Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafio!
by Kia000
Summary: Un secuestro... Un par de mellizos malvados... Un asistente mal pagado... Un programa... Bienvenidos a Demashita Powerpuff girls Verdad o desafio, aqui podras mandar cualquier peticion (ya sea una pregunta, un desafio o ambos) y ellos lo cumpliran... mandanos tus peticiones... Capítulo final subido
1. Prologo

**Yo: **Hola a toda la gente linda de fanfiction. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta macabra idea es original de Hikaru

**Hikaru: **Estaba algo aburrido y de repente se me ocurrio esta idea. Esta vez solo apareceremos nosotros en el fic ya que Aly y Christine han estado muy ocupadas

**Yo: **Bien D! Powerpuff girls no nos pertenece

**Hikaru:** Por cierto en el fic para hacerlo mas interesante nos pondremos como hermanos mellizos (no identicos)

**Yo:** Su mente malvada me da miedo T.T

**Hikaru y Yo**: Comenzamos

* * *

En un camerino se ve a una chica de cabello blanco hasta la cintura, de tez palida, ojos gris palido, de buen cuerpo, vestia una blusa sin mangas blanca, sobre esta una chaqueta por encima del ombligo negra, un pantalon negro y unas botas negras.

-Kiara comenzamos en diez - dijo uno de los trabajdores del stuff

-Ahora voy - dijo la que respondia al nombre de Kiara - Hikaru ya es hora

De otro camerino salio un chico de cabello negro, ojos negros, tez palida que vestia una playera negra, un pantalon negro y unos tenis negro con blanco (Yo: a Hikaru le encanta el negro )

-Vamos - dijo el que respondia al nombre de Hikaru

Ambos se dirigen a un escenario que esta con las luces totalmente apagadas. Un reflector los apunta a ambos

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa... - ambos alzan las manos y forman una V con sus dedos - Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Verdad o Desafio

-Ahora... Dylan traigan los paquetes - dijo Hikaru

Varios chicos entraron al escenario con dos enormes cajas, de ellas salieron tres chicos y tres chicas

-¡¿Pero que demonios esta pasando aqui?! - pregunto una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos jade

-¿Quienes son ustedes? - pregunto una chica rubio de ojos azules claro

-Nosotros somos Kiara y Hikaru Tenison - dijeron los dos al unisono

-¿que hacen ellos aqui? - pregunto una chica de cabellos anaranjados y de orbes rosas

-Lo mismo pregunto ¿Que hacen las superbobas aqui? - pregunto un chico de cabello anaranjado y de orbes rojos

-¿A quien le llamas boba inepto? - dijo Buttercup furiosa

-Pues no veo a otro trio de bobas mas que a ustedes - dijo Butch con una sonrisa burlona

-Ahora veras - antes de que Buttercup se lanzara a golper a Butch los dos sintieron un fuerte shock electrico

-¡Basta! - gritaron los mellizos

-¡Buttercup! - gritaron las dos ppg restantes

-¿Que le hicieron? - pregunto Blossom sacando su Yo-Yo

-Esto - dijo Hikaru causandoles un shock electrico a las ppg - Si se niegan a cumplir un reto o no hablan con la verdad ante las preguntas, esto les dara un fuerte shock electrico - mostro un control con un boton en el centro - Ademas de que estaran aqui el tiempo que nos plazca. El profesor Utonio y Mojo Jojo nos dieron el permiso ¿no es asi, Kiara?

-Hai - dijo la menor de los mellizos

-Pero ¿no es algo peligroso? - pregunto Bubbles

-Lo mismo dije yo - dijo Kiara

-Lo seria para un humano normal pero para ustedes seis no - dijo Hikaru con malicia

Al ver la expresion de maldad de Hikaru los siete chicos tragaron en seco (se incluye a Kiara)

-Oye - dijo Blossom mirando a Kiara - ¿Tu estas de acuerdo con esto?

-La verdad no pero mi hermano es muy insistente cuando se lo propone. Asi fue como logro convencer al profesor y a Mojo - dijo Kiara - Bueno eso y algunas cosas extra

-No hables mas de la cuenta Kiara - dijo Hikaru - Recuerda que me prometiste no decir nada - dijo haciendo un leve puchero

-Lo siento

-No importa pero ahora ustedes seis formaran parte de nuestro proyecto - dijo Hikaru

-Ahora ustedes pueden enviarnos sus comentarios con verdades o desafios segun gusten o incluso pueden mandar ambos - dijo Kiara

-Esperamos sus reviews - dijeron al unisono

-Esperen ¡¿como que verdades o desafios?! - gritaron todos

El escenario se oscurece

* * *

**Yo:**Como veran en esta historia Hikaru sera el mellizo malvado

Hikaru: Y Kiara sera la buena

Yo: No ay mucha diferencia de la realidad solo que nos pusimos como mellizos

Hikaru: Bien esperamos sus reviews

Yo: Nos vemos :)


	2. Comienza la tortura

**D! Powerpuff Girls no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que original pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar pertenece a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin. El juego se titula _"¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?" _Esto es sin fines de lucro solo es por diversion :)**

***accion***

_**desafios o verdades**_

**pensamientos**

**-dialogos-**

* * *

En un escenario se ven a seis chicos intentando huir del mismo escenario del programa

-Vamos ay que intentar huir - dijo un chico de pelo anaranjado y orbes rojos

-¿que no ves que eso intentamos, idiota? - dijo una chica de cabello anaranjado y orbes rosas

-Rapido que pueden volver pronto - dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul cobalto

-Ay que darnos prisa - dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azul celeste

-Entonces haganse a un lado - dijo una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos esmeralda sacando su martillo y golpeando fuertemente el muro, lo cual no tuvo exito y ella termino temblando por el golpe

-Haste al lado verdecita yo me encargo de esto - dijo un chico azabache de ojos verde cobalto sacando su flauta, la cual tampoco tuvo exito

-¿Que hacen? - pregunto una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos gris palido con una botella de refresco

-N-nada - dijeron todos a la vez

-Pareciera como si intentasen huir - dijo con inocencia la peli blanca

-Ok, nos atrapaste - dijo Butch acercandose a Kiara y mostrandole una seductora sonrisa - Dinos Kiara ¿como podemos salir de aqui? - Kiara inclino levemente su cabeza

-No lo se - dijo inocentemente a lo que todos cayeron estilo anime

-¿Como es posible que no lo sepas? - dijo Brick

-Solo Hikaru conoce la salida - dijo Kiara bebiendo su refresco - Por cierto si se entera de que intentaron huir los electrocutara

-¿Se lo diras? - preguntaron todos con miedo

-No, estoy en contra de la violencia - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Sabes tu y tu hermano parecen el Yin y el Yang - dijo Bubbles

-Si, de hecho asi nos dicen nuestros amigos - dijo Kiara

-¿Y no ay manera de que nos ayudes? - pregunto Blossom

-Gomenasai - dijo Kiara

-¡Kiara! - grito Hikaru con voz preocupada - ¡¿Donde estas pequeña?!

-Ponganse en sus puestos - murmuro Kiara - ¡En el escenario Hika-nii!

-Hasta que te encuentro - dijo Hikaru molesto - te he estado buscando. Ya es hora de empezar el programa, me alegro que ya todos esten aqui

-Comenzamos en 5... 4... 3... 2... ¡Accion! - grita el director

-¡Sean bienvenidos al programa... Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafio! - gritaron ambos mellizos con sus dedos en forma de V

-Bien ya es momento de la tortura... digo del programa - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola

-En verdad lo siento chicos - murmuro Kiara

-Espera si tu no estas de acuerdo con esto ¿por que lo haces? - pregunto Boomer curioso

-Porque... - Hikaru la interrumpio

-Porque soy su hermano mayor y debe obedecerme - Dijo Hikaru abrazando por los hombros a Kiara - Asi como a ti te mandan Butch y Brick

-¡Ellos no me mandan! - dijo Boomer enojado

-Boomer ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que pasara si no dices la verdad? - pregunto Hikaru con una sadica sonrisa.

-Hikaru no ay necesidad de utilizar esos _metodos_ - dijo Kiara tranquilizando a su hermano

-Aburrida (-_-) - dijo Hikaru escondiendo el boton en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalon - Bien entonces pasemos a las Verdades y Desafios

-Por cierto un pequeño consejo. Hablen con toda la honestidad que se pueda que Hikaru es un sadico - dijo Kiara

-¿En verdad son hermanos? - pregunto Blossom

-Segun las miles de pruebas que nos han hecho. Si

-¡Kiara! - grita Hikaru

-Suerte

-Bien comenzaremos con los desafios - dijo Hikaru -¡Duele! ¡Duele!

-Nada de eso - dijo Kiara jalandole la oreja a Hikaru - Habiamos quedado que pondriamos las verdades y desafios segun como nos llegasen

-Bien - dijo sobandose su oreja

-Dylan trae las cartas - dijeron los dos al unisono.

-¡Ni pienses que voy a salir con esto puesto Hikaru Tenison! - grito Dylan

-Es tu trabajo y lo tienes que cumplir- canturreo Hikaru

-No sabes cuanto te odio - Entra al escenario el asistente de los gemelos con un vestido rosa a mitad del muslo y tacones... (razon: a Hikaru le encanta humillarlo), a lo que muchos del publico le silvan y los Rrbz se empiezan a burlar y las chicas sueltan ligeras risitas

-Hombre si te ves bien ¿verdad chicos? - dijo mirando a los rrbz con complicidad

-Claro se ve precioso - dijo Butch carcajeandose de la risa

-Verdaderamente hermoso - dijo Brick coreando las risas de su hermano

-...-Boomer simplemente no paraba de reir

-¿Ves? Te ves bien - dijo Hikaru tambien comenzando a reir

-No me pagan lo suficiente para esto - murmuro Dylan rojo de la verguenza y del enojo saliendo del escenario

-Hika-nii ¿Por que Dylan trae eso puesto? - pregunto inocentemente Kiara

-Porque perdio una apuesta - dijo Hikaru parando de reir

Kiara lee la primera carta

-Bien esta es de BrickxBloss-Reds que dice:

_Elijo verdad!  
pregunta a Brick ¿si Blossom saliera con Butch le darían celos?  
xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ok que responda y si dice mentiras denle un shock electrico de 30 voltajes xD muajajaj soy mala ok no. no lo maten TwT que lo amo pero que diga la verdad x)  
_

-Bien responde Brick - dijo Hikaru

-La verdad me daria igual si la rosadita y el idiota de Butch salieran - dijo Brick sin mucha importancia

-Dylan ¿que marca el detector de mentiras? - preguntaron los mellizos al unisono

-¡MENTIRA! - grita el asistente Dylan

-Esto se pondra feo - dijo Kiara mirando a otro lado

-¡Que pena! - dice Hikaru antes de darle un fuerte shock electrico

-¡Ah! - grito Brick comenzando a retorcerse - Bueno tal vez me molestaria un poco pero porque Butch nos estaria traicionando

-Dylan - dijeron ambos gemelos

-Mentira - grito el nombrado

-¡Ah! - grito nuevamente Brick - Ok, ya, me pondria tal vez un poco celoso

-Dylan

-Verdad - dijo el del vestido

-La siguiente carta hermanita - dijo Hikaru

-Bien la carta la manda Momoko123, y dice:

_uy  
no se que poner exactamente -.-  
solo desafios:  
-bueno desafio a buttercup a bailar tango con... mmm... Brick y regueton con boomer xD  
-desafio a blossom a aser paro de mano y aguantar 10 minutos, y tambien que mientras lo este asiendo cante "you belong with me-taylor swift" a Boomer XD  
-desafio a bubbles a cantar almenos 5 canciones de "linkin park" mientras patea a Butch D_

buen esos son los desafios que se me ocurrienron xD  
hasta pronto

-Y ahi estan los desafios... Buttercup, Brick pasen al frente - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavelica

-Ni pienses que voy a bailar tango con el cabeza de zanahoria - grito Buttercup

-Yo tampoco bailare con la Bruja verde - dijo Brick cruzandose de brazos

-Bien entonces sera el shock - dijo Hikaru

-Hazlo - dijeron los dos

-Despues de todo no nos pasara nada malo - dijo Brick

-Mierda - resoplo Hikaru notablemente enojado pero de repente su mueca de enfado se transformo a una sonrisa malevola lo cual asusto a todo el publico, los rrbz, las ppgz y a Kiara - Les propongo un juego

-¿Que clase de juego? - pregunto Buttercup

-Si adivinan quien es Hikaru y quien es Kiara... - lo interrumpe Kiara

-Ya se a donde va esto y no me agrada en lo absoluto - Hikaru continua

-Podran librarse del desafio pero sino lo adivinan pasara algo malo - dijo Hikaru sonriente

-¿Solo debemos adivinar quien es quien? - pregunto Brick con ironia - Esto sera facil despues de todo son mellizos no identicos, ademas de que Kiara es mujer. Asi que por varias razones sabremos quien es quien

-¿Estas seguro de eso? - preguntaron los dos al unisono

-Si - dijo Brick confiado

-Bien entonces comencemos con el juego. Kiara vamos a camerinos - dijo Hikaru arrastrando a Kiara

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES**

Salen de camerinos los mellizos pero ahora total mente cambiados. Kiara practicamente se habia disfrazado de hombre, osea habia ocultado sus pechos (me da cosa escribir esto) por lo que se veia exactamente igual a su hermano, ademas de que ambos llevaban las mismas ropas y los dos llevaban pelucas que eran mitad negro mitad blanco y utilizaban lentillas de color (Kiara llevaba una lentilla negra en uno de sus ojos y habia dejado su otro ojo sin lentilla, lo mismo hiso Hikaru, solo que el se puso una lentilla gris palido)

Ambos comenzaron a mezclarse y despues pararon y miraron a los concursantes

-Ahora es momento del Juego "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun y Quien es Kiara-chan?" - dijeron al unisono

Tanto los rrb como las ppg se quedaron atonitos en verdad que eran muy parecidos, no habia manera de diferenciarlos

-Eh... bueno - decia Brick sin estar seguro quien era quien

-¿Y? ¿Cual es su respuesta? - dijeron al unisono

-Tu eres Kiara - dijo Buttercup apuntando al Tenison de la derecha

-Y tu eres Hikaru - dijo Brick apuntando al de la izquierda

-¿Seguros? - preguntaron al unisono

-Si - dijeron los dos orgullosos de su respuesta

-¡Error! - gritaron los dos al unisono quitandose las pelucas mostrando que el de la izquierda era Kiara y el de la derecha era Hikaru

-...- tanto Brick como Buttercup se quedaron de piedra

-Bien cumpliremos el estupido reto - dijeron los dos

-¿Quien dijo que se quedaran con el reto que les mandaron? - pregunto Hikaru

-¿No es asi? - pregunto Blossom desde su lugar

-No, si fallan el juego de quien es quien tendran que hacer el reto secreto - dijo Hikaru sonriendo macabra mente

-¿y cual es el maldito reto secreto? - pregunto fastidiada Buttercup

-Para ti Buttercup es un cambio radical de look y para ti Brick es ir al centro comercial y bailar en ropa interior regueton

-No pienso hacer tal cosa - dijo Brick perdiendo los nervios

-Yo tampoco - dijo Buttercup cruzandose de brazos

-Tienen que hacerlo - dijo Hikaru con una maquiavelica sonrisa

-Nii-san - lo llamo Kiara haciendo ojos de gatito irresistible - ¿podemos dejarlo pasar solo esta vez? - se escucha un "aww" por parte del publico

-No - dijo Hikaru esquivando la mirada de Kiara

-Onegai - dijo al borde del llanto

-¡KAWAI! - grito del publico

-Bien, solo esta vez - dijo Hikaru con notable enojo a lo que Kiara sonrio - Aun asi cumpliran el reto que les mandaron

-Hai

Brick y Buttercup se acercan y comienzan a bailar tango pegando mejilla con mejilla y poniendo cara de asco. Duran asi un buen rato mientras los otros rrb se burlan de Brick y las ppg no pueden evitar soltar risitas de vez en cuando. Termina la musica y se separan rapidamente

-Que asco de seguro me pego los piojos - dijo Brick sacudiendose de arriba a abajo

-Yo no tengo piojos cabeza de zanahoria - dijo una muy molesta Buttercup

-¿A donde crees que vas Buttercup? - dijo Hikaru al ver que Buttercup se iba a sentar

-Ya termine mi reto - dijo Buttercup enojada

-Claro que no - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa - te falta bailar regueton con Boomer

-¡¿QUE?! - grito Boomer sorprendido - Yo no quiero tener piojos

-Ni modo pequeño - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona - Ahora pasen al frente a bailar.

Comienza la cancion de Lovumba de Daddy Yanke y comienzan a bailar. Bellota con cara de "me las pagaras maldito presentador" y Boomer con cara de "salvenme de esta loca". Se acaba la musica y los dos pasan a sentarse

-Muy bien la siguiente es Blossom. Pasa al frente Blossom - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa. Blossom se acerca no muy segura a los presentadores - Para serte sincero Bloss tu eres mi ppg favorita

-¿Enserio? - pregunto Blossom con un leve sonrojo

-Si, asi como el rrb preferido de Kiara es Brick por eso los salvo a el y a Buttercup de su reto secreto - dijo a lo que Kiara se sonrojo violentamente

-¡Hikaru! - dijo Kiara molesta

-Bien Bloss tu reto es parate de manos diez minutos y cantarle a Boomer You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift, es eso, el shock electrico, intentar adivinar quien es quien pero si te equivocas tendras que hacer el reto secreto tu escoge

-Cumplire el reto - dijo Blossom segura de si

-¿Enserio? - preguntaron ambos mellizos sorprendidos

-Si, no es tan dificil

-Bien pues entonces comienza tu reto - dijeron los dos al unisono

Blossom se para de manos, se acerca a Boomer y comienza la cancion

_You're on the phone_  
_with your girlfriend_  
_she's upset_  
_she's going off about_  
_something that you said_  
_she doesn't get your humor_  
_like i do_

_i'm in my room_  
_it's a typical tuesday night_  
_i'm listening to the kind of music_  
_she doesn't like_  
_she'll never know your story_  
_like i do_

_but she wears short skirts_  
_i wear t-shirts_  
_she's cheer captain_  
_and i'm on the bleachers_  
_dreaming about the day_  
_when you wake up and find_  
_that what you're looking for_  
_has been here the whole time_

_if you could see_  
_that i'm the one_  
_who understands you_  
_been here all along_  
_so why can't you_  
_see you belong with me_  
_you belong with me._

_walking the streets_  
_with you and your worn out jeans_  
_i can't help thinking_  
_this is how it ought to be_  
_laughing on a park bench_  
_thinking to myself_  
_hey, isn't this easy?_

_and you've got a smile_  
_that could light up this whole town_  
_i haven't seen it in awhile_  
_since she brought you down_  
_you say you're fine_  
_i know you better than that_  
_hey whatchu doing_  
_with a girl like that_

_she wears high heels_  
_i wear sneakers_  
_she's cheer captain_  
_i'm on the bleachers_  
_dreaming about the day_  
_when you wake up and find_  
_that what you're looking for_  
_has been here the whole time_

_if you could see_  
_that i'm the one_  
_who understands you_  
_been here all along_  
_so why can't you_  
_see you belong with me_  
_standing by and_  
_waiting at your backdoor_  
_all this time_  
_how could you not know_  
_baby_  
_you belong with me_  
_you belong with me._

_instrumental_

_oh, i remember_  
_you driving to my house_  
_in the middle of the night_  
_i'm the one who makes you laugh_  
_when you know you're about to cry_  
_and i know your favorite songs_  
_and you tell me about your dreams_  
_think i know where you belong_  
_think i know it's with me_

_can't you see_  
_that i'm the one_  
_who understands_  
_been here all along_  
_so why can't you see?_  
_you belong with me._

_have you ever thought_  
_just maybe_  
_you belong with me?_

Todo el publico aplaude y vitorea a Blossom

-¡Eres increible Blossom! - gritan los fans

-¡Confiamos en que puedas aguantar el estar parada de manos! - gritaban los fans

-Muy bien hecho Blossom - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Bien en lo que pasan los diez minutos en los que Blossom debe estar asi, porque no pasamos al tercer reto que es para Bubbles

-Debido a que son muchas canciones pasaremos una por cap hasta que se cumplan las cinco, esperamos eso no te moleste Momoko123 - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Bien Bubbles tienes tres opciones cumplir el desafio, intentar adivinar quien es quien a consecuencia de que si te equivocas es el reto secreto o el shock electrico. Escoge - dijo Hikaru

-Hare el desafio - *suspiro*

-Bien entonces durante los siguiente cinco programas cantaras una cancion al final del cap... Ahora preparate para cantar y golpear a Butch

-Les presentamos a Bubbles cantando "A light That Never Comes" de Linkin Park

Todo el escenario se oscurece, un reflector alumbra a Bubbles

_Nah, you don't know me_  
_I break through the clouds and the fire below me_  
_You cannot catch me, cannot hold me_  
_You cannot stop much less control me_  
_When it rains it pours_  
_When the flood gates open, erase the shores_  
_At best you don't care when it breaks your door_  
_It takes all you can take, better take some more_  
_Cause I know what it's like to test fate_  
_Have my shoulders pressed with that weight_  
_Still I stood strong in spite of that hate_  
_The night gets darkest right before dawn_  
_What don't kill you makes you more strong_  
_What I've been waiting for so long_

Se acerca a Butch y comienza a pegarle en el estomago

-Auch - se quejaba Butch que estaba amarrado de pies y manos para que no se moviese (toque personal de Hikaru)

_The nights go on_  
_Waiting for a light that never comes_  
_I chase the sun_  
_Waiting for a light that never comes_  
_Ohhhh ohhh ohhhh_  
_Ohhhh ohhh ohhhh_  
_Ohhhh ohhh ohhhh_  
_Waiting for a light that never comes_

Nuevamente comienza a patear a Butch, mientras todos miran la escena divertidos de ver como alguien tan femenina como Bubbles golpea al machista de Butch

-Puedes usar tu arma si quieres Bubbles - dijo Hikaru a lo que Butch le miro con odio

_When I was young, they told me, they said_  
_We'll make your day, you'll lie in our bed_  
_Take care, hold these reins but instead_  
_then comes that day it's off with his head_  
_The night gets darkest right before dawn_  
_What don't kill you makes you more strong_  
_You'll have my mercy, then when you're gone_

_The nights go on_  
_Waiting for a light that never comes_  
_I chase the sun_  
_Waiting for a light that never comes_  
_Ohhhh ohhh ohhhh_  
_Ohhhh ohhh ohhhh_  
_Ohhhh ohhh ohhhh_  
_Waiting a the light that never comes_

Despues de tanto golpe Bubbles se sentia culpable por golpearlo pero la mirada macabra de Hikaru la asustaba asi que no tuvo de otra mas que seguir golpeando a Butch

_I told them that you don't know me_  
_I break through the clouds and the fire below me_  
_You cannot catch me, cannot hold me_  
_You cannot stop much less control me_  
_When it rains it pours_  
_When the flood gates open, erase the shores_  
_At best you don't care that it breaks some doors_  
_Say it's all you can take, better take some more_

_Ohhhh ohhh ohhhh_  
_Ohhhh ohhh ohhhh_  
_Ohhhh ohhh ohhhh_  
_Waiting for a light that never comes_  
_The nights go on_  
_Waiting for a light that never comes_  
_I chase the sun_  
_Waiting for a light that never comes_  
_Ohhhh ohhh ohhhh_  
_Ohhhh ohhh ohhhh_  
_Ohhhh ohhh ohhhh_  
_Waiting for a light that never comes_

En un mal calculo de distancias, Bubbles sin querer golpeo a Butch en la entrepierna haciendo que Butch se doblara del dolor, escuchandose del publico un fuerte

-¡Oh!

-¡Eso debio doler! - gritaban los fans

-Perfecto Bubbles, - dijo Hikaru. Todo el publico le aplaude y vitorea a Bubbles

-Gracias pero ¿Butch estara bien? - dijo un poco preocupada Bubbles por el estado en el que se encontraba Butch

-No lo se. Butch amigo ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Hikaru conteniendo sus carcajadas

-No creo - dijo Butch aun doblado del dolor

-Dylan llama a los paramedicos - dijo Kiara

-En seguida - dijo Dylan aun con el vestido

-No creo que haga falta ¿o si Butch? - pregunto Hikaru

-Creo que si haran falta. Rubita creo que me dejaste sin herederos - dijo Butch mirando a Bubbles

-¿Tan fuerte golpea Bubbles? - pregunto Hikaru riendose ligeramente

-Pues al parecer si - dijo Kiara

Mientras los rrb restantes se burlaban de su hermano

-Bloss tu tiempo termino. Ya puedes parate normal - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Gracias - dijo una Blossom totalmente roja y mareada, intentando irse a su lugar

-Bien, mientras un medico revisa a Butch sigamos con la siguiente carta

-la siguiente carta es de faty-chan y dice:

_Wiiii yo quoeto partucipar emmm  
verdad :  
que los rrb digan lo que piensan sobre las chicas  
reto :  
que miyako le cocine un postre a los rrb  
ok eso es todo espero el siguiente cap de tu emmm digamos programa jajaja me gusta la idea bye n.n  
_

-Bien chicos recuerden que deben hablar con la verdad sino... - dijo Hikaru sacando el boton

-Facil... - dijeron los tres al unisono - son unas debiluchas bebitas lloronas

-¿A quien llaman debiluchas trio de idotas? - grito Buttercup furiosa

-¡Dylan! - gritaron los dos

-Mentira - dijo Dylan

-Ah - gritaron los rrb al sentir el fuerte shock electrico

-Bueno tal vez sean algo fuertes - dijo Brick

-Y un poco rudas - dijo Butch el cual aun estaba con los paramedicos

-Y un poco increibles - dijo Boomer

-Dylan - dijeron los mellizos, uno disfrutando de esto y la otra preocupada por los rrb

-Mentira - dijo Dylan

-¡Ah! - gritaron los tres

-Bien esta bien. Son geniales ¿ya? - dijo Brick enojado por las descargas electricas

-Y fuertes - dijo Butch el cual tal vez se quedaria mas rato con los paramedicos

-E increibles - dijo un quemado Boomer

-Dylan

-Verdad - dijo Dylan

-Muy bien ahora el reto de faty-chan - dijo Hikaru

-Ahora Bubbles pasa a la cocina del stuff y prepara el postre que quieras con cualquier ingrediente - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa un tanto tenebrosa

-Preparanos algo bueno, rubita. Me lo debes por dejarme sin hijos - dijo Butch con sorna

-Si, mas vale que sepa bien - dijo Brick de la misma manera que Butch

-De seguro ni sabe cocinar la bebita llorona - dijo Boomer con una sonrisa burlona

-Bubbles haz que se traguen sus palabras - dijo Blossom aun un poco mareada

-Si, demuestrales que tan buena eres con la cocina - dijo Buttercup

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES**

Aparece Bubbles con un pastel de fresas que se ve delicioso

-Increible - dijeron los mellizos casi babeando

-Veamos que tal sabe - dijeron los rrb (Yo: a mi no me engañan se les antojo n.n)

Bubbles acerco el pastel a los tres y asi como lo probaron, lo devoraron

-¿Y que tal estaba chicos? - preguntaron los mellizos

-Nada mal para una bebita llorona - dijo Boomer

-Deja de llamarme asi - dijo Bubbles enojada

-Bebita llorona

-Basta

-Bebita llorona

-Ya dejame

-¡Silencio! - gritaron los mellizos

-Ay que ver que saben como sacarles canas verdes a la gente - dijo Hikaru molesto

-Nii-san, dice Dylan que llego otra carta - dijo Kiara

-Dylan traela

-Estas borracho si piensas que saldre de nuevo con esto puesto - dijo Dylan enojado

-Te ves bien, ademas perdiste la apuesta asi que traemela - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Para que dejen de pelear yo ire por ella - dijo Kiara, sale un momento del escenario y regresa con una carta y con un chocolate en la boca - ten

-Gracias - dijo Hikaru

-Bien la ultima carta de esta historia es de Una-demente-suelta, nos alegra que hayas pedido algo demente, bueno su carta dice:

_Mmmmmm_  
_Bueno, a mi me gustaria que..._  
_LOS RRBZ SE VISTAN DE NIÑAS PEQUEÑAS_  
_Y QUE LAS PPGZ TENGAN QUE CUIDARLOS_

_COMO A BEBITAAAAAAS_

-Ni de broma - gritaron los rrb

-Tienen tres opciones - dijo Kiara - cumplir el reto, adivinar quien es quien a consecuencia el reto secreto o por desgracia, la electrocusion

-Escojan el reto que les enviaron - murmuraban Kiara y Dylan

-Escogemos adivinar quien es quien - dijeron los rrb

-Bien, Kiara vamos de nuevo a camerinos - dijo Hikaru

Nuevamente los mellizos aparecen con la misma peluca, las mismas ropas y con las lentillas. Se mezclan un momento y despues paran

-¿Quien es Hikaru-kun y quien es Kiara-chan? - preguntaron al unisono

-Ay que escoger bien - dijo Brick

-Tenemos que ganarles a ese par de creidos - dijo Butch

-Pero Kiara no es creida, a todo esto ella nos a ayudado - dijo Boomer

-Bueno ay que escoger - dijo Brick - yo digo que el de la derecha es Hikaru y el de la izquierda es Kiara

-Tomemos esa opcicon- dijo Butch

-Bien - dijo Boomer

-¿Ya tienen su respuesta? - preguntaron los mellizos

-Si - dijo Brick - el de la derecha es Hikaru y el de la izquierda es Kiara

-¿Seguros?

-Si - dijeron los tres

-¡Error! - se quitan las pelucas mostrando que esta vez Kiara esta a la derecha y Hikaru a la izquierda

-Bueno, como sea nada puede ser mas humillante que disfrazarnos de niñitas - dijo Brick

-¿Estan seguros de ello? - pregunto Hikaru - El reto secreto es que deben pasear en ropa interior por el centro comrcial repleto de gente mientras bailan regueton en ropa interior

-¡¿QUE?! - Gritaron los tres

-Asi como lo oyen - dijo Hikaru

-Les dije que escogieran el reto que les habian mandado - dijo Kiara con pesadez

-Y esta vez mi muy querida hermana (notese el sarcasmo) no los podra ayudar - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

**EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Llegan los rrb acompañados por las ppg (las cuales insistieron en ir para ver a los chicos hacer el ridiculo), Kiara y Hikaru, claro obviamente acompañados por muchos camarografos y demas

-Bien chicos comiencen - dijo Hikaru dando la señal para que la musica comience

-Kiara - dijeron los tres con miradas suplicantes

-Sumimasen - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Los tres no tuvieron de otra mas que comenzar a bailar. Toda la gente que pasaba por donde ellos se les quedaba viendo, habia algunas chicas que les tomaban fotos o video, incluso algunas intentaban abalanzarse sobre ellos, lo cual evitaban los guardias del canal. Asi duraron durante toda la cancion hasta que esta termino.

-¡Ya podemos irnos! - dijeron los tres rojos incluso mas que la gorra de Brick

-Bueno... - dijo Hikaru

-Anda - dijo Kiara arrastrandolo

**DEVUELTA EN EL CANAL**

-Bien hoy si que a sido un dia divertido - dijo Hikaru riendose del cideo de los rrb

-No lo fue - gritaron los rrb y las ppg

-Bueno y esto a sido todo por ahora - dijeron ambos mellizos - Hasta la proxima y no olviden enviarnos sus cartas con mas peticiones. Adios


	3. El día del Cosplay

**D! Powerpuff girls no nos pertenece.**

**ACLARACIONES: En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin. El juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?" **

**Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversion**

***accion***

_**cartas enviadas**_

**pensamientos**

**-dialogos-**

* * *

En un escenario se ven a tres chicos y a tres chicas que parecia se ocultaban de algo.

-Dejen de moverse - dijo una chica de orbes rosas

-Tienes que bajar de peso rosadita, me estas aplastando - dijo un chico de orbes carmin

-Yo no estoy gorda - dijo la oji rosa

-Claro que si. Tanto dulce te a hecho subir unos kilitos de mas - dijo el oji rojo

-Quieren callarse de una vez - dijeron exasperados un chico de ojos verde cobalto y una chica de orbes esmeralda

-Es verdad si siguen con sus ruidos, Hikaru nos encontrara - dijo una chica de orbes azul celeste

-Concuerdo con la azulita, si nos encuentra nos electrocutara por haber intentado huir a noche - dijo un chico de orbes azul cobalto

-¿De quien nos escondemos? - dijo una chica de orbes gris palido con unas orejitas y colita de neko

-¡Ah! - gritaron los seis abrazando cada quien a su contra parte

-¿Ahora que hice? - dijo Kiara con inocencia

-Kiara, menos mal que eres tu - dijo Brick aliviado

-Si, de ser Hikaru nos habria... ¡Ah! - gritaron todos al sentir el fuerte shock electrico

-Te lo agradesco Kiara, de no ser por ti jamas los hubiese encontrado - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa arrogante - ¡Que duele!

-Hika-nii te dije que no fueras malo con los chicos - dijo Kiara jalandole la oreja

-¡Kiara, sueltame! - decia Hikaru con la oreja enrojecida

-Pideles disculpas por haberlos electrocutado - dijo Kiara jalando mas fuerte su oreja

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! - Kiara le suelta la oreja - Lamento haberlos electrocutado

-¿Y...? - dijo Kiara

-Y tratarlos mal - dijo con aire de derrota

-¿Y...?

-Y haberlos obligado a venir al programa

-¿Y...?

-Y tengo una hermana bellisima la cual jamas alejare de mi lado - dijo Hikaru a lo que Kiara se sorprendio

-Baka - dijo Kiara sonrojada

-Chicos ya es hora - grito Dylan

-Comenzamos en 5...

-A sus puestos - dijeron los mellizos

4...

-¿Lista? - pregunto Hikaru

-Siempre - contesto Kiara con una sonrisa

3...

-¿Listos? - pregunto Hikaru con una sonrisa a los rrb y a las ppg

-¿Tenemos opcion?

2...

-La verdad no - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

1...

-¡Accion! - grito el director

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa... - alzan las manos formando una V con sus dedos - Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Verdad o Desafio!

-Nosotros somos Hikaru - dijo el nombrado con unas orejitas y colita de perrito (peticion de su hermana melliza n.n)

-Y Kiara Tenison - dijo Kiara con sus orejitas y colita de neko (gatito)

-Y nuestros participantes, nuestros villanos favoritos... - apuntan a los chicos - los rrbz y... - apuntan a las chicas - nuestras heroinas favoritas las ppg - Bubbles alza la mano

-Di nos Bubbles - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-¿Por que traen orejas y cola de perro y gato? - pregunto Bubbles curiosos

-¡Dia del Cosplay! - dijeron los dos al unisono, uno con desgano y la otra con emocion

-Ah... - dijeron los seis

-Bien, pasemos a las cartas - dijo Hikaru incomodo con su disfraz

-Dylan trae las cartas - dijeron al unisono

-Kiara ¿enserio tengo que salir asi? - pregunto el asistente Dylan

-Vamos Dylan te escogi un lindo cosplay - dijo la menor de los mellizos haciendo un leve puchero

-Sin contar con que se lo cambie por otro - murmuro Hikaru a los rrb

-¿Por cual se lo cambiaste? - pregunto Boomer curioso

-Miren - dijo Hikaru al ver al asistente saliendo con un vestido de hada princesa

-Hahahahahahaha - reian a mas no poder los rrb, Hikaru, las chicas y el publico

-Demo... yo te habia escogido un disfraz de soldado - dijo Kiara con evidente confusion

-No sabes cuanto te odio Hikaru Tenison - dijo Dylan enojado y fulminando a Hikaru con la mirada

-Hahaha te ves hermoso Dylan - dijo Hikaru riendose a mas no poder

-Toma Kiarita - dijo Dylan dirigiendose a la peli blanca con dulzura - Por lo menos con este disfraz te consedere todos tus deseos - dicho esto leguiño un ojo a la oji gris y se fue dejando a todos boquiabiertos, a una Kiara sonrojada y a un Hikaru celoso (Celos de hermano mayor: On)

-Kiara lee la primera carta antes de que Hikaru cometa un homicidio - dijo Blossom con miedo por la expresion de Hikaru

-H-hai - dijo la nombrada aun sonrojada - la primera carata es de faty-chan y nos dice:

_Jajajaja me reí en todo el programa _  
_LOS RETOS SON:_  
_que bubbles actue y se vista como blossom _  
_buttercup como bubbles y_  
_blossom como buttercup _  
_y los rrb:_  
_como la chicas que_  
_boomer se vista y actue como butch_  
_brick como boomer y_  
_butch como brick _  
_y no puebden decir no _  
_espero el proximo cap n.n_

-Bien chicos - dijo Hikaru con notable enojo - Tienen tres opciones. Escoger el reto, electrocusion o intentar adivinar quien es quien a consecuencia reto secreto. Escojan

Los rrb se miraron y asintieron

-Haremos el reto

-¿Q-que hay de ustedes chicas? - pregunto Kiara un poco asustada por la cara de su hermano

Las chicas se miraron y asintieron

-Si los idiotas pueden nosotras tambien - dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa arrogante

-Esto sera interesante - dijo Hikaru sonriendo levemente. Los chicos se van a camerinos a cambiar

-Nii, ¿estas molesto? - pregunto Kiara con inocencia

-Si, pero no contigo de eso no te preocupes - dijo sonriendo cariñosamente a su hermana

Unos minutos despues salen de camerinos las chicas. Blossom salio con unos shorts rojos a la rodilla, una playera deportiva blanca con rosa y con el pelo suelto, Bubbles sale con una falda de mezclilla, una blusa manga larga blanca con detalles azules, su pelo lo lleva en una coleta alta y con algunos mangas (n.n) y Buttercup sale con una falda verde oscuro, una blusa de tirantes verde limon y en su pelo, lo lleva lacio junto con unos broches en forma de estrella

-Wow chicas se ven increibles - dijo Hikaru con tono burlon

-Callate zopenco - dijo Blossom enojada

-...- Hikaru se quedo estatico y simplemente miro a su hermana - Me dijo zopenco - dijo haciendo un ligero puchero a lo que Kiara solto una leve risita

-Perdonala Hikaru-kun - dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa forzada - es que la verdad nos sentimos muy incomodas con esto puesto

-Si, Buttercup tiene razon es raro vestirnos asi - dijo Bubbles

Despues de ellas salieron los chicos. Brick salio con un pantalon marron, una playera blanca con rojo y en su pelo su inseparable gorra. Boomer llevaba una pantalon negro y una playera de manga larga azul oscuro y Butch llevaba un pantalon gris, una playera verde claro y sobre esta una sudadera verde oscuro

-Nos vemos del asco - dijo Butch conteniendo sus ganas de matar a Hikaru

-Ni que lo digas - dijo Brick

-Maldito presentador de mierda esto lo pagaras - dijo Boomer

-Total, hoy todo mundo me insulta y un hado princeso se le insinua a mi hermana - dijo con notable fastidio el mayor de los mellizos

-Nani? - pregunto Kiara confundida

-Nada, lee la siguiente carta

-Haii - dijo Kiara con emocion - La siguiente es de anacantoral7 y dice:

_AMO TU FANFIC! :-) continualo porfiiiisssss, bueno como dije lo amo asi que tambien quiero poner algunos retos y verdades asi que ai les va:_

_verdad_  
_Blossom que es lo que mas te gusta de Brick y sin mentir (porfa que le ponga el detector y si miente la queman como los otros jajajaja)_  
_Buttercup que decidirias usar vestidos, faldas y ser feminina por un mes o besar por 5 minutos a Butch y sin mentir (agalen igual como a Blossom):-P:-P_

_RETOS;-)_  
_reto a Buttercup a que le diga 10 cumplido a Butch y que sea linda con el pero solo por este capitulo._

_que Boomer cuente lo mas su mas gran secreto mejor guardarlo y porfa pongale el detector._

_reto Blossom a que sea la sirvienta personal de Brick por 2 capitulos._  
_Bueno solo dejare eso y porfa sigue tu fanfic porque lo AMO ojala los pongas sigue asi BYE besos._

-Bien, comencemos con las verdades - dijeron el inu y la neko al unisono

-Blossom ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de Brick? - preguntaron los mellizos

-Nada, es un completo idiota - dijo Blossom con una sonrisa burlona (recuerdese que tiene que actuar como Buttercup)

-Dylan ¿que marca el detector de mentiras? - preguntaron al unisono

-Mentira - grito el hado/princeso

-¡Ah! - grito Blossom - Bueno ya me gustan sus ojos, ok?

-Dylan - dijeron los mellizos

-Verdad - dijo Dylan

-Bien ahora Buttercup ¿que decidirias usar vestidos, faldas y ser femenina por un mes o besar por 5 minutos a Butch?

-La verdad preferiria ser femenina antes de besar a ese idio... digo a Butch - dijo Buttercup conteniendose lo mas que podia

-Miente - dijo Butch - Yo se que preferirias besarme nena... ¡Ah! - grito Butch por la descarga electrica

-Debes actuar como Brick - dijo Hikaru sonriendo malevola mente

-Dylan... Buttercup dijo verdad o mentira - pregunto Kiara

-Verdad - dijo el hado madrino

-Ahora siguen los retos - dijo Hikaru sonriendo sadicamente

-Buttercup tienes que decirle 10 cumplidos a Butch tienes... - la interrumpio Buttercup

-Escojo reto secreto - dijo Buttercup con traquilidad

-No, esta vez no habran opciones es si o si que digas eso - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

-Tu no eres consciente del peligro que corres al retarme cierto? - pregunto Buttercup comenzando a perder los nervios

-En verdad Hikaru, Buttercup puede ser muy peligrosa - dijo Bubbles preocupada

-En la que te acabas de meter - dijo Blossom

-Buttercup yo te recomendaria que no lo... - iba a decir Kiara hasta que vio como Buttercup se abalanzo sobre Hikaru, lo cual hizo despertar algo en Kiara, la cual se interpuso entre su hermano y Buttercup dandole una fuerte patada a Buttercup

-Sumimasen Buttercup demo... no dejare que lastimen a onii-san - dijo Kiara con mucha seriedad lo cual hiso que un escalofrio subiera por la espina dorsal de todos

-Agradezco eso hermanita pero sabes que puedo defenderme - dijo Hikaru calmando a Kiara

-Hai - dijo volviendo a su actual sonrisa inocente

-Ahora Buttercup cumple el reto - dijo Hikaru ayudando a levantarse a Buttercup - Butch pasa al frente

-Te escucho - dijo Butch con una sonrisa arrogante

-Eres un... increible chico, eres muy rudo, muy fuerte, eres muy guapo - dijo comenzando a asquearse - inteligente a veces - lo murmura- ¿cuantos faltan? - pregunto mirando a Kiara

-Seis - dijo Kiara comiendo un chocolate

-Varonil, tenaz, tienes unos ojos profundos, musculoso, tus hermanos no son nada comparados a ti. ¡Listo lo dije!

-Ves no fue tan difi... - Hikaru fue interrumpido por Buttercup

-¡Envia enjuage bucal, cloro, jabon y una esponja de acero! - dijo corriendo al baño

-Dylan ya oiste - dijo Hikaru chasqueando los dedos

-Todo yo - murmuraba por lo bajo el hado/princeso

-Boomer tu turno - dijo Hikaru con una sadica sonrisa - di nos tu secreto mejor guardado

-Escojo saber quien es quien - dijo Boomer

-Ok, Kiara vamos a camerinos - los dos salen por un momento.

Al volver se ven a dos nekos identicos, ambos llevaba pantalon negro y playera blanca, llevaban pelucas blancas de cabello corto y Hikaru se puso lentillas gris palido. E igual que la vez pasada Kiara escondio sus pechos (me sigue dando cosa escribir esto). Comienzan a mezclarse y dicen al final

-¿Quien es Hikaru-kun y quien es Kiara-chan? - dijeron al unisono

-Bueno... Kiara es el de la derecha y Hikaru el de la izquierda

-¡Error! - dijeron quitandose las pelucas mostrando que Kiara estaba a la izquierda y Hikaru a la derecha

-Ahora tu reto secreto es... ponerte uno de los cosplay que yo personalmente eligire - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Ya que - dijo Boomer saliendo del escenario junto a Hikaru

-Bueno el siguiente reto es... - Brick interrumpio a Kiara y se acerca a ella con una sonrisa seductora

-Kiara enserio nos haras seguir con los retos - dijo Brick acercandose peligrosamente al rostro de Kiara

-Etto... - Kiara se ponia nerviosa de sentir a Brick demasiado cerca

-Podrias dejarnos sin el reto y... ¡Ah! - Brick recibe una MUY fuerte descarga electrica, cortesia de Hikaru

-¿Enserio pensaron que dejaria sola a mi hermana pequeña con ustedes? - pregunto Hikaru con una sonrisa sadica - Kiara ¿te hizo algo? - pregunto notablemente preocupado

-N-no - dijo Kiara un poco ruborizada

-Me alegro - dijo abrazando a su hermanita por la cintura

-¡KYAAA! - gritaban las fans de Hikaru

-Hikaru es un muy buen hermano

-Yo quiero un hermano como el

-Bueno el siguiente reto es para Blossom y es que tienes que ser la sirvienta personal de Brick por dos cap - dijo Hikaru sin dejar de abrazar a Kiara

-Bien - dijo resignada

-¿lo haras? - preguntaron todos

-prefiero eso a el maldito reto secreto - dijo Blossom con fastidio

-Bien rosadita desde ahora me diras Brick-sama ¿entendiste? - dijo Brick con sorna

-Ni de broma - grito Blossom

-Eres mi sirviente y tienes que obedecerme, es mas Hikaru ¿no tienes un disfraz de maid? - pregunto Brick sonriendo macabramente

-Si, Dylan dale a Boomer el disfraz de maid cuando salga - dijo Hikaru al asistente a lo que este asintio

Minutos despues sale Boomer disfrazado de conejo con un disfraz de maid (sirvienta) en las manos

-Toma Blossom - dijo el usagi (conejo)

-Esto es ridiculo - dijo Blossom caminando rumbo a los vestidores

-Bueno la siguiente carta es de andicantoral y nos dice:

_Me encanta porfa actualizado pronto es que esta tan LINDO, bueno dejare unos desafíos y verdades:_  
_VERDADES para las chicas_  
_*Blossom consideras atractivo a Brick, y no puedes mentir(ay le ponen el detector de mentiras jajaja)_  
_*Bubbles te gusta alguien y si dices que si ¿quien es? (igual pongale el detector)_  
_*Buttercup como seria tu hombre perfecto se sincera porfa _  
_DESAFÍOS para los chicos_  
_*Desafió a Butch a que pelee con Buttercup y el perdedor haga lo que todo lo que le ordene el ganador_  
_*Desafió a Boomer a que bese a Bubbles en la mejilla (ni digas que no ya estas muy grandesito para dar un besito)_  
_*Desafió a Brick a que le toque a Blossom un pecho (lo siento Blossom es que soy media pervertida jajaja y no se te olvide que eres mi ppg favorita)_  
_te ruego que los pongas en tu HERMOSO fanfic _

Sale Blossom de los vestuarios con un disfraz de maid, una falda a mitad del muslo con volantitos, un mandil con un gran moño atado, y claro sin olvidar la cofia en su cabeza, el vestido y los zapatos eran rosa pastel y el mandil, las medias y la cofia eran blancos

-Esto es humillante - dijo Blossom enojada

-Dimelo a mi - dijo Boomer aun con el disfraz de conejo puesto

-Bien ahora las preguntas - dijo Hikaru

-Blossom ¿consideras atractivo a Brick? - pregunto Kiara

-No - dijo secamente la maid

-Dylan - dijeron el inu y la neko

-Mentira

-Ah... entonces te gusta tu dueño e Bloss - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa picara

-Pudrete - dijo Blossom a lo que todos la miraron con cara de O.O

-Modales Blossom - dijo Brick con una sonrisa arrogante

-Pero Brick-sama antes me habian retado a comportarme igual que Buttercup - dijo con una venita saliendo de su cabeza

-Aun asi recuerda tus modales

-Eres un maldito - dijo Hikaru riendose levemente

-La siguiente pregunta es para Bubbles... Bubbles te gusta alguien

-Si, me gusta un chico que lo conozco desde mi infancia. Se llama Cody (no recuerdo su nombre en japones disculpenme )}- al terminar de decir esto una venita le salio a Boomer

-Buttercup ¿como seria tu hombre perfecto? - pregunto Kiara

-Bueno... seria fuerte, varonil, que fuera un oponente digno y que le gustaran las luchas - dijo Buttercup con un leve sonrojo

-Butter si sabes que acabas de describir a Butch ¿cierto? - pregunto Hikaru con una sadica sonrisa

-¡¿QUE?! ¡NO ES VERDAD! - grito Buttercup poniendose cada vez mas roja

-Bueno sigamos con los desafios - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa triunfante - Butch, Buttercup pasen al ring de pelea por favor - del suelo sale un ring de boxeo

-Las reglas son: nada de golpes bajos - dijo Kiara con cansancio - en verdad que esto es malo

-Muy bien ¡Comiencen! - grito Hikaru emocionado

-¡Vamos Butch! - gritaban sus fans

-Tu puedes Buttercup - gritaban los fans de esta

Ambos soltaban golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra intentando derribar al otro. En un descuido de Buttercup, Butch le pego en la rodilla haciendo que esta cayese

-¡El ganador es Butch! - grito Hikaru levantando la mano del vencedor

-Pregunta - dijo Butch - tienes otro disfraz de maid pero en verde - dijo mirando a Buttercup que no cabia en su asombro

-Claro - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa - Hado/princeso traeme el disfraz de maid en verde

-Ten - dijo Dylan enojado

-Bien, el desafio de Boomer es darle un beso en la mejilla a Bubbles - dijo Kiara - Pasen los dos al frente

-Pero... - iba a quejarse Boomer cuando sintio un pequeño shock electrico

-Andando no seas niña que solo es un beso en la mejilla - dijo Hikaru empujando a Boomer hacia Bubbles

Boomer se acerco a Bubbles y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Bubbles haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran

-¡AWW! - se escucho por parte del publico

-Brick acercate te dire cual es tu reto - dijo Hikaru. Brick se acerco a el y Hikaru le susurro unas cosas

-¡¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER QUE?! - pregunto/grito Brick rojo como un tomate

-Ya oiste

-Ya que - dijo Brick acercandose a Blossom. De un momento a otro Brick le toco un pecho a Blossom haciendo que esta se pusiera roja y le soltara tremenda cachetada que casi lo dejo incosciente

-¡PERVERTIDO!

-Lo sentimos Blossom pero fue un reto - dijo Hikaru con una gotita cayendo por su nuca - Kiara la siguiente carta

-Hai - dijo Kiara - la siguiente carta es de Momoko123 y dice:

_jajajajajajjajajajajaja me re encanto xD_

_mmm... yo estoy mas para los desafios xD asi que aqui voy:_  
_-brick le tiene que cantar a blossom emmm... love story de taylor swift, mientras ella le ase cosquillas xD_  
_-butch le tiene que decir a buttercup con cuantas chicas salio, y mientras lo dice, ella va a aserle distintas llaves de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, todas las que pueda :D._  
_-blossom le cantara a brick "Never underestimate a girl - Vanessa Hudgens" mientras el coquetea con himeko, y luego cuando blossom termine de cantar, le hara toda clase de torturas Muajajajajajajajaj O.O_  
_-Boomer ara tres saltos mortales mientras bubbles salta 100 veces la cuerda asiendo todo tipo de cosas mientras lo ase_

_bueno eso es todo _  
_HASTA PRONTO_

-Brick despierta amigo que vas a cantar - dijo Hikaru sacudiendo a Brick

-¿Que? - pregunto un aturdido Brick

-Vas a cantar preparate - dijo Hikaru

-Blossom mientras Brick canta tu deberas hacerle cosquillas - dijo Kiara sonriendo dulcemente

-Ok - dijo Blossom aun roja del enojo

_We were both young when I first saw you, _  
_I close my eyes, and the flash back starts. _  
_I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air. _

Blossom se acerca a Brick y comienza a hacerle cosquillas, este le toma las manos e intenta alejarla

_I see the lights, _hahaha  
_See the party the ball gowns. _hahaha  
_I see you make your way through the crowd, _  
_You say hello _  
_Little did I know... _

-Alejate maldita loca - dijo Brick dejando de cantar por un momento

-No, esto es parte del reto

_That you were Romeo, _Hahaha_ you were throwing pebbles _  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _  
_And I was crying on the staircase _  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said _

Vemos a un Brick corriendo por todo el escenario y a Blossom intentando alcanzarlo

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, _  
_I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run _  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _  
_Tts a love story baby, just say yes _

Blossom perdio de vista a Brick y comienza a buscarlo

-Brick-sama ¿donde esta? - canturreo divertida la ppg rosa

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you _  
_We keep quite because we're dead if they know _  
_So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while _  
_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter _  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _  
_But you were everything to me _  
_I was begging you please don't go, and I said _

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _  
_I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run _  
_You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess _  
_Tts a love story baby, just say yes _

_Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is _  
_This love is difficult, but its real, _  
_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess _  
_Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh, _

_I was tired of waiting, _  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around _  
_My faith in you is fading _  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said _

Por fin lo encuentra escondido entre los chicos del stuff y vuelve a hacerle cosquillas mientras Brick comienza a huir nuevamente

_Romeo _hahaha_ save me I've been feeling so alone _hahaha  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come _  
_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think. _  
_He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring _

_M-marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone _  
_I love you and thats all you know _  
_I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress _  
_Its a love story baby, just say yes _  
_Oh, Oh, Oh _  
_We were both young when I first saw you_

-Hahahahahaha - Brick no podia dejar de reir mientras Blossom seguia haciendole cosquillas

-Muy bien hecho Brick - dijeron los mellizos

-Ahora Butch tienes que decirle a Buttercup con cuantas chicas saliste y Buttercup puedes hacerle cualquier llave de lucha que quieras

-Esto sera dificil - dijo Butch bueno la primera fue Mooonique - dijo mientras Buttercup le hacia una llave a su brazo

-Jaane, Jaade, Natasha, Bella, Elena, Jennifer - iba nombrando Butch mientras Buttercup le hacia todas las llaves que conocia - Lety, Andrea, Alexandra, Daniela, Abril

-Ya le hice todas las llaves que conozco - dijo Buttercup encima de Butch el cual seguia nombrando a sus novias

-Dejalo ahi Butch sino nunca acabas - dijo Hikaru con una gotita estilo anime - Y decias que no habia otro chico mas mujeriego que yo - dijo Hikaru con reproche a su hermanita

-Veo que me equivoque - dijo Kiara sorprendida por todas las novias de Butch

-Ahora Blossom cantara "Never underestimate a girl" mientras Brick coquetea con Himeko

-Ni de broma - gritaron los dos rojos - preferimos el juego de quien es quien

-Bien, Kiara a camerinos - dijo Hikaru arrastrando a su hermana

Despues de un momento salen del camerino con unas pelucas negras (esta vez solo Kiara se pone), pupilentes negros y disfraz de Inu (Kiara denuevo oculta sus pechos). Comienzan a mezclarse y paran en seco

-¿Quien es Hikaru-kun y Quien es Kiara-chan? - preguntaron al unisono

-Tu eres Hikaru - dijo Blossom apuntando al Tenison de la derecha

-Y tu eres Kiara - dijo Brick apuntando al de la izquierda

-¡Error!

-¿En verdad nos equivocamos? - preguntaron los dos rojos. Ambos mellizos se miraron y sonrieron

-Si - dijeron al mismo tiempo descubriendo que Kiara ni si quiera estaba ahi sino que era Dylan

-¡Eso es trampa! - gritaron los rojos

-Mi juego mis reglas - dijo Hikaru

-Ellos tienen razon Hika-nii - dijo Kiara saliendo con un cosplay de neko muy señido a su cuerpo (cuando se cambiaban alguien cambio su ropa y le dejo ese traje) - ahora podrian devolverme mi primer cosplay - todos los chicos presentes le miraban embobados

Hikaru se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y dijo:

-Te ves increible mi dulce neko - dijo Hikaru acariciando el rostro de Kiara

-H-Hikaru - dijo Kiara con voz casi inaudible

-Aqui esta tu primer cosplay Kiara - dijo Dylan dandole el cosplay

-Gracias, ire a cambiarme y los rojos quedan libres de este reto - dijo Kiara

-¡¿QUE?! - dijo Hikaru

-Hiciste trampa es lo menos que puedes hacer - dijo Kiara saliendo del escenario

-Ya que... bueno el siguiente reto es para los azules y dice que Bubbles debe saltar la cuerda 100 veces mientras hace todo tipo de cosas mientras que Boomer hace tres saltos mortales

Boomer da un mortal hacia adelante, uno hacia atras y para finalizar se abre de piernas en el aire. Bubbles comienza a saltar mientras hace todo tipo de cosas, ve tv, ve revistas de moda, platica con Blossom y Buttercup de como matar al presentador malvado, y muchas cosas mas hasta que cumple los cien

-Listo - dijo una agotada Bubbles. Kiara vuelve con su primer disfraz de neko que solo consiste en sus orejas y colita con su ropa normal

-La siguiente carta es de picahuesos, por cierto esperamos que te agrade el cap, y su catrta dice:

_Hola a todos y le sqiero decir q mtia d risa al leer los retis y verdades_  
_Creanme me alegraron un rato (fallecio mi tio) lo necesitaba y oerdon chicos (ppg y rrb)Estos son mis desafíos_  
_Bucht tiene q salir a una cita con buttercup ( si no aceptan q sean tus esclavos por dos capitulos seguidos y hazlos sufrir) y q le de beso (en la boca)_  
_Boomer tiene q bailar hip hop en ropa interior d mujer frente a burbuja (qien tiene q estar sentada)_  
_Brick tiene q decirle 20 cumplidos a bombón mientras ella le baila en traje d bano la canción d fireworks (tiene q cantar)_

_Lo siento chicos pero necesito olvidar la tristeza otro rato_  
_Ah y no electrocuten a los verdes (los amo xD)_

-Muy bien Buttercup, Butch que escogen, la cita o el reto secreto. Ya que no podremos jugar quien es quien porque Kiara no quiere - dijo Hikaru haciendo un leve puchero

-¡RETO SECRETO! - gritaron Buttercup

-Yo si quiero la cita - dijo Butch con una seductora sonrisa

-¡RETO SECRETO! - vuelve a gritar Buttercup

-Bien entonces seran nuestros esclavos por dos capitulos seguidos, osea seran nuestros asistentes al igual que como lo es Dylan - dijo Hikaru sonriendo victoriosamente

-Mis mas sinceros pesame - dijo Dylan

-Ahora Boomer tienes que bailarle hiphop a Bubbles pero solo usando ropa interior - dijo Hikaru

-¿Solo eso? Esta bien - dijo Boomer

-Dejame terminar, es en ropa interior de mujer - dijo Hikaru comenzando a reirse

-Eso ni de broma - dijeron Bubbles y Boomer rojos como un tomate

-Bueno entonces tendra que ser el reto secreto. Dylan traeme los cosplays femeninos - dijo Hikaru

-Aqui estan - dijo el hado princeso

-Kiara, escoge el que mas te guste - dijo Hikaru haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Me gusta... - Kiara los miraba uno por uno hasta que escogio uno de colegiala - este

-Kiara ¿por que? - pregunto Boomer haciendo un leve puchero ignorando que Kiara ni si quiera habia prestado la mas minima atencion de que era el reto secreto

-¿Que? ¿Acaso no es bonito? - pregunto Kiara

-Claro que lo es pero Boomer se lo tiene que poner - dijo Bubbles explicandole a Kiara - Es su reto secreto

-Lo siento Boomer - dijo Kiara apenada

Boomer sale de la habitacion y unos minutos despues vuelve con una faldita a cuadros azul, una playera blanca con una corbata azul y dos colitas

-Esta es humillante - dijo Boomer rojo como tomate

-Hahaha - reian los rrb y Hikaru

-El siguiente reto es para Brick y tienes que decirle veinte cumplidos a Blossom mientras ella te canta y baila la cancion de fireworks en traje de baño - dijo Kiara

-No pienso hacer tal cosa - dijo Blossom cruzandose de brazos

-Es eso o reto secreto Bloss - dijo Hikaru abrazando por atras a su hermana y recargando su barbilla en el hombro de esta

-Bien lo hare - dijo Blossom con aire de derrota

Se va a los vestidores, minutos despues sale con un traje de baño rosa con lunares blancos de dos piesas

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
like a house of cards,  
one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

Coro:  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

Coro:  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

Coro:  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

-Brick los cumplidos

-Eres linda, divertida, entusiasta, tienes bonitos ojos, buen cuerpo, un cabello sedoso, nadie se compara contigo, te queda bien ese cosplay de maid, eres lista, fuerte, eres increible, tus habilidades en batalla son asombrosas, cualquier chico seria afortunado de tenerte, eres diferente a las otras chicas que he conocido, eres astuta, carismatica, hermosa - con cada cosa que Brick decia Blossom comenzaba a sonrojarse - tienes bonita sonrisa, eres valiente y encantadora

-Pero Brick si pareces poeta - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Yo digo que fue tierno - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa sincera

-Bien la siguiente carta es de LOLA:

_para empezar tu show me esta gustando quiero ver lo que pasara mas adelante saludos a todos bueno  
Verdades...  
que blossom diga quien le dio su primer beso  
Para buttercup que diga que le gusta de butch(1 cosa)  
para Bubbles que diga que fue lo mas malo que a echo  
Retos  
reto a las powerpuff girls a aser una maldad  
y a los chicos a combatir contra ellas como heroes  
Bueno eso es todo por ahora les mano saludos bye :)_

-Muy bien Blossom confiensa ¿quien te dio tu primer beso? - pregunto Hikaru

-Dexter - dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Dylan - dijeron los mellizos viendo al asistente

-Verdad - dijo el asistente

-Bien ahora Buttercup ¿que te gusta de Butch? - pregunto Kiara

-Sus ojos - dijo amargamente la maid verde

-Dylan

-Verdad

-Bubbles ¿que fue lo mas malo que has hecho? - pregunto Hikaru

-Ayudar a Buttercup a vengarse de su ex-novio Mitch

-Dylan

-Verdad

-Pasemos a los retos - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola sin soltar a su hermanita-neko - Las ppg haran una maldad y los rrb combatiran contra ellas como si fuesen los superheroes

-¡ESO ARRUINARA NUESTRA REPUTACION! - gritaron todos a la vez

-Bien entonces reto secreto - dijo Hikaru con simpleza

-Ya danos el maldito cosplay - dijeron resignados

-¿Quien dijo que ese seria su reto secreto? - pregunto Hikaru - Solo cuando son individuales son cosplays cuando son todos bueno ya lo veran... - dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

-Esa sonrisa no me agrada - dijo Kiara

-Bien se los dejare en secreto y se los pondre en un cap futuro - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola - que esto requiere de preparacion. Kiara la siguiente carta

-Hai - dijo Kiara abriendo el sobre - es de PPGZXRRBZ1 y dice:

_Que bricky bese a bellota _  
_Y que le pregunten a butch y que sintió al ver tal esena_  
_Que bellota actue ''como niña bien" _  
_Que burbuja actúe como bellota _  
_Que brick cocine y se lo de a bombón y ella se lo como_  
_(Jiji me gusta verlos sufrir a otra cosa mi nombre es kya y les enviaré más cosas)_

-Bien Brick besa a Buttercup - dijo Hikaru

Brick se acerco a Buttercup y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Hikaru soltando de golpe a Kiara

-Dijo un beso pero no especifico en donde - dijo Brick con una sonrisa triunfante

-Bien Butch ¿que sentiste ante la escena? - pregunto Hikaru con una venita en la frente

-Vuelvela a tocar y te mato - dijo secamente Butch con los ojos inyectados en odio

-En otras palabras celos - dijo Kiara con simpleza

-Bueno Buttercup debes actuar como niña bien y Bubbles actuaras como Buttercup - dijo con cansancio Hikaru volviendo a abrazar a Kiara

-De acuerdo - dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa forzada

-¿Tengo opcion? - dijo Bubbles con fastidio

-Brick tienes que prepararle algo a Blossom. Cualquier cosa solo no puedes ponerle veneno - dijo Hikaru - Pasa a la cocina del stuff

**MEDIA HORA DESPUES**

Aparece Brick con un vaso lleno con un liquido verdoso que hacia muchas burbujas y no tenia pinta de bueno ni de saber bien

-Toma Bloss espero te guste - dijo Brick extendiendole el vaso a Blossom.

Blossom lo mira por unos segundos, se cubre la nariz y lo bebe todo de golpe

-¿Y como estuvo Blossom? - pregunto Hikaru

-¿Blossom estas bien? - preguntaron Kiara y Buttercup claramente preocupadas

-Blossom se te esta poniendo la cara verde - dijo Bubbles. Momentos despues Blossom sale corriendo al baño

-Dylan llevale algo dulce, unas pastillas para el dolor de garganta y un poco de agua - dijo Kiara preocupada

-En seguida - dijo el asistente

-Bueno en lo que Blossom se recupera veamos la siguiente carta de Jennycita agu que nos dice:

_yo kiero proponer desafio y verdad, un desafio para buttercup y butch kiero k se den un beso frances  
posdata: te kiero butch soy tu fan *.* ** y buttercup lo lamento por el desafio  
y la verdad es para blossom kiero saber cual es tu amor platonico  
bueno nos vemos chicos  
posdata: TE AMO BUTCH 3 3 *.* **_

-Bie Butter, Butch ya oyeron - dijo Hikaru sonriendo burlonamente

-Un dia me vengare - murmuraba Buttercup

-Bien que quieres besarme verdecita - dijo Butch con una mirada y sonrisa seductora

-Ni en tus sueños - dijo Buttercup enojada

-Bien ahora dense un beso frances - dijo Hikaru. Ambos se acercaron lentamente y de repente *FLASH* (pesimos efectos de sonido) la luz se va dejando todo a oscuras, la luz regresa cuando los dos verdes se separan, se ve a una Buttercup exageradamente roja y a un Butch con una sonrisa enorme

-¿Pero que demon...? - grito Hikaru viendo a Dylan el cual traia a Boomer (el causante del apagon)

-Fue su culpa - dijo Dylan

-Tu - dijo Hikaru sacando el boton el cual no encontro - ¿Donde esta en boton?

-Aqui - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Kiara damelo

-No - Hikaru toma a Kiara de la cintura y la pega a el

-Kiara onegai entregame el boton - dijo con voz lastimera

-N-no

-Kiara - dijo comenzando a enojarse

-Ten - dijo la neko asustada

-Bien, tranquilo Boomer no te hare nada, por ahora - dijo Hikaru

-Bien, Blossom ¿quien es tu amor platonico? - pregunto Kiara

-Es el actor Johny Cosmo - se hace referencia al anime

-¿Toda via? Pense que lo odiabas despues de que lo conocimos - dijo Buttercup confundida

-No lo puedo evitar es que es tan guapo - dijo Blossom con corazones en sus ojos

- Y ahora la ultima carta es de Jennycita Aguiarcita BUTCHY y nos dice:

_yo quiero proponer desafio y verdad :)  
desafio:  
para buttercup y butch quiero que se den un beso frances :3  
verdad:  
chicas PPGZ quiero saber cuales fueron su primer amor platonico (con la verdad)  
bueno nos vemos chicos  
te quiero hikaru soy tu fan y me encanta tu programa deberias de poner mas voltage al choque electrico jejejjejejeje :D_

-Me alegra que alguien si este de acuerdo con el shock electrico - dijo Hikaru sonriendo -Bien Butch, Buttercup

-¿De nuevo? Ni de chiste - dijo Buttercup

-Yo se que quieres verdecita - dijo Butch con una sonrisa

-Solo daselo y ya - dijo Hikaru empujando a Buttercup

De nuevo se acercan y esta vez si se deja ver el tan apasionado beso que comparten los verdes, Hikaru rapidamente le tapa los ojos a Kiara impidiendo que vea. Unos minutos despues la falta de oxigeno hace que ambos verdes se separen

-O.O Ok bueno continuemos con las verdades - dijo Hikaru - Bueno como Blossom ya dijo su amor platonico ahora solo faltan Buttercup y Bubbles

-Bueno mi amor platonico es Cody -dijo Bubbles con un sonrojo

-¿Es un amor no correspondido? - pregunto Kiara

-Algo asi - dijo Bubbles cabizbaja

-Pues es un idiota al dejarte ir - murmuro Boomer seriamente

-¿Dijiste algo Boomer? - pregunto Hikaru con una sonrisa

-No, no dije nada - dijo claramente nervioso

-¿Y tu Buttercup? - pregunto Kiara

-Yo no tengo amores de ese tipo

-Dylan - grito Hikaru

-Verdad - grito el asistente con el disfraz de hado/princeso

-Bien chicos a si do todo por ahora - dijo Hikaru

-Los esperamos en el siguiente episodio de...

-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafio

-Y para terminar aqui esta Bubbles cantando Numb de Linkin park

_I'm tired of being what _  
_you want me to be _  
_feeling so faithless, _  
_lost under the surface _

_I don't know what _  
_you're expecting of me _  
_put under the pressure _  
_of walking in your shoes... _  
_caught in the undertow, _  
_just caught in the undertow... _

_Every step that I take is _  
_another mistake to you... _  
_caught in the undertow, _  
_just caught in the undertow... _  
_I've become so numb, _  
_I can't feel you there _  
_I've become so tired, _  
_so much more aware _  
_by becoming this _  
_all i want to do _  
_is be more like me _  
_and be less like you _

_Can't you see that _  
_you're,smothering me? _  
_holding too tightly, _  
_afraid to lose control _  
_cuz everything that _  
_you thought I would be _  
_has fallen apart _  
_right in front of you... _  
_caught in the undertow, _  
_just caught in the undertow... _  
_every step that i take _  
_is another mistake to you... _  
_caught in the undertow, _  
_just caught in the undertow... _  
_And every second i waste is more than I can take! _

_I've become so numb, _  
_I can't feel you there _  
_I've become so tired, _  
_so much more aware _  
_by becoming this all i want to do _  
_is be more like me _  
_and be less like you _  
_And I know I may end the failing too _  
_but i know you were just like me _  
_with someone disappointed in you... _

_I've become so numb, _  
_I can't feel you there _  
_I've become so tired, _  
_so much more aware _  
_by becoming this all I want to do _  
_is be more like me _  
_and be less like you _

_I've become so numb, _  
_I can't feel you there _  
_I'm tired of being what you want me... _  
_I've become so numb, _  
_I can't feel you there _  
_I'm tired of being _  
_what you want me..._

Se apagan las luces del escenario...

Minutos despues aparece el asistente Dylan, los rrb y las ppg

-Bien, esta vez tenemos que pedir al publico que nos ayude a vengarnos del sadico de Hikaru - dijo Dylan

-Es verdad, ese tipo sin duda esta mal - dijo Brick

-Asi que ustedes publico ayudennos a vengarnos de Hikaru - dijo Blossom mirando la camara

-Recuerden que su mayor debilidad es Kiara - dijo Boomer

-Ayudenos y si pueden llamen a un equipo SWAT para que nos saquen de aqui - dijo Butch

-Esperamos sus comentarios adios - dicen todos y se apaga la camara.


	4. Retando al Presentador Malvado

**D!** **Powerpuff Girls no nos pertenece**

**ACLARACIONES: En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin. El juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?"**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversion**

***accion***

_**cartas enviadas o canciones**_

**pensamientos**

**-dialogos-**

* * *

Se ve en un estudio de TV a siete chicos, cuatro hombres y tres mujeres, al parecer estaban viendo algo

-Chicos ya revise todas las cartas y... - un chico de orbes verde cobalto lo interrumpe

-¿Y? ¿Que enviaron? - pregunto Butch ansioso

-Todos aman a Hikaru, solo hay un reto para el - dijo el asistente mal pagado

-¿Es enserio? - preguntaron los seis chicos

-Si, muchas de las cartas dicen que aman a Hikaru, al parecer ser malvado tiene sus ventajas - dijo Dylan con enojo

-Maldito - dijeron los rrb

-Bien, dejare la peticion hacia Hikaru para el final - dijo Dylan acomodando las cartas, ahora ponganse en sus puestos que no deben tardar los...

-Tienes razon no tardamos ya estamos aqui - dijeron al unisono los mellizos

-¡Kiara! ¡Hikaru! No los esperabamos tan pronto - dijo Blossom un poco asustada

-Faltan cinco minutos para comenzar el show Blossom - dijo Hikaru con un toque de malicia

-Dylan - dijo Kiara antes de aventarsele al asistente - ¿Me traerias un poco de chocolate? - pregunto haciendo ojitos de gatito irresistible

-Ahora te lo traigo - dijo Dylan con cansancio

-Arigato - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Bien, ¿que esperan para ponerse en sus puestos? Ya vamos a comenzar - dijo Hikaru chasqueando los dedos para apurarlos lo cual hiso que Kiara le jalara la oreja - Duele, Duele

-No seas malo con los chicos - dijo Kiara soltando su oreja

-Esta bien ya no lo hare - dijo Hikaru sobandose su oreja

-Aqui tienes Kiara - dijo Dylan dandole el chocolate a la peli blanca

-Comenzamos en 5...

-Muy bien hermanita es hora de brillar - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita por la cintura

-Hai - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

4...

-¿Tienes el boton, Kiara? - pregunto Hikaru

-Si, toma

3...

-Preparense para la tortura - murmuro Hikaru a los rrb y a las ppg

2...

1...

¡Accion!

-¡Sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa! - levantan sus brazos y forman una V con sus dedos - Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafio

-Nosotros somos sus presentadores - dijo un chico de cabello negro y orbes negros - Hikaru...

-Y Kiara Tenison - dijo una chica peli blanca con orbes gris palido

-Nuestros concursantes son nuestros villanos favoritos - apuntan a los chicos - los rrbz y nuestras heroinas favoritas - apuntan a las chicas - las ppgz

-Muy bien ahora agradecemos a todos por enviarnos sus cartas - dijo Hikaru guiñando un ojo para sus fans

-¡Dylan traenos las cartas! - gritaron los dos

-Espera, ahora que recuerdo, Butch y Buttercup son nuestros asistentes por dos capitulos asi que Butch traenos las cartas - dijo Hikaru con malicia. Butch se levanto de mala gana y fue a traer las cartas

-Ten - dijo Butch entregandole las cartas

-Arigato - dijo Kiara con una dulce sonrisa - Bueno la primera carta es de picahuesos y dice:

_me encanto xD xD xD  
La verdad si me gusta los choques electricos pero no "A LOS VERDES" son mis favoritos :)  
bueno estos son mis retos  
Bucht tienes que darle un masaje a buttercup (ella en ropa interior) de 5 minutos mientras tocas la flauta la cancion del titanic (si se niegan haz que tengan una cita pero usando ropa intrior en un restaurant)  
Brick y Boomer tienen que usar vestidos de princesa de sus respectivos colores y bailar ballet la cancion del lago de los cisnes  
Blossom y Burbles tienen que patear a bucth donde más le duele mientras Buttercup canta "I need a hero" no se quien la canta_

verdades  
buttercup tiene que decir 30 cumplidos a Bucht (el lo mismo)  
Boomer tiene que decir todo lo que siente por Burbles (detector de mentiras y 100 de voltaje) y si se niega tiene q ser sirviente de Buttercup 1 capitulo

Bueno es todo, y me encantooooo! xD

-Ya aparecio otra persona a quien le gustan los choques electricos - dijo Hikaru con un brillo de emocion en sus ojos

-A mi sigue sin gustarme - dijo Kiara haciendo un leve puchero

-Es que tu si eres compasiva Kiara - dijo Blossom con una ligera risita

-Eso es cierto - dijo Hikaru sonriendole dulcemente a su hermana - Ahora Butch tienes que darle un masaje a Buttercup...

-Vaya que lo necesito la cama que tienen en mi habitacion es muy incomoda - dijo Buttercup estirandose

-Deja que termine Butter - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa divertida - le tienes que dar un masaje y ella tiene que estar en ropa interior

-¡¿QUE?! - grito Buttercup

-Me agrada la idea - dijo Butch con una sonrisa pervertida

-Ni de chiste - dijo Buttercup enojada

-Bueno entonces tendran que tener una cita pero ambos tendran que ir al restaurante en ropa interior - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Hika-nii yo creo que ese reto es algo... como decirlo - Kiara buscaba la palabra correcta

-¡PERVERTIDO! - dijo Buttercup

-Si, eso - dijo Kiara - No podrias ponerles otras cosa - pidio Kiara haciendo ojitos de gatito irresistible

-Lo siento mi linda neko pero es una peticion y la tienen que cumplir si o si - dijo Hikaru evitando mirar a su hermana

-¡Kiara por favor ayudame! - decia Buttercup desesperada

-Nii por favor y hare cualquier cosa que me pidas - dijo Kiara haciendo un ligero puchero

-¿Cualquier cosa? - pregunto Hikaru alzando una ceja

-Hai - dijo Kiara

-Bien, iran a la cita pero en traje de baño si asi se les hace mas comodo - dijo Hikaru

-Nii...

-Por lo menos eso onee-chan - dijo Hikaru acercandose peligrosamente a Kiara la cual retrocedio un poco

-H-hai

-Bien, ahora pasen a camerinos a cambiarse, Brick Boomer su reto es vestirse de princesas, de seguro para Boomer no ay problema ya que su orgullo de hombre se fue por el caño el cap pasado - dijo Hikaru soltando una leve risilla

-No lo haremos - dijeron al unisono los Him

-Lo hacen por las buenas o lo hacen por las malas - dijo Hikaru con un aura sombria

-De acuerdo - dijo Boomer asustado

-Yo no pienso hacerlo - dijo Brick con una mirada retadora

-Bien entonces... - dijo Hikaru sacando el boton

-¡AH! - grito Brick por la descarga electrica.

Brick quedo inconsciente y un poco quemado debido a la descarga

-Creo que lo mataste - dijo Blossom picando la mejilla de Brick

-Na, no le puse el voltaje tan alto - dijo Hikaru encongiendose de hombros

-¿Seguro? - pregunto Bubbles

-Ahora pasemos al restaurante a ver como va la cita de Buttercup y Butch - dijo Hikaru, detras de el surge una pantalla en la cual se ven a los dos verdes teniendo una guerra de comida en el restaurante, mientras se gritaban mil insultos el uno al otro

-En verdad que me deberas una por haber ayudado un poco a Buttercup - susurro Hikaru en el oido de su hermana a lo que Kiara le miro con miedo

-Al parecer a Butch y a Buttercup no les va muy bien - dijo Kiara mirando la escena

-Dylan manda a alguien a buscarlos que los necesitamos aqui para el siguiente reto - dijo Hikaru chasqueando los dedos

-Brick ¿sigues vivo? - preguntaba Blossom moviendo un poco a Brick

-Mhp - murmuraba Brick

-Si, al parecer sigue vivo - dijo Blossom

-Aqui estan los verdes - dijo Dylan con los dos verdes cubiertos totalmente de comida

-Bien, ahora Buttercup tienes que cantar I need a hero mientras Blossom, Bubbles acerquense para decirles lo que deben hacer - dijo Hikaru, ambas chicas se acercaron y Hikaru les susurro lo que debian hacer

-De acuerdo - dijeron las dos ppg

Buttercup se pone en posicion para comenzar a cantar

_Where have all the good men gone _  
_And where are all the gods? _  
_Where's the street-wise hercules _  
_To fight the rising odds? _  
_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? _  
_Late at night toss and turn and dream of what i need _

Blossom y Bubbles se acercan a Butch y le pegan justo en sus partes nobles

-¡Oh! - grito del publico, los rrb (Boomer ya esta vestido de princesa), los del stuff y Hikaru

_[chorus] _  
_I need a hero _  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _  
_He's gotta be strong _  
_And he's gotta be fast _  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight _  
_I need a hero _  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light _  
_He's gotta be sure _  
_And it's gotta be soon _  
_And he's gotta be larger than life _  
_Somewhere after midnight _  
_In my wildest fantasy _  
_Somewhere just beyond my reach _  
_There's someone reaching back for me _  
_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat _  
_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet _  
_[chorus] _  
_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above _  
_Out where the lightning splits the sea _  
_I would swear that there's someone somewhere _  
_Watching me _  
_Through the wind and the chill and the rain _  
_And the storm and the flood _  
_I can feel his approach _  
_Like the fire in my blood _  
_[chorus]_

(No se si esa sea la cancion que pediste picahuesos)

-Muy bien, antes de continuar les pedimos que si van a enviar alguna cancion por favor mandenos el artista porque no sabemos cual cancion es - pidio Kiara con una sonrisa dulce

-Ahora Butch amigo ¿estas bien? - pregunto Hikaru

-Ahora si me que de sin hijos - dijo Butch con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Entonces hicieron algo bueno, asi no se esparcira la idiotez - dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa burlona

-Ahora Buttercup y Butch deben decirse 30 cumplidos cada uno - dijo Hikaru

-¿Otra vez? - dijo Buttercup con cansancio

-Es verdad, ya van dos veces que piden lo mismo - dijeron los mellizos - Lo sentimos pero los retos no se deben repétir asi que solo Butch le dira los cumplidos a Buttercup

-Bien - Butch aspiro profundo aun a dolorido - eres fuerte, tenaz, valiente, ruda, una digna oponente, tienes unos ojos hermosos, tienes lindo cabello, inteligente, hermosa, habil, agil, audaz, astuta, eres diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido, eres especial, peleas muy bien, tienes unos labios hermosos, buen cuerpo, eres increible, cantas hermoso, te ves linda cuando te enojas, cualquier chico que salga contigo sera muy afortunado, tienes una sonrisa hermosa, eres divertida, tienes una mirada profunda, te ves linda sonrojada - lo ultimo lo dijo debido a que Buttercup estaba como un tomate - tienes bonitas piernas...

-Me aburro - dijo Hikaru sacando el boton electrocutando a Butch

-¡Ah! - grito Butch - Maldito presentador de mierda

-Mucho mejor - dijo sonriendo malvadamente - continuemos con la siguiente carta

-Pero Nii aun...

-Tu no digas nada - dijo Hikaru poniendo un dedo en los labios de Kiara - Ya no podras oponerte a ninguno de los retos y haras todo lo que yo te pida

-Demo... - intentaba argumentar Kiara

-Sh - dijo acercandose peligrosamente a su rostro - No quiero enojarme contigo

-H-Hikaru

-Bueno la siguiente carta es de anacantoral7 y dice:

_Me encanto XDXD te amo hikaruuu  
Bueno aqui te dejos mis verdades y retos:  
Blossom que es lo mas pervertido que as echo.  
Bubbles y Buttercup con quien se an dado su primer beso.  
Retos  
Reto a Blossom,Buttercup y Bubbles a que se vistan lo mas SEXY posible para los chicos.  
Reto a Brick a que le de a Blossom un beso frances y lo trenda que hacer auque diga que no._

Gracias sigue asi y si se puede actualizalo mas temprano bueno si es que puedes  
Adios besitos.

-Cada dia son mas las fans que tengo - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa orgullosa

-Nii ¿acaso tu preferirias a alguna de tus fans antes que a mi? - pregunto Kiara a punto de llorar

-No digas tonterias, jamas te cambiaria por nada del mundo - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita (tributo a los gemelos Hitachiin n.n)

-Muy bien Blossom ¿que es lo mas pervertido que has hecho? - pregunto Hikaru

-Entrar a los vestidores de chicos - dijo Blossom roja de la verguenza

-¿Como para que entraste a los vestidores de hombres? - pregunto Hikaru curioso

-No preguntaron eso - dijo Blossom mas roja que la gorra de Brick

-Bueno, ahora Bubbles, Buttercup ¿con quien fue su primer beso? - pregunto Kiara

-Fue con Mitch - dijo Buttercup

-Yo aun... no he recibido mi primer beso - dijo Bubbles un poco sonrojada

-Eso lo arreglamos ahorita mismo - dijo Hikaru jalando a Bubbles hacia donde estaba Boomer - Aprovecha Boomer porque una oportunidad mas buena no vas aaaaa... - Kiara lo jalo de la oreja y lo saco de ahi

-Ya dejalos en paz - dijo Kiara

-Te recuerdo que tu tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa divertida lo cual hiso que Kiara se escondiera tras de Buttercup

-¿Le tienes miedo a tu hermano? - preguntaron todos

-Como dije desde el inicio, Hikaru es un sadico - dijo Kiara con miedo

-Bien, ahora los retos. Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup a cambiarse - dijo Hikaru

-Ya que - dijeron las tres

-Kiara, tu tambien - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malvada

-Demo...

-Ve - dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Kiara salio corriendo

-¿Que le haces que te tiene tanto miedo? - pregunto Brick con curiosidad

-Eso amigo mio es un secreto

De los vestidores salieron las cuatro chicas con ropas exageradamente cortas. Blossom llevaba un short a mitad del muslo gris con detalles rosas, una blusa por encima del ombligo de manga larga con un escote en V igualmente gris con detalles rosas y con su cabello totalmente suelto, Bubbles llevaba una blusa sin tirantes azul celeste, una falda de mezclilla a mitad del muslo ceñido al cuerpo y con su cabello suelto con dos pasadores en forma de burbujas, Buttercup llevaba un mini short, una blusa de un solo tirante, todo ceñido al cuerpo y de color verde limon con su cabello lacio. Y por ultimo Kiara (muy a su pesar) llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas arriba del ombligo, una mini falda negra y su pelo solo con una diadema negras. Todos iban maquilladas ligeramente y con tacones

-Esto es humillante - dijeron las cuatro

-...- todos quedaron embobados por la belleza de las chicas, y la que mas resaltaba era Buttercup ya que como todos sabemos ella odia las faldas

-Se ven realmente sexys - dijo Butch

-...- Boomer miraba embobado a Bubbles

-Wow - dijo Brick mirando a Blossom

-Ahora - dijo Hikaru saliendo del embobamiento - Brick debes besar a Blossom en los labios al estilo frances

-Claro - dijo Brick acercandose a Blossom

-¡Espera como que...! - Blossom se quedo paralizada al sentir los labios de Brick unirse a los suyos, poco a poco fue cediendo al apasionado beso que le daba Brick. Muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

-Kiara lee la siguiente carta por favor - dijo Hikaru viendo a su MUY sonrojada hermana

-Es de PPGZXRRBZ1 y dice:

_Hola aquí yo renuevo como les dije volvería y aquí mis retos  
Como butch ya sufrió con lo de bellota ahora turno de bricky  
Que butch bese a bombón(en la boca)  
Que bombón se vista como brick y brick como bombón por todo el capítulo  
Que boomer diga si esta enamorado de alguien  
Que butch diga cual es su miedo más profundo_

-Bien, Butch ya oiste - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa macabra

-¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA! - grito Brick intentando impedirlo lo cual no logro debido a los guardias que lo agarron

-Solo sera un besito, hermano - dijo Butch con una sonrisa burlona - No te vayas a poner celosa muñeca - dijo mirando a Buttercup. Butch se acerco a Blossom y le dio un rapido beso en los labios

-Ahora Blossom y Brick deben intercambiar ropa, supongo que seran sus uniformes - dijo Kiara con inocencia

-¿Dice eso? - pregunto Hikaru

-Si - dijo escondiendo la carta en su espalda

-Bien ya oyeron - dijo Hikaru

Ambos rojos se fueron a cambiar, uno con pesadez y la otra con alegria de quitarse las ropas ajustadas. Salen de los vestuarios y vemos a un Brick con el vestido de Blossom y a Blossom con el uniforme rojo de Brick

-Esto es humillante, viejo - dijo Brick rojo como un tomate

-Prefiero mil veces esto antes que esa ajustada ropa - dijo Blossom

-Boomer te toca responder la pregunta - dijo Kiara - ¿Estas enamorado de alguien?

-Si - dijo Boomer

-¿De quien? - pregunto Hikaru

-La carta no pregunta eso - dijo Boomer con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Butch ¿cual es tu peor miedo? - pregunto Kiara

-Perder mi encanto - dijo con cara de miedo

-Presumido - murmuro Hikaru

-La siguiente carta es de Chiflo y dice:

_Pos el reto que yo quiero es para kaoru:bellota en un episodio cuando ella se enamoró de un chico musculoso con la ayuda de sus amigos de volvió femenina y era la más hermosa de las 3 tanto así que el profesor pochi y Ken tenían ojos de corazón jajajaj pero claro a kaoru no le gusta es una tortura inmensa jajaja y yo deseo exactamente eso que se transforme en esa kaoru femenina que ella odia_

-Bueno, Buttercup ya esta con ropas femeninas asi que ya lo damos por hecho ¿no? - pregunto Kiara

-Si - dijo Hikaru - la siguiente carta hermanita

-La siguiente es de PPGXRRB y dice:

_Que tal que brick bese a bellota en la boca,abrer que hace la rosadita jaja y que brick le pida a bellota ser su novia y ella tiene que aceptar serlo por toda una semana,me encanta hacer sufrir a la rosadita_

-Ya oyeron chicos - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa - Brick y Buttercup seran novios por una semana

-¡Ni de broma! - gritaron Butch y Blossom enojados

-¿Celos? - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Y que si asi es? - dijo Blossom un poco sonrojada

-Juro que si la tocas te mato - dijo Butch

-Dulce venganza - dijo Brick antes de darle un leve beso a Buttercup - Pero aun asi no quiero ser novio de Buttercup

-Ni yo del cabeza de zanahoria

-Es si o si segun el remitente - dijo Hikaru encogiendose de hombros

-Nii no podrias...

-No - dijo Hikaru a su hermana - Ya te habia dicho que no podias decir nada Kiara

-Sumimasen chicos - dijo Kiara apenada

-Tendremos que hacerlo - dijo Brick con cansancio

-Ya que - dijo Buttercup

-La siguiente carta es de faty-chan y dice:

_ok, ok, ok me encanto el caaaaap vengo a dejar mis retos y verdades  
RETOS:  
*reto a butch y a bubbles 10 minutos en el cielo (no pueden negarse)(lo siento boom TE AMO)  
*que boomer y bubbles se den un beso francés durante 5 minutos (sin que nadie los interrumpa)  
*que brick y buttercup se den un beso (en la boca)  
VERDADES:  
*boomer que sentiste cuando viste entrar a butch y bubbles dentro del cuarto?  
*bubbles te gusto el beso?  
*butch y blossom que sintieron al ver tal escena?  
lo de hikaru no se me ocurrio nada :(  
soy una de tu fans hikaru :P  
espero el próximo cap_

-Je, cada dia aparecen mas fans mias - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa presumida

-Jum - dijo Kiara haciendo un leve puchero

-Butch, Bubbles tienen 10 minutos en el cielo asi que pasen - dijo Hikaru abriendo una puerta de quien sabe donde habra aparecido

-Pregunta - dijo Blossom - desde hace cuanto esta esa puerta ahi

-Ni yo lo se - dijo Kiara

-¿Y no veremos que hacen? - pregunto Brick

-No, ay que darles privacidad - dijo Hikaru riendo por la expresion de enojo de Boomer

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Salen un Butch con una sonrisa enorme, su cabello algo alborotado y su ropa desarreglada al igual que Bubbles

-¿Que paso ahi dentro? - pregunto/grito Boomer

-Solo dire que fue muy divertido - dijo Butch sonriendo burlonamente

-Bien, Bubbles Boomer despues de todo si se daran un beso - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-Bubbles si no quieres...

-Esta bien Boomer - dijo Bubbles sonriendo dulcemente

Ambos rubios se acercaron lentamente convirtiendo en ese momento algo magico para los dos, comenzaron a besarse primero dulcemente y despues el beso cambio a uno apasionado, Hikaru tapo los ojos de Kiara, despues de que pasaran los 5 minutos ambos rubios se separaron por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, iban a volver a juntar sus labios pero...

-Solo era un beso asi que separence - dijo Hikaru - Que ay niños presentes - dijo apuntando a su hermana

-Hikaru si sabes que Kiara ya no es una niña verdad - pregunto Brick

-Y que tienen la misma edad ¿verdad? - pregunto Blossom

-Aun asi sigue siendo de mente inocente - dijo Hikaru haciendo un leve puchero - Brick, Buttercup deben darse otro beso

-Tu dijiste que los desafios no podian repetirse - dijo Buttercup

-Solo un ligero roce y ya - dijo Hikaru

-No - dijo Brick

-Entonces... - Hikaru saco el boton aumento la potencia y...

-¡AH! - gritaron los dos

-La siguiente carta Kiara

-Si - dijo sacando la siguiente carta - es de Annimo 2 y dice:

_Desafío a bucht a ser el esclavo de buttercup durante 1 semana (se vale q buttercup le golpee cuantas veces quera)  
Verdad q buttercup diga 5 cosas buenas de bucht (sola con bucht o ante todos)  
Verdad (solo con buttercup o ante todos) bucht tiene q decir q sintió cuando su contraparte le dio un beso  
Verdad a los rubios sienten alguna atracción d amigos o mas q eso?  
Desafío q bombón y brik tengan q decirse 5 cosas buenas cada uno  
Q los verdes tengan una cita romántica y buch le de un beso a buttercup sin q ella le de un golpe por eso_

-¡Si! - dijo Buttercup

-No - dijo Butch

-Ja tendras que ser mi esclavo - dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa arrogante

-Butch amigo seguro esto te agradara - dijo Hikaru sonriendo - tienes que besar a Buttercup y ella no te debe de golpear

-Bien - dijo Butch con una sonrisa

-Que ni se te ocurra - dijo Buttercup retrocediendo

-Solo es un reto ¿o acaso tienes miedo? - pregunto Butch con una sonrisa burlona

-Claro que no - dijo Buttercup

-Que bueno porque no deberias ya que hasta nos dimos un beso estilo frances, y dos beses. No creo que un beso chiquito te asuste

-No me asusta - dijo acercandose a Butch y dandole un casto beso en los labios -Listo ¿contento?

-...- Butch no salia de su asombro

-Ok - dijo Hikaru riendose de la expresion de Butch - Butch ¿que sentiste cuando Buttercup te beso?

-Se sintio agradable - dijo aun en shock

-Boomer, Bubbles ¿que sienten el uno por el otro, atraccion o algo mas? - pregunto Kiara

-Bueno... - dijeron los dos poniendose rojos como tomates

-Algo mas - dijeron los dos poniendose mas rojos

-¡VIVA EL AMOR ENTRE LOS AZULES! -gritaron todos sus fans

-Buttercup tienes que decirle 5 cosas buenas a Butch

-Eres fuerte, tenaz, audaz, agil y habil - dijo rapidamente

-Blossom, Brick tienen que decirse 5 cosas buenas el uno al otro - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa e intentando bajarse un poco la mini falda

-Eres sincera, bonita, divertida, lista y muy agradable - dijo Brick un poco sonrojado

-Eres guapo, inteligente, audaz, gracioso y eres increible - dijo sonrojandose cada vez mas

-¡VIVA EL AMOR DE LOS ROJOS!- gritaron los fans

-La siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru leyendola - es de Una-demante-suelta y dice - esta carta no la dice a todo el publico pero de todos modos la pondre para que la vean y el porque no la leera en publico

_JAJAJAJAJA_  
_Bueno, lo primero que diré..._  
_LOS RRBZ SON BEBITAS LLORONAS_  
_No necesitan el disfraz..._  
_Y luego molestan a Bubles..._

_Como no cumplieron mi "sencillo" reto exijo que cumplan este..._  
_QUE HAGAN UNA FIESTA RE-ESPECIAL PARA MIS 3..._  
_BEBITAS LLORONAS FAVORITAAAAS (los RRBZ)_  
_Todo lleno de sus gustos, chicas sexys con poca ropa.._  
_Trago..._  
_Y que ellos elijan el resto..._  
_Eso es todo..._

_P.D-. Hikaru, no se lo digas a Kiara ni a los chicos hasta que termine el reto, pero en cuanto empiece la fiesta deben meter a los chicosn un domo de cristal, inquebrantable pueden ver y oir todo, pero no tocar... jajajaja_

-Dylan trae todas las cosas que dice la carta - dijo Hikaru

-¿Que dice? - pregunto Kiara

-Nada - dijo Hikaru dandole la carta a Dylan

-Tardare un poco en traerlo todo - dijo Dylan

-Ok entonces pasemos a la siguiente carta que es de Yiu y dice:

_verdad  
Chicos como seria su chica ideal ? *-*_

-Chicos respondan - dijo Hikaru

-La mia seria una chica linda, que le gusten los dulces, que no tema a mostrarse como en verdad es, con alguien con la que jamas me aburra y nada mas - dijo Brick

-Describiste a Blossom - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Lo se - dijo Brick sonriendo

-¡VIVA EL AMOR DE LOS ROJOS! - gritos de los fans

-Bueno mi chica ideal seria, alguien dulce, alegre, bondadosa, atractiva y que fuera muy buena con todo el mundo - dijo Boomer

-Osea Bubbles - dijeron los mellizos

-Si - dijo Boomer sonrojado

-¿Y tu Butch? - pregunto Kiara

-Lo pondre sencillo - dijo Butch sonriendo - Mi chica ideal es Buttercup

-¡VIVA EL AMOR DE LOS VERDES! - gritaron los fans

-El no se anda con rodeos - dijeron los mellizos, en eso entro Dylan y le susurro algo a Hikaru

-Muy bien chicos, ahora entren a esa puerta - dijo Hikaru señalando la puerta - Tranquilos no les pasara nada - dijo Hikaru al ver la desconfianza pintada en los rostros de los rrbz

Los tres entraron a la habitacion y vieron que una gran fiesta se celebraba, los tres intentaron correr hacia ella pero rapidamente chocaron contra el domo de cristal inquebrantable

-¿Pero que demonios? - dijeron los tres a coro

-Lo siento chicos, pueden ver pero no tocar - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa - ¿Como no se me ocurrio esto antes?

Los rrbz estuvieron un buen rato mirando la fiesta de sus sueños cuando de repente los guardias los hacen salir de la habitacion.

-No, por favor dejen que entremos a esa fiesta - rogaron los tres

-Lo siento chicos, ese fue el reto de Una-demente-suelta - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Eres malo ¿lo sabias? - dijo Kiara

-Y tu te ves realmente bien con eso puesto ¿lo sabias? - contesto Hikaru con una sonrisa

-Lee la siguiente carta de una vez - dijo Kiara con un leve sonrojo

-Bien la siguiente carta es de Adivina Quien y dice:

_Blossom querida, sal en una cita con Brick como Momoko :D Butter, dile a Bitch- o sea a Butch, absolutamente TODO lo que piensas de el, y Boomer, juega a papas y mamas con Bubbles XD_

-Me agrada esta carta - dijo Brick con una sonrisa

-A mi tambien - dijo Buttercup

-¿Cual juego es ese? - pregunto Boomer

-Ni nosotros sabemos - dijeron los mellizos

-Bien, Blossom ya oiste asi que - dijo Hikaru

-Pero mi identidad secreta - dijo Blossom

-Solo hazlo - dijo Hikaru

-Bien - dijo Blossom destransformandose - Listo

-¿Con que Momoko? - dijo Brick con una sonrisa - Bien, señorita Momoko me haria el honor de salir conmigo

-C-claro - dijo Momoko nerviosa

-Bien, Dylan llevalos al mejor restaurante - dijo Kiara

-A la orden - dijo el asistente guiando a la pareja hacia el restaurante

-Ahora Buttercup di nos todo lo que piensas de Butch - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa divertida

-Por donde empiezo... - se puso Buttercup a pensar - A ya se, eres un presumido, idiota, un pervertido de primera, un arrogante, estupido, mujeriego, machista,

-Dejalo ahi Buttercup o nunca acabas - dijo Hikaru

-Atchu - dijo Kiara

-Salud - dijo Hikaru - Toma - le dio su chaqueta para que no se resfriase

-Arigato - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Ahora veamos como van los rojos - dijo Hikaru mirando hacia la pantalla donde se ven a los dos rojos platicando animadamente, en un lujoso restaurante

-Al parecer todo va bien - dijo Kiara

-Si, Dylan acaban do ese par los traes de regreso - dijo Hikaru al asistente

-Si - dijo Dylan

-Bien como no sabemos cual juego puso Adivina Quien pues no lo pondremos, ahora que pase Bubbles a cantarnos crawling de Linkin Park

_Crawling in my skin _  
_These wounds, they will not heal _  
_Fear is how I fall _  
_Confusing what is real _

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface _  
_Consuming, confusing _  
_This lack of self-control, I fear, is never ending _  
_Controlling, I can't seem _

_To find myself again _  
_My walls are closing in _  
_(Without a sense of confidence _  
_I'm confinced that there's just too much pressure to take) _  
_I've felt this way before _  
_So insecure _

_[coro] _  
_Crawling in my skin _  
_These wounds, they will not heal _  
_Fear is how I fall _  
_Confusing what is real _

_Discomfort, endlessly, has pulled itself upon me _  
_Distracting, reacting _  
_Against my will, I stand beside my own reflection _  
_It's haunting how I can't seem _

_To find myself again _  
_My walls are closing in _  
_(Without a sense of confidence _  
_I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) _  
_I've felt this way before _  
_So insecure _

_[coro] _  
_Crawling in my skin _  
_These wounds, they will not heal _  
_Fear is how I fall _  
_Confusing what is real _

_Crawling in my skin _  
_These wounds, they will not heal _  
_Fear is how I fall _  
_Confusing, confusing what is real _  
_(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface) _  
_Confusing what is real _  
_(This lack of self-control, I fear, is never-ending) _  
_Confusing what is real_

-Y eso es todo por...

-Esperen - dijo el asistente entrando junto a los rojos - Aun ay otra carta

-¿Y por que no nos la diste? - pregunto Kiara

-Yo la leere no se preocupen - dijo Dylan

-Ok, solo por esta vez - dijo Hikaru mirando interrogante a Dylan

-Es de Obsesin-Pocky23 y dice:

_¡Hola, querido lindo precioso presentador Hikaru!—Sonrisa sádica._ Hikaru alza una ceja sin entender a que venia ese saludo

_ Tose y sonríe normal— ¡Yo quiero cumplirle su sueño a una linda chica en ese estudio! Así que...Primero que nada, Hikaru, dale el control de electro-shocks a_ Dylan.

Hikaru obedece y le da el control a Dylan

-Ten aunque no se a que viene todo esto - dijo desconfiado

_ Ahora...¡Brick, tienes que darle un beso en los labios a Kiara! (Nadie dijo que los presentadores no podían participar) _

-¡¿QUE?! - grito Hikaru - ¡QUE NI SETE OCURRA TOCAR A MI HERMANA!

_Momoko, no te preocupes, Dylan te dará una bolsa de dulces para mantenerte ocupada. _  
_¡Ah! ¡Hikaru, no puedes interferir! _  
_¡Chao, chao!;9_

-CLARO QUE VOY A INTERFERIR NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TOQUEN A MI HERMANA - grito Hikaru intentando detener a Brick pero es detenido por Boomer, Butch y Dylan - JURO QUE SE ARREPENTIRAN SI EL LA LLEGA A TOCAR - dijo con un aura asesina

Brick se acerca a Kiara, le intenta dar el beso en los labios pero Kiara se gira haciendo que el beso sea en la mejilla

-No dejare que tu me quites mi primer beso - dijo Kiara - Hika-nii ya podemos irnos

-Si, vamonos auntes de que cometa un homicidio - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita - Vuelvan a hacer algo como esto y se arrepentiran el resto de su vida - dijo con voz sombria

-Eso si que dio miedo - dijo Boomer

-Si pero valio la pena el ver la cara que tenia Hikaru - dijo Butch

-Bueno, ahora ustedes los fans tambien pueden retar a los presentadores y al asistente mal pagado - lo ultimo lo susurran

-Asi que envienos sus reviews - dicen todos antes de que la camara se apague


	5. Los Mellizos ¿Cambian?

**D! Powerpuff Girls no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar pertenece a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin el juego se titula _"¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?"_, tambien pueden aparecer varias de sus escenas del club.**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro solo es por diversion :)**

***accion***

_**cartas**_

**-dialogos-**

* * *

-Dylan ¿revisaste las cartas que nos mandaron? - pregunto Brick

-No, desde ayer Hikaru llegó y dio la orden de que todas las cartas que llegasen se las diéramos a el y que tenían que estar cerradas - dijo el asistente mal pagado

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabremos si lo retaron o no? - pregunto Blossom

-No lo se pero en verdad que Hikaru estaba enojado - dijo Dylan poniéndose palido

-Dylan ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Bubbles preocupada

-...- Dylan se limita a señalar la entrada del estudio

-Buen día chicos - dijeron los mellizos a coro

-B-buenos días - dijeron todos asustados por la expresión de enfado de Hikaru

-Dylan, Kiara tiene algo que darte ¿no es así hermanita? - Dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Si - dijo Kiara dándole una bolsa a Dylan

-¿Qué es esto? - pregunto asustado

-Oh, es solo lo que usaras hoy - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica -Así que vete a cambiar

-De acuerdo - dijo con miedo

-Y ustedes ponganse en sus puestos que ya vamos a iniciar - dijo Hikaru enojado

-Lo siento chicos pero onii-san sigue muy molesto por lo de ayer - dijo Kiara con su habitual sonrisa

COMENZAMOS EN 5...

-¿PLANEAS QUE ME PONGA ESTO? - grito Dylan desde los vestuarios

-Pobre de ti si no lo haces - dijo Hikaru

-No me lo pienso poner - dijo Dylan

-Ok entonces te obligare - sale del escenario entra a los camerinos y se escuchan muchos golpes

4...

-Listo - dijo Hikaru saliendo de camerinos

-Hika-nii ¿que le hiciste? - pregunto Kiara con su habitual inocencia

-Lo ayude a ponerse el cosplay - dijo Hikaru sonriendo de manera malvada

3...

-Bien ya es hora - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-A brillar se a dicho - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

2...

1...

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa - ambos sonrien - Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafio

-Primero que nada queremos aclarar que a pesar de haber leido la historia TRUTH OR DARE Z de CatseeU nosotros no le copiamos, admiramos en verdad a CatseeU por haber hecho un increible fanfic pero esto es muy diferente, a nosotros no nos gusta copiar las ideas de los demas. - dicen los mellizos al unisono

-PPGZXRRBZ1 creeme que se que tengo un gran hermano al que jamas cambiaria por nadie - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

-¡AW! - grito el publico

-Bien, ahora comencemos con nuestra primera carta - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa - PPGZXRRZ1 te enviamos un PM para que veas el porque no pondremos tu carta en este cap

-Dylan traenos las otras cartas - gritaron los mellizos al unisono

-No pienso salir asi - grito el asistente

-Tienes que hacerlo o te traigo por las malas - amenazo Hikaru

-Y-ya voy - dijo asustado el asistente. Sale a escena el asistente Dylan disfrazado de sirena

-Hahahahahah - risas de los rrbz, las ppgz, el publico y Hikaru

-Nii eres malo - dijo Kiara viendo con lastima al pobre asistente

-Mejor lee la siguiente carta hermanita - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita por atras

-La siguiente carta es de anacantoral7 y dice:

_Muy bien tu fanfic ya lo dije pero TE AMO Hikaru33  
Aqui les va mis verdades y retos:_

Verdades  
*Chicas (las ppgz) que opinan de su presentador y hermoso Hikaru.  
* Boomer de quien estas enamorado porfa con el detector para que no mienta:-P.  
*Blossom estas enamorada y si es asi quien es (con el detecto y si miente un voltaje a 100%)te adoro Blossom.

RETOS  
*Reto a Blossom a que bese a uno de los chicos y tu puedes escojer a quien (no te podras negar jajajaja).  
*Reto a los chicos que jueguen juegos eroticos con las ppg y ustedes podran escojer a quien les guste (las chicas no se pueden negar).

Te AMO Hikaru 333  
Adios y besos

-Por cierto Hikaru es mio - dijo Kiara abrazando a Hikaru con fuerza, a lo que el sonrie

-Bien chicas, contesten a la primera pregunta

-Bueno yo pienso que eres un sadico - dijo Buttercup

-Eres demasiado sobreprotector con Kiara - dijo Blossom

-Ademas de que eres malo - dijo Bubbles

-¿Dylan? - gritaron los mellizos

-Verdad - grito el sirenito

-Boomer ¿de quien estas enamorado? - pregunto Kiara

-De B-bubbles - dijo poniendose rojo como un tomate

-¡Aw! - grito del publico

-Eso fue muy lindo Boomer - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa a lo que Hikaru la abrazo con mas fuerza - La siguiente pregunta es para Blossom. ¿estas enamorada? ¿de quien?

-B-bueno yo - Blossom estaba poniendose roja - D-del i-idiota de B-Brick

-Ya somos dos rosadita - dijo Brick sonriendole a lo que Blossom se puso mas roja

-Vamos a los retos - dijo Hikaru - Blossom puedes besar al chico que te plazca

Blossom se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia Brick y le da un beso en la mejilla

-¿Solo eso? - pregunto Brick tomandola de la cintura, y la hubiese besado de no ser por el shock que le dio Hikaru

-Ups - dijo Hikaru - Ahora chicos su reto es jugar juegos eroticos con las chicas y ellas no se pueden negar

-Esto sera divertido - dijo Butch sonriendo pervertidamente

-Yo paso - dijo Boomer a lo que Bubbles suspiro aliviada

-Brick, Butch haganles lo que quieran - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

Los dos rrbz se iban acercando a las ppgz hasta que sintieron un fuerte shock electrico

-¡¿QUE TE PASA HIKARU?! -gritaron los dos

-Yo no fui - dijo Hikaru extrañado

-Ups - dijo sonriendo inocentemente Kiara

-Kiara no se que hariamos sin ti - dijeron las dos ppg

-Pasemos a la siguiente carta - dijo Kiara

-Pero... - iban a decir los rrbz hasta que sintieron el shock nuevmente

-La siguiente es de faty-chan y dice:

_kyaaaaa el primer beso de bubbles fue con boomer  
se iba a poner mas interesante hasta que una persona lo impidió no quiero dar nombres pero *señalando a hikaru* fue el  
RETOS:  
*boomer y bubbles tienen que salir a una cita y se tienen que besar (y no ser interrumpidos si hablo de vos)  
*que dylan se vista normal  
*que bubbles que le dedique "ai kotoba" de hatsune miku, a boomer (que la cante)  
es corto no se me ocurrió nada mas emm  
kiara también soy tu fan protegiendo a los chicos del sádico de hikaru  
te amo boomie y no le hagas caso de lo que diga hikaru vos siempre serás mi chico tierno_

-¡GRACIAS FATY-CHAN! ¡TE ADORO! - grito Dylan muy contento

-Mhp - murmuro Hikaru enojado

-Ahora Bubbles, Boomer pasen con Dylan, el los llevara a la cita - dijo Kiara

-Si - dijeron los dos rubios sonrojados

Los dos rubios salen del estudio y aparecen en una playa, en la arena hay una manta con una cesta de comida

-Wow - dijeron los dos sorprendidos por el paisaje

-Kiara les diste la cita perfecta - dijo Blossom viendo emocionada el paisaje

-Kiara ¿no andaras de nuevo de cupido o si? - pregunto Hikaru alzando una ceja

-¿Yo? ¿Cupido? No - dijo con simpleza - Dylan traeme un chocolate - dijo sonriendo dulcemente

-Toma - dijo el asistente ya vestido con su ropa normal

Despues de unos minutos de platica, los dos rubios se miraron y sonrojaron. Boomer tomo la iniciativa y fue acercandose a Bubbles, esta capto el mensaje y tambien se acerco a Boomer. Cortaron la distancia uniendose en un dulce y corto beso. Ambos sonrieron y se levantaron

-Al parecer ya vienen para aca - dijo Hikaru aburrido

-Ya volvimos - dijeron los rubios entrando de la mano

-Bubbles tu reto es dedicarle y cantarle una cancion a Boomer, la cancion se titula "ai kotoba"

-De acuerdo - dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa

Itsumo boku no kodomo ga  
Osewa ni natte iru you de  
Kiite kureta anata kata ni  
Kansha, kansha.

Kono goen o isshou de wasurenai uchi ni  
Uchi ni himeta omoi to tomo ni  
Uta ni shite mimashita  
Ai-kotoba wa "ai ga too* arigatou"

Boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka  
suki toka kirai toka mata utau ne.

Ima kimi ga suki de  
teka kimi ga suki de  
mushiro kimi ga suki de  
konna baka na boku o kimi wa suki de  
aishite kurete.  
Konna uta kiite naite kurete  
arigatou.

Itsuka boku no kodomo ga juumansai no tanjoubi  
mukaeta toki, iwatte kurete sankyuu mashita

Kono goen wa isshou de kagirareta jikan de  
umareru kyoku to shi ni nosete  
kimi ni todokeru yo  
kore kara mo douka yoroshiku ne  
boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka  
suki toka kirai toka mada tarinai?

Jaa

'Kinou nani tabeta?'  
'Nani shiteta?'  
'Nankai boku no koto omoidashita?'  
Konna koto hanashite miyou ka!

'Kimi tabeta.' …baka  
'Nani shiteta.' …baka  
'Kimi no koto nanka wasurechatta yo.' …baka

Kimi ga suki de  
tte iu no wa uso de  
honto wa daisuki de.  
Kizu tsuketakunakute  
demo  
kimi ga suki de

Aishite kurete  
'konna uta atta ne' tte  
kimi to waraitainda

Boku mitai na kimi  
Kimi mitai na boku  
Niteru kedo chigatte  
Chigatteru kara niteru

Suki da yo to iu tabi ni  
fueru suki no kimochi wa

Boku kara takusan no kimi e no

a-i-ko-to-ba

-¡BRAVO! - gritaba el publico emocionado

-Bien veamos la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru - es de picahuesos y dice:

_geniaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllll!  
reto  
a los mellizos a cambiar roles por 2 capitulos (pero el aparato para dar toques sigue en manos de Hikaru)  
Dylan se ponga disfraz de conejo color rosado y con tutu  
a Hikaru a darle beso a Buttercup  
Buttercup tiene que cantar la canción de cascada "bad boy" mientras Bucht pelea contra un luchador profesional  
Boomer y Bucht tienen que cantar la cancion de Don omar y aventura"Ella y Yo" pero con ropa interior de niña  
Brick tiene que darle beso a Burbles  
Blossom tienen que saltar la cuerda mientras es perseguida por un Buchtt hambriento  
Boomer tiene que alimentar a dos caimanes con disfraz de pescado mientras le pega Brick  
buttercup tiene q salir a una cita con Bucht pero destransformada y usar vestido verde con sandalias y balerina blanca  
verdades  
Hikaru tiene que decir por que su hermana le teme  
Dylan tiene que decir 2 cosas que piensa de los mellizos  
Bucht tiene que decir lo que penso cuando vio a Buttercup por primera vez_

bueno eso es todo  
y amo los choques electricos1  
mientras no los lastimen mucho ni mucho menos a LOS VERDES  
bueno me despido :)  
el fic esta de locos

-Espera - dijeron los mellizos - ¿debemos cambiar de roles?

-Eso dice la carta - dijo Blossom con una sonrisa malevola

-Pero Kiara es la buena y yo soy el malo - dijo Hikaru - seria alterar el orden

-Yo no soy mala - dijo Kiara haciendo un leve puchero

-Solo serandos capitulos - dijo Butch - Creo que podran lograrlo o acaso los mellizos Tenison son unos gallinas

Ambos mellizos fruncieron el ceño y electrocutaron a Butch

-¡Ah! - grito Butch

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte con nosotros - dijo Kiara seriamente lo que asusto a todos - Dylan esto te va a encantar, dice que debes disfrazarte de conejo rosa con tutu - dijo burlonamente lo cual dejo a todos sorprendidos - ¿Que? es parte del reto

-Kiara, creo que hacerle eso a Dylan es algo cruel - dijo conteniendo sus carcajadas

-Ahora Hikaru debe darle un beso a Buttercup - dijo Kiara -¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUE?! - grito Kiara conmocionada - no lo pienso permitir - dijo haciendo un puchero

-Es un reto onee-chan - dijo Hikaru con pesadez

Hikaru se acerco a Buttercup y la iba a besar de no ser por el celoso de Butch

-Ni si quiera lo pienses - dijo Butch con un aura asesina

-Bueno lo intente - dijo Hikaru disimulando su sonrisa

-Buttercup debes cantar la cancion de Bad boy mientras Butch pelea contra un luchador profesional - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa arrogante (se metio mucho en su papel )

-Bien - dijeron los dos verdes

_Remember the feelings _  
_Remember the day _  
_My stone heart was breaking _  
_My love ran away _  
_This moment time you i would be someone else _  
_My love turn arround and i felt_

Comienza la pelea de Butch. Se abienta al luchador y comienza golpearlo  
_Be my Bad Boy _  
_Be my man _  
_Be my weekend lover _  
_But don´t be my friend _  
_You can be my Bad Boy _  
_But understand _  
_That I don´t need you in my life again_

El luchador toma la ventaja y le hace una llave a Butch

_Won´t you Be my Bad Boy _  
_Be my man _  
_Be my weekend lover _  
_But don´t be my friend _  
_You can be my Bad Boy _  
_But understand _  
_That I don´t need you again, _  
_No I don´t need you again.._

Butch se levanta del suelo y ataca al luchador, lo golpea fuertemente en la quijada

_(Bad Boy!)_

_You want me this prommes to say by my side _  
_But after sometime you just put me aside _  
_You never thought that a girl coulg be strong _  
_Now I´ll show you how to grow old_

Butch lo tiene contra las cuerdas, lo golpea en el estomago y el luchador cae al suelo

_Be my Bad Boy _  
_Be my man _  
_Be my weekend lover _  
_But don´t be my friend _  
_You can be my Bad Boy _  
_But understand _  
_That I don´t need you in my life again_

-Y el ganador es... ¡BUTCH! - gritan los mellizos

_Won´t you Be my Bad Boy _  
_Be my man _  
_Be my weekend lover _  
_But don´t be my friend _  
_You can be my Bad Boy _  
_But understand _  
_That I don´t need you again, _  
_No I don´t need you again.._

-¡VIVAN LOS VERDES! -gritan los fans

-Ahora Butch, Boomer a cantar en ropa interior femenina - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa burlona

-NI HABLAR - gritaron los dos rrbz

-Tienen que hacerlo - dijo Kiara sonriendo malevolamente - Ya no puedo soportarlo. Yo no soy asi - dijo haciendo un leve puchero

-Esta bien Kiara - dijo Blossom - Si no puedes seguir actuando asi no lo hagas

-Si, tu nos ayudado mucho asi que esta vez tu no tienes porque cumplir el desafio - dijo Bubbles

-Enserio - dijo Kiara con varias lagrimas escapando de sus ojos

-Si - dijeron todos

-Bien entonces... - iba a decir Hikaru

-Tu toda via lo tienes que cumplir - dijeron todos

-Esta bien - dijo con pesar - Aun asi les agradezco que sean buenos con mi hermana y solo por eso les rebajare un poco los retos. Butch. Boomer cantaran pero con ropa normal. Boomer te disfrazaras pero no alimentaras al lagarto.

Gracias - dijeron todos

-Butch. Boomer a cantar - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita

Butch:

Ella y yo  
Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios  
Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor  
Somos su marido, ella y yo

Boomer:

Mi esposa y yo  
Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor  
La dama perfecta, toda una belleza , ella es mi inspiración  
Somos feliz ella y yo( ella y yooo).

Butch:

Amigo ella y yo  
Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión  
Y aunque tiene dueño, yo solo tengo un sueño, ser su protector  
Somos su marido, ella y yoo.

Boomer:  
Oye Don lucha por amor.!

Butch:  
No me aconsejes en tu posición.!

Boomer:  
Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!

Butch:  
No sabes quien es victima en esta confusion.

Boomer:  
Oye mi pana lucha por amor!

Butch:  
No, no me aconsejes en tu posicion.

Boomer:  
Quizas ese tipo no mande en su corazon!

Butch:  
Tu, No sabes quien es victima en esta confusion!

Boomer:

Mi esposa y yo, somos felices,  
dos almas matrices, se lo que es el amor,  
por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor,  
no lo hagas Don, oh no no nooo.

Butch:

Amigo ella y yo, teniamos claro que era una locura esta relacion,  
pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitacion,  
a solo hacer el amor.

Boomer:

ay ya te explique, cuando hay personas que  
se aman el amor tiene que vencer,  
y ya el marido entiende que perdio su hembra,  
ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres.

Y te repito lucha por amor

Butch:  
No me aconsejes en tu posicion.!

Boomer:  
Quizas su marido no mande en su corazon!

Butch:  
No sabes quien es victima en esta confusion.

Boomer:  
No seas tan tonto lucha por amor!

Butch:  
No, no me aconsejes en tu posicion.

Boomer:  
Quizas ese tipo no mande en su corazon!

Butch:  
Tu no sabes quien es victima en esta confusion!

AMIGO pido perdon yo nunca te falle,  
me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver,  
Y aunque todavia no puedo creer,  
lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender  
pues tu tambien llegaste a ese lugar,  
donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar,  
y aunque no es facil lo que voy a hacer  
Admitiré que salí con tu mujer

Salí con tu mujer

Boomer:( QUE?)

Butch: (Sali con tu mujer)

Boomer: (No, yo no estoy creyendo esto)

Butch: (sali con tu mujer)

Boomer: (No no)

Butch: ( Sali con tu mujer)

Boomer:

Que te perdone Dios , yo no lo voy a hacer,  
Los perdi a los dos y a la misma vez,  
Ya que todo era mentira cuando ella me decia  
que se iba pa Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga,  
Me mintio, tu y ella en una cama, haya en Bayamo,  
Quizas en Isla Verde o Carolina , cuantos hoteles ensució,  
Tu tambien, los odio a los dos.

Butch:

Oye entiende  
que yo soy quien mas sufro con todo esto,  
Me mata el dolor

Boomer:( Fue una traicion)

Butch:

Perdi un amigo por la tentacion

Perdooon

Boomer:

ADIOS!

-Nii, ¿no te suena esa cancion? - pregunto Kiara

-No me lo recuerdes - dijo enojado

-Boomer hora de disfrazarse de pez - dijeron los mellizos al uniono

-Ya que - dijo Boomer con pesadez

-Ahora Buttercup hora de tu cita - dijeron los mellizos

-NO DE NUEVO - dijo Buttercup

-Esta vez que sea en un lugar mas divertido - dijo Butch

-Nii el reto ya se repitio - dijo Kiara con inocencia

-Es verdad entonces pasaremos al siguiente. Brick dale un beso a Bubbles - dijo Hikaru

-NO - grito Boomer con el disfraz de pescado puesto

Brick vio que su hermano se distrajo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bubbles

-Listo - dijo el oji rojo

-Ahora las verdades - dijo Hikaru - Dice que yo debo decir el por que Kiara me tiene miedo

-...- Kiara no dijo palabra alguna

-Facil. Ella me teme solo por que siempre e sido un sadico - dijo Hikaru con simpleza

-Solo po eso? - preguntaron todos. Los mellizos se miraron y asintieron

-Dylan debes decir dos cosas que pienses de nosotros - dijo Kiara

-Bueno Kiara es una niña muy buena y dulce y Hikaru es un maldito sadico y sobreprotector

-Sabiamos que dirias eso - dijeron los mellizos - Butch ¿que pensaste cuando viste por primera vez a Buttercup?

-Que tiene un lindo trasero - dijo Butch a lo que Buttercup le solto una cachetada

-¡PERVERTIDO! - dijo Buttercup

-Ahora la siguiente carta es de Momoko123 y dice:

_hola xD_

mmm... como me gustan las electrocutacions de hikaru, lo desafio a él a permanecer, a electocutar a Kiara (soy mala) por lo menos 30 segundo, y bailar hip hop mientras lo ase xD (perdon Kiara es que soy mala :D)

bueno como no se me ocurre nada esto es todo por ahora  
hasta pronto

-No electrocutare a mi hermana - dijo Hikaru

-Nii esta bien, es un reto y creo que si lo soportare - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-¿Estas segura Kiara? - pregunto Blossom

-Las descargas son muy fuertes - dijo Brick

-Lo soportare - dijo Kiara - Hazlo

-Bien - muy a su pesar Hikaru comenzo a electrocutar a su hermanita mientras comenzaba a bailar hiphop

-¡AH! - grito Kiara. Pasaron los 30 segundos y rapidamente Hikaru dejo a su hermana

-Kiara ¿estas bien? - pregunto Hikaru

-Si, no te preocupes - dijo Kiara adolorida. Hikaru abrazo a su hermana con cuidado

-Dylan trae a los paramedicos para que la revisen - dijo Hikaru preocupado

-A la orden - dijo cargando a Kiara y sacandola de ahi

-Bien mientras revisan a mi hermana veamos la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru con un deje de preocupacion - es de Fan1 ppgrrb y dice:

_Me gusta tu programa es super saludos a todo bueno este es mi reto  
Reto a los rrb que digan que es lo que mas les gusta de las ppg  
Bueno eso es todo por ahora_

-Ya oyeron chicos - dijo Hikaru

-Su fuerza - dijo Butch

-Su dulzura - dijo Boomer

-Su inteligencia - dijo Brick

Las ppg se ruborizaron levemente al escuchar esto

-La siguiente carta es de PPGXRRBphibyy y dice:

_Olaaaaa ke ace estos son mis retos  
Verdades:  
hikaru tiene que decir por que kiara le tiene miedo (usen el detector)  
retos  
hikaru y dylan se tienen que besar(en la boca y frances...no se pueden negar)  
Que bubbles se bañe en gusanos con boomer (con traje de baño)  
que butercupp sea butch y butch butercupp (con la ropa del otro).  
Salve a los rojos y kiara :) lo siento_

-Bien como dije Kiara me tiene miedo porque soy un sadico - dijo Hikaru

-Dylan - gritaron los rrb y las ppg

-Mentira - grito Dylan

-Hikaru ¿por que Kiara te tiene miedo? - preguntaron los rojos

-Porque ay veces en que la amenazo...

-¿amenazas a tu propia hermana? - preguntaron los azules

-Vaya hermano - dijo Butch

-La amenazo diciendole que le hare cosquillas ¿ya? - dijo Hikaru molesto

-Dylan - gritaron todos

-Verdad - dijo Dylan

-¿solo eso? - pregunto Buttercup

-Kiara odia las cosquillas - dijo Hikaru con una ligera sonrisa

-Oh Hikaru, Dylan ambos se tienen que besar - dijeron los rrbz estallando en risas

-¡¿QUE?! - gritaron los dos

-Y al estilo frances - dijo Buttercup a mas no poder

-NO LO HAREMOS - Gritaron Hikaru y Dylan

-O claro que lo haran - dijeron los rrb, Boomer y Butch fueron por Dylan mientras que Brick y Buttercup agarraban a Hikaru

-NO - gritaban tanto Dylan como Hikaru - NO SOY GAY

Los iban acercando, ya iban a juntar sus labios cuando Butch y Boomer salieron volando contra la pared

-Auch... ¿pero que...? - preguntaron los dos

-Les dije que no permitiria que le hiciesen nada a Hikaru - dijo Kiara con voz sombria - Ademas que yo sepa ellos no soy gays - dijo recuperando su inocencia

Brick y Buttercup aprovecharon y juntaron a Hikaru y Dylan haciendo que se besasen

-¡ASCO! - gritaron los dos corriendo al baño a vomitar

-Hahahahahaha - reian a mas no poder las ppg y los rrb

-Eso no es bueno - dijo Kiara - No es bueno para ustedes. Mientras mi hermano y Dylan vomitan y se desinfectan las bocas sigamos con los retos, ahora Bubbles y Boomer deben bañarse en gusanos y usaran trajes de baño

-Que asco - dijo Bubbles

-Kiara no podrias...

-No - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

Los chicos del stuff trajeron una bañera llena de gusanos. Boomer y Bubbles entraron en ella y se sumergieron

-Que asco - dijeron los rubios

-Ya volvi - dijo Hikaru con la cara palida

-Nii ¿ya estas mejor? - pregunto Kiara preocupada

-Me sentiria mejor si hubieses sido tu - dijo Hikaru acercandose a su hermana

-H-Hikaru

-¿Incesto? - preguntaron todos

-No, solo son juegos - dijo Dylan que tambien acababa de entrar

-Bien Butch, Buttercup hora del cambio - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola

-No - dijeron los dos

-Bien - dijo sacando el boton y electrocutando a los verdes

-Ya vamos - dijeron los dos. Se van a cambiar y despues de unos minutos sale Butch con el vestido de Buttercup y Buttercup con el uniforme de Butch

-Kiara la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru intentando no reir

-Hai - dijo Kiara - la siguiente es de Jennycita Agu y dice:

_Ola otra vez bueno está vez mí desafio y verdad será para kiara quiero que digas quien es tu amor platónico y que le des un beso (en la boca *-*) a dylan bueno nos vemos bye besos_

-Responde hermanita - dijo Hikaru con curiosidad

-B-bueno e-es q-que y-yo n-no p-puedo d-decirlo - dijo Kiara ruborizada hasta las orejas

-Dilo estamos en confianza - dijo Hikaru

-Dylan - grito Kiara y todos se sorprendieron de lo dicho -Ven aqui

-Mande

-Dylan no es mi amor platonico de una vez les digo - dijo Kiara. Kiara se acerco a Dylan a punto de besarlo cuando Hikaru la jalo y la abrazo

-Como dije no dejare que nadie mas te toque - dijo Hikaru abrazando a Kiara - Pero dime quien es tu amor platonico

-C-creo que me llaman por telefono - dijo para despues salir corriendo

-Y nos dejo con la duda - dijo Butch

-Bien prosigamos con la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru - es de Adivina Quien y dice:

_Ok ok, el fic me esta encantando, la verdad es que es muuuuuuuuy gracioso XD Y Hikaru, estoy de tu parte. ¡Es que, lanzas unas tijeras a la cabeza de algien, le haces una cicatriz en la frente a alguien en la frente y/o usas electro-shocks y la gente ya te empieza a llamar sadico! :I Asi que, si se intentan vengar de ti o algo, llamame y estare alli, que los "sadicos" debemos apollarnos entre nosotros XD A demas tengo un martillo/destornillador de oro del tamaño de mi brazo en casa que de seguro servirá :D  
RETOS RETADORES:  
Butter vistete de Marceline la reina vampiro y golpea a Butch (este vestido de cucaracha rosa) con tu bajo-hacha  
Boomer haz un retrato de Bubbles besando a... yo que se a Butch XD  
Bloss besa los pies de Brick 10 veces y Brick en cada beso di las 5 cosas que mas te gustan de ellas y las 5 que menos.  
VERDADES VERDADERAS:  
Blossom di que es lo mas vergonzoso que has hecho jamas, Brick di que opinas de cada una de las PPGZ, Butch di cuantas veces te ha ganado Buttercup, Butter tu di que opinas de Butch, Bubbles di cuanto aprecias a Boomer (mucho poco o lo que sea) y Boomer tu igual a Bubbles.  
SI NO DICEN LA VERDAD: ELECTRO-SHOCKS FOR THE WIN!_

-Es verdad los sadicos debemos apoyarnos - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa - Sabes que prestame el martillo/destornillador seguro que me servira de mucho

-Buttercup, Butch de nuevo a cambiarse - dijo Hikaru sonriendo burlonamente

Ambos fueron diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo. Minutos despues aparece Buttercup con una playera de manga corta gris, un pantalon de mezclilla azul y botas rojas, despues de ella aparece Butch disfrazado de cucaracha rosa. Buttercup levanta su hacha bajo y le pega en la cabeza a Butch

-¿Por que todos me odian? - dijo Butch enojado

-Boomer hora de pintar - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malvada

-No voy a dejar que Butch y Bubbles se besen - dijo Boomer

-Mira Boomer - dijo Butch besando la mejilla de Bubbles - Mejor asi ¿no crees?

Boomer se enojo pero aun asi rapidamente dibujo a Bubbles y a Butch. Rapidamente termino

-Listo - dijo mostrando su dibujo

-Boomer deberias ser artista - dijo Kiara viendo asombrada el dibujo

-Bien me aburro asi que sigamos con el siguiente reto. Blossom - dijo Hikaru sonriendo macabramente y abrazando a su hermanita

Blossom se arrodillo ante Brick y comenzo a besar sus pies

1...

-Me gusta que seas muy lista

2...

-Tambien me gusta que siempre defiendas a tus amigas

3...

-Que seas divertida

4...

-Tu sonrisa

5...

-El sabor de tus labios

6...

-Lo que no me gusta es que seas tan mandona

7...

-Ni que me insultes a cada rato

8...

-ni que me golpes

9...

-ni que seas tan posesiva con tus dulces

10...

-Ni que te creas superior a mi

-Ahora las verdades - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Lo mas vergonzoso que he hecho fue perseguir a un chico hasta su casa y que me descubriera - dijo roja de la verguenza

-Dylan - gritaron los mellizos

-Verdad

-Bueno de Blossom pienso que es muy linda y lista, de Bubbles pienso que es muy llorona y de Buttercup que es poco afeminada - dijo Butch recibiendo una mirada de odio de Bubbles y Buttercup

-Dylan

-Verdad

-Me ha ganado 10 veces - dijo Butch

-Dylan

-Mentira - grito el asistente

-¡Ah! - grito Butch por el shock recibido - Bien fueron mas veces

-Bueno yo aprecio mucho a Boomer - dijo Bubbles sonrojada

-Yo tambien la aprecio mucho - dijo Boomer sonrojado

-La siguiente carta es de nicole y dice:

_hola me encanta el carácter de hikaru ME ENCANTAS_  
_primero tengo un desafió:_  
_devuelvan le el control de electro-shock a hikaru ( los siento chicas) (vengate hikaru jajajajaj ) por cierto me encanta tu idea de los electro shock_

_que bombon bese a hikaru y diga lo que sintió con total sinceridad_

_que butch le pida a bombon ser su novia por 5 cap y que actúen muy tiernos ( no se pueden negar ni reto secreto) ( ya que si no es butch es hikaru) que sea butch_

_te amo hikaru _

_(puedo ir a su programa soy igual que hikaru pero aveces inocente y tierna como kiara por favor déjenme ser su otra animadora siiiiiiiiiiiii)( mi pelo es cafe y mis ojos tambien )_

-Nicole seria un honor tenerte aqui - dijo Hikaru sonriendo macabramente

-Nii ¿no sera que quieres que yo me vaya? - dijo Kiara al borde del llanto

-Eso jamas mi pequeña neko - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita

Blossom aprovecho la distraccion y beso los labios de Hikaru

-¿Y eso por que? - pregunto Hikaru confundido

-Era mi reto - dijo Blossom - por cierto no senti nada - Blossom viro a ver a los mellizos y vio a Kiara con un brillo de enfado en sus ojos

-Dylan ¿que dice el detector? - pregunto Hikaru

-Verdad

-Bien Butch cumple tu reto - dijo Hikaru sonriendo malvada mente mientras Kiara lo abrazaba}

-Ni de chiste - grito Brick enojado

-Solo es un reto Brick - dijo Butch con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Blossom serias mi novia?

-¿Tengo opcion? - dijo Blossom con fastidio

-Bien ahora pasemos con la ultima carta - dijo Kiara - Aqui dice que Dylan debe leerla

Dylan aparecio en el escenario aun vestido de conejo rosa y con tutu

-Bien es de Leyendo y dice:

_Buajajajaja ! :okno: ... Asdass amo el "Programa" es tan INCREÍBLE ... bueno no aburro , vamos con los retos ! (Primero que todo , que la carta la lea Dylan)  
Retos:  
Butter , (Eres mi favorita .3. ) quisiera que juegues al "Cuarto Oscuro" (Es como el "10 min en el cielo) con Brick (Buajaja ...soy mala (?) ) y que luego Butch juegue lo mismo con Brick (Algo así como una venganza )  
Blossom , (Yo también amo el Chocolate) tienen que darle un chocolate a Bloss (Perdón , por lo siguiente Bloss) y que lo coman con Brick (Como el juego del Pocky )  
Bubbles , te reto a ... a ... no puedo eres muy buena como para hacerte hacer algo -w- , así que tienes el derecho a darle un reto a Boomer (Lo que sea ewe )  
Y ya que Bubb tiene ese derecho , que las chicas también (Y ahí se incluye a Kiara .u. )  
Verdad :  
Bueno , Butch sabemos que saliste con mas chicas que Makoto (School Days ) , así que , ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste ? y si es así ¿De quien?  
Brick , tal vez estés mas rojo que tu gorra (?) , así que puedes hacerlo una pregunta la que quieras (Ah , en PRIVADO , lo digo por ti Hikaru -.- ) a Blossom  
Y por ultimo , pero no menos , Boomer ¿Que dirías , si Bubbles fuera tu novia?  
Ahora si momento esperado :  
Todos (Excepto Hikaru) , tienen el control completo sobre Hikaru , (Pueden hacerlo lo que quieran , pero solo por ese cap , t-tengo un poco de miedo de como reaccione Hikaru .-. ) y Kiara (Eres mega tierna .3. ) Quisiera que fueses mi hermana , no tengo hermana , soy hija única TT , bueno tu también puedes hacerle lo que sea LO QUE SEA a Hikaru...  
Ok , eso es todo , ahh , lo olvidaba , bueno me encantaría (Lo pido (?) ), que vinieran Dexter , Mitch y Cody (Y que se queden en el programa ,para S-I-E-M-P-R-E (?) )  
Ahora si . espero el próximo cap Los quiero mucho 3  
PD: Chocolates para todos e3e_

-En primera Kiara es mia - dijo Hikaru abrazando posesivamente a Kiara - Y en segunda no creo que podamos traerlos porque se que los rrbz cometeran un homicidio

-Ni lo dudes - dijeron los Rrbz

-Ahora Butter al cuarto oscuro con Brick - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

-Dulce venganza - murmuraron Buttercup y Brick

Ambos entraron y al igual que la vez pasada Hikaru les dio su tiempo a solas. Minutos despues salieron un Brick con la gorra desacomodada, la ropa en igual estado y Buttercup estaba igual. Butch molesto tomo a Brick del cuello de la camisa y entro al cuarto donde se escuchaban golpes y gritos

-Hika-nii creo que deberiamos sacarlos - dijo Kiara preocupada

-Na, estaran bien - dijo Hikaru aun abrazando a su hermanita

Despues de un rato salieron un Butch un poco golpeado y un Brick en igual estado

-Veo que se divirtieron - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Callate - dijeron los dos rowdy

-Blossom, Brick pasen al frente - dijo Hikaru

-Dylan trae el chocolate - dijo Kiara - Si se puede que sean dos

-Aqui estan - dijo trayendo dos barras de chocolates

-Arigato - dijo Kiara sonriendo dulcemente

-Tomen - dijo Hikaru - Supongo que conocen el juego ¿no? - dijo a lo que ambos rojos se ruborizaron

Brick puso un extremo del chocolate en su boca y Blossom puso el otro extremo del chocolate en su boca, ambos fueron comiendo el dulce hasta que se lo terminaron uniendo sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Hikaru como siempre cubrio los ojos de Kiara. Ambos duraron un rato asi hasta que la falta de oxigeno los hiso separarse

-Muy bien ahora Bubbles tienes el derecho de retar a Boomer - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-No le pondre nada - dijo Bubbles sonriendo

-Chicas tienen privilegio de retarnos - dijo Hikaru con fastidio

-Reto a Butch a que se coma un gusano - dijo Buttercup

-Ok - dijo Butch. Los chicos del stuff le llevaron una cubeta de estos, el tomo uno lo metio en su boca y lo trago

-Que asco - dijeron las chicas

-Yo reto a Dylan a disfrazarse de... - Blossom penso unos minutos - maid - dijo riendo levemente

-Blossom eres mi preferida - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-¡¿POR QUE TODOS ME ODIAN?! - grito Dylan caminando hacia los vestidores

-Yo reto a onii-san a que diga quien le gusta - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Bien sabes que no ay nadie mas en mi corazon que tu mi linda neko - dijo Hikaru acercandose peligrosamente a su hermana

-Deja los juegos Hika-nii - dijo Kiara

-Bien me gusta una chica llamada Jena - dijo Hikaru rascandose la mejilla a lo que Kiara sonrio

-Butch contesta a tu pregunta - dijo Hikaru sonriendo malvadamente

-Si, me enamore de cierta chica poco afeminada - dijo Butch

-Brick puedes hacerle una pregunta a Blossom en privado y no pondremos camaras - dijo Hikaru con pesadez

Ambos rojos se fueron aparte mientras Hikaru siguio con las preguntas

-Boomer ¿que dirias si Bubbles fuera tu novia? - pregunto Hikaru

-Diria que soy el chico mas afrtunado del mundo - dijo Boomer poniendose rojo hasta las orejas, en eso se escucho un grito proveniente de Blossom a lo cual todos voltearon y vieron cono Brick y Blossom se abrazaban

-Chicos ahora todos tenemos control completo sobre Hikaru - canturreo Dylan malvadamente

-Esto sera - divertido - dijeron los rrb

-Vaya que si - dijeron las ppg

-Esto resultara mal - dijo Kiara abrazando a su hermano fuertemente

Hikaru simplemente comenzo a reir, pero no era una risa divertida sino una malevola risa

-Enserio creen que yo cedere tan facilmente - dijo con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos negros a lo que todos se asustaron

-Por eso el es el Yang y yo soy el Yin - dijo Kiara viendo como todos se asustaban con la reaccion de su hermano

-L-lo debes de cumplir es un reto - dijo Blossom un poco asustada

-Bien lo cumplire pero despues no se quejen cuando obtenga mi venganza - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa sadica

-Ya se - dijo Brick sonriendo malvadamente - Esta vez los fans te enviaran retos mas que nada a ti y tu deberas cumplirlos te guste o no

-Bien pero ya les adverti, no pidan clemencia cuando obtenga mi venganza - dijo sonriendo sadicamente Hikaru

-Nii yo te reto a que seas un poco mas compasivo con los chicos - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa inocente

-De acuerdo - dijo Hikaru - Ahora pasemos con la ultima carta que es de Obsesin-Pocky23 y dice:

_¡Valió la pena!:'D  
Cof, cof. Esta vez dejaré en paz a Hikaru, o...más o menos.  
Les reto a todos, ¡Todos! (Sí, incluye Dylan, Kiara, Hikaru, público, el vago de la esquina, etc.) a hacer una parodia de Inuyasha, y otra de Ouran High School Host Club._

Y que Bubbles diga a qué chico prefiere de todos los presentes (Obvio, no se vale Boomer)  
¡Nada más! ¡Chao, chao!:3

_-_Bueno las parodias las haremos dos cap especiales - dijeron los mellizos al unisono - Nosotros seremos los gemelos Hitachiin

-Bien como ya son todas las cartas nos vemos - dijo Hikaru abrazando a Kiara

-Cuidense y envienos sus reviews - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Recuerden que ya pueden retar al maldito presentador malvado, a Kiara y al asistente mal pagado - dijeron los rrb

-Nos vemos


	6. La enemiga de Kiara

En un camerino se ve a una joven de cabellos blancos hablando con otro chico (Desconocido) Kiara tenia una cara de una mezcla de tristeza y pena mientras el chico sonreía tristemente. Del otro lado del pasillo se encontraban cinco chicos y tres chicas.

-¿Quién está con Kiara? - pregunto Blossom viendo la escena

-Es uno de los pretendientes de Kiara - dijo Dylan también viendo

-Seguramente estás muy celoso ¿no Hikaru? - Dijo Butch con voz arrogante

-Callense de una vez que no me dejan oir - dijo Hikaru enojado

-¿Qué estamos viendo? - Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

-Escuchamos que le dice ese idiota a mi hermana - dijo Hikaru

-Nii es malo espiar a los demás - dijo Kiara cruzando sus brazos

-Gomenasai Kiara pero queria asegurarme de que estuvieras bien - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermana

-Debes de dejar de ser tan desconfiado Hika-nii - dijo Kiara sonriendo divertida

-¡Hikaru-kun! - grito una chica de cabello rubio cobrizo y ojos de un hermoso café verdoso

-Kaede - dijo Hikaru sorprendido de la presencia de la joven

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? - dijo Kiara molesta

-Kiara-chan ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? - dijo sonriendole a la joven peli blanca

-¿Por qué estas aquí? - Preguntó Kiara molesta

-Solo vine a ver a mi hermano - contesto Kaede

-¿Quién es ella? - Preguntó Blossom

-Chicos ella es mi hermana Kaede - dijo Dylan abrazando a su hermana menor

Kaede era una joven de cabellos rubios cobrizos, ojos cafe verdosos que le cambian de color por la luz, un rostro de apariencia angelical de tez blanca, estatura media-alta y con un buen cuerpo. Tambien es conocida como la peor enemiga de Kiara.

-Es la más grande hipócrita que existe - dijo Kiara mirándola con enojo

-Después discuten, ahora debemos comenzar con el programa - dijo Hikaru cortando el incómodo momento que se formó entre las chicas

Comenzamos en 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

-Sean bienvenidos al programa... Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafío! - Gritaron ambos mellizos

-Nosotros somos Hikaru y Kiara Tenison sus anfitriones - dijeron ambos mellizos - Nuestros participantes... Los Rowdyruff Boys y las Powerpuff Girls

-Agradecemos a todos los que nos enviaron sus cartas, ahora es momento de comenzar -Dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-La primera carta es de Obsesyn-Pocky23 y nos dice:

_¡Amooooooo este programa! *suspira* Esperare las parodias_

_Ahora..._

_Ok, lo siento, pero yo si quiero a Dylan. Reto a Hikaru a vestirse de sirena (como lo obligo en el cap) y dejar que Dylan se disfrace de principe._

_Nothing more, ¡Chao, chao!:9_

-¡NI DE CHISTE! - grito Hikaru enojado

-Oh vamos - dijo Dylan con tono burlón - ¿O es que el gran Hikaru Tenison no puede aceptar un simple reto?

-A diferencia de ciertas personas yo aun conservó mi orgullo como hombre - dijo Hikaru

-Vamos nii solo es un reto - dijo Kiara sonriendo divertida

-Yo digo que Hikaru-kun tiene todo el derecho de negarse a ese estupido reto - dijo Kaede aferrandose al brazo de Hikaru lo que molesto a Kiara

-Hikaru tiene que cumplirlo debido a que es un reto asi que Hikaru a vestirse - dijo Kiara molesta

-Ha?! ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? - dijo Hikaru enojado

-Porque ayer tu me electrocutaste durante 30 segundos así que a cambiarse - dijo con voz sombria lo que asustó a todos incluyendo a Hikaru que fue a vestirse. Minutos después aparece un Hikaru vestido no de sirena sino de triton

-Oye te retaron a vestirte de sirena no de triton - dijo Butch

-Si, no es justo - dijo Boomer

-KYAAAAAAAA! - grito Kaede al ver a Hikaru solo con la aleta puesta - Hikaru-kun es tan kawaiii!

-asghthfaxas - murmuraba Kiara molesta. De pronto el control de electrocución apareció en la mano de Kiara electrocutando a Hikaru

-¡AH! - grito Hikaru

-Continuemos con la siguiente carta - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa forzada - Es de PPGZXRRBZ1 y dice:

Hola ta bien sabes mejor no lo pongan aun asi no importa bueno

los retos que pondre no dirán nada aún así Hikaru me caes muy bien

Hikaru le de electrocheques a los rrb

Brick bese a Burbuja (en la boca)

Butch bese a bombón (en la boca)

Boomer bese a bellota (igualmente en la boca)

Brick bese a bombón en la boca de sorpresa

Todos vistan de sus contrapartes

Tan tan bye no me conectare pir unas semanas espero sigan mucho tiempo jejejejejeje

-Por fin un buen reto - dijo Hikaru con Kaede aferrada a su brazo

-¡NO! - Gritaron los rrbz

-¡Oh si! dulce venganza - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Le quitó a su hermana el control de electro shocks, y electrocuto a los chicos

-¡AH! - Gritaron los rrbz

-Muy bien ya rostizamos a los rrb ahora pasemos al siguiente reto - dijo Hikaru sonriendo muy contento

-Hikaru-kun en verdad que eres increible - dijo Kaede con estrellas en los ojos

-afhgahfgahfgh - murmuraba Kiara molesta - Haber chicos es momento de continuar con los retos

-Kiara ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Bubbles preocupada

-si, no se preocupen - dijo Kiara sonriendo - Ahora chicos cumplan sus retos por favor

-¡NO! - dijeron los rrb y las ppg

-Lo hacen por las buenas o por las malas - amenazo Hikaru

-KYAAAAAAAA! Hikaru-kun es grandioso - dijo Kaede

-Chicos ya saben como es de sádico Hikaru asi que por favor... - pidio Kiara

-Kiara-chan no crees que eres demasiado blanda con ellos - dijo Kaede mirando con superioridad a Kiara

-Kaede tiene razón hermanita, a veces eres demasiado blanda con ellos - dijo Hikaru viendo a su hermana

-Si tanto quieres a una anfitriona malvada entonces que Kaede me remplace, yo me largo - dijo Kiara enojada saliendo del estudio

-¡Espera Kiara! ¡No nos abandones! - Gritaron los rrbz

-Kiara... - murmuró Hikaru viendo por donde se habia ido su hermana

-Esto se puso interesante - dijo Kaede con una sonrisa maquiavélica - Ahora cumplan sus retos o les pondre peores

Todos vieron con miedo a la nueva anfitriona así que para no provocarla cumplieron el reto sin quejarse Butch se acerco a Blossom y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, lo mismo hicieron los otros dos rrbz

-Sabes Kaede tal vez deberia ir a...

-Hikaru-kun Kiara-chan estara bien necesita su espacio - dijo Kaede con una sonrisa angelical -Ahora chicos a cambiarse

-No - dijeron todos

-Bien entonces...- Hikaru saco el boton y los electrocuto

-¡AH! - Gritaron todos

Despues de semejante shock eléctrico los rrb y las ppg fueron a cambiarse. Minutos despues aparecieron vestidos como sus contrapartes.

-Kia... digo Kaede - dijo Hikaru un poco triste - lee la siguiente carta

-si, la siguiente carta es de Annimo 2 y dice:

reto a

los mellizos a vestirse e canguros con sombrero negro grande

bucht ser perseguido por un perro hambriento

Dylan se disfrace de pirata y le de un masaje a Buttercup (en ropa interior)

Bucht y Buttercup tengan una cita en el parque

Brick y Boomer si vistan de niñas exploradoras y canten roar de Katy Perry

Verdades

Dylan ¿por que aceptaste ese trabajo?

¿Hikaru por que eres malo y hermoso al mismo tiempo?

-Bueno como Kiara no esta no podremos...

-Aqui estoy - dijo Kiara entrando al estudio

-Pense que estabas molesta - dijo Hikaru

-Lo estoy pero aun asi si me voy se que eres capaz de hacerles mil cosas a los chicos - dijo Kiara con voz indiferente - Además Kaede y tu juntos... no soy tan mala con los chicos. Ahora ire a ponerme el cosplay ¿vienes?

Ambos mellizos fueron a camerinos, minutos despues salieron disfrazados de canguros con los sombreros negros.

-Hikaru-kun te ves tan kawai - dijo Kaede abrazando a Hikaru

-I hate you - dijo Kiara apretando los puños

-Butch... hora de correr - dijeron Hikaru y Kaede

-Onii-san ese reto es demasiado arriesgado yo creo que... - decia Kiara hasta que fue interrumpida por Kaede

-Oh vamos Kiara no le pasara nada, se supone que tiene poderes así que que lo cumpla - dijo Kaede

-Tiene razón - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Creo que tenemos a otro sádico aquí - dijo Brick con miedo

-Kiara por favor no nos dejes solos con ellos - rogo Boomer con miedo

-Tranquilos no me iré, conozco muy bien a este par asi que de eso no deben preocuparse - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Butch has el reto o te da miedo un perrito - dijo Kaede con una mirada burlona

-Yo no le temo a nada - dijo Butch - lo hare

-Butch no tienes que - dijo Kiara mirando preocupada al rrb verde

-estaré bien - dijo Butch. De una gran jaula dejaron salir a un MUY grande perro el cual no dudó en abalanzarse sobre Butch, este lo esquivaba con habilidad, lo que no previnieron fue que el lobo se abalanzara contra las ppgz

-¡AH! - Gritaron las ppgz. Los rrbz iban a atacar al perro pero algo se les adelantó, Kiara se encontraba acariciando al animal que al parecer se habia encariñado con la peli blanca

-¿Quién es un chico bueno?¿quien es un chico bueno? - decía Kiara acariciando al gran perro

-Muy bien - dijo Hikaru - ahora Dylan a cambiarse y después le daras un masaje a Buttercup y ella estará en ropa interior!

-JAMÁS! - Gritaron los verdes y Kaede

-Es un reto asi que deben cumplirlo - dijo Kiara - Oh espera eso no esta bien

-Es un reto asi que a cumplirlo - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-NI DE CHISTE! - Grito Kaede con una mirada sombría

-solo me disfrazare, no le dare el masaje ¿asi estan mejor? - Preguntó Dylan con cansancio

-Si - dijeron Kaede y los verdes

-Bien veamos el siguiente reto - dijo Hikaru decepcionado -Oh~ Butch, Buttercup~ - canturreo Hikaru sonriendo maliciosamente

-Esa sonrisa no me agrada - Dijeron los verdes

-Chicos su reto es una cita en el parque - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Enserio? ¿una cita? - dijo Kaede sin entender - eso no es malo...

-Tu no conoces a nuestros personajes, ellos se odian - dijo Kiara mirandola con enfado

-así que Dylan llevalos a su cita - dijo Hikaru

Dylan condujo a los verdes hacia un parque, ahi ambos verdes estuvieron compitiendo y jugando todo tipo de deportes, no podian negar que los dos se divertían demasiado en el parque. Unas horas mas tarde volvieron ambos morenos riendo

-¿Y? ¿que tal su cita? - Preguntó Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Da igual - dijeron los verdes

-Ahora Brick y Boomer cantaran roar de Katy Perry vestidos de niñas exploradoras - dijo Kaede riendo levemente

-NO! - grito Brick- yo aun conservo mi dignidad

-Gallinas - dijo Kaede

-Di lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo los que mandan en este programa son los Tenison, tu solo eres una colada que ni si quiera deberia estar aquí - dijo Brick con frialdad

-Escuchame bien cabeza de zanahoria mas vale que cuides tu vocabulario porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz - dijo Kaede con odio

-Y mas vale que tu vayas bajandole a tus amenazas ¿que acaso no sabes quienes somos? - dijo Butch con sorna

-Puedes meterte en muchos problemas - dijo Boomer serio

-Obviamente se quienes son... son solo un experimento fallido de un mono subdesa... - en eso sintio como alguien le daba un electro shock.

-Ups - murmuro Kiara - en vez de pelear mejor sigamos con las preguntas

-Bueno acepte este trabajo solo porque Kiara me lo pidio - dijo Dylan un poco sonrojado - Y porque necesitaba el dinero

-Bueno yo soy malo porque... es divertido *sonrie* y soy asi de hermoso porque soy una bendicion

-cof cof presumido cof cof - dijeron los rrb, las ppg y Dylan mientrs Kiara le sonreia tiernamente

-Asi como tambien mi hermanita es una bendición, un ángel que nació para cuidar que yo no hiciera demasiadas maldades - dijo abrazando posesivamente a su hermana, lo cual hizo enojar de sobremanera a Kaede

-H-Hikaru - dijo Kiara sonrojada - V-veamos la siguiente carta, ne?

-Esta bien - dijo Hikaru sin dejar de abrazar a Kiara - la siguiente carta es de Jennycita Aguiarcita BUTCHY y dice

_OLA (otra vez) :'D  
bueno primero me encanta tu fan-fic me fascina *.* y me encantan el shock electrico  
Retos:  
que buttercup se meta al cuarto oscuro con butch por una hora (sin negarse)  
que bubbles se suelte el pelo y actue como una millonaria por un cap  
que los RRB dejen ver sus increibles musculos ** y que les den un beso frances de una hora a cada una (a eleccion) a las PPGZ  
bueno adios  
soy tu fan hikaru *.*_

-Bien ahora Buttercup, Butch al cuarto oscuro - dijo Hikaru con malicia

-No lo hare - dijo Buttercup

-Oh yo creo que si - dijo Kaede tomando el control de electro shocks y electrocuto a Buttercup

-¡AH! - grito Buttercup -Bien ya voy

Ambos verdes entraron al cuarto y como siempre Hikaru no puso camaras. Kiara se acerco a Kaede y le quitó el control

-No puedes tomar el control, eso solo lo podemos usar Hikaru y yo - dijo Kiara con indiferencia

-Pff aburrida - dijo Kaede cruzandose de brazos

UNA HORA DESPUÉS

Vemos salir a ambos verdes, uno un poco golpeado y la otra con una sonrisa triunfal

-Para que aprendas a no intentar pasarte de la raya - dijo Buttercup cruzando sus brazos

-Parece que se divirtieron - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona - Bien Bubbles sigue tu reto

-De acuerdo - dijo esta soltando su hermoso cabello rubio - Ash... odio este lugar, es demasiado corriente - dijo viendo todo con cara de asco

-En verdad eres muy buena actriz Bubbles - dijo Kiara sonriendo divertida - Chicos sigue su reto

-Por fin algo bueno - dijeron los tres quitándose las camisas

-...- todas las chicas (incluyendo a las ppgz y a Kiara) se quedaron embobadas viendo a los rrbz sin camisa

-Chicos escojan a una de las chicas y denles un beso estilo francés - dijo Hikaru mirando molesto a Kiara mientras Kaede se aferraba al brazo de Hikaru

Los tres chicos se acercaron a las ppgz y les dieron un apasionado beso.

UNA HORA DESPUÉS

Los rrbz se separaron de unas MUY sonrojadas ppgz.

-Ja! pense que se artarian después de 20 minutos - dijo Hikaru

_Jek-Scarlet  
_

_¡Hola!_  
_Bueno, primero que nada diré que sí, el fic sí se parece al de CatseeU, pero eso no quiere decir que le hayan copiado. Tienen un fic de retos y verdades que los fans mandan, los retos siempre suelen ser iguales y eso no es su culpa, ustedes solo los llevan a cabo._

_Ahora sí, el reto._  
_Al comienzo seria para Dylan, pero Hikaru me callo tan bien (¿sarcasmo?, ¿dónde?), cuando amenazo a todos y entre ellos a Boomer. _  
_El reto es el siguiente; tienes que echarte jugo de limón en los ojos._  
_Solo eso, fácil, ¿No?_  
_Pero no creo que lo hagas, porque a mi parecer eres una gallina. Alguien que habla mucho, pero hace poco. Ya veo venir el que rechaces el reto, Hikaru 'el sádico'._  
_Siéntete libre de no hacerlo, si no quieres. Estas en todo tu derecho._

-Está bien - dijo Hikaru con simpleza

-Demo... nii - dijo Kiara preocupada

-¿lo haras? - Preguntaron todos sorprendidos

-¿Por qué no? - dijo Hikaru encogiendose de hombros - Dylan traeme los limones

-Hikaru-kun ¿enserio lo harás? - Preguntó Kaede preocupada

-si, ¿Kiara jamás les dijo que soy sadomasoquista? - dijo Hikaru tomando un limón y hechando el jugo en sus ojos - ¡ €©#%¢[-_{¢#%$! - grito del dolor Hikaru

-Nii - dijo Kiara preocupada por su hermano -¿Quieres que traiga un médico?- Preguntó Kiara preocupada

-No hace falta, tu continúa con el programa - dijo Hikaru con los ojos llorosos

-En verdad que eres un sadomasoquista - dijo Butch

-Vaya que si - dijo Boomer sorprendido de la actitud del peli negro

-B-Bueno sigamos con la siguiente carta, es de:

___faty-chan  
_

_lo siento dylan trate de ayudar pero no funciono *con una sonrisa triste* yo no te odio_  
_bueno emmm no se me ocurre nada... AH ya se tengo una._  
_que aparezcan dos pequeños rubios iguales a boomer y bubbles (nene y nena) (mándale d años no se decidís vos y que tengan la misma actitud que los gemelos hikaru y kiara) y que los azules los adopten y los traten como sus propios hijos y que los tengan x 2 cap (o mas si podes)_  
_emmm no tengo nada estoy seca waaa *llorando dramáticamente* ah tengo una mas_  
_que los rrb vallan y conozcan a dexter, mitch y cody fuera del set_  
_(haber que pasa) espero que cumplan los retos bye n.n_

-faty-chan no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a que Hikaru me trate así - dijo Dylan

-Dylan podrías traer a los niños, ne? - Preguntó Kiara sonriendo dulcemente

-Hai - dijo Dylan sonrojandose levemente. Kaede miró a Kiara con odio, ya que ella era demasiado celosa con su hermano (igual que Kiara con Hikaru y viceversa)

Despues de un rato aparece Dylan con dos niños rubios de ojos azules tomados de las manos. El niño se veia indiferente y que no soltaria a su hermana por nada del mundo, la niña se veia de carácter dulce, también se veia un poco tímida. Al entrar los niños, los Tenison se quedaron sorprendidos

-¿Cuales son sus nombres? - Preguntó Bubbles sonriendo dulcemente

-Yo soy Akira - dijo la pequeña rubia sonriendo

-Yo soy Hatori - dijo el niño de manera indiferente

-Un placer niños, yo soy Boomer y ella es Bubbles, nosotros los cuidaremos por los próximos dos días - dijo Boomer con dulzura

-Pareces un tonto - dijo Hatori

-Ja! Hatori creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos bien - dijo Hikaru poniéndose a su altura. Al niño le inspiró confianza y le sonrió - Soy Hikaru

-Hola Akira - dijo Kiara sonriendo dulcemente - Me llamo Kiara, espero nos llevemos bien

-Hai - dijo la pequeña rubia sonriendo

-KAWAI! - Gritaron los fans

-Entonces ustedes serán nuestros padres, ne? - Preguntó Akira

-Así es - dijo Bubbles sonriendo

-Ahora chicos es momento de conocer a Dexter, Cody y Mitch - dijo Hikaru sonriendo maliciosamente

-Esto será divertido - dijo Butch tronando sus nudillos

-Vaya que si - dijo Brick sonriendo malevolamente

-Ya nos vamos - preguntó Boomer con malicia

Los rrbz se dirigieron donde los chicos, Butch apenas vio a Mitch y comenzó a golpearlo. Brick llegó al laboratorio de Dexter y al igual que su hermano comenzó a golpearlo. Boomer vio a Cody en un cuarto de hospital decidió no hacerle nada, a pesar de ser un villano sentía un poco de compasión por el. Los rrbz volvieron al set, dos con sonrisas triunfantes y uno con una sonrisa tranquila

-Boomer lo que hiciste fue increíble, gracias por no pegarle - dijo Bubbles sonriendo orgullosa

-Nuestro papá es muy bueno - dijo la pequeña Akira sonriendo

-Y nuestros tíos son geniales - dijo Hatori sonriendo orgulloso

-Bien veamos la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru - es de:

_Momoko123  
_

_lo siento kiara -.-_  
_bueno como parte de las discultas, desafio a los chicos (rrb) a vestirse de payasos y aserse bromas entre si (todo se vale mientras la hagan reir :3)_  
_y las chicas tienen que vestirse como tortas parlantes xD_  
_desafio a los chicos a ir a la escuela por medio cap, y despues cuenten su esperiencia _  
_bueno no se me ocurre nada más por ahora -.-_  
_LAMENTO LOS CHOQUES ELECTRICOS KIARA -.- ESPERO ME PERDONES_  
_espero el proximo cap_  
_ADIOS XD_

-Momoko123 no te preocupes - Dijo Kiara sonriendo dulcemente - y no es necesario que los chicos hagan eso

-Kiara ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? - dijeron los rrbz

-Chicas a disfrazarse de tortas y chicos a la escuela - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-P-pero tengo que cuidar de mis hijos - dijo Boomer nervioso

-Nosotros cuidaremos de Akira-chan y Hatori-kun - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Si yo me quiero quedar con Hikaru - dijo Hatori abrazando la pierna de Hikaru

-Yo también quiero quedarme con Kiara-chan - dijo la pequeña Akira

-No se preocupen cuidaremos bien de ellos - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-Está bien Boomer yo también cuidare de ellos - dijo Bubbles sonriendo dulcemente

-¿Qué no entienden que no queremos ir a la escuela? - dijo con ironía Butch

-Tienen que ir - dijo Hikaru sonriendo burlonamente

-Está vez estoy de acuerdo con Hika-nii - dijo Kiara frunciendo el ceño

Los rrbz muy a su pesar fueron a la escuela, mientras en el set estaban las chicas disfrazadas de tortas y los mellizos jugaban con los niños, y Kaede miraba con muchos celos a Kiara que tenía toda la atención de Hikaru.

Los chicos volvieron muy sonrientes de la escuela, la pequeña Akira fue corriendo donde Boomer la cargó

-Papi ¿Cómo te fue? - dijo la pequeña Akira sonriendo dulcemente

-¡AW! - grito todo el público

-Nos fue de maravilla - dijo Boomer

-Teniamos a toda la escuela a nuestros pies - dijo Butch con una sonrisa arrogante

-En verdad que fue una buena experiencia - dijo Brick sonriendo levemente

-Pff sigamos con la siguiente carta:

___BrickxBloss-Reds  
_

_Hola me encanta su programa y amo a los rojitos no sean tan malos con ellos retos_  
_A brick que le de un shock a Hikaru _  
_Que los rojitos duren 5 minutos en el paraiso_  
_Que Buttercup le de de comer frutas con chocolate a Butch en la boca_  
_Y que Hikaru tatre bien a Dylan 1 capitulo y si no q lo eletrocuten :3 ok esos son mis retos saludos! 3_

-Con gusto - dijo Brick quitándole el control de electro shocks a Hikaru y dándole un buen electro shock a Hikaru

-Ahora Blossom, Brick al paraíso - dijo Hikaru sonriendo burlonamente

-Ok - dijo Brick sonriendo

-Y-Ya que - dijo Blossom sonrojada hasta las orejas

Ambos rojos fueron hacia una habitacion donde parecía el paraíso

-Bien ay que darles su espacio - dijo Hikaru cerrando la puerta pero antes de cerrarla se regreso y dijo - Tienen cinco minutos

-Bien mientras ellos están ahi seguiremos con el próximo reto - dijo Kaede abrazando a Hikaru

-Ya oiste nena es hora de alimentarme - dijo Butch con una sonrisa arrogante

-asghfaghfsa - murmuraba Buttercup enojada, Butch se recosto en las piernas de Buttercup mientras esta le daba frutas cubiertas de chocolate sin quitar su mueca de enfado. Después de los cinco minutos salieron los dos rojos tomados de las manos

-¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue? - Preguntaron burlonamente Hikaru y Hatori

-Ese niño es idéntico a Hikaru - dijo Blossom con cansancio

-Akira es idéntica a Kiara - dijo sonriendo Brick

-No creo lograr tratarlo bien así que recibire la electrocución - dijo Hikaru

-Demo... nii - dijo Kiara con preocupación

-Aslo - dijo Hikaru sonriendo dulcemente a su hermana

-Está bien - dijo Kiara electrocutando a su hermano

-¡AH! - grito Hikaru

-¡Nii! - dijo Kiara preocupada

-Hikaru-kun - dijo Kaede preocupada

-Estoy bien, ahora continúen con la siguiente carta

-Bien la siguiente carta es de:

_PPGXRRBphibyy  
_

_Jajaja ust..ustedes no pueden con eso a mi me han echo peores en verdad lo siento pero todas estas o la mayoria van a hikaru esta si ke la siento en el fondo_  
_verdades:_  
_hikaru deves decir quien fue tu primer amor platonico (en realidad si quieres no lo digas ni que me interese) y decir que es lo que mas te gusta de las chicas (kiara y las ppgz...en esta usen el detector)_  
_retos:_  
_(Butercup si te gusto el hado princeso te va encantar esto)_  
_butch deves vestirte,actuar y modelar como una chica por 3 capitulos (no marimacha una chica muuuy educada maquillada y sin negarte aunque tu ya actues como chica)_  
_que los rojos compartan un coyac (no se si se escribe asi)_  
_hikaru tiene que ser el nuevo hado princeso si quieres solo un hado o un princeso (no te puedes librar)_  
_otra para hikaru :) que toque y cante una cancion romantica(me da igual la cancion) y si se desafina que lo encierren en un cuarto amarrado (si quieren lo golpean) _  
_lo sientooooo kiara no me mates me caiste muy bien pero si me quieres matar me vengo feo :(_

_-_B-Bueno yo soy incapaz de lastimar a alguien - dijo Kiara viendo la expresión de enfado de su hermano mellizo

-Bien lo que más me gusta de Buttercup es su fortaleza, de Bubbles es su amabilidad, de Blossom es su inteligencia y de mi hermana es su gran corazón - dijo Hikaru sonrojandose levemente

-¿Dylan? - Preguntó Kiara

-Verdad - grito Dylan

-Vaya hasta Hikaru siente aprecio hacia la gente - dijo Buttercup con ironía

-Buttercup adoraras el siguiente reto - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Prefiero mil veces el maldito electro shock a hacer eso - dijo Butch molesto

-Entonces haremos un pequeño juego se seguro lo recuerdan - dijo Hikaru sonriendo maliciosamente - El juego de ¿Quién es Hikaru-kun?

-Bien jugaré su maldito juego - dijo Butch enojado

-Kiara vamos a cambiarnos - dijo jalando a su hermana

Un rato después, salieron los dos mellizos vestidos de blanco, como siempre Kiara se disfrazó de hombre, ambos tenían las pelucas blancas y Hikaru se puso lentillas grises palido. Comenzaron a mezclarse y pararon un poco después.

-¿Quién es Hikaru-kun y quien es Kiara-chan? - Preguntaron ambos mellizos al unísono

-Tu eres Kiara - dijo apuntando al de la derecha - Y tu eres Hikaru - dijo apuntando al de la izquierda

-¡Error! - dijeron los dos al unisono quitándose las pelucas mostrando que Kiara era la de la izquierda y Hikaru era el de la derecha

-Ahora tu reto secreto es... dejar que Kaede te haga un cambio radical - dijo Hikaru sonriendo maliciosamente

-Bien - dijo molesto caminando con Kaede hacía los camerinos. Despues de unos minutos aparece un Butch totalmente cambiado, ahora tenia su cabello castaño claro, vestía una camisa verde claro, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y zapatillas deportivas negras

-Oh Por Dios! - Gritaron todos los presentes

-Wow - dijo Hikaru disimulando su risa - S-sigamos con el siguiente reto demo...

-¿Qué es un coyac? - Preguntaron los mellizos a coro - Bueno como no sabemos nos brincaremos ese reto

-Oh~ Hikaru - canturrearon los rrbz con un cosplay de hada, otro de princesa y otro de hado/princeso

-Solo por esta vez - dijo Hikaru molesto - dame el de hada, lo bueno sera que me vere igual a mi dulce Kiara - dijo tomando el mentón de Kiara y acercándose peligrosamente a su hermana

-H-Hikaru - dijo Kiara sonrojandose levemente. Hikaru fue a cambiarse y minutos despues salió con un vestido negro y alas del mismo color y con una peluca de pelo largo negra

*O.O*

-En verdad que Kiara y tu son idénticos -dijo Brick disimulando su risa burlona

-¿Porqué la peluca? - Preguntó Blossom

-Porque era parte del cosplay - dijo Hikaru con un tick en el ojo

-Bien sigamos con el próximo reto - dijo Kiara con una gotita estilo anime -Nii tienes que cantar

-Bien - comienza la música (reik - creo en ti)

Ya no importa cada noche

cada calle o laberinto que cruce

por que el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor

y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré

Piel con piel

el corazón se me desarma

me haces bien

enciendes luces en mi alma

Creo en ti

y en este amor

que me ha vuelto indestructible

que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y en mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás

y mis fantasmas hoy por fin estan en paz

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó

un incendio que tus brazos se apaga

Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer

mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz

Te seguí y reescribiste mi futuro

es aquí mi único lugar seguro

Creo en ti

y en este amor

que me ha vuelto indestructible

que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y en mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás

Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin estan en paz

-Nii cantas hermoso - dijo Kiara sonriendo dulcemente

-Gracias mi pequeña neko - dijo abrazando a su hermana

-Hikaru-kun tienes una voz hermosa - dijo Kaede separando a los mellizos

-Continuemos con la siguiente carta - dijo Kiara mirando - es de:

___Adivina Quien  
_

_Antes de que se me olvide, toma :) *le da a Hikaru el martillo/destornillador de oro* ¡Que hermoso es el amor de hermanos! Yo tambien tengo un gemelo, y lo quiero a mas no ppder - A demas, es muy tierno, ya que me permite ser todo sadica que quiera aunque llegue a asustarlo :') Te quiero hermanito! En fin, que me voy del tema XD _  
_VERDADES VERDADERAS_  
_Bloss si tuvieses qie escojer entre el hombre perfecto, y Brick, a quien escojerias? (no vale decir que el lo es eh e.e y con detector pls)_  
_RETOS RETADORES_  
_Este es para Hikaru: Dale a Dylan con el martillo/destornillador cuantas veces gustes para vengarte del beso XD Mas que un reto a mi me parece un favor e.e Pero bueno_  
_Hoy no estoy muy inspirada, asi que esto es todo. ¡Saludos a todos! Y, ¡No lo siento, Dylan! :)_

-Si, tener un herman que te deje ser sádico es increíble - dibo Hikaru viendo con ternura su hermana

-Bien Bloss responde - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Bueno yo escogería a... Brick - dijo sonrojandose

-Oh~ Dylan - dijo Hikaru de forma malvada sacando el martillo destornillador

-No te acerques a mi hermano - dijo Kaede de forma amenazadora

-Kiara - dijo Hikaru a lo que Kiara amarró a Kaede en una silla para que no se lanzará sobre Hikaru

-Aún así no dejaré que lastimes a Dylan - dijo Kiara quitándole el martillo/destornillador

-Pff aburrida - dijo Hikaru molesto - Veamos la siguiente carta que es de:

___picahuesos  
_

_me encanttooo!_  
_jijijijijjajjajajaja (ah mi panza)_  
_bueno, la verdad los choques si me hacen reir pero tambn me preocupa la salud de los chicos_  
_reto_  
_Hikaru a no electrocutar a nadie en los proximos 2 capitulos_  
_Kiara a ponerse disfraz de repartidor de pizza_  
_Dylan a vestirse de hada madrina_  
_Bucht y Buttercup a cantar "corre, corre corazon" de jessie y joy mientras Brick lucha contra dos perros hambrientos_  
_Blossom, Burbles y Boomer que canten "roar" de katy perry pero que Burbles goolpee a boomer_  
_verdades_  
_Hikaru (detector de mentiras) ¿planeas vengarte de los chicos?_  
_Bucht (Detector de mentiras) ¿planeas casarte con Buttercup?_  
_Buttercup (detector de mentiraS) ¿le dirás a Bucth tu identidad secreta?_

_bueno es tdo_  
_y gracias xD_  
_el fic está muy divertido_

-Ok no electrocutare a nadie - dijo Hikaru - Kaede estas a cargo del control pero solo darás shocks cuando yo te diga, ne?

-Cuenta conmigo Hikaru-kun - dijo Kaede sonriendo y tomando el control de electro shocks

-Ire a cambiarme - dijo Kiara yéndose a cambiar. Minutos después aparece con una playera blanca, un pantalon de mezclilla negro, su cabello amarrado en una coleta y sobre este una gorra negra

-Dylan a vestirse - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Ya que - dijo cabizbajo. Fue a cambiarse y salio con un vestido de hada madrina rosa - esto es humillante

-Ahora cantando roar de Katy Perry Blossom, Boomer y Bubbles

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

Bubbles se acercó a Boomer y le comenzó a golpear

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

Bubbles seguía golpeando a Boomer con todo el dolor de su corazón

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

-Muy bien hecho chicos, ahora Buttercup y Butch nos cantarán corre de Jesse y Joy

_Me miras diferente  
Me abrazas y no siento tu calor  
Te digo lo que siento  
Me interrumpes y terminas la oración  
Siempre tienes la razón  
Tuu... libreto de siempre tan predecible  
Yaaa... ya me lo se_

Brick comenzo a pelear contra los dos perros

Así que corre corre corre corazón

De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz

Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya  
que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar  
Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás  
lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.  
Ya viví esta escena  
Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no  
Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta  
Se quedó mi corazón  
Tuuu... libreto de siempre tan repetido  
Yaaa no no te queda bien

Ambos perros mordian a Brick y el se defendía lo más que podía

Así que corre corre corre corazón  
De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz  
Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya  
que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar  
Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás  
lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.  
Tuuu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos  
Yaaa…. ya me lo se  
Así que corre corre corre corazón  
De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz  
Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya  
que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar  
han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad  
Dedicarte un verso mas está de más

Así que corre como siempre q no iré detrás  
Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual  
lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual  
lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual

-Para que aprendan malditos pulgosos - dijo Brick sacudiendose todo

-Lo hicieron increible - dijeron los mellizos a coro

-Ahora la siguiente carta es de:

PPGZXRRBZ12

butch se haga novio de bombón y le de 10 besos cada uno de 5 minutos

BUTCH y boomer peleen nada de golpes bajos

brick bese a bellota le de 10 besos de 5 minutos cada uno

-Bien, como tenemos niños presentes omitiremos los besos - dijo Hikaru - Butch Blossom es hora de ser novios

-No - dijeron los dos

-Escuchenme bien, yo me disfrace de hada así que o lo hacen o lo hacen - dijo Hikaru con voz sombría

-Blossom ¿serias mi novia? - Preguntó un asustado Butch

-C-claro - dijo Blossom asustada

-Butch, Boomer a pelear - dijo Hikaru con una voz malvada

-No quiero lastimar a Boomer, sería una humillación demasiado grande - dijo Butch con una sonrisa arrogante

-Lo haré - dijo Boomer molesto

-¿Seguro? - Preguntó Butcu burlonamente

-Si - dijo Boomer

-Otou-san no creo que sea buena idea - dijo la pequeña Akira

-No te preocupes nena estaré bien - dijo Boomer

Ambos rrbz subieron al ring de pelea y comenzaron a pelear, a los pocos minutos Butch tenía a Boomer en el piso

-Ahora continuemos con la siguiente carta que dice:

nicole

holi yo de nuevo (esto es para que los mellizos sean felices)

bien mi reto es que todos sean esclavos de Hikaru, el puede hacer lo que quiera con todos ustedes (que los rrbz y dylan) lleven trajes de maid y actúen como chicas)

que cada chico diga su peor miedo (es para dylan y rrb) (con el detector) y luego tengan que estar con su peor miedo 1 minuto (se lo más sádico que puedas hikaru)

que kiara elija los cosplays mas lindos, rosas y femeninos que tenga y que dylan tenga que usarlos por 3 capítulos y sin protestar

que le den a Kiara una dotación de un mes de chocolate

hikaru no tienes porque contenerte me encanta que seas sádico yo igual lo soy un poco (bueno mucho a veces)

(ni uno se puede negar a los retos) (pliss ponganme en el programa)

-nicole si quieres aparecer necesitamos que nos envies tu descripción física y el caracter - dijeron los mellizos a coro

-Ahora todos ustedes son mis esclavos así que vayanse a cambiar - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica

Los cuatro chicos fueron a cambiarse, minutos despues aparecieron los cuatro chicos vestidos de maids, Brick llevaba un vestido rojo, Butch uno verde, Boomer uno azul y Dylan uno rosa

-No sabes cuanto te odiamos - dijeron los cuatro

-Apapa... de ahora en adelante me llamaran Hikaru-sama - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona - ahora diganme sus peores miedos, Kaede me dices si mienten, ne?

-Hai - dijo Kaede sonrojada

-Mi peor miedo son las serpientes - dijo Boomer nervioso

-El mío es perder mi encanto - dijo Butch

-El mío es perder a Blossom - dijo Brick sonrojandose a mas no poder

-El mío son las alturas - dijo Dylan

-Kaede? - grito Hikaru

- todos dijeron la verdad - dijo Kaede

-Bien, pasen a estas habitaciones - dijo Hikaru dirigiéndose a las puertas

Cada uno entró en una, en donde entro Boomer habia muchas serpientes (obviamente no venenosas), en la que entró Butch habian muchos espejos alterados donde mostraban un falso reflejo mostrando a un horrible Butch, en el de Brick habia un holograma muy realista donde Blossom lo rechazaba y se iba con otro chico, enel de Dylan el esta colgando de un precipicio (pantalla verde)

Al salir, los cuatro salieron con las caras pálidas

-Fue horrible - dijeron los cuatro asustados

-Kiara escoge los cosplays que mas te gusten - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

-Hai - dijo Kiara, la cual escogio un traje de colegiala, uno de princesa y uno de conejita rosa - estos - dijo sonriendo inocentemente

-Ya oiste Dylan, de esto te vestiras los siguientes días - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica -Ahora traigan el chocolate

-Sugoi *.* - dijo Kiara sonriendo emocionada

-Bien esto es todo por ahora, nos veremos en el siguiente cap - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa - Dejen sus reviews adios

*.*


	7. La Chica Demente

**D! Powerpuff Girls no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos capitulos tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar pertenece a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, el juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?" tambien pueden aparecer varias de sus escenas del club**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro solo es por diversion :)**

***accion***

**_cartas_**

**-dialogos- **

* * *

-¡Mas vale que te alejes de mi hermano! - Gritaba una joven de cabello rubio cobrizo

-¡El y yo solo somos amigos, nada mas que eso! - Grito una joven de cabello blanco

-¡Mientes! ¡Tu lo quieres alejar de mi! - Grito Kaede enojada

-¡Claro que no! Grito Kiara enojada - ¡Yo no soy como tu!

-¿Hasta cuando van a parar? - Preguntó Brick aburrido de ver a las dos chicas peleando

-Si esto ya se esta poniendo aburrido - dijo Butch viendo la escena

-Papi ¿Por qué Kiara-chan esta gritandole a Kaede-chan? - Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Akira

-Por que no se llevan bien Aki-chan - dijo Boomer cargando a "su hija"

-Mamá ¿Kiara-chan y Kaede-chan se odian verdad? - Preguntó el pequeño Hatori viendo la escena

-Por desgracia asi es Hatori - dijo Bubbles cargando a "su hijo" de tan solo cuatro años

-Ok esto ya me arto - dijo Hikaru harto de escuchar la pelea

-A mi igual - dijo Dylan molesto. Hikaru viro a ver a Boomer y Bubbles con los dos pequeños

-Boomer serás un gran padre - dijo Hikaru sonriendo de forma apasible

-Gracias Hikaru - dijo Boomer extrañado de la actitud del peli negro

-Por hoy no te hare nada, la verdad tu me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano mayor - dijo Hikaru sonriendo con melancolía

-Entonces...

-Por hoy Boomer no te electrocutare ni te disfrazare de alguna tontería - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-Ha?! y ¿por que solo Boomer? - Preguntaron los otros dos rrbz

-Porque... - en eso una chica de cabello negro, ojos marrones, y de estatura media, aparecio con una cierra eléctrica en las manos.

-¡AH! ¡UNA DEMENTE SUELTA! - Gritaron todos, incluso las dos chicas que antes habían estado casi matándose. La chica demente comenzó a perseguirlos a todos con la cierra

-hahahaha- reia la chica demente persiguiendo a todos por el set

-¡AH! - Gritaron todos, Boomer y Bubbles traian cargando a "sus hijos"

-hahahaha- los perseguia riendo la demente

-¡ALTO! - Grito Buttercup deteniendo a la demente

-Ok - dijo la chica

-Creo que me va a dar algo - dijo Blossom con la mano en su corazón

-A mi igual - dijo Bubbles pálida

-¿Están bien niños? - Preguntó Boomer cargando a Akira

-¡Otra vez! - dijeron los dos pequeños

-Lo que es la inocencia de los niños - dijo Hikaru jadeando por tanto correr - Kiara ¿Estás bien? - pregunto mirando a su MUY palida hermana

-Creo que a Kiara si le dio algo - dijo Buttercup viendo a la peli blanca

-Kiara es demasiado asustadiza - dijo Hikaru abrazando a Kiara la cual temblaba ligeramente - Ya paso pequeña, tranquila ya pasó - decía acariciando el cabello de su pequeña hermana, la cual se aferraba con fuerza a su hermano mellizo

-Kaede ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Dylan

-Si, estoy bien - dijo Kaede con su mano en el corazón y viendo con enojo a Kiara

-¿Celos? - dijo burlonamente la chica demente

-Tu cállate - dijo Kaede enojada - Por cierto ¿Quién eres tu?

-Eso amiga mía es información confidencial pero pueden llamarme chica demente - dijo la oji marrón con una sonrisa

-Ok, como de seguro le causaste un paro cardíaco a mi hermana tendrás que ayudarme con los retos en lo que mi hermana se recupera - dijo Hikaru molesto

-De acuerdo - dijo la chica demente sonriendo

-Kiara ve donde Dylan- dijo Hikaru intentando separar a Kiara de el

-No, yo quiero quedarme con Hikaru-nii - dijo aún temblando

-Está bien - Dijo Hikaru con cansancio

Comenzamos en 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa… Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafío! - Grito Hikaru con Kiara aun aferrada a el - Mi nombre es Hikaru y ella es mi hermana Kiara la que por causa de alguien - dijo mirando acusadoramente a la chica demente - esta en shock por el miedo así que esta vez la misma chica que traumo a mi hermana me ayudara a conducir el programa

-Hola a todos yo soy la chica demente y por esta vez ayudare a Hikaru - dijo la oji-marrón

-Muy bien comencemos con las cartas - dijo Hikaru sin soltar a Kiara - Kaede traeme las cartas por favor - dijo mirando a la nombrada

-Aquí tienes Hikaru-kun - dijo Kaede sonriendo

-cof cof desesperada cof cof - dijo la chica demente haciendo reir a los rrbz, ppgz y a Kiara, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Kaede

-Bien, la primera carta es de:

_**Jek-Scarlet **  
_

_Ósea qué si le pido a Dylan que te de cincuenta latigazos, ¿te dejarías? porque mira que eso sería muy interesante._  
_Pensándolo mejor, Dylan, te reto a darle cincuenta latigazos a Hikaru y luego echarle sal en las heridas. Y si eso no se puede hacer, ni modo._

_A Boomer (el sexy rubio con parecido a un Dios griego), le reto a córtale el cabello a Brick y Butch, de la forma en las que tú quieras._  
_(Quiero mucho a Boomer como para hacerle algún mal)._

_Pd: Hikaru, lo que dije, no era cierto. Solo quería que si hicieras el reto, y pensé que si te decía esas cosas, lo harías._

-Lo siento pero yo ni en sueños le haria eso a Hikaru - dijo Dylan con miedo en su voz - numero uno mi hermana me asesina y dos porque aprecio mucho a Kiara como para hacerle eso a Hikaru que es su hermano - dijo con una sonrisa lo ultimo

-Bien como Dylan no quiere cumplir su reto entonces.. - dijo la chica demente electrocutando al asistente mal pagado

-¡AH! - grito Dylan

-¡Oye tu! ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA ELECTROCUTAR A MI HERMANO?! - grito Kaede furiosa

-Mmm... pues... ¡LA CHICA DEMENTE! - grito electrocutando a Kaede

-¡AH! - grito Kaede

-Adoro mi trabajo - dijo la chica demente con una sonrisa orgullosa

-Sabes eres buena con esto - dijo Hikaru del cual Kiara no se habia separado ni un solo centimetro - Me agrada tu actitud

-Gracias - dijo sonriendo alegremente la demente - Hikaru creo que Kiara esta mas palida

-Eh? - pregunto mirando a su hermana - Seguro que el susto le bajo el azucar ¡Dylan traele a Kiara un chocolate!

-A la orden - dijo el quemado Dylan - Aqui esta

-Toma Kiara, comelo - dijo Hikaru de forma tranquila viendo como su hermana se separaba solo un poco de su hermano para comer el dulce, cuando lo termino el color volvio a su bello rostro

-Hika-nii ya me siento mejor demo... ¿la chica demente te podria ayudar a conducir el programa? No quiero trabajar mucho hoy - dijo con una risita nerviosa

-¡KIARA NO NOS DEJES SOLOS CON ELLOS! - gritaron los rrbz y las ppgz

-Tranquilos no me ire, estare vigilando que Hikaru no los torture pero hoy no quiero leer las cartas ni nada por el estilo - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, por hoy yo dirigire en lugar de Kiara - dijo la chica demente con una sonrisa malevola - ahora Boomer debes cortar el cabello de tus dos hermanos

-No, gracias yo aun aprecio mi vida - dijo con notable temor al imaginar las atrosidades que le harian sus hermanos

-Oh vamos! No me diras que te asusta - dijo la chica demente con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Los has visto enojados? - pregunto Boomer con miedo

-No, - contesto con simpleza la chica demente

-No sabes la suerte que tienes - dijo Boomer asustado

-Tranquilo Boomer, si te llegan a hacer algo me encargare personalmente de hacerlos sufrir - dijo Hikaru con una voz malicisa

-¿Y ahora tu? ¿Por que te ha dado por cuidar a Boomer? - pregunto Kiara extrañada

-Me recuerda mucho a onii-san - dijo Hikaru con simpleza

-Ah, por eso - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa melancolica

-Bien, Boomer hazlo - dijo Hikaru amarrando a Brick y a Butch a sus sillas de las manos y pies para no poder hacerle nada al pequeño Boomer

-B-bueno - dijo nervioso el rubio, Boomer tomo las tijeras, quito la gorra de su hermano y se dispuso de cortarle el cabello a Brick

-Si sigues con esto Boomer juro que te arrepentiras - decia el pelirrojo con una voz fria y tenebrosa, Boomer solo recorto un poco el cabello de su hermano mayor, despues fue donde Butch que lo miraba con cara de_ "tocame un solo cabello y juro que te matare lenta y tortuosamente"_ Boomer se helo ante la expresion de su hermano pero aun asi se dispuso a quitarle su coleta y a recortar levemente su cabello. Vuando hubo terminado corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta estar detras de Kiara

-Boomer... - los dos mayores lo miraron con un aura asesina y despues le gritaron: - ¡TE MATO!

-¡NO! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! ¡TENGO HIJOS POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! - gritaba Boomer aferrandose a Kiara quien miraba sorprendida (embobada al igual que todas las presentes) a los dos rowdys, cuando los dos se acercaron lo suficiente Kiara saco un espejo y les mostro el como se veian

-...- los dos se quedaron estupefactos al ver su reflejo, el cabello de Brick estaba un poco mas corto al igual que su flequilo y lucia todo su hermoso rostro. A Butch ya no se le podia hacer su coleta pero aun asi se veia increible con el pelo mas corto

-¡KYAAAAA! - gritaron todas las fans al ver el cambio

-Boomer - lo llamaron sus hermanos - Tienes suerte - dijeron los dos volviendo a su lugar lo cual calmo al rubio de sobre manera

-Ahora Boomer - dijo Hikaru molesto - Hasme el favor de soltar a mi hermana

-Oh, hehe lo siento - dijo para despues ir donde Bubbles y "sus hijos"

-Bien ya tuvieron un cambio radical - dijo la chica demente emocionada - Ahora sigamos con la proxima carta que dice:

_Ok...  
NO ME CAE BIEN KAEDE...  
Pero aun así...  
Vaya que TOOOOOODAS exageramos con los retos de besos RRBZxPPGZ  
Así que no pediré eso, me dan penita...  
Quiero que (muy a mi pesar)  
Hikaru le diga a Kaede todo le que le gusta de ella  
Lo mismo con Dylan y Kiara (esa parejita si me agrada)  
Y quiero aparecer en uno de los caps, ¿Puedo? ¿Siiii?  
Quiero electrocutar a los chicos, sólo una vez...  
Digan que siiiiiiiiii_

-Bien, lo que me gusta de Kaede es... - Hikaru hizo una pausa para pensar - Ah! ya se... que sea tan sadica como yo - dijo con simpleza

-Hikaru-kun eres tan lindo - dijo Kaede abrazando a Hikaru lo cual hizo enojar a Kiara

-Bueno lo que a mi me gusta de Kiara es que es tan linda, dulce, amable, bondadosa, inocente y sobre todo su gran corazon - dijo Dylan sonrojandose al igual que Kiara, lo que hizo enojar a Hikaru

-D-Dylan l-lo d-dices e-enserio? - pregunto una muy sonrojada Kiara

-H-hai... ¡AH! - grito cuando "sin querer" Hikaru lo electrocuto

-Ups - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente - bien sigamos con nuestra proxima carta

___Guest chapter 6 . 8h ago_

_Woow Hikaru es fuerte por recibir tantos shocks ok mi desafio incluye a todos en parejas rojos vs verdes vs azules vs Hikaru y Kiara tienen que amarrarse el brazo de uno con el del otro y las piernas osea el brazo izquierdo de Hikaru con el derecho de Kiara_

-Bien ya oyeron, es hora de amarrarlos - dijo la chica demente sacando unas esposas de no se donde

-¿De donde sacaste eso? - pregunto Blossom curioso

-Hmm... las encontre - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Bien entonces amarranos - dijo Hikaru al lado de su hermanita

-ME NIEGO - dijo Buttercup cruzandose de brazos

-No te puedes negar - dijo la chica demente esposandola con Butch

-¿Como hiciste eso? - pregunto una muy sorprendida Buttercup

-Es que soy mitad ninja - dijo la chica demente sonriendo

-¿De que manicomnio te escapaste? - pregunto Butch con una sonrisa burlona

-De ninguno - dijo ofendida la chica demente

-A mi se me hace que los atacaste con la cierra y huiste del lugar - dijo Buttercup riendo

-No hay testigos de eso! - grito la chica demente

-Hahahahaha - reian a carcajadas los dos verdes, la chica demente aprovecho y los amarro de las piernas

-Ahora veamos quien rie mejor - dijo con una sonrisa burlona la chica demente

-Muy bien, todos ya estamos amarrados - dijo Hikaru viendo que su hermana estaba con una sonrisa - Demente lee la siguiente carta por favor

-Si - dijo sonriendo y sacando la carta de quien sabe donde - la siguiente dice:

___BrickxBloss-Reds _

_Holaaa aqui vuelvo a escribir vivan los rojos!_  
_Mi desafio lo escribi y creo q se borro xd_  
_Es de parejas Rojos vs azules vs verdes vs Hikaru y Kiara deben de tener esposas en las manos y sus piernas deben de estar amarradas osea deben caminar juntos pierna derecha con pierna izquierda del otro y hacer la siguiente carrera_  
_Deben ir a la feria y pasar por obstaculos,_  
_Una alberca de pelotas , un puente colgante (cuidado con las faldas xd), conducir un carro chocon (con una mano de cada quien , trepar un muro (de esos donde te ponen arnes), participar en el concurso del que coma mas pasteles en 30 minutos gana aun atados, y llegar a la meta q es la montaña rusa sin vomitar ok ese es mi quiero ver quien gana, y que Dylan y Kaede vayan viendo que no hagan trampa y decidan al ganador ,muchas gracias aaa y por cierto para q valoren mas a las mujeres quiero que usen tacones y falda TODOS los hombres, asi aunque sean muy atleticos nadie tendra ventaja :3 y que nos demuestren que equipo es mas fuerte! Los quiero :3 y sueerteeee_

-Al parecer competiremos contra ustedes - dijo Hikaru sonriendo maliciosamente lo que hizo que Kiara le mirase con miedo, debido a que su hermano era exageradamente competitivo (y cuando digo exagerada me frefiero a EXAGERADA)

-Hikaru - lo llamo Brick - si escuchaste bien el reto ¿no? - pregunto viendolo con los ojos en blanco

-¿Por que lo dices? - pregunto Hikaru confundido ya que despues de escuchar la palabra "carrera" se habia perdido lo demas

-Nii - lo llamo esta vez Kiara - Los chicos tienen que usar vestidos y tacones - dijo con miedo de la reaccion de su hermano

-ME NIEGO - gritaron todos los hombres

-Vaya monton de gallinas - dijeron las ppgz

-No lo haremos - dijeron los chicos

-Nii, onegai - dijo haciendo su muy caracteristica carita de gatito irresistible

-No - dijo Hikaru evitando mirar a su hermana

-Nii... - dijo apunto de llorar

-cof cof manipuladora cof cof - dijo la chica demente

-Ah! bien lo hare - dijo resignado

-Sugoi - dijo la menor con una hermosa sonrisa

-Nosotros no lo haremos - dijeron los rrbz

-Si lo hacen no los electrocutare el siguiente capitulo - dijo Hikaru con los ojos en blanco

-Los siguientes dos capitulos - dijo Brick

-Bien - dijo Hikaru

-Lo haremos - dijeron resignados.

-Demente liberanos para irnos a cambiar - dijo Hikaru con cansancio

-No - dijo alegremente la chica demente

-¿Planeas que nos cambiemos frente a las chicas? - pregunto Boomer MUY sonrojado al igual que Bubbles

-Arreglenselas como puedan, mientras yo ire por un chocolate - dijo corriendo hacia el comedor del stuff

-Ni modo tendremos que cambiarnos frente a las chicas - dijo Butch con una sonrisa pervertida

-Pervertido - dijo Buttercup dandole un golpe en la cabeza

-Si no hay de otra - dijo Brick caminando hacia los camerinos y con una Blossom que le hacia competencia a su gorra en cuanto al color

-...- los dos rubios caminaron hacia camerinos exageradamente rojos

-Vamos Kiara - dijo Hikaru caminando hacia camerinos con su hermana que comia muy alegremente un chocolate

Despues de unos minutos aparecieron los chicos con vestidos y tacones, las chicas estaban totalmente rojas a excepcionde Kiara quien seguia comiendo chocolate muy animadamente

-... - todos los miraron y despues...

-Hahahahahahahahahhahahah - se reia todo el publico, Dylan, Kaede, la chica demente (con un chocolate en la boca) e incluso los niños se estaban riendo

-Esto es ridiculo - dijo Butch avergonzado

-Pero si te ves muy bien nenita - dijo Buttercup comenzando a reir

-Pero lo que viste ahi dentro te gusto ¿verdad? - dijo Butch con una sonrisa pervertida

-Pervertido - dijo Buttercup pegandole por segunda vez

-En verdad que esto es humillante - dijo Brick rojo como un tomate. Blossom reia ligeramente al ver a Brick con un vestido y tacones

-Ademas los tacones son muy molestos - dijo Boomer

-Para que vean el sufrimiento que es ser una mujer - dijo Kaede con una sonrisa burlona a lo que todas las chicas asintieron

-No es justo - dijo Boomer mirando a Hikaru - Hikaru parece Kiara pero con el pelo negro y ojos negros

-Es verdad - dijo la chica demente - solo te falta esto - dijo poniendole una peluca negra de cabello largo

-Hey - dijo Hikaru molesto

-Ahora si parecen hermanas mellizas - dijo Blossom riendo levemente. La chica demente les puso un espejo enfrente y en verdad que se veian identicos

-Wow - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Bien sigamos con el reto - dijo la chica demente - Vamos a la feria - dijo muy emocionada la chica demente

-Pero ¿Quien cuidara de Akira y de Hatori? Esta vez Hikaru y Kiara participaran - dijo Bubbles preocupada

-No te preocupes por eso, nosotros cuidaremos bien de ellos - dijo Dylan a lo que Kaede sonrio con malicia lo cual noto Kiara

-Akira-chan, Hatori-kun ¿quieren ir con nosotros? - pregunto Kiara con una dulce sonrisa

-Hai - dijeron los dos niños

-Dylan en lo que hacemos el reto por favor cuida de ellos - pidio Kiara con una sonrisa

-H-hai - dijo Dylan un poco nervioso

Todos partieron rumbo a la feria donde les esperaban los obstaculos ya puestos

-Sean bienvenidos a la primera carrera del programa... - decia emocionada la chica demente - Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafio! Nuestros concursantes son las parejas de los rrbz y las ppgz ademas de nuestros anfitriones Hikaru y Kiara Tenison. Los cuatro equipos deberan de cruzar toda la pista de obstaculos amarrados de un brazo cada uno junto a una pierna, ademas de que los chicos deberan usar vestidos y tacones.

-¿Tienes que gritarlo? - dijeron los rrbz y Hikaru demasiado rojos

-Si - dijo sonriendo la chica demente

-Ahora que comience la carrera - dijo sonando un claxon para que todos comenzaran a correr

Apenas caminaron un poco devolada los chicos cayeron al suelo por culpa de los tacones arrastrando con ellos a las chicas

-Vamos Kiara debemos ganar - dijo Hikaru poniendose de pie y corriendo con los tacones

-Esto terminara mal - dijo Kiara con cansancio corriendo o mas bien siendo arrastrada por Hikaru (el que no traia la peluca)

-Vamos ay que vencerlos - dijo Butch a lo que Buttercup asintio y ambos comenzaron a correr

-Vamos no dejaremos que nos ganen - dijo Blossom a lo que Brick se levanto rapidamente y ambos comenzaron a correr seguidos por los rubios que se pararon al mismo tiempo que los rojos

Todos llegaron al primer obstaculo que era una piscina de pelotas, los mellizos la pasaron sin problema, Butch y Buttercup se dificultaron mas ya que se la pasaban discutiendo, los rojos se sincronizaron y tambien pasaron sin problemas y los rubios tambien iban muy sincronizados en cuanto a sus movimientos sin haberse dicho nada como si supiesen los pensamientos del otro. Llegaron al puente colgante donde debajo habia muchos mirones

-¿Es enserio? - dijo Hikaru agarrandose la falda para que no lo vieran, lo cual saco una risita a su hermana - Kiara no te rias

-Para que veas lo que se siente ser mujer

-Pff es horrible - dijo Hikaru comenzando a caminar escuchando varios vitoreos por parte de los chicos, los cuales no sabia si le decian a el o a su inocente hermana menor, rapidamente los alcanzaron los demas, los chicos hicieron lo mismo que Hikaru y tomaron la falda para que no los viesen

-Malditos pervertidos - decian los chicos mientras las chicas reian a carcajadas

Pasaron ese obstaculo y fueron hacia los autos chocones, a todos se les dificulto poder subir a los autos con un brazo y una pierna atados, los primeros en lograrlo fueron Bubbles y Boomer, despues Brick y Blossom, luego Hikaru y Kiara y por ultimo Butch y Buttercup ya que no dejaban de pelear por ver quien subia primero; pasaron de eso y se dirigieron a trepar el muro. Ahi primero subieron Butch y Buettercup, Despues Boomer y Bubbles, luego Brick y Blossom y Hikaru no conseguia hacer trepar a su hermana

-Vamos Kiara - decia Hikaru intentando convencerla

-No - dijo la peli blanca

-Se que te dan miedo las alturas pero no podemos dejar que nos venzan - dijo Hikaru viendo como a cada rato los chicos se resbalaban por los tacones - Vamos y hare lo que me pidas (lo que el publico pida que Kiara le haga a Hikaru)

-Bien - dijo Kiara amarrandose la cuerda del arnes - pobre de ti si me caigo

-Cuidare de ti lo prometo - dicho esto comenzaron a subir muy bien ya que muchas veces Kiara lo habia obligado a usar tacones por lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos (cof cof dejado cof cof)

Todos pasaron (con mucha dificultad) el muro y despues se dirigieron al concurso de comida, ahi los mas rapidos fueron los verdes, despues Hikaru y Kiara, Blossom y Brick y Boomer y Bubbles. Acabado esto fueron a la GRAN montaña rusa donde solo verla se marearon por completo a excepcion de los verdes que fueron corriendo a subirse

-Esto es malo - dijeron los demas

Subieron y anduvieron u buen rato en la montaña donde Bubbles vomito, seguida de Boomer, luego Blossom y por ultimo Brick. Bajaron de la montaña rusa y la mayoria se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar

-Y los ganadores son... ¡Los verdes! - grito la chica demente emocionada - seguidos por los mellizos que tampoco vomitaron

-Tenemos estomagos fuertes - dijeron los dos al unisono

-Se nota - dijo Kaede

-¿Por la comida de la escuela? - pregunto Dylan

-Si - dijeron los dos

**DE VUELTA EN EL SET**

**-**Bien esa fue una muy buena competencia - dijo Hikaru por fin libre del amarre y del vestido - Ahora pasemos con la ultima carta que dice:

_karlachan18  
_

_Hola! soy nueva, me encanta el programa y todo en general en especial tu Hikaru-kun, tan lindo y sádico a la vez eres perfecto...xD. bueno aqui van mis preguntas:_

_VERDADES:_  
_blossom di cual fue tu peor miedo y que preferirías ser electrocutada por hikaru-kun o no poder comer chocolate.(con detector de mentiras)_  
_bubbles si tuvieras que salvar a cody o boomer ¿Cuál escogerías y por que? _  
_hikaru-kun la misma pregunta que bubbles pero con kaede y kiara... (con detector de mentiras) _  
_RETOS:_  
_reto a brick que le compre todo el chocolate y dulces que quiera blossom._  
_Los rrbz que se vistan con vestidos brillantes y bailen cualquier canción de lady gaga (la canción se los dejo a su gusto hikaru-kun y kiara-chan)_  
_AAHH... por poco se me olvida hikaru-kun puedes electrocutar a los chicos cuanto se te plazca! Me encanta cuando lo haces. xDXDXD WHAHAHAHA... BYE33_

-Cada vez aparecen mas fans mias - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-cof cof presumido cof cof - dijo la chica demente haciendo reir a todos

-Blossom contesta la pregunta - dijo Kiara comiendo otro chocolate

-Bueno mi peor miedo es que unos alienigenas destruyan la tierra - dijo con cara de panico

-Siempre tan realista Bloss - dijo Hikaru con sarcasmo - ¿Dylan?

-Verdad - dijo el asistente mal pagado

-Blossom ¿que preferirias ser electrocutada por Hikaru o no poder comer chocolate? - pregunto la chica demente

-ser electrocutada por Hikaru - dijo Blossom

-Dylan

-Verdad

-Bubbles - dijo Hikaru mirando a la nombrada - Si Boomer no tuviera sus poderes a quien salvarias

-Bueno... yo... salvaria a Boomer - dijo un poco sonrojada

-¿Por que? - pregunto Hikaru

-Porque me gusta - lo susurro muy quedito pero aun asi lo lograron escuchar

-¡VIVA EL AMOR DE LOS AZULES! - gritaron los fans

-¿Dylan?

-Verdad

-Bien yo salvaria obviamente a mi pequeña Kiara - dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por que? - pregunto la chica demente

-Uno es mi hermana y dos porque si - dijo sonriendo lo cual hizo que Kaede se quedara helada y Kiara un poco sonrojada

-¿Dylan? - pregunto la chica demente

-Verdad - dijo Dylan

-Bueno Brick hora de cumplir el reto - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Ya me quede pobre - dijo suspirando pesadamente

-¡SI! ¡DULCES! - grito Blossom

-Oh chicos - canturreo Hikaru mostrandoles los vestidos - Oh espera dije que no haria que Boomer se disfrazara de alguna estupidez asi que Boomer quedas libre de esto

-¡SI! - grito Boomer lleno de alegria

-Chicos ustedes no se libran asi que a vestirse - dijo Hikaru dandoles un vestido rojo con brillos y un vestido verde con brillos

Un poco despues aparecieron los dos rrbz con los vestidos puestos

-Ahora bailaran poker face de lady gaga - grito la chica demente muy emocionada

Comenzo la musica y los dos se pusieron a bailarla con caras de _"nos vengaremos maldito presentador"_ al terminar la cancion

-Ahora presentamos a Bubbles cantando "Faint" de Linkin part - dijeron los mellizos al unisono (lamento no haber puesto las canciones los dos ultimos caps Momoko123 es que lo olvide )

I am  
A little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
A handful of complaints  
But I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars  
I am  
What I want you to want  
What I want you to feel  
But it's like  
No matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I let go  
Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here  
'Cause you're all that I got

I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I am  
A little bit insecure  
A little unconfident  
'Cause you don't understand  
I do what I can  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
I am  
What you never want to say  
But I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
For once just to hear me out  
So I let go  
Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here  
'Cause you're all that I got

I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not  
Right now

I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

-Bien esto es todo por ahora - dijo Hikaru

-ADIOS A TODOS! - grito la chia demente tomando su cierra y cortando el muro para salir corriendo

-Ok bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo - dijo Hikaru

-No olviden enviarnos sus reviews - dijo la pequeña Akira

-Recuerden que tambien pueden retar a los presentadores, al asistente mal pagado y a Kaede - dijo el pequeño Hatori

-Nos vemos - dijeron todos


	8. La Nueva Conductora

**D! Powerpuff Girls no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos capitulos tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School HOst Club, para especificar pertenece a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, el juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?" tabien pueden aparecer varias de sus escenas en el club**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro solo es por diversion :)**

***accion***

_**cartas**_

**-dialogos-**

**pensamientos**

* * *

En un estudio de television se ven a dos chicas rodadon por el suelo seguramente peleando

-¿No deberiamos separarlas? - pregunto un chico de ojos azul cobalto

-Te apuesto a que Kaede vence a Kiara - dijo Butch apostando con Buttercup

-Yo estoy segura de que Kiara vencera a Kaede - dijo Buttercup viendo como las dos chicas peleaban tan agresivamente

-¿Cuando volveran Hikaru y Dylan? - pregunto Blossom viendo la escena

-No lo se pero mas vale que se apresuren sino esas dos acabaran matandose - dijo Brick con cansancio

-Enserio creo que deberiamos separarlas - dijo Bubbles viendo como se jalaban el pelo y se golpeaban

-Ya volvi... - tanto Hikaru como Dylan se quedaron horrorizados al ver a sus hermanas peleandose

-Esto es increible - dijo Dylan acercandose, se acerco y cargo a su hermana alejandola de Kiara

-¿Kiara me puedes explicar que paso aqui? - pregunto Hikaru cruzandose de brazos

-B-bueno - Kiara miraba con miedo a su hermano que la miraba de una forma molesta

-Lo que paso fue que Kaede comenzo a insultarla - dijo Brick con cansancio

-Kiara la ignoro pero ella siguio insistiendo hasta que Kaede se harto de que la ignorara y le solto un golpe - dijo Blossom

-Ahi fue donde Kiara le devolvio el golpe - dijo Brick

-¿Y por que no las separaron? - pregunto Hikaru

-Lo intentamos una vez y nos golpearon - dijo Butch

-Bien - suspiro Hikaru con cansancio - No quiero que vuelva a pasar - dijo dandole la espalda a Kiara

-N-nii - un ligero sollozo escapo de su garganta - ¿Estas molesto?

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que peles - dijo mirando a su hermana a los ojos - No quiero que nada malo te suceda - dijo abrazando a su hermanita

-No lo vuelvo a hacer - dijo haciendo un leve puchero

-Yo se que no pero ahora ay que comenzar, ne?

-Hai - dijo muy content la peli blanca

COMENZAMOS EN 5..

4...

3...

2...

1...

-Sean Bienvenidos a nuestro programa... Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls! Verdad o Desafio! - gritaron ambos mellizos abrazados - Nuestros concursantes los Rowdyruff Boys Z y las Powerpuff Girls Z

-Oye hermanita

-¿Que sucede Hika-nii?

-Te quiero presentar a alguien

-¿A quien Hika-nii?

-¿Recuerdas que hace unos dias una de nuestras comentaristas nos pidio aparecer en el programa? - dijo abrazando a Kiara por la cintura

-Mmm - penso un momento - ¡Ah si! nicole-san

-Exacto - dijo Hikaru

-¿Que pasa con nicole-san?

-Que Dylan y yo fuimos a por ella y... - señalo la gran puerta de entrada - ¡Aqui esta nuestra invitada sorpresa! ¡Nicole!

Por la puerta entro una chica de ojos cafes claros, su cabello cafe claro lo llevaba atado en dos coletas que le llegaban hasta la cintura, delgada y de la misma estatura de Kiara

-Hola a todos - dijo emocionada la peli cafe

-Nicole-san me alegra que hayas venido - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-¿Que les parece si comenzamos con los retos? - pregunto Hikaru a las dos presentadoras

-Si - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo que asentian

-nicole hasnos los honores y lee la primera carta

-Bien la primera carta es de Adivina Quien y dice:

_Jajajajaja! XD Que capitulo mas guay! :D Me siento vastante mal por no haber dejado rewiew el cap anterior, pero es que es la P*TA semana de los P*TOS examenes, con un P*TO examen cada dia y 2 P*TOS libros que ni he empezado. Se nota que estoy estresada? Pues ok.  
VERDADES VERDADERAS  
No hay XD Bueno, si. A los RRBZ: ¿Habeis visto la pelicula de Expediente Warren? (Una peli de terror)  
RETOS RETADORES  
Dejadme entrar en el programa! :D Bueno, a mi y a mi hermano. Me encantaria poder usar el electro-shock (si me dejais, claro) y poder amenazarlos a todos con mi machete o con el revoler familiar (mi casa es muy peligrosa :'D). Mi hermano es muy tranquilote, es mas o menos como Kiara, asi que el no asustaria tanto como yo! - Por si nos poneis, nuestras descripciones: Yo mido 1'70m, y mi hermano 1'74m. Los dos somos rubios con ojos chocolate. Mi pelo me llega un poco por debajo de los hombros y mi hermano lo tiene tambien bastante corto, hasta la nuca. Los dos somos bastante fuertes, y no somos ni gordos ni delgados. Y yo supongo que tengo buen cuerpo (?) Nunca me lo habia planteado XD  
El otro reto es para los RRBZ! :D Ver TODA la saga de Saw (peliculas de terror gore), con camaras mientras la veis (no se vale hacerse los machos eh e.e). Otro para Dylan: Vistete de conejita playboy con una peluca rosa y con MOGOLLON de maquillage super potente durante TOOOODO el cap. Nos vemos en el proximo cap! Ah! Y nuestros nombres son Sara y Sora! (A la mierda mi nombre en :'D) Eso era. Adios! :_

-¿Chicos han visto esa pelicula? - pregunto Kiara

-Claro - dijeron los tres - estuvo increible

-La mejor pelicula de miedo - dijo Butch

-En verdad que lo fue - dijeron los otros dos

-Seria un placer tenerlos a los dos aqui - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Y puedes traer lo que quieras - dijo Hikaru con estrellitas en sus ojos

-Solo espero que no lastimen a los chicos - dijo Kiara alzando una ceja

-Ha?! Pero asi no es divertido - dijo nicole - para nosotros los sadicos lo mejor es causar el dolor

-Por fin alguien que me entiende - dijo Hikaru tomando las manos de nicole

-Ay por dios - dijo Kiara con una gotita de sudor cayendo por su nuca

-Lo ves tu jamas sabrias nada sobre los sadicos a diferencia de nosotros - dijo Kaede con arrogancia

-Mejor callate - dijo Kiara con aura asesina

-Obligame - dijo Kaede con mirada retadora. Kiara se le iba a ir encima de no ser porque Hikaru la apreso con sus brazos

-Kiara no quiero que te peles de nuevo - dijo Hikaru abrazandola por la cintura

-Pff ya que - dijo molesta

-Bien ahora Dylan prepara la camara de tortura... digo el cuarto donde los chicos veran las peliculas - dijo nicole riendo malevolamente

-Estamos acostumbrados a ver peliculas de miedo asi que esto sera sencillo - dijeron los tres

-Veamos si es verdad - dijo Hikaru sin dejar de abrazar a su hermanita

Los rrbz entraron a la habitacion donde lo unico que iluminaba era la GRAN pantalla plasma que habia ahi, eso si toda la habitacion estaba repletas de camaras con vision infraroja

-Oh Dylan - canturrearon Hikaru y nicole mostrandole un cosplay de conejita playboy, la peluca rosa y el maquillaje

-Esto sera divertido - dijo Nicole

-Que ni se les ocurra - dijo Dylan retrocediendo

-Oh vamos Dylan solo es un reto - dijo Hikaru con una maliciosa sonrisa

-Alejate de mi maldito sadomasoquista - dijo Dylan ocultandose tras Kaede la cual los asesinaba con la mirada

-Kaede solo es un reto - dijo Hikaru con una voz seductura lo que hizo que Kaede cayera a sus pies haciendose a un lado

Hikaru y Nicole tomaron a Dylan y lo arrastraron a camerinos

-Eso resultara mal - dijo Kiara viendo como lo arrastraban

-Kiara ¿tu quieres mucho a Dylan? - pregunto Bubbles

-Es mi mejor amigo ¿por que? - pregunto Kiara con inocencia

-¿no sientes algo mas por Dylan? - pregunto Blossom

-No - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa melancolica - el solo es mi mejor amigo - dijo ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo

Minutos despues aparecio Hikaru y Nicole con un MUY rojo Dylan que portaba un cosplay de conejita playboy y estaba completamente cubierto de maquillaje (yo diria que le pusieron muchos kg de maquillaje)

-Ahora prefiero el cosplay de hada/princesa - dijo Dylan demasiado rojo

-Hahahahahah - estallo el publico en puras carcajadas al ver a Dylan asi. Kiara se acerco a el y le dio un abrigo para que se cubriera

-Toma - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa sincera

-Gracias Kiara - dijo mas rojo que un tomate

-Hahaha sigamos con la proxima carta hahaha - decia Hikaru entre risas

-Hahaha si hahah - rei anicole junto con el - la siguiente es de Jek-Scarlet y dice:

_Dylan, malagradecido. Yo que te doy una oportunidad única, la desperdicias, el sadomasoquista aquí no es Hikaru, eres tú. Bueno, ni modo. Tienes suerte de que sea pacifista, porque si no, te hubiese arrancado los ojos y te los habría hecho comer, ¡Por desagradecido! Además de mal pagado, malagradecido, quien te viera.  
Bueno, me ha gustado el capítulo, bastante gracioso. La aparición de Una-demente ha estado genial.  
Mi reto es para Kiara (nada malo, en verdad). Te reto a pisarle la cabeza a —tu enemiga— Kaede, (yo sé que lo quieres hacer, Kiara). Sí tú no lo quieres hacer, reto a Buttercup a que lo haga por ti.  
Y… para Butch, ¿qué piensas de los (locos) escritores de fanfictions?, ¿te gusta la personalidad que muchos te dan (damos)?  
Con la verdad, la pura verdad.  
Bueno, solo eso. Continúen._

-Lo siento pero como dije mi hermana es capaz de asesinarme y aprecio mucho a Kiara como para hacerle eso a su hermano mellizo - dijo Dylan aun rojo

-Kiara tu reto es pisarle la cabeza a Kaede - dijo nicole muy alegre

-Ah no eso si que... - iba a decir Hikaru pero ya era demasiado tarde Kiara ya se habia ido contra Kaede comenzando a golperala

-Mientras Kiara y Kaede pelean por que no vemos como van los chicos - dijo nicole sin quitar su sonrisa

En el cuarto se veia a un Bomer aterrado, a un Brick aburrido y a un Butch emocionado. Paso un rato cuando los chicos salieron del cuarto, Boomer estaba asustado, Brick parecia aburrido y Butch estaba totalmente emocionado, despues de que ellos salieron Kiara dejo por fin a Kaede la cual estaba (inconsciente) no muy bien

-Bien Butch la siguiente pregunta es para ti - dijo Hikaru - ¿Que piensas de los (locos) escritores de fanfiction?

-Sus historias son interesantes - dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-¿te gusta la personalidad que muchos te dan (damos)? - pregunto nicole

-Si, lo unico que no me gusta es que me ponen como un completo idiota - dijo cruzandose de brazos haciendose el ofendido

-Claro que no te ponen tal cual eres - dijo Buttercup riendose del rrbz verde

-Claro que no - dijo Butch ofendido

-Ja! te ponen igualito a la vida real - dijo riendose a carcajadas

-Con una m*erda que no - dijo Butch enojado

-Jajajaja - reia Buttercup

-Bien ya dejado eso aclarado - dijo nicole sonriendo - prosigamos con la siguiente carta que es de Momoko123 y nos dice

_hola otra ves (como siempre )  
vamos al grando:  
desafios:  
-A hikaru a electrocutar a kaeda por 1 minuto (soy mala XD)  
-que kaeda no se aserque a hukaru por medio cap (;D)  
-que los RRB bailen hip hop con trajes de bailarinas de balet (:o)  
-que Boomer se tiña el cabello de azul, y se comporte como un nerd por medio cap (o más XD)  
bueno eso son los desafios ahora por verdades:  
-Kaede ¿cómo te sentiste por el minuto en que hikaru te electrocuto?  
-hikaru ¿cómo te sentiste electrocutando a kaede? xD  
-kiara ¿como te sentiste cuando tu hermano electrocuto a kaede?¿ cuando no se aserco a él?_

bueno eso es lo que se me ocurrio (por ahora )  
hasta la proxima xD

-Hikaru hora de cumplir tu reto - dijo nicole sacando el control de electro shocks de quien sabe donde

-Eh no creo que eso sea recomendable ya que sigue inconsciente - dijo Hikaru viendo a Kaede inconsciente

-Por eso no ay problema - dijo nicole echandole agua a la cara a Kaede la cual desperto de golpe

-¿Que me paso? - pregunto llevandose una mano a la cabeza

-Paso que Kiara te dejo inconsciente - dijeron los verdes

-Kaede - la llamo Hikaru

-¿Que pasa Hikaru-kun? - pregunto sonriendo tontamente

-pff - bufo molesta Kiara

-Perdoname por esto - dijo Hikaru electrocutando a Kaede

-¡AH! - gritaba Kaede . Despues del minuto Dylan corrio hacia su hermana

-Kaede ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupado

-Si, no importa que Hikaru-kun me haya electrocutado, yo aun le quiero - dijo mirando a Hikaru con una tonta sonrisa

-Ahora Kaede tu reto es no acercartele a Hikaru por el resto del cap - dijo nicole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ese reto me agrada - dijo Kiara sonriendo burlonamente, actitud rara en ella

-Me niego yo quiero a Hikaru-kun y no me quiero alejar de el - dijo aferrandose al brazo de Hikaru, a lo que Kiara tomo el control de electro shocks y la electrocuto nuevamente

-¡AH! - grito Kaede

-¡Kiara! - dijo Hikaru viendo a Kaede en el piso

-Es para que aprenda a no quitarme lo... - paro en seco cuando analizo lo que iba a decir

-¿Estas celosa mi linda neko? - pregunto Hikaru acercandose peligrosamente a su rostro

-No - Kiara desvio la mirada molesta

-Mentirosa - dijo Hikaru tomando su menton y haciendo que lo viera - Solo tengo ojos para ti mi linda neko

-H-Hikaru - dijo sonrojandose levemente

-No es que quiera interrumpir su demostracion de amor pero todavia nos falta terminar esto - dijo nicole señalando las camaras

-Es verdad, ay que terminarlos - dijeron los mellizos al unisono - Bien prosigamos con el siguiente desafio

-Los rrbz tienen que bailar hiphop vestidos de bailarinas - dijo nicole con los cosplays de bailarinas - Ustedes dicen los hacemos por las buenas o por las malas - dijo con una sonrisa malevola

-No lo haremos - dijeron los rrbz

-Ok entonces sera por las malas - dijo nicole electrocutando a los chicos haciendolos caminar hacia camerinos junto con muchos de los guardias

-Nii, no crees que deberiamos ayudarlos - dijo Kiara abrazando por el cuello a su hermano el que la abrazaba por la cintura

-Na, estaran bien - dijo Hikaru viendo hacia los vestidores de donde se oian gritos

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

-¡AUXILIO ME ESTAN VIOLANDO!

-¡SALVENOS DE ESTA LOCA!

-¡DEJEN DE MOVERSE TANTO! - Gritaba nicole

-YA DEJANOS EN PAZ

-NO ME GRITEN

-PUES ENTONCES SUELTENOS

-NO HASTA QUE SE PONGAN LOS DISFRACES

-AH ME SIENTO VIOLADO

-SON UNOS LLORONES

Todos los que estaban fuera de los vestidores veian el lugar horrorizados a excepcion de Hikaru quien tenia una sonrisa maliciosa

-Nii creo que deberiamos ir a ayudarlos - dijo Kiara viendo asustada los vestidores

-Estaran bien - dijo Hikaru sin soltar a su hermana

-Demo...

-No te preocupes estaran bien

-¿Seguro? - pregunto Bubbles viendo asustada los vestidores

-Si, son chicos fuertes estaran bien - dijo Hikaru

-Pero no crees que nicole pueda hacerles algo - dijo Blossom preocupada

-Na - dijo Hikaru con simpleza, despues de un rato mas de gritos aparecieron los chicos vestidos de bailarinas y a una nicole totalmente agitada por tanto pelear con ellos

-Bien ahora que empiece la musica - dijo nicole

-Sabes creo que Nicole es una muy buena conductora - dijo Hikaru viendo como los rrbz bailaban hiphop

-Es verdad - dijo Kiara viendo la escena. Los chicos terminaron de bailas y se fueron rapidamente a cambiar

-Oh vamos chicos si se veian lindos asi - dijo burlonamente nicole

-Boomer sigue tu reto asi que pasa con las chicas del stuff para que te arreglen

-Ni hablar - dijo Boomer - antes muerto a que hacerme un nerd

-Ok entonces juguemos - dijo Hikaru sonriendole a su hermana

-Bien jugare su tonto jueguito - dijo Boomer con pesadez

Ambos mellizos se fueron a cambiar, al volver los dos aparecieron de negro (como siempre Kiara tuvo que ocultar sus pechos) Comenzaron a mezclarse y al final dijeron:

-¿Quien es Hikaru-kun y Quien es Kiara-chan? - dijeron al unisono

-Tu eres hikaru - dijo aputando al de la izquierda - Y tu Kiara - dijo apuntando al de la derecha

-¡Error! - gritaron los dos quitandose las pelucas y mostrando que estaban del lado opouesto

-Que raro - dijo Boomer con cansancio

-Bien Boomer tu reto es - penso un momento Hikaru - Decir lo que sientes por Bubbles

-¡¿SOLO ESO?! - gritaron todos

-¡Callense! - dijo Hikaru de mala gana ganandose una risita por parte de su hermana. Boomer se paro frente a Bubbles y comenzo a decirle

-B-Bubbles - dijo Boomer sonrojandose poco a poco - T-tu m-me g-gustas y-y e-eres u-una c-chica genial y m-me g-gustaria que salieses c-conmigo - dijo totalmente sonrojado

-Me encantaria Boomer - dijo una muy alegre Bubbles

-¡KYAAA! ¡HERMOSO EL AMOR DE LOS AZULES! - Gritaron todas las fans

-Bien hora de seguir con las verdades - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

-Kaede ¿como te sentiste por el minuto que Hikaru te electrocuto? - pregunto nicole

-No me importo ya que es Hikaru-kun y con el jamas podria molestarme - dijo Kaede con corazones en sus ojos

-De eso me doy cuenta - dijo Dylan molesto

-Hikaru ¿como te sentiste electrocutando a Kaede? - pregunto nicole alzando una ceja

-Pues al principio lo tome como una pequeña venganza por golpear a mi hermana pero despues senti culpa - dijo Hikaru rascandose la nuca

-¡KYAAA! ¡HIKARU-KUN ME QUIERE! - dijo Kaede abrazando a Hikaru, por lo cual recibio un fuerte (MUY fuerte) shock electrico

-Ups - murmuro nicole con Kiara a un lado sonriendo triunfante - Kiara ¿como te sentiste cuando tu hermano electrocuto a Kaede?

-La mas dulce de las venganzas - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Tambien ay otra pero se nego a cumplir el reto asi que no debes contestarla - dijo nicole

-No importa, continuemos con la proxima carta - dijo recuperando su sonrisa inocente que tanto la caracterizaba

**Bipolar** - pensaron todos por la actitud de Kiara

-La ultima carta es de PPGZXRRBZ12 y dice:

_QUE BRICK Y BELLOTA TENGAN UNA CENA ROMANTICA Y QUE SE BESEN EN LA BOCA JEJE GRACIAS A BRICK QUE DIJO QUE OMO HABIA ESPECIFICADO EN QUE LUGAR TENIA QUE SERE LE BESO EN LA BOCA O EN LA MEJILLA JJA GRACIAS BRICK(QUE TODO ESTO LO VEAN USTEDES ICLUYENDO A BUTCH Y BOMBON  
POR SEGUNDA VEZ QUE HIKARU LE DE ELECTROCHOQUE SALOS RRB POR 5 MINUTOS  
QUE BUTCH TENGA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE BESAR A BOMBON EN LA BOCA POR 5 MINUTOS MEJOR QUE SEAN 10 BESOS DE 5 MINUTOS  
QUE BRICK DIGA LO QUE CINTO AL VER A SU CHICA SIENDO BESADA POR BUTCH  
QUE BRICK BESE A BELLOTA POR 5 MINUTOS MEJOR QUE SEAN 10 BESOS DE 5 MINUTOS  
QUE BURBUJA HAGA UN PASTEL EXPLOSIVO_

-Bien pues ya oyeron chicos - dijo Hikaru aun con Kaede colgando de su cuello causandole un tic en el ojo a Kiara - Dylan lleva a Brick y a Buttercup a su cena romantica

-¡NI HABLAR! - dijeron Blossom y Butch

-Ups - dijo nicole electrocutando a los dos - Ahora vayanse a su cita

Brick y Buttercup fueron a un restaurante muy elegante pero entre ellos habia un silencio exageradamente incomodo, cuando acabaron la cena escucharon un ruido en su oreja (un microfono y auricular) dandoles intrucciones de que debian besarse en los labios. Los dos se acercaron y solo rozaron levemente sus labios.

Los dos volvieron al set donde estaban Butch y Blossom a punto de matar a Hikaru para que los llevara donde ellos hasta que les vieron aparecer

-¿Que paso haya? - preguntaron los dos con auras asesinas

-Nada - contestaron con simpleza

-¿Como que nada de seguro...? - un fuerte shock electrico hiso que los rrbz gritaran pero no era Hikaru quien lo habia hecho sino nicole que estaba con una sonrisa malvada

-Ya fue suficiente Nicole-san - dijo Kiara al ver que habian pasado los 5 minutos

-Ok - dijo dejandolos en paz - Butch es tu momento para vengarte asi que ve haya y besa a Blossom ¿cuantas veces dice la carta?

-Diez - dijo Dylan con la carta en su mano

-¿Tenias que ser tan sincero? - le pregunto Boomer con una gotita cayendo por su nuca (-_-U)

-Ok - dijo Butch el cual tomo a Blossom por los hombros besandola, despues de que paso el tiempo por fin se separaron - Dulce venganza - dijo al ver a su hermano que era detenido por muchos de los guardias del lugar

-B-Brick - dijo Kiara asustada por la reaccion de enojo de Brick - T-tienes que decir lo que pensaste al ver a Blossom y a Butch asi

-"$%&/()"!?#$%#$"$"% - dijo Brick sin mucha delicadeza

-Que boquita Brick - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Piensa que alguien besara durante el mismo tiempo a tu hermana ¿como reaccionarias? - dijo Brick con una mirada fria

-...- solo se desprendio un aura asesina de Hikaru

-Sigamos con el proximo reto - dijo nicole viendo a Brick y a Hikaru tan molestos - Brick ahora puedes tu tomar tu venganza y besar a Buttercup, la misma cantidad de besos y el mismo tiempo

-Eso ni de chiste - dijo Butch enojado

-Dulce venganza - dijo Brick antes de besar a Buttercup la cual tambien se estaba vengando (aunque no lo admitiera). Paso el mismo tiempo y se separaron viendo como tanto Butch como Blossom estaban hasta temblando de la ira

-B-bueno a-ahora sigue Bubbles de hacer un pastel explosivo - dijo Kiara notablemente nerviosa

-Bubbles tienes todos los materiales necesarios en la cocina del stuff asi que ve a prepararlo - dijo Hikaru con Kaede aun colgando de su cuello

-De acuerdo - dijo la rubia antes de encaminarse a la cocina

-Kiara ¿estas bien? - pregunto nicole al verla tan enfadada

-No es nada Nicole-san - dijo mirando a Kaede con rabia

**UNA HORA DESPUES**

-Aqui esta el pastel - dijo Bubbles

-Comprobemos que es explosivo - dijo nicole antes de lanzarselo a Kaede a quien le exploto en la cara

-Hahahahahahaha - reian todos a carcajadas incluyendo a Kiara

-Nicole-san definitivamente me caes muy bien - dijo Kiara sin parar de reir

-Bien ahora para despedirnos esta Bubbles cantando "In the end" de Linkin park - dijo nicole con una sonrisa. Bubbles se puso en posicion y comenzo a cantar

_It starts with [one]  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind i designed  
this rhyme to explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everythin inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when i [tried so hard]_

Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme  
to remind myself how (I tried so hard)  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so [far]  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when I [tried so hard]

Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

-Envienos sus cartas. Hasta la proxima - dijeron ambos gemelos sonriendo enormemente

* * *

nicole espero haberte representado bien n.n nos leemos Adios :)


	9. Fichas de Admisión

Aparecen en pantalla solo los mellizos

-Hola a todos bien esto es para todos los que quieran aparecer en el programa - dijo Hikaru

-Es una ficha que deberan llenar si quieren aparecer. - dijo Kiara

-Aquí van los requisitos:

Nombre:

Apariencia física:

Caracter:

Vestimenta:

¿Con quien se llevarían bien? (Kiara-Hikaru o Dylan-Kaede)

-Estos son los requisitos para que puedan aparecer en el programa - dijo Hikaru

-A todos aquellos que quieran participar envíenos sus fichas - dijo Kiara

-Pueden ser máximo dos personas - dijo Hikaru

-Asi que esperamos sus reviews - dijeron los mellizos a coro


	10. Los Invitados Especiales

**D! Ppgz no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, el juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?"**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversion :)**

**ACLARACION: Los que me hayan mandado las fichas iran apareciendo en los cap, segun el orden de quienes me hayan mandado las fichas, no todos pueden aparecer en el mismo cap... Por cierto mañana sera el capitulo especial, asi que mañana sera mucho mas sadico que otras veces :)**

***accion***

_**cartas**_

**pensamientos**

**-dialogos-**

* * *

-Bien Nicole de ahora en adelante seras conductora asistente - dijo Hikaru con Kiara aun lado

-¡Si! - grito emocionada Nicole

-Nicole-san me parece increible que ahora vayas a formar parte de nosotros - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-A mi igual - dijo Nicole

-Ay que darnos por muertos - dijo Boomer

-Ella es incluso mas sadica que Hikaru - dijo Butch

-Esto terminara mal - dijo Dylan

-Pff - bufo Kaede con molestia

-Bueno chicos como ya saben Nicole de ahora en adelante sera parte de nosotros - dijeron los mellizos al unisono, a lo que Nicole sonrio malvadamente

-Si, esto terminara mal - dijo Dylan - Kiara ¿podemos hablar? a SOLAS

-Claro - contesto la peli blanca caminando junto a Dylan lejos de los chicos

-¿Quien quiere ir a espiarlos? - pregunto Hikaru a lo que todos alzaron las manos y comenzaron a seguirlos

-Kiara... yo queria pedirte perdon - dijo Dylan agachando la cabeza

-¿Por que?

-Porque te termine sin mucha delicadeza

-No te preocupes por eso Dylan - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Pero...

-Ya casi es hora de comenzar, lo mejor sera que me vaya a alistar - dijo Kiara saliendo de ahi

-Ay vienen - dijeron todos corriendo a sus lugares

-Bien ya es hora de comenzar - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa forzada

-Nii ¿Que te pasa? - pregunto Kiara

-Nada, ya es hora de comenzar mi pequeña neko

-Hai

COMENZAMOS EN 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa... Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls! Verdad o Desafio! - gritaron los mellizos al unisono - Nosotros somos sus conductores Hikaru y Kiara Tenison... Y ahora con nuestra nueva conductora Nicole

-Hola a todos - dijo Nicole muy alegre

-Nuestros concursantes Los Rodwyruff Boys Z y las Powerpuff Girls Z - dijeron los mellizos al unisono señalando a los nombrados

-Bien ahora antes de comenzar queremos presentarles a nuestros invitados especiales *redoble de tambores* Sora y Sara - dijo Nicole apuntando hacia la puerta

Entran por la puerta un chico y una chica rubios con ojos color chocolate. Sara llevaba una gorra negra al reves, una camiseta blanca enseñando los hombros en la que tiene BOY pero en vez de la O lleva una calavera, unos shorts vaqueros rotos negros, mallas negras por debajo y unos converse blancos, Sora viste una camiseta de manga larga negra con chaqueta blanca, vaqueros normales y converse negros

-Hola - dijeron los dos

-Sora, Sra sean bienvenidos - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Gracias por invitarnos - dijo Sora

-Gracias a ustedes por venir - dijo Kiara

-Sara dime que traes tus instrumentos de tortura - dijo Hikaru con estrellitas en los ojos

-Claro que los traigo - dijo Sara sacando martillo/destornillador, revolver y machete

-Ay por dios - dijeron Sora y Kiara con una gotita estilo anime (-_-U)

-Esto queda confiscado - dijeron Kiara y Sora quitandoles los intrumentos de tortura

-Ah - dijeron Hikaru y Sara

-Bien ahora que los conocemos demos comienzo con la primera carta:

_blossomxbrick041999 _

_me Gusta mucho su programa_

_ME gusta la personalidad de hikaru *-* ademas, de eso me gusta lo de sadomasoquista Kawaii _  
_ok, me sali del tema, me gustaria estar alla, Me gustaria dar unos pequeñisimos , inocentes voltajes , a los personajes - ahahhahah . si me tenes en cuenta _  
_soy cabello largo negro, ojos negros, y mido 1, 65 _  
_y dijamos que me gusta vestirme con negro, rojo y toques de blanco _  
_Y adios Gemelos, me gusta los cambios de kiara._  
_ahora una pregunta que dejo_  
_Verdad_  
_Hikaru - kiara hay amor ademas de hermanos entre ustedes dos ?¿ npor favor con el detector de mentiras._  
_Bey se despide Blossomxbrick041999 O mejor conocida como tatiana *-* bey bey_

-Bueno nosotros ya pusimos fichas para que ahi nos dejes tus datos - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Ahora Hikaru, Kiara ¿hay amor ademas de hermanos entre ustedes doe? - pregunto Nicole a lo que todos miraron a los mellizos

-¡¿Eh?! - dijeron los dos

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? - dijo Hikaru cruzandose de brazos

-Solo respon... ¿donde esta Kiara? - pregunto Nicole

-Ire por ella, mientras si gan con la proxima carta - dijo Hikaru caminando tranquilamente

-Ok, Sara leenos la siguiente carta

-Si, la siguiente carta dice:

___faty-chan  
_

_waaaaa me eh desaparecido x dos capítulos que vergüenza doy..._

_kaede-chan que te pasa vos no sos así te tenes que vengar de las personas_  
_que te hicieron daño durante el programa_  
_que vergüenza aquí si estoy disgustada contigo COMO PODES DEJAR_  
_QUE DYLAN SE VISTIERA DE CONEJITA PLAYBOY! me decepcionas_  
_bueno cambiando de tema los retos son *doble de tambores*_  
_que kaede se vengue todo lo que le hicieron en el programa (se incluye que lastime a su "hikaru-kun y SOBRE TODO a Nicole y no puede decir que no (yo se tu debilidad kaede no me hagas enojar MUAJAJAJAJAJJA))_  
_que dylan elija que ponerse durante todo el programa(es decir se cambia y si lo retan a ponerse otra cosa puede irse a cambiar y ponerse cualquier cosa que el quiera, si no entendiste .)_  
_que aparezca una chica que este enamora de dylan (haber que dice/hace kaeda y tal vez kiara)_  
_listo nuevo amor, amooo a dylan jijiji espero la contiiii y que aceptes todos los desafíos _

(lo de la chica para Dylan lo pondre en otro capitulo, ne?)

-Oh - dijo Nicole con una gotita en la cabeza, a lo que Kaede la miro con una malevola sonrisa

-Bueno por lo menos hoy no me disfrazare de alguna tonteria - dijo Dylan suspirando de alivio

-Ya volvimos - dijo Hikaru entrando con una Kiara que llevaba orejas y cola de gato a la que cargaba en su espalda - ¿Por que esas caras de miedo?

-Creo que deberian leer esto - dijo Sora entregandole la carta

Oh - dijo Hikaru cuando la acabo de leer

-¿Que dice nii? - pregunto Kiara a lo que Hikaru le dio la carta - Tocale un solo pelo a mi hermano y juro que te desfiguro la cara - dijo con voz sombria a lo que todos se asustaron

-Kiara me dan miedo tus cambios de humor - dijo Blossom

-A mi tambien - dijo Hikaru

-Kiara ¿por que traes un cosplay de gato? - pregunto Bubbles

-Porque me negue a responder la pregunta, este es mi castigo - dijo Kiara sin bajarse de la espalda de su hermano

-Ahora si me vengare maldita gata - dijo Kaede electrocutando a Kiara y sin darse cuenta a Hikaru, utilizo casi la maxima potencia

-¡AH! - gritaron los mellizos, Hikaru no soporto su peso mas aparte el de su hermana y cayo al piso aun con su hermana en su espalda, al darse cuenta de esto Kaede se detuvo de golpe

-¡Hikaru-kun! - grito Kaede

-Al parecer te pasaste con el voltaje - dijo Buttercup reteniendola

-¿Estan bien? - preguntaron Sora y Sara ayudandolos a levantarse

-Si - dijeron los dos

-Nii ¿te lastimaste? - pregunto Kiara

-No, estoy bien ¿y tu como estas? - pregunto Hikaru preocupado

-Estoy bien - dijo Kiara con una tierna sonrisa - Y tu - dijo apuntando a Kaede con una mirada fria - pagaras por esto

-Bien ya te vengaste de los mellizos - dijo Dylan viendo preocupado a los mellizos - Ahora falta Nicole

-Esto sera divertido - dijo Kaede con una sonrisa viendo a Nicole

-Eh... hehe no podemos arreglarlo - dijo Nicole con una gotita en la cabeza ( )

-No - dijo Kaede a punto de electrocutarla pero para cuando se dio cuenta Kiara ya se lo habia arrebatado

-Dulce venganza - murmuro antes de electrocutarla

-Enserio tus cambios de humor dan miedo - dijo Butch

-Lo se - dijo Kiara volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa inocente

-¿Enserio pensaron que Kiara era una niña timida e inocente? - dijo Hikaru de forma sarcastica - Digo despues de todo es mi hermana

-Si, ahora todo tiene mas sentido - dijo Blossom con cansancio

-Sora leenos la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermana-neko

-La siguiente carta dice:

___Jek-Scarlet  
_

_mmm… ¿Quién invento el puto karma? Creo que todo lo que hago vuelve…. Naaa, que va… si soy un amor de persona. Si fuera mala, les pondría retos feos, pero soy buena._  
_Bueno, me encanta el fic/programa, y el que actualizan rápido, y valla que lo hacen rápido._  
_Bueno, el reto es para Dylan. Te reto a usar un toga y pasear por la calle, . . Nada más (y con eso me refiero a NADA más, ni ropa interior. Se, soy una pervertida también)._  
_Me encanta Kiara, y ya quiero que manden a volar a la hermana de Dylan (lo admito, soy mala para los nombres)._  
_¡Oh, Kiara!, te reto a sentar a (tú enemiga), en una silla eyectora y mandarla lejos, lejos._  
_Nada más. Saludos a Boomer y a ti, Kiara (el resto no es tan importante)._

-Oh Dylan - dijeron Hikaru, Nicole y Sara mostrando la toga

-Tu nos dices lo haces por las buena o por las malas - dijo Sara sacando el martillo/destornillador de no se donde

-Lo hago por las buenas - dijo Dylan tomando la toga, esos tres si quedaban miedo

-Y recuerda que SOLO la toga - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malvada, la cual tambien portaban Nicole y Sara

-Pobre Dylan - dijeron Sora y Kiara

-Lo bueno es que a nosotros ya casi no nos retan - dijeron los rrbz

-Es verdad - dijeron las chicas aliviadas

Dylan salio de los vestidores con la toga

-Ahora Dylan tienes que caminar por la calle solo con la toga - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malvada

-Eso si que no - dijo Dylan

-Por las buenas o por las malas - dijeron Nicole, Sara y Hikaru sacando el revolver, el control de electroshocks y el martillo/destornillador

-Por las buenas - dijo Dylan con pesar

-Pobre de Dylan - dijo Sora viendo como lo amenazaban

-Mi hermano no saldra en esas condiciones - dijo Kaede molesta interponiendose entre su hermano y la puerta

-Kaede solo sera esta vez - dijo Hikaru con voz seductora

-Lo siento Hikaru-kun pero no lo pienso permitir - dijo Kaede

-Ok, entonces sera por las malas - dijo Sara amenazandola con el machete

-Sara, ay algo peor que el machete - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa malevola

-¿Asi? ¿Que es? - pregunto Sara

-Oh Kiara - canturreo Nicole

-Mande - pregunto Kiara

-Kaede se niega a que Dylan cumpla el reto - dijo Nicole

-Arreglenselas como puedan yo ire por un chocolate - dijo Kiara

-Kiara - la llamo Hikaru - Si me ayudas te comprare todo el chocolate que se te antoje - dicho esto Kiara se lanzo contra Kaede haciendola a un lado, Hikaru lanzo a Dylan fuera del set y despues volvio a su lugar

-Bien ahora el siguiente reto es para Kiara y dice que... - en eso entro un Dylan con la toga desgarrada

-Hahaha ¿que te paso? - pregunto Hikaru al verlo tan asustado

-Pasa que tienes un monton de fans pervertidas - dijo Dylan llendose a cambiar

-Parece que lo violaron - dijo Sara riendo un poco

-Bien Kiara debes de lanzar a Kaede lejos de aqui - dijo Nicole

-Sinceramente nos harias un favor - dijo Buttercup cruzandose de brazos

-¡Si! - grito Kiara amarrando a Kaede a una silla eyectora

-No Kiara espera... - intento frenarla Dylan pero fue demasiado tarde ya que ya habia mandado a volar a Kaede

-Jek-Scarlet eres la mejor - dijo Kiara dando briquitos de emocion

-Sigamos con la proxima carta - dijo Hikaru - que dice:

_PPGXRRBphibyy _chapter 8 . 17h ago

_yo esta vez solo tengo dos retos_  
_kaede quiero que estes de cabeza durante...mmm...30 minutos okno pero si hasta donde puedas si son menos de 5 min. tendras que...mmm... comer todo el dia ensalada de veterragas con cebolla y aji (es lo mas asqueroso que me da cosa escribirlo mi estomago se revolvio *aguantando las ganas de vomitar*soy muy joven para comer esa asquerosidad bueno si 13 no es mucho y lo admito)_  
_y los rojos que compartan chocolate sin pelear (ahorita me dio hambre)_  
_saludos a todos :)_

-Bien como alguien - dijo Hikaru viendo acusadoramente a su hermana - mando a volar a Kaede seguiremos con el siguiente reto que es para los rojos, asi que Blossom Brick pasen al frente

-Lo unico que deben hacer es compartir un chocolate sin pelear - dijo Nicole

-Ok - dijo Brick dandole el chocolate a Blossom, cuando tuvo la punta del chocolate en su boca, Brick tomo la otra punta comenzando a comerlo al igual que Blossom, acabando por darse un intenso beso. Hikaru como siempre no permitio que Kiara viese la escena, al igual que Sara le cubrio los ojos a Sora

-Ya fue demasiado amor - dijo Nicole separandolos

-Aburrida - dijo Brick

-Bien prosigamos - dijo Kiara con dulzura - la siguiente carta dice:

_angelsvampire29  
_

_estuvo genial jejejej gracioso bueno no soy buena de eso pero quiero poner un retos para los seis jejeje _  
_quiero que brick bese apasionado a bombón y bese el cuello dejando una marca en el cuello xD ( como chupeton)_  
_para boomer y burbuja igual un beso apasionado _  
_para butch y bellota jajaja igual beso apasionado _  
_se me ocurrió eso jejeje les mando saludos los vemos luego bye bye_

-Y ustedes que decian que ya no los retaban - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona - Itai!

-Te he dicho que no seas malo con los chicos - dijo Kiara jalando su oreja

-¿Quien va pimero? - pregunto Nicole

-...- todos se quedaron callados

-Bien tendra que ser al azar - dijo Sora

-Empecemos por los rojos - dijo Sara

-Si insisten - dijo Brick para despues besar apasionadamente a Blossom, como siempre Hikaru tapo los ojos de Kiara y Sara tapo los ojos de Sora. Cuando el aire hiso falta ambos tuvieron que separarse

-Brick - se acerco Hikaru a el y le susurro algo al oido lo cual hizo sonreir de manera perversa a Brick, el cual le dio un casto beso en los labios a Blossom y despues bajo a su cuello donde mordio con fuerza dejando una marca

-¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDO?! - Grito una Blossom muy alterada intentando separarse de Brick - Brick ya dejame duele

Brick se separo de ella, miro su cuello y cuando vio que dejo una marca MUY notoria sonrio

-Ahora siguen Boomer y Bubbles - dijo Nicole

-De acuerdo - dijeron los dos rubios antes de besarse, los dos tenian sus mejillas ardiendo, poco a poco fueron acercandose, primero fue un beso dulce y despues se convirtio en una apasionado. La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse, ambos MUY sonrojados

-¡VIVA EL AMOR DE LOS AZULES! - grito el publico

-Oh Butch, Buttercup - canturreo Hikaru - Siguen ustedes

-Por mi o hay problema - dijo Butch con una maliciosa sonrisa

-Me niego - dijo Buttercup cruzandose de brazos

-Buttercup admitelo de una vez a ti te gusta Butch - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa burlona

-Claro que no - grito con un leve color carmesi en sus mejillas

-Muñeca si tanto me amas entonces besame - dijo Butch con una sonrisa arrogante

-Ja! ni es tus sueños te bes... - Buttercup fue acallada por los labios de Butch, el cual le daba un beso profundo y demandante, poco a poco Buttercup comenzo a corresponder el tan apasionado beso, los dos se separaro jadeantes por causa de tan apasionado beso

-Ok, ahora Nicole lee la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru

-Si, la siguiente carta dice:

_Momoko123 _

_hola _  
_habe haber haber mmm... oy estoy ago de mal humor pero aqui voy:_

_desafios:_  
_-que Buttercup se pinte de verde y finga ser hulk (XD) yle haga todo tipo de cosas a los rrb (:D)_  
_-que blossom patee a los rrb en sus em... partes privada (saben a lo que me refiero ¿no?)_  
_-que bubbles pelee contra buttercup-hulk (XD)_  
_-que butch se vista con ropa ajustada de mujer (;D) y use tacones apretados_

_Verdades:_

_-Buttercup ¿como se sintio ser hulk y lo que hiciste como él?_  
_-blosssom ¿que odias de buttercup y bubbles y tambien de los RRB?_  
_-bubbles ¿como se sintio peelear con buttercup-hulk? y ¿te gustaria ser hulk?_  
_-RRB ¿les gusto ser pateados por buttercup-hulk?_

_bueno esto es todo lo que se me ocurrio (por ahora)_  
_hasta la proxima xD_

-Esto ya me agrado - dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa malevola

-A nosotros no - dijeron los rrbz

-A mi tampoco - dijo Bubbles

-Bien Buttercup hora de pintarte - dijo Sara sacando una cubeta con pintura

-De acuerdo - dijo Buttercup caminando hacia camerinos, la verdad si le habia gustado el reto. Un rato despues aparecio una Buttercup verde. La cual se fue contra los rrbz, golpeandolos, haciendoles llaves de lucha e incluso llego a amenazarlos con el machete el cual le confiscaron Sora y Kiara.

-Sin armas - dijeron los dos

-Aburridos - dijeron nuestros queridisimos sadicos y Buttercup

-Blossom tu reto es... - le susurro Nicole al oido lo que debia de hacer. Mientras que Hikaru ataba a los rrbz de pies y manos por si intentaban defenderse

-¿tengo que hacerlo? - pregunto Blossom

-Si - dijeron los tres sadicos

-Pobres - dijeron Sora y Kiara

Blossom se acerco a ellos murmurando un suave "lo siento" antes de darles un rodillazo a cada uno en sus partes privadas

-ngh - gimieron los tres de dolor intentando doblarse sin exito hasta que Hikaru los solto

-Eso debio doler - dijo Sora

-Y mucho - dijo Kiara viendo a los rrbz

-El siguiente reto es que Buttercup Y Bubbles pelen - dijo Sara con una sonrisa macabra

-Esto terminara mal - dijo Bubbles con pesar

-Tranquila sere amable contigo solo por ser mi amiga - dijo Buttercup

-Por lo menos - suspiro Bubbles

Ambas comenzaron a luchar, obviamente Buttercup llevaba ventaja, no solo por ser la hija de un luchador profesional sino tambien porque era mucho mas fuerte que Bubbles. La pelea termino cuando Bubbles termino en el suelo

-Eso dejara marca - dijo Dylan al ver como Bubbles caia al piso

-En lo que a Bubbles la revisa un medico prosigamos con el siguiente reto - dijo Hikaru

-Butch - canturrearon los tres sadicoos mostrandole la ropa ajustada que debia llevar

-Prefiero mil veces que me electrocuten o que me hagan cualquier cosa antes de usar eso - dijo Butch

-Ok - dijeron los sadicos arrastrando a Butch hacia un cuarto con muchas camaras donde primero estaba oscuro

-Nii, ¿que planeas? - pregunto Kiara alzando una ceja

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte mi linda neko - dijo Hikaru abrazandola por la cintura

-Demo.. ¿que hay en esa habitacion? - pregunto mirando la camara donde solo veia a Butch

-¿Por que te preocupa tanto el rrbz verde? - pregunto fingiendo molestia para distraer a su hermana

-Por que se de lo que eres capaz - contesto con simpleza la peli blanca

-¡AH! - se escucho un grito proveniente de la habitacion donde estaba Butch

-¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Kiara mirando rapidamente el monitor donde se veia como alguien estaba jalandole los pies a Butch como si fuese una pelicula de terror - Hikaru ¿Quien esta ahi adentro con Butch?

-Nadie - dijo Hikaru pero de repente vieron como algo se levantaba y casi le daba a Butch.

-¡¿ESO ES UN LATIGO?! - pregunto/grito Kiara alterada, esta vez Hikaru se habia pasado. Kiara intento abrir la puerta y fue detenida por su hermano

-Tranquila no pasa nada - intento relajarla Hikaru hasta que en la pantalla se encendieron las luces dejando ver a la chica demente con un latigo en la mano

-suficiente - dijo Kiara haciendo a un lado a su mellizo y abriendo la puerta - Chica demente ya fue suficiente, Butch sal de aqui - dijo saliendo de la habitacion seguida por el rrbz verde

-Aburrida - dijo la chica demente antes de cerrarla puerta de la habitacion

-Fuiste muy lejos esta vez Hikaru - dijo Kiara enojada

-Solo fue un castigo - dijo Hikaru con simpleza

-Hikaru esta vez si fue dema... - paro en seco al escuchar el sonido de su telefono - Moshi-moshi

-Bien la ultima carta es de PPGZXRRBZ12 y dice:

_WOU KIARA DE VERDAD ME ENCANTO GRACIAS POR PONER MIS RETOS AHORA LOS SIGUIENTES RETOS PARA EL CAP SON  
QUE BRICKY SE LANZE Y REVELE TODO LO QUE SIENTE POR BOMBON Y CON DETECTOR DE MRNTIRAS,OTRA ESTA ES DE MI HISTORIA QUE PRONTO SUBIERE QUE BRICK REVELE SI TIENE ALGUNA HERMANA O HERMANO MAYOR_

-Ya oiste Brick hora de hablar - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola

-Blossom eres una chica divertida, loca, obsesionada por los comics, adicta a los dulces...

-Brick eres todo un poeta - dijo Blossom con sarcasmo

-Dejame terminar - dijo Brick - Tambien eres la primera chica que en verdad me gusta y que en verdad me encantaria que tu fuese mi novia

-B-Brick - dijo Blossom en estado de shock

-¿Y que dices? - pregunto Brick rascandose la nuca con obvio nerviosismo

-Me encantaria - dijo Blossom lanzandose a sus brazos y dandole un tierno y casto beso

-Dylan ¿que dice el detector?

-Todo fue verdad - dijo Dylan con una sonrisa

-Nii debo irme papá quiere hablar conmigo - dijo Kiara

-Bien, nos vemos en casa - dijo Hikaru sonriendole a su hermana

-Bien esto es todo por hoy - dijo Nicole - Agradecemos a Sara y Sora por haber venido

-Espero nos veamos pronto - dijeron Sara y Sora saliendo del estudio

-Nos vemos en la proxima emision de Demashitaa! Poerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafio - grito Hikaru - Envienos sus cartas con sus peticiones

-Hasta la proxima - dijo Nicole


	11. 100 reviews

**D! Ppgz no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, el juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?"**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversion :)**

**ACLARACION: Los que me hayan mandado las fichas iran apareciendo en los cap, segun el orden de quienes me hayan mandado las fichas, no todos pueden aparecer en el mismo cap... **

***accion***

_**cartas**_

**pensamientos**

**-dialogos-**

* * *

-¿Por que Hikaru y Kiara se negaron a responder la pregunta de ayer? - preguntó un chico de orbes rojos

-¿Cual pregunta? - dijo una chica de orbes rosas

-La de si sentian algo mas que amor fraternal - dijo Brick

-Es verdad, ninguno de los dos contesto - dijo Bubbles

-¿Creen que ellos? - pregunto Boomer

-Hola chicos - dijo Nicole sonriendo muy contenta

-Hola Nicole - saludaron todos

-¿Y los mellizos? - pregunto Nicole

-Ni idea, ya tiene rato que Dylan y Kaede los han estado llamando pero ninguno responde sus moviles - dijo Brick viendo como estaban de alterados todos

-Que raro, segun se ellos jamas se atrasan - dijo Nicole

-Comenzamos en 5…

-Nicole tendras que presentarlo tu - dijo Bubbles

4…

-Ok - dijo la conductora asistente

3…

-Ya estoy aquí - dijo Hikaru llegando

2…

-¿Dónde estabas? - Preguntó Brick

1…

-Sean bienvenidos al programa… Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafío - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa forzada

-Yo soy su conductora Nicole - sonrio alegremente a la camara

-Yo soy su presentador Hikaru Tenison...

-Hikaru ¿Dónde está Kiara? - Preguntó Blossom

-Debido a un pequeño problema mi pequeña hermana no podra venir hoy - dijo Hikaru con notable enojo

-¡¿KIARA NO VENDRÁ HOY?!- preguntaron todos con miedo

-Asi es - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica - Tuvo unos asuntos que atender

-¡Si! - grito Kaede emocionada

-¡AYUDENOS! - Gritaron tanto los rrbz, las ppgz y todos los miembros del stuff

-Vamos ni que fuera un asesino en serie - dijo Hikaru sacando el pequeño botón

-No, eres peor - dijo el asistente Dylan

-¿Qué dijiste Dylan? - pregunto Hikaru con un aura asesina

-¡Kiara donde quiera que estés, VUELVE! - grito asustado

-Bien que les parece si comenzamos - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa sádica

-¡NO! - Gritaron todos

-Tu eres malo - dijo Bubbles con miedo

-¿A dónde fue tu hermana? - pregunto Brick ocultando su miedo

-A una cita con un idiota - dijo Hikaru enojado

-¿Por eso falto? - preguntaron todos

-Si, mi padre insistió en que fuera a esa estúpida cita. "Por el bien de la empresa mi hermana tiene que ir a esa importante cita" o eso fue lo que dijo mi padre - dijo rojo del coraje - Dejemos eso a un lado y comencemos con las cartas

-Dylan trae las cartas - dijo Hikaru chasqueando los dedos

-Ten - dijo Dylan con miedo - Un consejo chicos no lo hagan enojar mas de lo que ya esta

-¿Es eso posible? - preguntaron todos

-Hikaru-kun no te enfades seguro que tu hermana debe de...

-No es por ser grosero Kaede pero por favor por hoy alejate de mi - dijo Hikaru con su aura asesina

-Pero Hikaru-kun... - Kaede dejo de hablar al ver la mirada sombría de Hikaru

-Comencemos de una vez - dijo Hikaru irritado

-Conoscamos a nuestra invitada de hoy *redoble de tambores* Jessica

Entra al set una chica alta de pelo negro, ojos oscuros y piel blanca. Llevaba puesto Shorts azules que le llegan a las rodillas, una camiseta negra con una calavera de dibujo y unos converse negros

-Bienvenida Jessica - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa forzada

-Hola, gracias por invitarme - dijo con una sonrisa la peli negra - Pero ¿Y Kiara?

-Mi hermana tuvo un inconveniente por el cual hoy no podra acompañarnos - dijo Hikaru con un tic en la ceja

-Yo la queria conocer pero bueno - dijo encongiendose de hombros

-Jessica hasnos los honores lee la primera carta - dijo Nicole

-Si, la primera carta dice:

_angelsvampire29_

_jajajajajaja vivan los rojos xD hora que la marca que dejastes la marca a bombon es tu propiedad de nadie mas bueno..._  
_verdades :_  
_que diga a boomer lo que siente por burbuja el a ella digan la verdad desean ser novios y tener hijos y cuantos quieren_  
_bombon si brick te pida matrimonio que le dirías, tener hijos y cuantos xD_  
_bellota te gustaria tener hijos con butch di la verdad_

_brick te adoro les mando saludos a todos bye bye_

-Bien ya oyeron y si no responden con la verdad tendre que electrocutarlos - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa sadica

-Boomer hora de confesar - dijo Jessica sonriendo

-Bueno, ya lo habia dicho en otro capitulo pero aun asi lo volvere a decir - dijo Boomer tomando una gran vocanada de aire - Bubbles eres la chica mas increible que he conocido, eres bonita, dulce, tierna y encantadora y me gustaria que tu fueses mi novia.

-Boomer - dijo Bubbles incredula - Me encantaria

-¿En un futuro les gustaria tener hijos? - pregunto Nicole

-Eh... pues - los dos rubios se sonrojaron a mas no poder ante dicha pregunta

-Nicole deberias dejarlos, mira como se han puesto. Por cierto soy su fan - dijo Jessica muy emocionada

-Gracias - dijeron los dos rubios

-Blossom si Brick te pidiera matrimonio ¿que le dirias? - pregunto Nicole con una ceja alzada

-Pues no se, supongo que le diria que s-si - dijo una MUY sonrojada Blossom

-¡VIVA EL AMOR DE LOS ROJOS! - grito el publico

-Diganme ¿cuantos hijos tendrian?

-Dos - dijo Brick sin mucha importancia

-Buttercup ¿te gustaria tener hijos con Butch? - pregunto Jessica

-No - dijo enojada

-¿Dylan? - grito Hikaru

-Mentira - grito el asistente mal pagado

-¡AH! - grito Buttercup al sentir el fuerte (MUY FUERTE) shock electrico que le dio Hikaru - maldito presentador de m*erda

-He escuchado peores cosas - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa sadica - Nicole lee la siguiente carta

-Si - dijo nicole - la siguiente carta dice.

_faty-chan chapter _

_ooooooooh *decepcionada* Nicole no salió lastimada jumh *haciendo puchero* y encima están todos contra kaede y a dylan casi lo violan NOOOOOOO _  
_ya voy a aparecer el el programa MUAJAJAJAJ_  
_lo prometido es deuda ya puse mi ficha WIIIIIII_  
_bueno los retos n.n_  
_que boomer bese a kaede por un minuto (en los labios) y no se pueden negar_  
_que bubbles haga lo mismo que boomer pero con dylan (ellos tampoco se pueden negar aunque me duela escribir esta parte)_  
_bueno eso es todo...AH_  
_lo de la chica enamorada de dylan no hay problema mientras se haga el reto estoy felis n. y _  
_espérame kaede ya voy a estar hay espero la contiiii n.n_

-faty-chan tu me adoras ¿verdad? - dijo Nicole sarcasticamente

-Y todos estan contra Kaede por que simplemente cae mal - dijo Buttercup

-Vamos el que casi violaran a Dylan fue divertido - dijo Hikaru riendo

-No es verdad - dijo Dylan

-Oh Dylan - canturreo Hikaru a lo que Dylan se asusto - recuerda que mi linda hermanita no esta aqui... osea que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana

-... - Dylan se puso palido al escuchar esas palabras y por la mirada asesina de Hikaru

-Asi que mas vale que te comportes - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola

-Bien empecemos - dijo nicole con la misma sonrisa que Hikaru - Kaede tienes que besar a Boomer

-No - dijo Bubbles agarrando del brazo a Boomer

-Bubbles o es eso o es electro shock a los cuatro - dijo Hikaru sin darle importancia al asunto. Boomer y Bubbles se miraron, se tomaron de la mano y dijeron

-Electro shock - dijeron los azules al unisono

-Sere suave solo porque a Kiara le caen bien - dijo Hikaru electrocutando a los azules

-¡AH! - gritaron los azules

-Ahora van Kaede y Dylan - dijo Jessica con una siniestra sonrisa

-Esto sera divertido - dijo Nicole electrocutando a Nicole y a Dylan

-¡AHHHH! - gritaron ya que Nicole aumento "levemente" el voltaje

-Faty-chan por favor ven pronto - suplico Kaede

-Lo siento ay lista de espera - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa - Asi que tendran que esperar

-Ahh - suspiraron tanto Dylan como Kaede que estaban quemados

-Bien veamos la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa triunfal - dice:

_Jek-Scarlet chapter 10 . 9h ago_

De nada Kiara, esa fue mi acción buena del día.  
La verdad que el fic/programa es muy divertido y gracioso, bastante entretenido a decir verdad, por eso está en favoritos.

Bueno, mi reto es para… Butch. Lo reto a volver a ser el Butch de antes, con eso quiero decir, al Butch que odia a las niñas, cree que estas tienen piojos (porque los niños no tienen, no *sarcasmo*), que es un asqueroso y loco. En resumen, un chico para nada cursi (pero sí idiota).  
Y uno para Brick.  
Te reto a estar en una habitación cerrada con zorrinos, por…mmm… unos cinco minutos estarían bien.

(Soy un amor de persona).

Bueno, eso, nada más.  
¡Continúen, me encanta su programa!

-Butch ya oiste - dijo Nicole - volveras a ser el mismo patan de antes

-Pff ya que - dijo Butch

-Hagamos una prueba - dijo Nicole acercandose a Butch y tocandolo en el brazo

-Ha me toco, me va a contagiar los piojos - dijo Butch comenzando a sacudirse

-Ja! que buenos tiempos - dijo Brick

-Oh Brick - canturrearon Jessica, Nicole y Hikaru - Hora de ir al cuarto con zorrillos

-¡NI DE CHISTE! - grito Brick

-Tranquilo tendremos un tanque de jugo de tomate esperando por ti asi que entra o vas con la chica demente - amenazo Hikaru apuntando hacia la puerta de castigos

-Esta bien entrare - dijo Brick entrando a la habitacion de los zorrillos

-Todos tomen una mascara anti olor - dijo Jessica repartiendolas

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Sale un Brick MUY apestoso de la habitacion y ve que todos llevan mascarillas anti olor

-Bien Brick ahora metete en la tina - dijo Hikaru apuntando la tina - En lo que se quita el olor pasemos a ver la siguiente carta que dice:

_Adivina Quien chapter 10 . 11h ago_

_Nos copiasteis exactamente como somos XD Que guay, nos habria gustado estar mas tiempo, pero estuvo muy cool :D Ok, hoy tengo un reto para los RRBZ (otra vez):_  
_Ha ha ha, veo que la peli solo afecto a Boomer... Pero y si... Os obligo a ver "Titanic", "Romeo y Julieta" y "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces"? MUAJAJAJAJAJA *Risa malevola*. A mi me obligaron a ver esas pelis y casi me da un patatus del aburrimiento. ¡No se vale quedarse dormidos! :) Si no sabeis que pelis son, buscadlo en Google, y si no aparecen, poned otras pelis igual de largas, cursis y aburridas. Adios de parte de los dos! :)_

-Chicos entren a la habitacion de audiovisual - dijo Nicole

-¿Por que tenemos que ver peliculas de niñas? - pregunto Butch

-Tu callate y entra. De seguro seras el primero en llorar con esas peliculas - dijo Jessica

-Ya veras que no - dijo Butch entrando a paso firme.

En la habitacion habia pañuelos, demasiados pañuelos por si llegasen a llorar. Cierran la puerta y ven como empieza la pelicula

-Van a llorar - dijo Nicole

Cuando las pliculas terminaron salieron un Brick fastidiado de tanta cursileria (-_-*), un Butch y un Boomer llorando a moco tendido

-Hahaha no que no hahaha - reian Nicole y Jessica a mas no poder

-Hahaha no crei que la pelicula les afectara tanto - reia Hikaru a mas no poder

-Seguramente ni las has visto - dijeron Butch y Boomer

-Claro que las he visto, las vi con Kiara que me obligo y me quede dormido - dijo Hikaru con simpleza

-Ya dejen de llorar - dijo Brick irritado

-Brick eres un insensible - dijo Nicole con los ojos en blanco - Bien Jessica lee la siguiente carta

-Si, la siguiente es otra de angelsvampire29 y dice:

_angelsvampire29 _

_hola de nuevo adoro el programa los adoro a todos bueno solo quiero poner un reto para los chicos_  
_que bailen para las chicas algo sexy la canción que sea Right Said Fred - I'm Too Sexy :3_  
_disfrazados de bomberos (ya saben de que lo me refiero) que se quiten la ropa jejejejeje menos los pantalones_  
_espero que no me odien :(_  
_los vemos bye bye_

-Osea un striptesse - dijo Hikaru con cansancio

-¡KYAAA! - gritos de las fans pervers

-Solo lo haremos por ustedes y nustras fans - dijo Butch guiñandole un ojo a Buttercup

Los tres rrbz fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse, al volver traian uniformes de bomberos, empezo la musica y poco a poco los rrbz se iban quitando la ropa

-Dylan dime que tienes... - Hikaru no tuvo que decir mas, Dylan le dio una venda para los ojos y una paleta de chile

-¡KYAAA! - muchas de las fans colapsaban o se desangraban

-Ya fue mucho - los corto Hikaru cuando Butch ya se iba a quitar el pantalon

-Aburrido - dijo Butch

-A vestirse - los mando Hikaru irritado

-Ay que genio - dijo Boomer

-Caminando - dijo Hikaru - Deberas con estos pervertidos. Dylan ¿ay mas cartas?

-Ay una mas que es de faty-chan - dijo Dylan

-Como te agrada tanto faty-chan leela tu - dijo Hikaru

-Ok... dice:

_faty-chan chapter _

_bieeeeenn a un cementerio (y creo que es este n.n) de que tengas 100 review_  
_bueno, bueno calma hay que poner algo importante emmmm _  
_2 HORAS DESPUES..._  
_AH ya se ehem ehem *aclarando la garganta*_  
_bueno quería decir que AMO A DYLAN eh esperen me están diciendo algo por el auricular_  
_eeeehhh que eso no es importante hum bueno pero para mi si *haciendo puchero*_  
_entonces hagamos un reto ummm aaahhh ya se _  
_butch tiene que hacer 200 flexiones de brazo en 4 minutos si n o lo cumple le empezare a decir nenita verde _  
_jajaj que bueno que ya hallas llegado a 100 review te felicito n.n_

_-_Pff ya llevamos cien reviews y Kiara como si nada en su maldita cita - dijo Hikaru enojado

-¡Ya llegue! - dijo Kiara corriendo al set - Lamento llegar hasta ahorita

-Kiara - dijeron las chicas y Dylan, Hikaru estaba enfadado (cof cof celoso cof cof) y Kaede estaba enojada porque llegase

-Kiara ella es Jessica, ella es nuestra invitada especial de hoy - dijo Nicole

-Un placer Jessica-san - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-El placer es mio - dijo Jessica sonriendo

-Nii ya vine - dijo Kiara acercandose a su hermano

-Si ya me di cuenta - dijo Hikaru cortante

-¡Kiara que bueno que volviste! - dijeron los rrbz abrazando a Kiara

-C-chicos n-no p-puedo r-respirar - dijo Kiara

-¡AH! - gritaron los rrbz al ser electrocutados por Hikaru

-Kiara Hikaru nos ha estado haciendo cosas malas - decian los rrbz haciendose las victimas - nos amenazo diciendo que nos llevaria con la chica demente

-Nii ya habiamos hablado de eso - dijo Kiara cruzandose de brazos

-No me regañes que por lo menos yo estuve en el programa - dijo Hikaru enfadado

-Lamento no haber estado aqui hoy que habiamos tenido los 100 reviews - dijo Kiara agachando la mirada

-Ah no es tu culpa, es culpa de papá pero ya hablaremos de eso luego - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita

-Hai - dijo Kiara muy alegre

-Bien agradecemos a todos por mandarnos sus reviews. Los veremos en la proxima emision - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Agradecemos a Jessica por habernos acompañado hoy - dijo Kiara

-Yo les agradezco a ustedes por invitarme. Nos vemos - dijo Jessica

-Nos veremos en la proxima - dijo Nicole - No olviden de enviarnos sus reviews


	12. Descubriendo un Secreto

**D! Ppgz no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, el juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?" tambien pueden aparecer varias de sus escenas del club **

**Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversion :)**

**ACLARACION: Los que me hayan mandado las fichas iran apareciendo en los cap, segun el orden de quienes me hayan mandado las fichas, no todos pueden aparecer en el mismo cap... **

***accion***

_**cartas**_

**pensamientos**

**-dialogos-**

* * *

-No puedo creer que llevemos los 100 reviews - dijo una Nicole muy emocionada

-Lo se es increible - dijo Kiara tambien muy emocionada

-Hola chicos - saludaron Kiara y Nicole a los rrbz y a las ppgz

-Hola chicas - saludaron todos

-¿Donde esta el peor de los sadomasoquistas? - pregunto Butch con ironia

-Hikaru esta... - Kiara penso un momento - no lo se - dijo a lo que todos cayeron de espaldas estilo anime - Me dijo que tenia que hacer unas cosas y se fue. No entiendo que tenia que hacer

-Seguro fue con esa chica que le gusta - dijo Buttercup al ver que Kaede se acercaba

-Tienes razon Buttercup, seguro que Hikaru esta con esa chica que tanto le gusta - dijo Blossom siguiendole el juego

-Que yo sepa a Hikaru le dejo de gustar Jena desde hace un tiempo - dijo Kiara con su tipica inocencia

-¿Quien es Jena? - pregunto Kaede

-La chica que le gusta a Hikaru - dijo Blossom con burla

-Que a mi hermano ya no le gu... - Nicole le tapo la boca a Kiara evitando que hablara

-Ya vine - dijo Hikaru sacando el pequeño pero peligroso boton

-Hikaru-kun ¿a ti te gusta alguien? - pregunto Kaede

-¿A mi? No ¿Por que? - dijo Hikaru sin dar importancia al asunto

-No por nada - dijo Kaede mirando con odio a los demas

-Bien ya es hora de comenzar asi que vamos chicas - dijo Hikaru a Kiara y a Nicole

-Si - dijeron las dos

-COMENZAMOS EN 5...

-Nii ¿donde esta Dylan? - pregunto Kiara

4...

-Me encargue personalmente de el - dijo Hikaru con simpleza

3...

-Demo... ¿Por que?

-Por que te rompio el corazon - dijo Hikaru apretando los puños

2...

-Hikaru te dije que no le hicieras nada

-Lo se pero no podia dejarlo asi

1...

-¡Sean Bienvenidos a nuestro programa...! Demashitaa! Powerpuff Gilrs Verdad o Desafio! - gritaron ambos mellizos -Nosotros somos sus presentadores Hikaru y Kiara Tenison con el acompañamiento de Nicole

-Hola a todos - grito Nicole emocionada

-Nuestros concursantes... - apuntaron a los rbbz y las ppgz - Los Rowdyruff Boys Z y las Powerpuff Girls Z

-Ahora conoscamos a nuestra visitante... - entra por la puerta del estudio una chica alta, pelo negro, ojos oscuros, tez morena que viste shorts negros, una blusa roja con el signo infinito, una chaqueta negra, y unos converse negros, y cabello en una coleta alta

-Ella es Lilith - gritaron los mellizos apuntando a la nueva visitante

-Hola a todos - dijo Lilith

-Bienvenida Lilith - dijeron los tres conductores

-Les agradezco por invitarme - dijo Lilith sonriendo - Por cierto soy su fan - dijo mirando a los rojos

-Gracias - dijeron los dos

-Bien comencemos con la primera carta, Lilith haznos los honores - dijo Hikaru dandole el sobre a la invitada

-Si - dijo Lilith tomando el sobre - la primera carta dice:

_Jek-Scarlet  
_

_¿Por qué Boomer es tan jodidamente sexy? Te lo advierto Boomer, eres propenso a ser violado._  
_Maldigo a Mojo por haberte creado tan irresistible, lo más irresistible son tus ojos. Lo admito, me dan unas enormes ganas de arrancártelos y ponerlos en un frasco con formol. O meterte a ti en un frasco y tenerte en mi cuarto. Cuidado, algún día lo aré._

_Mi reto es para Dylan._  
_Le reto a caminar (no, no caminar, eso sería muy fácil), a subirse a esas bici con una solo ruda (de esas que usan en los circos), y cruce por una cuerda a unos 50 metros del suelo, mientras Hikaru le tira pastelazos desde abajo tratando de tirarlo. Puedes poner una red debajo si quieres, aunque preferiría que no._

_Y a Butch, lo reto a comer hasta casi reventar, y luego lo suban a la montaña rusa. Que al menos este en ella como unos… veinte minutos (a ver si queda tan verde como su ropa)._  
_Bueno, eso._

_Pd: Hikaru, no te desanimes, cuando lleguen a los 200 (sí se llega), ella debe de estar ahí (cualquier cosa, la encadenas a ti)._

-Ya oiste Boomer mas vale que te cuides la espalda - dijo Nicole sonriendo burlonamente

-Jek-Scarlet verdaderamente te adoro - dijo Hikaru sonriendo con malicia al ver a Dylan

-Demo nii - intento decir algo Kiara

-Esta sera una dulce venganza - dijo Hikaru - A por cierto, todos aquellos que se preguntan el porque soy tan malo con Dylan es porque este papanatas - dijo apuntando a Dylan - le rompio el corazon a mi hermanita y eso no tiene perdon

-Yo ya lo perdone, tu eres el que no - dijo Kiara con cansancio

-Aun asi sufrira las concecuencias - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola - Asi que preparen la cuerda y el monociclo

-Y la red - dijo Kiara con cansancio

-Ahora Dylan sube ahi - dijeron Nicole y Lilith empujando a Dylan

-Eso si que no - dijo Kaede - No les permitire que le hagan eso a mi herma... ¡AH! - grito Kaede al ser electrocutada por Nicole

-Ups - dijo Nicole

-Ahora sube ahi Dylan - dijo Lilith empujando a Dylan

-¡No! - intentaba agarrarse de algo Dylan

-Vamos no seas miedica que ahi abajo pusieron una red - dijo Nicole

Con un gran esfuerzo lograron subir a Dylan al monociclo donde apenas abanzo un poco en la cuerda, al parecer tenia muy buen equilibrio hasta que Hikaru comenzo a lanzarle pastelazos con una catapulta, por fin uno le dio y lo tiro hacia la red. Kaede fue corriendo donde su hermano para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

-Dylan ¿estas bien? - pregunto Kaede ayudandolo a bajar de la red donde el pie se le atoro y se fue de boca contra el suelo

-Hahaha - reian a mas no poder los rrbz, Nicole, Lilith, Hikaru y el publico

-Butch hora de comer - dijo Nicole mostrandole toda una mesa repleta de comida que el rrbz verde no dudo en abalanzarse sobre ella. Despues de un rato Butch ya no pudo seguir comiendo

-¿Como estuvo Butch? - pregunto Hikaru

-Delicioso - dijo el rrbz verde

-Bien ahora es hora de ir a... ¡la montaña rusa! - gritaron Hikaru y Nicole

-De verdad que estos dos se complementan a la perfeccion - dijo Kiara con pesadez

Subieron a Butch a la montaña rusa donde estuvo durante 20 minutos, despues de ese tiempo sale un Butch totalmente mareado

-...- Butch salio corriendo al baño

-Parece que eso le hizo daño - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona - Nicole lee la siguiente carta

-Si - dijo Nicole - la siguiente dice:

_faty-chan_

_yo te quiero mucho Nicole (cof cof mentirosa cof cof)_  
_pues buttercup a mi kaede-chan me agrada y mucho_  
_hikaru para mi sinceramente no me pareció divertido que casi violaran a dylan_  
_Nicole tenes razón hay una lista de espera no¿?, pero cuando este en el programa vos Nicole seguirás hay y yo planeo quedarme n.n MUAJAJAJA_  
_kaede-chan yo cuando este hay te ayudare a defender a dylan... y te defenderé a ti n.n_  
_ahora el reto:_  
_que kaede-chan y kiara-chan canten world is mine de miku hatsune y sin pelear (que actúen como buenas amigas) y no pueden negarse_  
_y que kaede electrocute a Nicole y que nadie se interponga_  
_eso es todo espero el próximo cap n.n_

-cof cof aburrida cof cof - dijeron Nicole y Hikaru

-Faty-chan, Nicole-san ¿por que no intentan aunque sea llevarse bien? - pregunto Kiara con inocencia

-Hermanita creo que esto no te hara mucha gracia - dijo Hikaru - Tienes que cantar con Kaede

-¡ME NIEGO! - gritaron las dos

-No pueden negarse y ademas tienen que fingir ser amigas - dijo Lilith

-¡NO LO HARE! - gritaron tanto Kiara como Kaede

-Por mi - dijo Hikaru

-No - dijo Kiara

-Lo que sea por ti Hikaru-kun - dijo Kaede

-Por favor Kiara - rogo Hikaru

-Me niego - dijo Kiara cruzandose de brazos

-Por favor - dijo Hikaru haciendo un leve puchero

-Bien - dijo Kiara resignada

-Ahora cantando world is mine de miku hatsune... Kiara y Kaede - gritaron Lilith y Nicole

Las dos chicas se ponen en posicion y comienzan a sonreir a la camara

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yone

Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!

Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?  
Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!  
Ima suguni yo?

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushi-masen no  
Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...  
A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA  
Kiga tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aite masu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA  
Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

Ichigo no notta Shortcake  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de  
Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon  
Atode koukai suru wayo

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?  
"HIKARERU(;1) abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo

-Y esas fueron nuestras chicas, Kiara y Kaede - dijo Hikaru - cantas hermoso mi linda neko

-A-arigato - dijo Kiara sonrojandose levemente

-¿Y yo que tal lo hago Hikaru-kun? - pregunto Kaede abentando a Kiara

-Lo hiciste bien Kaede - dijo Hikaru son una sonrisa (cof cof hipocrita cof cof)

-Ahora Kaede debe... ou - dijo Nicole

-Dulce venganza - dijo Kaede electrocutando a Nicole

-¡AH! - grito Nicole

-Suficiente - dijo Kiara quitandole el control de electro shocks

-Ahora la siguiente carta es de:

angelsvampire29

hola me canta su programa, los adoro a todos a parte las parejas  
verdades son :  
brick si alguien coquetean a bombón que harías  
burbuja bailarías a boomer como sexy  
bellota de verdad amas a butch di la verdad  
chicas como sintieron cuando los chicos levanto la falda xD  
mi retos son :  
para los chicos canten algo romatico alas chicas osea las ppgz canción cual quiera  
las chicas pongan ropa sexy y bailen para los chicos osea los rrbz tendrán que hacerlo aunque digan que no la canción que sea  
para butch y bellota coman y comparten el pocky tendran que hacerlo digan que no  
boomer y burbuja que vayan a una cena romántica

-Brick contesta a tu pregunta - dijo Lilith con una sonrisa

-Bueno - Brick penso un poco - lo mato lenta y tortuosamente, asegurandome de que este consciente todo el tiempo para que vea como poco a poco lo voy matando

-Y luego dicen que el sadico soy yo - dijo Hikaru (-_-)

-Buttercup ¿amas a Butch? - pregunto Nicole con la ceja alzada

-No - dijo Buttercup cruzandose de brazos

-¿Dylan? - gritaron los mellizos

-¡Mentira! - grito Dylan

-Entonces ¿me amas? - dijo Butch con una sonrisa picara lo cual hizo sonrojar a Buttercup

-Callate - dijo Buttercup dandole un golpe en la cabeza

-Chicas ¿como sintieron cuando los chicos les levantaron sus faldas? - pregunto Kiara

-Pena, rabia, enojo, frustracion por no poder asesinarlos y muchisima verguenza - dijeron las ppgz

-Ahora siguen los retos - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola

-Chicos tienen que cantarles algo bonito a las chicas asi que preparen la cancion - dijo Hikaru

-Cantaremos Torero de Chayanne - dijeron los tres

-Entonces a cantar - dijo Hikaru. El escenario se oscurece y aparecen los tres con chaquetas negras de cuero, cada quien con la camisa de su color (rojo, verde oscuro y azul oscuro), pantalon de mezclilla negro y unos lentes de sol

Brick:

De lunes a domingo  
voy desesperado,  
el corazón prendido  
allí en el calendario

Boomer:

buscándote y buscando  
como un mercenario,  
tú dime donde estás  
que yo no te he encontrado...

Butch

Las manecillas giran  
yo voy al contrario,  
bebiéndome la vida  
a sorbos y a tragos,

Brick:

Me viste así de frente  
que tremendo impacto...  
para unirme a tu mirada  
dime si hay que ser...

Los tres:

(estribillo)  
torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero...  
me juego la vida por tí...(bis)

Brick

Te cuentan que ya me vieron  
solitario en un callejón  
que ya no duermo y desvarío  
que el humor ya me cambió

Boomer

Y tú por dónde estás  
que mi presión ya no me da,  
te buscaré, vuelve conmigo,  
que tu no sabes,

Butch

Que yo te necesito  
como el perro al amo  
que si tu no respondes  
aquí todo es caos,

Brick

Me viste así de frente,  
que tremendo impacto,  
para unir me a tu mirada,  
dime si hay que ser...

Rrbz

(estribillo)  
torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero...  
me juego la vida por tí...(bis)

Brick

De noviembre hasta enero  
sé que te necesito,

Boomer

ay de junio a febrero  
quiero que estés conmigo

Butch:

Y en marzo el amor  
en diciembre tú y yo

Brick:

no importa mi amada,  
si hay, si hay que ser...

Rrbz

(estribillo)

torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero...  
me juego la vida por tí...(bis)

-¡BRAVO! - gritos de las fans, Nicole, Lilith y Kiara

-Cantaron increible - dijeron las presentadoras

-...- las ppgz estaban mudas ante el como los chicos habian cantado

-Bien veamos el siguiente reto - dijo Hikaru

-Oh chicas - canturrearon Nicole y Hikaru mostrandoles la ropa tan sugerente que debian llevar

-NI HABLAR - dijeron las tres

-Oh vamos - dijeron los rrbz - se verian con esas ropas

-Preferimos ir con la chica demente - dijeron las ppgz rumbo al cuarto de castigos

-¿E-estan seguras? - pregunto Kiara nerviosa

-Si - dijeron las tres

-Si saben que la chica demente tiene armas blancas ahi dentro ¿verdad? - pregunto Hikaru jugando con una daga entre sus manos

-Aun asi, mejor eso a humillarnos publicamente - dijo Buttercup

Las tres chicas entraron donde la chica demente. Al entrar a la habitacion salio la chica demente con una sonrisa sadica, una mirada de no que no tendra piedad con sus victimas y con un cuchillo en sus manos, lo que hizo palidecer a las chicas

-Chicas mejor juguemos - dijo Kiara sacandolas de ahi

-S-si - blbucearon las tres

-Vamos nii - dijo Kiara jalando a Hikaru a los vestuarios

-Bien - dijo Hikaru

Los mellizos fueron a cambiarse y al volver, los dos estaban mitad blanco, mitad negro. Comenzaron a mezclarse y al final como siempre

-¿Quien es Hikaru-kun y quien es Kiara-chan? - preguntaron al unisono

-T-tu e-ers H-Hikaru - apuntaron al de la derecha. Las chicas no podian dejar de balbucear por el miedo que les causo la chica demente - y t-tu e-eres Kiara - dijeron apuntando al de la izquierda

-¡Error! - dijeron quitandose las pelucas que eran mitad negras mitad blancas - su castigo sera que tendran que obedecer cualquier orden que les den los rrbz y vestidas de maid

-*suspiro* ya que - dijeron las tres mientras se iban a cambiar

-Y no olviden llamarlos Brick-sama, Butch-sama y Boomer-sama - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

Despues de un momento aparecieron las ppgz con sus cosplays de maids (sirvientas o mucamas) cada una de su color

-Oh Buttercup, Butch - canturreo Hikaru - hora del pocky - dijo dandoles el dulce

-Te odio - dijo Buttercup a Hikaru

-Ay gracias - dijo Hikaru sonriendo. Ambos verdes se pusieron el pocky cada quien se puso un extremo en su voca, comenzaron a comerlo. Cuando lo acabaron se besaron, Butch desde un principio hizo que el beso fuera profundo. Hikaru tapo los ojos de Kiara para que no viese

-Ok Bubbles, Boomer iran a una cena romantica - dijo Lilith apuntando a la puerto del set

Ambos azules se fueron y llegaron a uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad. Los dos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a platicar.

-Parece que los azulitos necesitaban de un tiempo a solas - dijo Hikaru en tono burlon - Bien en lo que... por favor separen ya a esos dos que se van a tragar el uno al otro - dijo Hikaru aun cubriendo los ojos de Kiara

Los guardias del stuff separaron a los verdes. Una hora despues volvieron los rubios muy felices

-Bien ahora pasemos con la siguiente carta que dice:

LOLA

Olaaaaa bueno aver mmmm ya se reto a todos en el set(esepto hikaru y dylan) a ver una pelicula romantica, triste,de terror, etc.(lo dejo a tu eleccion hikaru)bueno bye nos vemos saludos a todos

-¿Cual les pondre? - penso Hikaru - Bueno como mi hermana y las chicas tambien entraran les pondre la de... ¡Titanic!

-¡NO! - gritaron los rrbz y Buttercup

-Ay amo esa pelicula - dijo Kiara - es tan bonita y tragica

-Lo se esta hermosa - dijo Bubbles

-Yo llore la primera vez que la vi - dijo Blossom

-Basta de platica y entren a ver la pelicula - dijo Hikaru ignorando las suplicas de los rrbz y Buttercup

Cuando termino la pelicula salen todas las chicas y Butch y Boomer llorando y un Brick y una Buttercup con cara de fastidio

-Veo que les gusto mucho la pelicula - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-No sabes cuanto te odio - dijeron Brick y Buttercup

-Lilith deja de llorar y lee la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru

-Si - dijo Lilith limpiandose las lagrimas - la siguiente carta dice:

_Momoko123 chapter 11 . 5h ago_

_OK_  
_DESAFIOS:_

_-QUE BRICK SE VISTA DE LA MUJER MARAVILLA XD Y ESTRANGULE A KAEDE CON LA CUERDA (NO LA MATES)_  
_-QUE BUTCH Y BUTTERCUP AGAN UNA ACTUCION DE ROMEO Y JULIETA, EXEPTO QUE BUTTERCUP VA A SER ROMEO Y BUTCH JULIETA XD_  
_̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣̣_  
_̣̣"NØ ßØ ß ŦØÐØ ÞØ¶ ÆĦØ¶Æ »Ð_  
_ħæ§ŧæ łæ þøıºæ_

-No pienso vestirme de la mujer maravilla, pero si quieren ahorco a Kaede - dijo Brick con una sonrisa malevola

-Con eso me conformo - dijo Kiara dandole la cuerda

-Ok - dijo Brick haciendo que la cuerda gire y ahorcando solo un poco a Kaede, lo cual no duro mucho ya que Dylan corto la cuerda

-No voy a dejar que lastimen a mi hermana - dijo Dylan en tono serio

-Pff bien - dijo Kiara - Ahora lo siguiente es que Butch y Buttercup hagan una actuacion de romeo y Julieta pero con la condicion de que Buttercup debe ser Romeo y Butch Julieta

-No me vestire de mujer - dijo Butch

-Lo haces o la chica demente - amenazo Nicole

-Bien lo hare - dijo Butch caminando hacia vestidores con Buttercup. En verdad que les daba miedo la chica demente

Salen los dos a escena y comienza la actuacion... acto II bajo el balcon de Julieta, (esto es sacado de la obra real de William Shakespeare)

Nos situamos bajo el balcón de Julieta. (Romeo entra sin ser visto en el palacio de los Capuleto. Julieta aparece en una ventana)

Buttercup (Romeo):- ¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mi a quien habla. Las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!

Julieta:- ¡Ay de mí!

Romeo:- Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos estáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire.

Julieta:- ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehusa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto.

Buttercup (Romeo):- (Aparte) ¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora?

Butch (Julieta):- ¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!

Buttercup (Romeo):- Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!

Se cierra el telon y todo el publico aplaude

-¡BRAVO! - grita el publico, los miembros del stuff llorando a moco tendido (cof cof llorones cof cof), las ppgz, los asistentes, y los tres presentadores aplauden, uno con una sonrisa burlona (creo que ya saben a quien me refiero)

-Ya pueden ir a cambiarse - dijo Kiara limpiandose las lagrimas - Ahora sigamos con la siguiente carta que dice:

Adivina Quien

Buah, que nenitas lloronas! XD Brick es el unico con sentido comun, esas pelis son exageradamente cursis y aburridas.  
RETOS RETADORES  
Oh, Dylaaan Vistete con ropa interior de mujer rosa con unicornios, sal a la calle, grita "¡ESTOY COMO UNA JODIDA CABRA, BITCHES!", Hikaru, grabalo en video y subelo a Youtube. (vale reirse como sicotico *sonrisa malevola*)  
Butch, bebete 5 chupitos de Vodka y 10 cervezas :D Que te quiero ver borracho.  
Kaede, *Cofcofcofperracofcofcof*, vistete de Dora la Exploradora, vete a la calle, canta cualquier cancion de Dora, y que Kiara lo grabe y lo suba a Youtube. (vale reirse como maniatica :'D)  
VERDADES VERDADERAS

Brick, Butch, Boomer, (os e cojido una mania que no veas XD), ¿Que es lo peor que os habeis hecho entre vosotros, sin que el otro lo sepa? (Detector pls)

Y eso era. Nos vemos!

-Sara en verdad que te amamos - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Esperen ay otra carta - dijo Dylan asustado - dice:

Yasabesquien

Holaaaa! Soy yo, Sora, el hermano de Sara. Tengo que darme prisa para poder ayudaros, que he leido lo que Sara tiene planeado y... Digamos que no es muy agradable ._. Antes que nada, gracias por habernos dejado estar con vosotros -  
RETOS  
Ok, eliminad todo lo que os hizo Sara :( (para ello poned este rewiew despues del suyo, por favor). Lo siento Dylan-kun y Kaede-san ."  
Nos vemos  
No me mates Sara! Lo siento! Te quiero hermanita! -" (en serio no me mates OO)

-Con eso no nos pueden aplicar los desafios - dijo Kaede con una sonrisa burlona

-Pff - dijeron los mellizos haciendo un leve puchero

-Bien tendra que ser en otra ocasion - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola - Que te parece mi linda neko?

-Me parece bien - dijo Kiara abrazando a su hermano por el cuello, el cual la abrazo por la cintura

-Nos veremos en la proxima emision - dijeron al unisono - Y agradecemos a Lilith por habernos acompañado hoy

-Yo les agradezco a ustedes por invitarme - dijo Lilith saliendo por la puerta

-Bien nos vemos mañana a la misma hora - dijo Nicole

-Dejen sus reviews - dijeron los mellizos - de preferencia que sean malos y para Dylan y Kaede... y obvio para los rrbz y las ppgz

-Nos veremos luego - dijo Nicole

-Adios - gritan todos antes de que las camaras se apaguen


	13. Aparece Dai

**D! Ppgz no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, el juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?" tambien pueden aparecer varias de sus escenas del club**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversion :)**

**ACLARACION: Los que me hayan mandado las fichas iran apareciendo en los cap, segun el orden de quienes me hayan mandado las fichas, no todos pueden aparecer en el mismo cap...**

***accion***

_**cartas**_

**pensamientos**

**-dialogos-**

* * *

Entran al set los mellizos con los ojos escondidos bajo sus flequillos, y Nicole detras de ellos

-Oigan lo siento no sabia que eso los afectaria - dijo Nicole intentando alcanzarlos

-...Es que simplemente no puedo creer que tu... - Hikaru intentaba hablar pero estaba demasiado afectado

-Lo siento pero se me hizo algo sencillo - decia Nicole

-... Eres la primera persona que lo logra - dijo Kiara con la mirada baja

-Algun dia alguien debia diferenciarlos - dijo Nicole

-¡PERO ERA IMPOSIBLE! - gritaron los dos igual de afectados

-¿Que les pasa a los mellizos? - pregunto Blossom acercandose a Nicole

-Estan muy afectados porque logre diferenciarlos en su juego - dijo Nicole

-¡¿Los supiste diferenciar?! - preguntaron todos sorprendidos

-Si, fue algo sencillo - dijo Nicole

-¿Como lo hiciste? - pregunto Bubbles

-Supongo que porque Hikaru es ligeramente mas alto que Kiara y ademas Kiara tiene las facciones mas finas - dijo Nicole con simpleza

-¿Asi de facil? - pregunto Blossom

-Si ¿que no se habian dado cuenta de eso? - pregunto Nicole

-La verdad no - dijeron todos

-Ya ponganse en sus puestos que ya vamos a comenzar - dijo Hikaru irritado

-Kiara enserio lo siento no sabia que se pondrian asi - dijo Nicole cabizbaja

-No te preocupes Nicole, es solo que es raro que alguien hubiese podido diferenciarnos - dijo Kiara un poco decaida

COMENZAMOS EN 5...

-Nii esta bien - dijo Kiara

-Es la primera vez que...

4...

-Lo se pero lo importante es que aun estamos juntos, ne?

-Hai - dijo Hikaru sonriendo dulcemente

3...

-Bien ay que levantar esos animos - dijo Hikaru

2...

-Hai - dijo Kiara sonriendo

1...

-Sean Bienvenidos a nuestro programa... Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafio! - gritaron los mellizos al unisono - Nosotros somos sus conductores Hikaru y Kiara Tenison... Con el acompañamiento de Nicole

-Hola a todos - dijo Nicole muy alegre

-Y nuestros participantes los Rowdyruff Boys y las Powerpuff Girls - dijeron al unisono abrazados

-Conoscamos a nuestra visitante de hoy - dijo Nicole apuntando a la puerta de entrada al set - Ella es... Tatiana

Al estudio entro una chica de pelo rubio, ojos azul celeste que vestia unos vaqueros negros y una camisa turquesa

-Hola - dijo timidamente Tatiana

-Tatiana bienvenida - dijo Hikaru sonriendo amablemente

-Nos alegra que estes aqui Tatiana-san - dijo Kiara con dulzura

-Yo les agradezco por invitarme - dijo Tatiana sonriendo

-Bien comencemos con las cartas - dijo Hikaru - Dylan las cartas - chasqueo los dedos Hikaru

-Toma - dijo Dylan

-Ahora Tatiana lee la primera carta por favor - dijo Hikaru

-Si - dijo Tatiana tomando el primer sobre - la carta dice:

Guest

me encanta mucho este programa eserio me facina es uno de mis faboritos ) y me encantaria poner un reto para las ppgz y lor rrbz que los chicos esten sentados en una silla cada uno de pies a cabeza y que las chicas tengan ropa sexi como blossom de bombera, bubbles de enfermera y buttercup de polisia que les bailen una cancion sexi y coqueta y que los rrbz pueden ver pero no tocar ya que si lo intentan van a tener una descarga electrica CADAVES QUE LO INTENTEN jajaj XD" ENSERIO ESPERO QUE LO PONGAS Y QUE LAS CHICAS SE HACERQUEN A LOS CHICOS PERO QUE FINJAN QUE LOS VAN A BESAR PARA AVER SI LOS TIENTAN MAS "a pero si las chicas se reusan a acerlo le pones de castigo a cada una que le den un beso en los "lavios" a todos los villanos hombres y de verdad que les paresio a los rrbz nadamas ver pero no tocar ni vesar XD

-Ya oyeron chicas es cumplir el reto o besar a todos los villanos hombres... ustedes eligen - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola

-Haremos el reto - dijeron enojadas y algo rojas por la verguenza que pasarian

Las chicas entraron a los vestidores mientras Hikaru ponia a los chicos en tres sillas diferentes, los amarro de la cintura para que no se pudiesen levantar. Las chicas salieron cada quien con un cosplay diferente, Blossom iba vestida de bombera, Bubbles de enfermera y Buttercup de policia, cada quien con un cosplay demasiado corto para su gusto

-Ahora es momento de bailar - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa. Comenzo la musica y con ella las chicas a bailar como si se les insinuasen a los chicos, Kiara tapo los ojos de Hikaru para evitar que viera asi que Nicole tuvo que tomar el control de electro shocks. Los rrbz intentaban acercarse a las chicas pero a cada movimiento que hacien Nicole los electrocutaba. Cuando la musica por fin paro los rrbz quedaron totalmente quemados de tanto electro shock

-Ah - decian los chicos totalmente quemados

-Ya se pueden ir a cambiar chicas - dijo Hikaru aun con los ojos tapados -Ahora Nicole lee la siguiente carta

-Si - dijo Nicole - La siguiente dice:

_Jek-Scarlet  
_

_No pediré nada malo, no pediré nada malo, no pediré nada ma… ¡No puedo! Tengo que hacerlo._

_Reto a Keade a vestirse con esas polleras hawaianas (y el sostén de cocos). Que luego Kiara la pinte como un payaso (aunque ya tiene cara de uno), la rape y la termine encadenando en algún lugar público donde haya mucha gente._

_Dylan, te reto a que cierres los ojos, des cinco vueltas, luego camina y besa a quien sea que está frente a ti (no abras los ojos hasta después de haber besado). Quiero ver quién es el afortunado… err, afortunada o lo que sea._

_A Blossom, que valla a un edificio alto y que se asome a la ventana del último piso y grite "¡Estoy como una cabra, voy a saltar!" y que actué como loca hasta que llegue la policía o los bomberos o lo que sea que valla en esos casos._  
_Blossom, no dejes que te agarren si no quieres terminar en un manicomio (porque, ya sabes, tú ya estás loca y con eso sería la cereza del pastel)._

_A Butch, que entre a un restaurante gritando que tiene influenza y que tosa y estornude._

_Brick, si te retara a decirle a Blossom cuanto te gusta de una forma sexy y sucia, ¿Lo harías?_

_Para Boomer, si te retara a llevar a tus hermanos a un restaurante y hacerlos sentar en el suelo *ríe* tratándolos como perros, ¿Lo harías?_

_Nada más (soy una luz, un sol). Saludos a Boomer y Kiara._

-Esto sera divertido - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa malevola

-No dejare que le hagas nada a mi hermana Kiara - dijo Dylan en tono serio

Kiara intento acercarse a Kaede pero Dylan fue mas rapido y de un movimiento hizo caer a Kiara pero el golpe jamas llego ya que Hikaru la habia atrapado

-Y yo no pienso dejar que tu intentes hacerle algo a MI Kiara - dijo Hikaru con una mirada que helaba la sangre. Hikaru en ese momento le dio el control de electro shocks a Nicole, rapido hizo a un lado a Dylan dejandole el camino libre a Kiara

-Tranquila Kaede se que el cabello es sagrado asi que solo sera un pequeño corte - dijo Kiara cortandole la mitad del cabello a Kaede dejandoselo por encima de los hombros

-¿Siempre es asi aqui? - pregunto Tatiana a las ppgz

-Si - dijeron con simpleza viendo como Kiara encadenaba a Kaede afuera del set

-Listo - dijo Kiara entrando muy alegremente, Dylan corrio afuera y rapidamente metio a Kaede a la que nadie le hizo caso

-Y luego dicen que no cae mal - dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa burlona

-Oh Dylan -canturrearon Hikaru y Nicole. Los dos se abalanzaron contra el tapandole los ojos y haciendolo dar cinco vueltas, acabado eso Hikaru corrio a tomar a Kiara y alejarla lo mas posible de Dylan, Dylan caminaba a tropezones de lo mareado que andaba, por fin choco con alguien y lo beso

-Hahahahahahaha - reian todos en el set al ver que Dylan habia besado a un perro que Hikaru le habia puesto en frente

-Ups - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Que asco - dijo Dylan limpiandose la cara

-Kiara tu hermano es algo... - tatiana buscaba la palabra correcta

-Loco - dijo Blossom

-Malo - dijo Bubbles

-Idiota - dijo Buttercup

-Si - dijo Tatiana - Es malo con el asistente ¿no crees?

-Siempre se han llevado mal - dijo Kiara con pesar - incluso cuando Hikaru se entero de que yo estaba saliendo con el me dejo de hablar por toda una semana

-Eso si que es ser rencoroso - dijo Buttercup

-Bien continuemos con el siguiente reto - dijo Hikaru - Blossom tienes que ir a un edificio asomarte por la ventana del ultimo piso y gritar "¡Estoy como una cabra voy a saltar!" y que actues como loca hasta que llegue la policia o los bomberos y no te deben de agarrar a menos de que quieras ir a un manicomnio

-Sera divertido - dijo Blossom parandose y dirigiendose a la salida

EN EL ULTIMO PISO DE UN EDIFICIO

Estan algunos camarografos grabando a Blossom que se asomo por la ventana y grito:

-¡ESTOY COMO UNA CABRA, VOY A SALTAR! - Grito a lo que mucha gente de por ahi se acerco

En la oficina Blossom corria como loca por todo el lugar tirando todo lo que veia al piso, llego la policia y Blossom junto a los camarografos salieron corriendo hasta que por fin llegaron al set

YA EN EL SET

-Blossom lo hiciste fantastico - dijo Nicole

-En verdad que hacen muchas locuras aqui - dijo Tatiana con una gotita estilo anime ( )

-Demasiadas - ijo Bubbles sonriendo

-Butch tu turno - dijo Kiara abrazandose de su hermano

-Esto lo voy a disfrutar - dijo Butch caminando

Llego al restaurante y antes de entrar tosio un poco y despues entro gritando

-¡TENGO INFLUENZA! - grito corriendo por todo el lugar tosiendo y estornudando a lo que toda la gente huia de el

Nuevamente la policia llego haciendo que el rrbz verde y los camarografos salieran corriendo de ahi rumbo al set. Al llegar ahi vieron que todos estaban riendo

-Butch amigo - dijo Hikaru aun riendo - Eso estuvo genial que broma tan increible

-Lo se fue genial - dijo Butch tambien riendo con Hikaru

-Que ni se te ocurra hacer algo como eso - dijo Kiara cruzandose de brazos

-¿Yo? Jamas - dijo Hikaru fingiendo inocencia - Bien pasemos a las preguntas

-Brick ¿si te retara a decirle a Blossom cuanto te gusta de una forma sexy y sucia lo harias? - pregunto Nicole

-Si - dijo Brick sonriendo de manera laciva a Blossom

-Boomer si te retara a llevar a tus hermanos a un restaurante y hacerlos sentar en el suelo tratándolos como perros, ¿Lo harías? - pregunto Tatiana

-Bueno... - Boomer sintio dos miradas asesinas a sus espaldas y trago en seco - no

-Continuemos con la siguiente carta - dijo Kiara - la siguiente dice.

_picahuesos_

_Me encantoooo!_  
_Jiji jiji_  
_No pude conectarme antes por razones familiares_  
_Verdades_  
_Mellizos tienen q decir si se aman o no?(si no lo hacen hikaru no recibirá mi regalo sorpresa para torturar a dylan)_  
_Bucht qe harías a quien quisiera propasarse con buttercup? (te doy una sierra por si acaso)_  
_Retos_  
_Dylan tiene que ser perseguido por un lobo disfrazado de sirvienta (con cadenas en los pies)_  
_Buttercup q se destraforme frente a bucht (sino lo hace tiene bailarle una canción (q la escoja hikaru)_  
_Bucht limpie el baño usando el cepillo d dentes de dylan_  
_Brick y boomer bailen una canción de hip hop en traje d baño d niña sobre una cuerda floja_  
_Eso es todo_

-Claro que nos amamos - dijo Hikaru - somos hermanos despues de todo tenemos que querernos ¿no?

-Hai - dijo Kiara con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-picahuesos no se referia a amor fraternal - dijo Blossom (-_-*) - se refiere a amor de pareja

-Ah - dijeron los mellizos - pues no

-¿DYLAN? - gritaron todos haciendo reir a los mellizos.

-... la maquina se descompuso- Dijo Dylan

-¡Continuemos con la siguiente pregunta! - gritaron los mellizos asustando a todos - Dice Butch que harias si alguien coquetease con Buttercup

-Creanme no quieren saber que le pasaria al idiota que lo intentase - dijo Butch con voz siniestra

-Oh Dylan - canturrearon Nicole y Hikaru mostrandole a Dylan la jaula con el lobo en lo que todos se ponian en lugares mas altos para que el lobo no los alcanse

Hikaru solto al lobo que iba vestido de maid (ni idea de como le habran puesto el traje) y comenzo a perseguir a Dylan el cual fue salvado por Kaede

-Bien Buttercup tienes que destransformarte frente a Butch y si no le haces tendras que bailarle - dijo Tatiana

-Ok - dijo Buttercup de mala gana destransformandose frente a Butch

-Me gusta mas como te ves con la falda - dijo Butch a lo que Buttercup le propino una cachetada

-Pervertido - dijo Kaoru

-Butch tienes que limpiar el baño - dijo Hikaru sonriente

-No pienso hacer eso - dijo Butch

-Con el cepillo de dientes de Dylan - dijo Hikaru extendiendo su sonrisa

-Asi cambia la cosa - dijo Butch agarrando el cepillo de dientes de Dylan

-Brick Boomer tienen que bailar una cancion usando ropa interior de niña en una cuerda floja - dijo Nicole mostrandoles los trajes de baño

-Preferimos la descarga electrica - dijeron los dos

-Ok - dijo Hikaru aumentando un poco el voltaje y electrocutando a los dos rrbz

-¡AH! - gritaron los dos

-Tatiana leenos la siguiente carta - dijo Nicole

-Bien la siguiente carta dice.

_hola..._

_desafios:_  
_que lor rrb, se vistan de cavernicolas y actuen com ellos al igual que las ppg y todo el publico XD_

_bueno eso fue lo unico qu se me ocurrio _  
_hasta pronto ;D}_

-¿Esa no fue la carta que tu enviaste, Tatiana-san? - pregunto Kiara con inocencia

-Si no crei que la fueran a poner - dijo Tatiana

-Siempre ponemos todas las cartas que nos envian - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita por atras y recargando su rostro en el hombro de ella - bien ya oyeron hora de ponerse los tapa rabos

Todos (incluyendo al publico se cambiaron y se pusieron tapa rabos o vestidos de piel sintetica) al salir de los vestidores vieron a Hikaru y a Kiara jugando con el lobo que al parecer se habia encariñado con los Tenison

-Bien ahora veamos la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru sacando el sobre - la siguiente dice:

_Adivina Quien_

_Bueno. Mi hermanito ya no me detendra mas, me he ocupado de ello. (no le hice nada malo eh, que yo le quiero demasiado como para hacerle nada :I). Asi que, por favor, aplicad las verdades y desafios que puse en el anterior rewiew porfis. (Pondria yo misma el rewiew aqui otra vez pero no se porque mi ordenador no me deja -_-)._  
_Yo tambien os amo, Kiara y Hikaru. Sois una gran inspiracion para nosotros! :'D_  
_Nos vemos!_

-¡SI! - gritaron los Tenison entusiasmados - ¡Sara cuando quieras eres bienvenida!

-¡No! - dijeron Dylan y Kaede

-En verdad que se nota que son hermanos - dijo Kaoru

-Es divertido verlos asi - dijo Tatiana viendo como los Tenison tenian la ropa que debian usar

-O la usan o la chica demente - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa macabra - por nosotros no hay problema asi que...

-Primero muertos antes que humillarnos publicamente - dijeron los dos

-¿Seguros? Porque la chica demente tiene armas blancas ahi dentro - dijo Hikaru

-Y no dudara en usarlas - dijo Kiara

-Dame la ropa - dijeron los dos - Faty-chan por favor ven pronto

-Como dije aun falta mucho para que ella aparesca - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa malvada

Los dos asistentes fueron a cambiarse y al salir Kaede estaba vestida de Dora la exploradora que con el corte de cabello en verdad lo parecia

-No sabes cuanto te odio - dijo Kaede mirando a Kiara quien aun era abrazada por Hikaru

-Dylan ¡sal de una maldita vez! - grito Hikaru - o quieres que entre por ti

-Mejor ponme cualquier cosplay todo menos esto - dijo Dylan rojo como un tomate o quizas mas

-Ok - dijo Hikaru dandole un cosplay de lobita sexy, consistia en una blusa por encima del ombligo morada y un short a mitad del muslo igualmente morado junto con las orejitas y colita de lobita

-Hahahahaha - reian todos los presentes, excepto Kiara y Tatiana solo solto una leve risita

-Te odio - dijo Dylan

Ambos asistentes salieron a la calle

-No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto - dijo Dylan con cansancio - ¡ESTOY COMO UNA JODIDA CABRA, BITCHES!

-Hahahahahaha - se reia Hikaru a mas no poder grabando a Dylan con su movil

-No puedo creer que hare esto - dijo Kaede - vamos come on vamos todos haya manos a la obra en una sola maniobra...

-Hahahahaha - se reia a mas no poder Kiara grabando a Kaede con su movil

-V-volvamos hahaha adentro - dijo Hikaru limpiandose las lagrimas que le salieron de tanto reir

-H-hai - dijo Kiara tomandose el estomago que ya le dolia de tanta risa

ADENTRO DEL ESTUDIO

-Bien ahora Butch es hora de beber amigo - dijo Hikaru - son 5 chupitos de Vodka y 10 cervesas. Que suerte la tuya

-Ja! empecemos - dijo Butch comenzando con el Vodka, terminado eso comenzo con las cervezas.

Por fin termino con todo y comenzo a caminar a tropezones

-Hikaru mi amigo como estas hace mucho que no te veia - dijo Butch arrastrando las frases por estar tan ebrio

-Si amigo lo que digas, pero mañana vas a traer una resaca que ni para que te cuento, lo se por experiencia - dijo Hikaru

-¿Como que por experiencia, Hikaru? - pregunto Kiara alzando una ceja obviamente molesta

-Sigamos con la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru - dice:

_miyu  
_

_nicole no pensé que podías ser mas sadica jajajajaj_  
_pero me e fijado que no te an echo retos y como soy tu mejor amiga te haré un reto (tu me dijiste que leyera este fic)_  
_bien quiero que digas quien te gusta y porque (con el detector de mentiras)_  
_DESAFIOS_  
_desafió a todos a decir lo que piensan de nicole y ella diga lo que piensa de cada uno de ustedes _  
_no te puedes safar soy tu amiga y quiero saber jajajajajaj_  
_te quiero chau_  
_hikaru tu eres igual de sadico que ella jajajajaj_

-Es de mi amiga Miyu - dijo Nicole entusiasmada

-Bien Nicole ¿quien te gusta y por que? - pregunto Tatiana

-Hehe ( ) bueno a mi me gusta... H-Hikaru por lo sadomasoquista - dijo Nicole agachando la cabeza para que no vieran su sonrojo

-El es mio - dijo Kaede

-No, el es mio - dijo Kiara aferrandose a su hermano con fuerza

-¡Todas mienten! *hip* - dijo Butch igual de borracho - Hikaru *hip* es mio

-Hahahah Butch ya estas diciendo tonterias - dijo Brick riendose de su hermano

-Yo no miento *hip* el es mio, mio mejor amigo - dijo Butch

-Eso si - dijo Hikaru - Y ademas yo solo le pertenesco a mi linda neko

-H-Hikaru - dijo Kiara sonrojada

-Ahora todos en el set debemos de decir que pensamos de Nicole - dijo Tatiana

-Una palabra - dijo Blossom - Sadica

-Lo mismo - dijeron los demas

-Yo pienso que es muy buena persona - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa - pero Hikaru es mio y no lo comparto

-Yo pienso que Nicole es increible - dijo Hikaru

-cof cof Arpia cof cof - dijo Kaede

-Hikaru dos - dijo Dylan

-A mi me agrada Nicole - dijo Tatiana

-Bien Nicole ahora tu debes de decir lo que piensas de cada uno de nosotros - dijo Kiara

-Bueno... las ppgz son unas increibles heroinas - dijo Nicole a lo que las chicas sonrieron - los rrbz son algo tontos pero aun asi me agradan - los rrbz tambien sonrieron - Kaede no lo puedo negar... me caes mal

-El sentimiento es mutuo - dijo Kaede

-Dylan... pues mas o menos me agradas - dijo Nicole - Kiara me agradas eres muy buena persona

-Arigato Nicole-san - dijo Kiara

- Y Hikaru eres el mejor de todo el mundo, eres increible - dijo Nicole - pero no quiero ser la enemiga de Kiara

-No te conviene - dijo Kiara abrazando a su hermano con fuerza (cof cof celosa cof cof)

-Bien, ahora pasemos a la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru - dice:

Obsesin-Pocky23

¡Retoooooooooooooooos! (Hola, sí, lo sé: Andaba perdida. Pero, bueno, como ya había dejado parodias para caps especiales...como que ya había pedido mucho e.e. ¡Como sea! I'm back!)  
Les reto a los verdes a besarse como maniáticos por toooooooooooodo el capítulo siguiente, obviamente pueden tener pausas (No me malinterpreten,chicos, ¡Los amos!) (Y no, no en la mejilla. En los labios, ¡En los labios, dije!)  
Y les reto a las Powerpuff Girl los Rowdyruff Boys a cantar y coreografiar la canción principal de "La CQ" (El tema completo, lo pueden encontrar en youtube como "La CQ coreografía")  
Y...¿Podría tal vez hacer Dai (el hermano mayor de Kaoru), una aparición? ¿Por favor? Y si no, ¡Hikaru, te reto a secuestrarlo! (Lo cual no será fácil, considerando que es hermano de Kaoru e hijo de un luchador profesional,pero...Suerte, espero no termines en el hospital c:)  
Nada más:) ¡Los amo! ¡A todos! (Sí, a ti también Kaede:3 Aunque seas posesiva con Dylan xd) ¡Chao, chao!

-Pff secuestrar a Dai pan comido - dijo Hikaru

-Mi hermano es luchador al igual que yo - dijo Kaoru

-Eso es un reto que voy a aceptar - dijo Hikaru saliendo del estudio como si nada

-Esta perdido - dijeron Blossom y Bubbles

-Ay que destransformarnos antes de que llegue Hikaru con Dai - dijo Blossom a lo que BUbbles asintio

Ambas ppgz se destransformaron y se sentaron

-Kiara espero que tu hermano tenga seguro porque sino estara perdido - dijo Kaoru sonriendo orgullosa

-Mmm creo que Hikaru sabra defenderse - dijo Kiara

A la media hora aparecio Hikaru sin ningun rasguño cargando a un inconsciente Dai en su hombro

-Aqui esta tu hermano Kaoru - dijo Hikaru acostando a Dai en el piso y sacudiendose las manos - No fue facil pero aqui esta

-¿Como...? - pregunto Kaoru con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Hikaru y Kiara tienen entrenamiento en kung fu, karate y no se que otras artes marciales conozcan - dijo Dylan

-¿Donde estoy? - pregunto Dai incorporandose poco a poco - Tu - apunto a Hikaru - ¿como pudiste vencerme?

-Me he enfrentado a contrincantes mas fuertes que tu, sino como creen que hice manso al lobo - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita

-Eres un... ¿Kaoru? ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto Dai viendo a su hermana menor

-Es un programa de verdades y retos... digamos que me obligaron a participar - dijo Kaoru con molestia

-Oh Kaoru - canturreo Hikaru - segun el reto tienes que besar a Butch

-Mi hermana no hara eso - dijo Dai

-Entonces ira con la chica demente - dijo Hikaru apuntando la sala de tortura digo castigos

-Ella no... - Dai vio como Butch y Kaoru se besaban apasionadamente

-Le temen demasiado a la chica demente - dijo Hikaru encongiendose de hombros

-Ahora todos haran la coreografia de la CQ... - dijo Kiara - esperen me dicen que no encuentran la cancion asi que pasaremos el reto para mañana (es que ahorita ya es tarde y mañana tengo un examen T.T prometo mañana ponerlo)

-Bien entonces tendremos que seguir con la proxima carta - dijo Hikaru - leela Tatiana

-Si- dijo Tatiana - dice:

_angelsvampire29  
_

_hola fue gracioso xD no me aguantaba de la risa jajjaa wow buttercup que te viera que besabas a butch jejejej _  
_bueno verdades_  
_1- buttercup te gustan los besos de butch di la verdad _  
_2 - los que vieron la película de Titanic que parte les gusto y que no le gusto que parte de dio triste y parte romatico_  
_3- chicos por que levantaron la falda las chicas _  
_Desafió:_  
_1- las chicas pongan ropa de árabe y bailen árabe _  
_2. que todos( asepto hikaru) vean una película de terror de exorcista , niña del aro el conjuro o de actividad paranormal ( se lo dejo a hikaru que lo elija) _  
_3 - que las chicas canten para los chicos osea los rrbz _  
_bueno los vemos bye bye_

-Bien Kaoru ¿te gustan los besos de Butch? - pregunto Tatiana

-Si - murmuro muy quedito pero muchos lograron escuchar

-¡VIVA EL AMOR DE LOS VERDES! - Gritaron todos los fans, Asi estaba Dai por haber sido vencido por hikaru-

- (-_-*)

-Ahora los que vieron Titanic que les gusto? - pregunto Tatiana

-El amor entre Jack y Rose - dijeron las chicas y Butch y Boomer

-Nada - dijeron Kaoru y Brick

-¿Viste esa pelicula? - pregunto Dai aguantandose la risa

-Me obligaron - dijo Kaoru

-Eso si que es una tortura - dijo Dai riendose de su hermana

-Ahora que no les gusto de la pelicula - pregunto Hikaru

-Que Jack se muriera - dijeron las chicas y los rrbz verde y azul

-Todo - dijeron Brick y Kaoru

-Cual parte se les hiso mas romantica? - pregunto Tatiana

-Donde Rose vuelve al barco junto a Jack - dijeron las chicas y... bueno ya saben quien mas

-Aburrido - dijeron Brick y Kaoru

-¿Que parte se les hizo mas triste? - pregunto Hikaru

-Cuando Jack muere - supongo que ya saben quienes respondieron

.Aburrido - dijeron bueno ya saben quienes

-Ahora chicos ¿por que les levantaron la falda a las chicas? - pregunto Tatiana

-Para hacerlas enojar - dijeron los tres, Butch seguia igual de borracho

-Chicas a vestirse - dijo Nicole dandoles los trajes arabes

-Bien - dijeron las tres, fueron a los vestidores y minutos despues salieron con una blusa por encima del ombligo y un pantalon bombacho cada quien de su color

-A bailar -dijo Hikaru poniendo la musica, Kiara le tapo los ojos nuevamente

Las chicas bailaban moviendo las caderas y cintura, duraron asi durante un buen rato hasta que por fin la cancion termino y pudieron ir a cambierse

-Ahora todos a ver la pelicula del aro - dijo Hikaru

Todos entraron y estaba toda la habitacion a oscuras, lo unico que iluminaba era la pantalla plasma. Vieron la pelicula todos y cuando acabo, Hikaru abrio la puerta y de ella se le abalanzo Kiara totalmente asustada

-Nii - dijo Kiara aferrandose a el

-Lo se - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su pequeña hermana, de la sala salio un Butch emocionado, los azules y Blossom salieron asustados y Dai, Kaoru y Brick salieron medio dormidos

-Bien ahora sigamos con el proximo reto - dijo Nicole

-Chicas a sus posiciones - las tres se acomodaron y despues la musica comenzo a sonar (Naturally - selena Gomez)

_Momoko:_

_How you choose to express yourself _  
_It's all your own and I can tell _  
_It comes naturally, it comes naturally _

_Miyako:_

_You follow what you feel inside _  
_It's intuitive, you don't have to try _  
_It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally _

_Kaoru:_

_And it takes my breath away _  
_What you do, so naturally _

_Ppgz:_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening _  
_And I love the way you know who you are _  
_And to me it's exciting _  
_When you know its meant to be _  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _  
_When you're with me, baby _

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _  
_Bay bay baby _

_Momoko:_

_You have a way of moving me _  
_A force of nature, your energy _

_Miyako:_

_It comes naturally (You know it does) _  
_It comes naturally _  
_Mmmm yeah _

_Kaoru:_

_And it takes my breath away (Everytime) _  
_What you do, so naturally _

_Ppgz:_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening _  
_And I love the way you know who you are _  
_And to me it's exciting _  
_When you know its meant to be _  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _  
_When you're with me, baby _

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _  
_Bay bay baby _

_Momoko:_

_When we collide, sparks fly _  
_When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away _

_Ppgz_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening _  
_And I love the way you know who you are _  
_And to me it's exciting _  
_When you know its meant to be _  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _  
_When you're with me, baby _

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _  
_Bay bay baby _

_Naturally x5 _  
_Bay bay baby _

_Naturally x5 _  
_Everything baby comes naturally_

-¡BRAVO! - grito todo el publico

-Bien pasemos a la penultima carta que dice:

_LOLA  
_

_Que tal saludos a todos bueno _

_VERDADES..._  
_Buttercup que es lo mas malo que has hecho?_  
_Butch cuantos hijos te gustaria tener y como los llamarias?_  
_Bubbles tienes alguna enemiga?_  
_RETOS..._  
_reto a boomer a ponerse borracho_  
_reto a kiara a pelearse con keade(y que kiara gane)_  
_Bueno eso estodo eres adorable kiara y keade es (cofcofcofestupidacofcofcof)agradable_  
_Adios( saludos a los verdes)_

-Es verdad, mi lindo nako es verdaderamente adorable - dijo Hikaru tomando el menton de Kiara

-Nii - susurro Kiara sonrojandose levemente

-Contesten a sus preguntas - dijo Tatiana

-Lo mas malo que he hecho fue lanzarle a Dai su patineta a la cabeza - dijo Kaoru

-Tendria tres hijos y los llamaria, Sakura, Kyouya y Takashi - dijo Butch aun estando ebrio

-Bien Bubbles ¿algun enemigo (a)? - pregunto Hikaru

-Realmente no - dijo Bubbles

-Boomer te tienes que poner borracho - dijo Hikaru entusiasmado - Pobre Brick te quedaras sobrio mientras tus hermanos no

Hikaru le dio la misma cantidad de tragos a Boomer el cual ya se estaba cayendo de borracho

-Hermanito mio - dijo Butch - veo que ya te uniste al club

-Si - dijo Boomer tambaleandose de lo ebrio

-El siguiente reto es que Kiara y Kaede deben pelear... - para cuando dijo eso Kiara ya estaba sobre Kaede golpeandola fuertemente

-Esto no durara mucho - dijo Kaoru viendo la pelea

Dicho y hecho, Kiara dejo herida (inconsciente) a Kaede

-Bien ay que seguir, Tatiana lee la ultima carta -dijo Nicole

-La ultima carta dice:

_faty-chan  
_

_kiara y dylan salieron... como novia y novio..._  
_kiara me puedo llevar bien con Nicole (cofcofarpiacofcof) si no tratara mal a kaede-chan_  
_hikaru no es que sea aburrida es.. ponte en mi lugar que arias si la casi violada fuera kiara?_  
_sora gracias por intervenir en esos retos tan feos... me agradas n.n_  
_mmm que pongo si *sonrisa malévola*_  
_que la nenita verde ósea butchy se vista con..._  
_un traje de bailarina rosa y emmm baile como una nena de 5 años_  
_emmm que a brick y a bellota lo torturen con películas románticas/dramáticas por... 10 HORAS JAJAJAJ_  
_aahh y dylan es mío n.n después de kaede claro n.n _  
_AH casi me olvido que me olvide poner en mi ficha que soy rencorosa n.n solo aviso n.n_  
_woooo *suspiro* falta mucho para que yo aparezca WAAAAAAA *llora dramáticamente estilo anime*_  
_bueno bye espero el próximo cap n.n_

-Si, Dylan y yo salimos un tiempo - dijo Kiara

-Maldito - dijo Hikaru enojado

-Entonces jamas nos llevaremos bin faty-chan - dijo Nicole electrocutando a Kaede

-En eso tienes razon faty-chan - dijo Hikaru apretando los puños

-Claro que me vestire asi - dijo Butch borracho hasta las chanclas. Se fue a cambiar y despues aparecio asi, Brick tomo varias fotos mientras se burlaba de como reaccionaria Butch al ver las fotos. Comenzo a bailar, bueno mas bien a intentarlo ya que a cada rato se caia

-Brick, Kaoru su matine de peliculas los espera - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola

-¿De que seran las peliculas? - preguntaron los dos

-Cursis - dijo Hikaru cerrando la puerta con llave

**10 HORAS DESPUES**

Salen un Brick y una Kaoru con un tic en el ojo cada uno

-Maldito presentador - dijeron los dos

-Bien esto a sido todo por hoy - dijo Nicole

-Agradecemos a Tatiana por habernos acompañado hoy - dijo Kiara

-No olviden dejarnos sus reviews - dijo Hikaru

-Nos vemos - dijeron los mellizos al unisono


	14. ¿Comienza la separacion?

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes, es que habia estado ocupada con unas cosas pero por fin aqui esta el cap , espero les guste :)**

**D! Ppgz no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, el juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?" tambien pueden aparecer varias de sus escenas del club**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversion :)**

**ACLARACION: Los que me hayan mandado las fichas iran apareciendo en los cap, segun el orden de quienes me hayan mandado las fichas, no todos pueden aparecer en el mismo cap...**

***accion***

_**cartas**_

**pensamientos**

**-dialogos-**

* * *

-Ah mi cabeza - decian Butch y Boomer adoloridos por la resaca

-Ya ven eso les pasa por beber - dijo Blossom

-Y tambien el beber demasiado los hizo hacer mil tonterias - dijo Brick burlandose de todas las cosas que habian hecho sus hermanos el dia anterior

-Hola chicos - saludo una chica de pelo blanco y ojos gris palido un poco cabizbaja

-Hola Kiara ¿Donde esta el sadomasoquista? - pregunto Blossom

-Con Nicole - dijo Kiara sin darle importancia al asunto

-¿Por que esta con Nicole? - pregunto Buttercup

-Iban a planear como humillar a Dylan - dijo Kiara sacando un pequeño chocolate

-Kiara ¿estas bien? - pregunto Bubbles

-Si ¿por que no lo estaria? - dijo Kiara comiendo tranquilamente su chocolate

-Ja! ese plan seria increible - dijo Hikaru entrando junto a Nicole

-No entiendo que sigo haciendo aqui - susurro Kiara mas para si misma

-Bien es hora de comenzar - dijo Nicole sonriendole a Hikaru

-Si - dijo Hikaru - Kiara ya es hora

-Ya voy - dijo sin muchos animos la peli blanca

Comenzamos en 5...

-¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Hikaru

-No, nada - dijo Kiara sonriendo forzosamente

4...

3...

2...

1...

-Bienvenidos a nuestro programa... - gritaron los dos hermanos - Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls! Verdad o Desafio! Nosotros somos sus conductores Hikaru y Kiara Tenison, con el acompañamiento de Nicole

-Hola a todos - grito alegremente la conductora asistente

-Nuestras heroinas favoritas... las Powerpuff Girls Z y nuestros villanos favoritos los... Rowdyruff Boys Z con el acompañamiento especial de Dai - gritaron los mellizos, una de ellos fingiendo emocion y alegria

-Conozcamos a nuestra invitada de hoy - dijo Nicole apuntando a la puerta donde aparece una chica de cabello liso un poquito mas arriba de los hombros color castaño rojizo vestia unos shorts negros, con una playera de AC/DC y botas negras largas

-Ella es Aniita - gritaron Hikaru y Nicole

-Hola - dijo Aniita muy emocionada

-Bienvenida Aniita - dijeron los dos sadicos

-Nos alegra que nos hayas podido acompañar hoy Aniita-san - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa amable

-Yo les agradezco a ustedes por invitarme - dijo Aniita sonriendo amablemente

-Bien haznos los honores y lee la primera carta - pidio Hikaru dandole la primera carta

-Si, la primera carta dice:

_Jek-Scarlet_

_Sabia que los retos para Momoko y Butch serian divertidos. Fueron más graciosos de lo que me imagine._

_Bueno, solo tengo un reto y es para Buttercup y Boomer. Que se disfracen de conejos y salgan a la calle poniéndose a molestar a todo el que pase._

_A Dai (La persona más sexy en ese programa), que valla donde Mojo, y le haga cuanta técnica de lucha conozca._  
_Dai, te lo digo, te veo en la calle y te secuestro, con una bolsa de papas nomás._

_Nada más, continúen. ¡Dai es sexy!_

-Buttercup, Boomer hora de vestirse - dijeron Hikaru y Nicole mostrandoles los cosplays de conejo

-Dame el maldito disfraz - dijeron los dos. Buttercup y Boomer se fueron a cambiar y despues volvieron con los cosplays de conejo

-Ahora vayan afuera - dijo Hikaru

Los dos usagi (conejos) salieron a la calle y toda persona que pasaba le tiraban un pastelazo, los mojaban, los empujaban, molestaban lo mas que podian. Hasta que la gente se arto y persiguio a los dos usagis, hasta que lograron entrar al estudio

-Ja! Veo que se divirtieron - dijo Hikaru

-Un poco - dijeron los dos usagis, despues fueron a cambiarse para estar normales

-Ahora Dai tienes que ir donde Mojo Jojo y hacerle cuanta tecnica de lucha conoscas - dijo Nicole

-Esto sera divertido - dijo Dai saliendo del estudio

-Kiara ¿por que tu no participas? - pregunto Aniita

-Hoy no estoy de muy buen humor que digamos - dijo Kiara

Dai llego con mojo, toco la puerta alo que el mono abrio

-¿Que quieres? - grito el mono enojado

-...- Dai se abalanzo sobre Mojo haciendole diferentes llaves de lucha y demas tecnicas

-Dejame! ¡AYUDENME UN MOCOSO ME ATACA! - Gritaba mojo lloriqueando

Dai termino con el, salio de la casa de mojo y se dirigio hacia el estudio

-Dai lo hiciste muy bien - dijo Hikaru

-Aun faltas tu - dijo Dai asesinando a Hikaru con la mirada

-Bien leamos la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru - la siguiente dice:

_faty-chan  
_

_me alegro de que no nos llevemos bien Nicole desde el primer día no me agradaste n.n _  
_a caído una ídola kiara no te imaginaba así vos tendrías que ser la tierna y _  
_el sádico es hikaru acá y también kaede_  
_Nicole ya se que todavía falta para que yo aparezca pero tengo los días contados y..._  
_FALTAN DOS MUAJAJAJAJAJ... uuuhh y dulce venganza para vos Nicole jijijiJJAJAJAJAJAJ *RISA DE MANIATICA*_  
_hikaru y kiara o sean taaaan dramáticos si me pondría a pensar yo también los sacaría :P _  
_sara no?... TE ODIO! espero que no le hallas echo nada a sora _  
_y emmm creo que nada mas... AH si los retos_  
_reto a brick a tomar lo mismo o mas que sus hermanos y emmm... que entre con momoko al cuarto oscuro_  
_que las chicas les digan "boomy, bricky y buchy o nenita verde"_  
_(seguramente Kaoru a elegir el ultimo) por 2 cap_  
_y me olvido de algo mmm... no recuerdo_  
_AH reto a kiara cortarse el pelo igual que kaede y lo debe hacer o sino no puede acercarse a hikaru x 2 cap... _  
_voy hacer buena o sino hubiese dicho por 4 n.n _  
_y no te preocupes kaede-chan dylan porque ya voy a estar hay y como dije soy rencorosa y me voy a vengar n.n_  
_bye espero el próximo cap n.n_

-Claro - dijo Kiara sin dar importancia

-Demo... Kiara tu adoras tu cabello - dijo Hikaru

-De todos modos me lo iba a cortar - dijo Kiara sin muchos animos

-Kiara no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres - dijo Hikaru preocupado por la actitud de su hermana

-No importa - dijo sentandose en una silla para que Kaede le cortara el cabello

-Si no te molestas no es divertido - dijo Kaede molesta

-Entonces dejalo asi, has lo que quieras - dijo Kiara sin inmutarse

-Lo dejare asi, al cabo no podras acercarte mas a Hikaru - dijo Kaede orgullosa

-De todos modos planeaba no hacerlo - murmuro muy bajito Kiara a lo que solo Kaede pudo oirla

-Pero ¿tu estas bien o que te pasa? - pregunto Kaede extrañada por la actitud de su "enemiga"

-Da igual no? Despues de todo no te agrado - dijo Kiara

-Ahora el siguiente reto es para Brick - dijo Nicole

-Bien - dijo Brick parandose y llendo donde Hikaru que tenia todos los vinos

-Toma - dijo Hikaru dandole a Brick la misma cantidad de licor que el dia anterior le habia dado a sus hermanos, termino de beber y comenzo a tambalearse

-Ahora debes irte con Blossom al cuarto oscuro - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Ok *hip* vamos mi amor, ay que irnos a lo oscurito - dijo Brick con una sonrisa

-Estas loco si crees que ire contigo mientras estes asi de borracho Bricky - dijo Blossom

-Eres una aburrida - dijo Brick sin poder caminar bien

-Bien ahora que acabamos con esta carta continuemos con la siguiente - dijo Hikaru preocupado por la actitud de su hermanita

-La siguiente carta dice: - dijo Nicole comenzando a leer

natsumi elizabet

_holisssssssss !_  
_me encanta este programa de verdad lo amo en especial a dylan te amo - mas te vale cuidarte porque si no te amaro y te secuestro ( de verdad lo are n.n )_  
_verdades:_  
_para las ppgz que es lo que piensan de sus presentadores del pograma_  
_brick si tuvieras que elegir entre comprarle una dotación entera de dulces por una año a blossom o ser electrocutado por hikaru_  
_desafíos:_  
_desafió a a los rrbz a desfilar en pasarela una linea entera de ropa confeccionada por bubbles_  
_reto a hikaru y a dylan ( perdón por esto dylan ) a vestirse de duendes de santa y regalen galletas a sus fans en la calle_  
_reto a blossom y a kiara a una competencia de quien come mas chocolates_  
_te amo dylan pero no me gusta que hayas roto con kiara_  
_por cierto tambien quiero a hikaru pero es muy sadomasoquista para mi gusto me gustan mas los chicos que se dejan controlar ;)_

-Bueno chicas que piensan de nosotros? - pregunto Hikaru curioso

-Bueno tu... eres demasiado sadico pero aun asi me caes bien - dijo Blossom - Nicole tambien me agrada y Kiara es la persona mas buena que he conocido despues de Bubbles

-Yo pieso que Hikaru es malo - dijo Bubbles - Nicole me cae bien pero aun asi es mala y Kiara es muy buena persona me agrada mucho

-Hikaru eres demasiado sadico - dijo Buttercup - Nicole tu igual pero me caes bien y Kiara eres muy buena persona

-Hikaru eres el peor sadico que he conocido - dijo Boomer - Nicole tu eres igual a el y Kiara eres demasiado inocente

-Hikaru eres increible - dijo Butch - Nicole eres muy sadica y Kiara eres demasiado buena para mi gusto

-Yo opino *hip* que Hikaru es un !"#$%&$% "#% - dijo Brick

-Gracias, es lo mas hermoso que me han dicho - dijo Hikaru fingiendo llorar de alegría

-Nicole tu eres una !"#$%&

-Gracias por el cumplido - dijo Nicole sonriendo burlonamente

-Y Kiara eres muy buena, *hip* dulce *hip* y estas muy hip* pero muy celosa *hip* de la relacion que hay entre *hip* Hikaru y Nicole - dijo Brick sonriendo

-Por eso odio el alcohol - dijo Kiara sin dar importancia

-Dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad - dijo Aniita

-Kiara ¿estas celosa? - pregunto Hikaru

-No entiendo porque deberia - dijo Kiara fingiendo sonreir - Brick ¿que preferirias comprarle una dotacion entera de dulces por un año a Blossom o ser electrocutado por Hikaru?

-Ser electrocutado por Hikaru - dijo Brick

-(-_-*) - cara de Blossom

-Bubbles te encantara este desafio - dijo Hikaru

-¡SI! - grito Bubbles comenzando a tomarles medidas a los rrbz y dandole un ligero beso en la mejilla a Boomer lo que hizo que este se ruborizara

Bubbles fue a preparar la ropa y despues hizo que los chicos se vistiesen con toda la ropa que confecciono por si misma. La verdad el estilo a Boomer no le disgustaba pero a Butch vaya que si, Brick seguia demasiado ebrio como para darse cuenta de lo que vestia

-Bien ahora Hikaru y Dylan deben vestirse de santa y su duende y repartan galletas en la calle a todos sus fans - dijo Aniita

-Ok lo haremos - dijo Hikaru caminando a los vestidores seguido por Dylan. Cuando los dos salieron, Hikaru traia la tipica ropa de santa claus pero a diferencia de muchos disfraces este se veia muy bien en Hikaru al que se le ceñia la camisa de santa al cuerpo, Dylan llevaba el tipico traje de duende solo que en vez de medias y los shorts, llevaba un pantalon verde

-Hora de repartir galletas - dijo Hikaru saliendo del estudio junto a Dylan

Pasaron unos minutos y ellos no volvian, paso media hora y no volvian, hasta que paso la hora y media Kiara y Kaede se preocuparon y salieron. Al salir vieron que Hikaru y Dylan estaban divirtiendose de lo lindo con las fans las cuales tenian corazones en los ojos

-¿Los interrumpimos? - dijeron Kiara y Kaede

-No mucho - dijeron Hikaru y Dylan a lo que Kiara y Kaede los tomaron de la oreja y los metieron al estudio

¡Itai! - dijo Hikaru intentando safarse del agarre

-Continua con el programa - dijo Kiara soltandolo

-Au - dijo Hikaru sobandose su oreja - Bien ahora sigue la competencia entre Blossom y Kiara para ver quien come mas chocolates

-¡SI! - gritaron las dos

Pusieron MUCHOS chocolates frente a ellas, apenas Hikaru sono una campana para empezar, las dos se abalanzaron sobre el chocolate. Una hora mas tarde ya no quedaban chocolates

-Fue un empate O.O - dijo Nicole sorprendida

-El sensei (maestro) te pondra a practicar demasiado por todo el chocolate que te comiste - dijo Hikaru igualmente sorprendido

-Dejame - dijo Kiara haciendo un leve puchero (al parecer el chocolate le regreso su buen humor)

-Bien continuemos con la siguiente carta - dijo Aniita - dice:

_Momoko123  
_

_jajaja adoro este programa/fic xD_  
_y ya apareci XD_

_bueno como sea ;D:_  
_Retos/desafios_

_-que emmm...(2 dias despues) emm... ah sí, que Boomer actue como un drogadicto de la coca o marihuana XD_  
_-que Blossm se corte el cabello 2 cm, y que luego con el cabello cortado le haga alguna comida a hikaru, donde lo meta sn que se de cuenta XD_  
_-que Butch actue como un pezeso inculye meterlo al agua) por medio cap (MUAJAJAJJAJA XD)_  
_-BUENO COMO bRICK NO SE VISTIO DE LA MUJER MARAVILLA, TIENE QUE ASERSE UN NUEVO LUK xP ESO INCLUYE CAMBIO DE ROPA, PEINADO, PERSONALIDAD ETC..._  
_-que bubbles coquetee con Hikaru XD_  
_-Que Buttercup actuecomo una niñera y tenga que cuidar a 20 niños parecidicimos a Butch, eso quiere decir que sean parecidos tanto fisicamente como mentalmente_

_Bueno eso es todo(mucho) por ahora, espero y umplan todos ( LOS RRB SON UNOS MARICAS SI NO LOS CUMPLEN)_

_BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA_

-Bien Blossom ya oiste que debes hacer - dijo Aniita con una sonrisa malevola

-Si - dijo Blossom caminando a la cocina del stuff

-Bueno yo ya me aburri aqui asi que me voy - dijo Dai saliendo del estudio

-Bien ahora... - Hikaru fue interrumpido por Blossom

-Hikaru... toma te prepare esto - dijo Blossom dandole un plato de comida

-Gracias pero estoy a dieta - dijo Hikaru rechazando el plato de comida

-Yo *hip* con gusto me lo como *hip* - dijo Brick sin darse cuenta de la trampa - sabes como que usaron mucho pelo en esto

-Bien ahora el siguiente reto es para Butch quien tiene que estar en un tanque figiendo ser un pez por medio programa - dijo Nicole

-Toma Butch - dijo Dylan dandole un tanque de oxigeno - lo necesitaras

-Oh Brick - canturrearon Hikaru y Nicole - hora de la transformacion

-¡LISTO! - gritaron Hikaru y Nicole mostrando a Brick sin su gorra, con ropa de marca, lentes oscuros y aun estando borracho

-... - todos se quedaron maravillados con la transformacionde Brick tanto que las fans de este colapsaron al verlo asi de sexy

-Bubbles le tienes que coquetear a Hikaru - dijo Aniita - y tu Buttercup debes cuidar a veinte niños que sean igual a Butch

-Paso - dijeron las dos ppgz

-Es eso o electro shock - dijo Hikaru

-Electro shock - dijeron las dos ppgz

-Ok - dijo Hikaru aumentando la potencia de la descarga eléctrica

-¡AH! - Gritaron las ppgz

-Bien ahora sigamos con la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru - dice:

_angelsvampire29  
_

_Hola a todos_  
_verdades son: _  
_1- blossom es verdad que randy te dijo que le gustas y que hiciste _  
_2- brick que arias si el tan randy coquetea a blossom _  
_retos son :_  
_1-que traigan a randy como le hicieron a dai _  
_2- blossom bese a brick apasionado_  
_3- rrbz y ppgz coman y comparten el pocky tendrán que hacerlo digan que no( van con la chica de mente que tiene una sierra eléctrica)_  
_4- blossom y brick bailen juntitos si separase una reggeton que se llama Angel Y Khriz - Na De Na toda la canción(no lo hacen van con la chica demente que tiene una sierra eléctrica) _  
_5 - que los rrbz que tomen botella de cerveza hasta fondo hasta que se borracheen _  
_butch se declare a buttercup que sean novios _  
_bueno es todo jejjee los vemos bye bye_

-Ok Dylan traigan a Randy - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Blossom es verdad que Randy dijo que le gustas? - Preguntó Nicole

-Si - dijo Blossom con molestia

-¿Que hiciste? - Preguntó Aniita

-Le dije que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos y que lo sentía - dijo Blossom

-Brick ¿qué harías si Randy le coqueteara a Blossom? - Preguntó Hikaru

-Lo mató - dijo Brick - o sino lo torturo hasta que muera

-Blossom tienes que besar apasionadamente a Brick - dijo Aniita

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? - Preguntó Blossom

-Si - respondieron los dos sadicos

-Ya que - Blossom se acerco a Brick y le beso apasionadamente

-¡HORA DEL POCKY! - Gritaron Hikaru y Nicole haciendo que los rojos se separen

Aniita se acerco a los chicos y les dio el pocky, ellos se acercaron a las chicas quienes se pusieron el otro extremo del pocky, poco a poco comenzaron a comerlo hasta que sus labios se juntaron y comenzaron a besarse, primero fue uno lento y después paso a ser uno totalmente apasionado

-¡HORA DE BAILAR- gritaron Hikaru y Nicole

-Antes quiero hacerte una pregunta Hikaru - dijo Blossom - ¿desde cuando eres tan sincronizado con Nicole?

-¿desde cuando eres tan unido con Nicole? - Preguntó Bubbles

-¿Y desde cuando haces a un lado a Kiara? - Preguntó Buttercup

-Yo no... - Hikaru se detuvo al ver a Kiara sentada junto a los cosplays sola tarareando una canción - Nicole, Aniita ustedes continúen con el programa, yo vuelvo en un momento - dijo caminando hacia donde estaba su hermana

-Bien - dijo Nicole un poco decaida -Ahora Blossom y Brick deben bailar reggaetón la canción de Angel y Khriz Na de Na

La canción dio inicio y ambos rojos comenzaron a bailar pegaditos

_ Bailando ella te hipnotiza, _  
_el cuello te agarra y rompe tu camisa...(Pero No Te Envuelvas Pa!) _  
_Despues que a todos envicia, _  
_y se creen que ganan, tengo una noticia... _

Brick baja su mano hasta la cadera de Blossom y la pega mas a el

_Ella no suelta na, na, na, _  
_dice na, na, na, _  
_que no hay na, na, na... _  
_Eeeh! _

Llega Dylan con Randy quien al ver a Blossom bailar con Brick se pone rojo del coraje

_Ella no suelta na, na, na, _  
_dice na, na, na, _  
_que no hay na, na, na... _  
_Eeeh! _

Brick sonrie triunfante al ver la expresion de Randy

_Showtime! _  
_Pegate... _  
_Que la noche esta empezando! _  
_Pegate... _  
_Deje el flow ese conmigo! _  
_Pegate... _  
_Que la noche esta empezando! _  
_Pegate... _  
_Ehh eh eh! _

Blossom se sonroja por lo cerca que tiene a Brick

_Ella me dice na, na, _  
_yo que si, ella na, _  
_pero si quieres culiar nos vamos pa la parte de atras... _  
_Y no digas mas na, _  
_que te quiero calla', pega', agacha', pega', calla'...! _

_Y agarrame como tu quieras, _  
_seduceme como tu quieras, _  
_aprietame como tu quieras, _  
_que quieras o no quieras voy a encontrar la manera... _

_Y agarrame como tu quieras, _  
_seduceme como tu quieras, _  
_aprietame como tu quieras, _  
_pero con la pichaera me dice... _

_Na, na, na, _  
_dice, na, na, na, _  
_que no hay na, na, na... _  
_Eeeh! _

Brick y Blossom cada vez estan mas juntos

_Ella no suelta na, na, na, _  
_dice na, na, na, _  
_que no hay na, na, na... _  
_Ehhh! _

_Yo te quiero dar amor y tu na que na, _  
_yo palante, palante y tu patras, _  
_con calma, _  
_que lo bueno se tarda, _  
_tu solo dame un break pa subirte la falda, _  
_y verte en tanga, patanga, la changa... (Uuuy...!) _  
_To ese nalgaje esta en ganga...!? _  
_Hoy traje par de trucos que me saque de la manga, _  
_si no te vas conmigo te enfangas... _

_Yo te quiero dar amor y tu na que na, _  
_yo te quiero dar amor y tu na que na, _  
_yo te quiero dar amor y tu na que na, (Uuuy...!) _  
_To ese nalgaje esta en ganga...!? _

_Yo te quiero dar amor y tu na que na, _  
_yo te quiero dar amor y tu na que na, _  
_yo te quiero dar amor y tu na que na, _  
_yo palante, palante y tu patras! _

_Bailando ella te hipnotiza, _  
_el cuello te agarra y rompe tu camisa...(Pero no te envuelvas Pa!) _  
_Despues que a todos envicia, _  
_y se creen que ganan, tengo una noticia... _

_Ella no suelta na, na, na, _  
_dice na, na, na, _  
_que no hay na, na, na... _  
_Eeeh! _

_Ella no suelta na, na, na, _  
_dice na, na, na, _  
_que no hay na, na, na... _  
_Eeeh! _

_Pegate... _  
_Que la noche esta empezando! _  
_Pegate... _  
_Deje el flow ese conmigo! _  
_Pegate... _  
_Que la noche esta empezando! _  
_Pegate... _  
_Ehh eh eh! _

_Showtime! _  
_Khriz y el Angel yo! _  
_Keko! _  
_Esto se llama...una reunion familiar! _  
_Familiar! _  
_Con Jhon! _  
_Tu sabes! _  
_Jhon Erick la roca de Osorio... _  
_Los inseparables mi hermano! _  
_Khriz y el Angel yo! _  
_Showtime! _  
_Esto es pa rebentar...la discoteca!_

-Ya separence - dijo Aniita - Ya se me hacia que te la querias violar ahi mismo Brick

-Solo un poquito - dijo Brick aun un poco ebrio

-Ahora los rrbz deben tomar una botella de cerveza hasta fondo hasta que se emborrachen - dijo Nicole con la botella de cerveza

-Ok - dijeron los tres tomandoo cada quien una. Los tres comenzaron a beber hasta que nuevamente estaban tambaleandose de un lado a otro y diciendo puras tonterias

-Butch es momento de que te le declares a Buttercup - dijo Aniita empujando a Butch hasta donde estaba Buttercup

-Butter*hip*cup tu harias el grandisimo honor de convertirte en mi mujer - pregunto Butch abrazando por los hombros a Buttercup

-Eres un idiota - dijo Buttercup levemente sonrojada

-Pero soy tu idiota - dijo Butch sonriendo

-Por desgracia asi es - dijo Buttercup

-¿Eso es un si? - preguntaron Nicole y Aniita

-Si - dijo Buttercup un poco sonrojada

-¡VIVA EL AMOR DE LOS VERDES! - Gritaron los fans de estos

-Bien ahora continuemos con la siguiente carta que dice:

_Mistake-AngelDemon  
_

_Me ah encantado el programa! :) me leí todos los capitulos en una sentada, casi no dormi xD pero valio la pena!. _  
_Tengo algunos retos: _

_-Que Brick y Momoko canten a dueto la cancion "La Pareja Ideal" de Marco Antonio solis y Maricela. _  
_-Que las ppg tengan citas con otros chicos super guapos y los rrbz observen todo xD no pueden intervenir, ya cuando termine la cita entonces pueden hacer algo. _  
_-Que las chicas hagan la corografia de la cancion de "Move" de Little Mix. (Vestidas como las chicas en el video.) _  
_Eso es todo! XD por esta vez :)! Hata la proxima!_

-Mistake-AngelDemon nos alegra que te haya gustado el programa - dijo Nicole sonriendo amablemente - Ahora es momento de los retos asi que Brick, Blossom hora de cantar - los rojos se pusieron en el escenario y comenzaron a cantar

_Brick:_

_Eres lo que a mi vida _  
_le ha dado todo _  
_eres sensacional _

_Blossom:_

_y tu con tu ternura _  
_me has enseñado a sentir _  
_lo que es el verdadero amor _

_Brick:_

_sabes quiero pedirte que nunca cambies _  
_me gusta asi tu forma de ser _

_Blossom:_

_nunca, nunca lo pienses _  
_esto que siento por ti _  
_hace mas grande mi vivir _

_los dos rojos:_

_Porque las cosas de la vida _  
_contigo se viven mejor _  
_todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos _

_porque tomados de la mano _  
_no hay nada en el mundo igual _  
_siempre seremos la pareja ideal _  
_la pareja ideal _

_Brick:_

_antes de conocerte _  
_todo era triste _  
_no se como pude estar sin ti _

_Blossom_

_y yo no imaginaba _  
_esto que en mi florecio _  
_y ahora me hace tan feliz _

_Brick:_

_sabes quiero pedirte _  
_que nunca cambies _  
_me gusta asi tu forma de ser _

_Blossom:_

_nunca, nunca lo pienses _  
_esto que siento por ti _  
_hace mas grande mi vivir _

_Los dos rojos:_

_Porque las cosas de la vida _  
_contigo se viven mejor _  
_todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos _

_porque tomados de la mano _  
_no hay nada en el mundo igual _  
_siempre seremos la pareja ideal _  
_la pareja ideal _

_Los dos rojos:_

_Porque las cosas de la vida _  
_contigo se viven mejor _  
_todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos _

_porque tomados de la mano _  
_no hay nada en el mundo igual _  
_siempre seremos la pareja ideal _  
_la pareja ideal_

-¡KAWAIII! - Gritaban los fans de los rojos

-Muy bonito - dijeron los mellizos entrando a escena tomados de las manos - Ahora el siguiente reto no les agradara mucho a los rrbz

-¿Por que no? - preguntaron los MUY ebrios rrbz

-Ya lo veran - dijo Hikaru sonriendo siniestramente

-Nii no les lastimes mucho, ne? - dijo Kiara sonriendo inocentemente

-Tranquila solo los amarrare para que no logren escaparse - dijo Hikaru con simpleza

-Esta bien - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Dylan ayudame a amarrar a los rrbz - dijo Hikaru chasqueando los dedos. Varios guardias ayudaron a Hikaru y a Dylan a amarrar a los rrbz quienes intentaban defenderse en vano ya que terminaron amarrados a una silla cada uno

-Chicas quiero que conozcan a unos amigos - dijo Kiara señalando la puerta de acceso al estudio. Por ella entro un chico alto, fornido, de cabellos castaño claro, ojos color miel, de tez bronceada, musculoso y MUY guapo - el es Kit, es uno de mis mejores amigos

-Hola - dijo el que respondia al nombre de Kit

-El es Oswaldo - dijo Kiara señalando a un chico alto, fuerte, con musculos marcados, piel morena, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises - ¿A que esta guapo? - dijo Kiara con su tan respectiva inocencia

-Hola un placer - dijo Oswaldo sonriendo a todos

-Y por ultimo el es Josh o como nosotros lo llamamos Spider - dijo Kiara apuntando a un chico de tez blanca, musculoso, alto, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul cielo

-Hola y gracias por invitarnos - dijo Josh

-Kiara ¿por que no me avisaste que iban a venir tus amigos? - pregunto Hikaru con una venita en su cabeza

-Es que nosotros le pedimos que no te dijera nada - dijo Josh abrazando a Kiara por la cintura mientras los otros la rodeaban

-Quiten sus manos de mi hermana - dijo Hikaru con una voz sombria

-Bien Kiara ¿para que os pediste que viniesemos a vuestro programa? - pregunto Kit acercandose a Kiara

-A es que pidieron un reto de que las ppgz debian de salir con tres chicos muy apuestos asi que se me ocurrio llamarlos a ustedes - dijo Kiara sonriendoles a los tres lo que hizo enojar a Hikaru

-Vaya veo que no habeis cambiado en nada - dijo Oswaldo viendo a Hikaru que estaba muy molesto

-Bien solo porque tu fuiste quien nos lo pidio lo haremos - dijo spider acercandose peligrosamente a Kiara

-Pero ¿quien ira con quien? - pregunto Kit

-Yo creo que Kit debe ir con Bubbles ya que eres igual de tierno que ella, Oswaldo tu iras con Blossom ya que los dos son muy listos y spider con Buttercup porque los dos tienen la misma pasion por los deportes - dijo Kiara

-Bien pero despues de hacer esto ten por seguro que te secuestraremos y no te dejaremos escapar - dijo Josh con voz seductora

-Eres un payaso de lo peor - dijo Kiara empujandolo un poco

-Bien que dicen si nos vamos ya - dijo Kit con una sonrisa amable a las ppgz quienes estaban casi babeando por los amigos de Kiara

-¿Eh? - dijeron las tres

-Que si ya se quieren ir - pregunto spider con una sonrisa arrogante

-C-claro - dijeron las tres caminando con los chicos

-¿A donde se llevan a nuestras novias? - preguntaron los rrbz intentando safarse del agarre, ya hasta se les habia quitado la borrachera que traian

-Miren y lo sabran - dijo Hikaru mostrandoles un monitor donde salian las ppgz con los amigos de Kiara

-¿A que mis amigos son guapos? - dijo Kiara sonriendo tranquilamente

-Ya sabes que a mi no me agradan tus amigos o por lo menos no me agrada spider - dijo Hikaru cruzandose de brazos

-Pero la ultima vez que intentaste hacerles algo los tres te patearon el trasero - dijo Dylan con una sonrisa burlona

-Callate - dijo Hikaru enojado - mejor pasemos a ver las citas de las ppgz

Blossom y Oswaldo habian ido a un parque cercano a tomar unos helados, en la pantalla se veia a Blossom reir junto a un muy sonriente Oswaldo. Bubbles y Kit habian ido a la playa, se veia que los dos recolectaban conchas que habia en la arena, incluso habian empezado a mojarse un poco y por ultimo se veia a Buttercup y a Josh en el parque de diversiones subiendose a la montaña rusa donde los dos reian sin parar.

-Parece que lo estan pasando bien - dijo Hikaru con voz burlona

-Y cuando vuelvan se van a secuestrar a Kiara - dijo Butch de la misma manera que Hikaru, el cual tomo la mano de su hermana

Las chicas no volvieron hasta unas horas mas tarde donde llegaron riendo.

-Bonitas horas de llegar- dijo Brick notablemente celoso

-¿Se divirtieron? - esta vez hablo Boomer

-¿Como se la pasaron con estos tres? - Butch estaba apretando demasiado sus puños

-Bien mi lady, por desgracia hasta aqui llega nuestra cita espero verla pronto - dijo Kit dandole un beso en la mano a Bubbles quien se sonrojo

-Blossom eres una chica muy divertida en verdad que la pase bien, espero se repita lo de hoy - dijo Oswaldo sonriendo amablemente a Blossom quien tambien estaba sonrojada

-Buttercup eres increible, espero verte pronto en alguno de mis partidos de futbol americano - dijo Josh

-Ahi nos veremos - dijo Buttercup tambien un poco sonrojada

-¿Kiara os habeis extrañado? - pregunto Kit tomando la mano de Kiara

-Seguro que no fue lo mismo estar aqui sin nosotros - dijo Oswaldo tomando su otra mano

-¿Quien mejor que nosotros para cuidarte? - dijo Josh abrazando a Kiara desde atras

-Chicos ya dejenme sino Hika-nii se molestara - susurro Kiara

-Que se enoje despues de todo el os ha cambiado por Nicole - dijo Oswaldo viendo a Hikaru con una mirada penetrante

-Si, no pasaria nada si te secuestraramos despues de todo el prefiere a Nicole - dijo Josh

-Chicos no sean malos recordais que los mellizos son demasiado unidos - dijo Kit

-¿Por que no mejor se lo dices a Hikaru? - dijo Josh sin soltar a Kiara

-Bien os quedaremos aqui para ver el programa en vivo - dijo Oswaldo

-Muy bien ahora continuemos con el siguiente reto que es que las ppgz deben bailar la cancion Move de Little Mix - dijo Aniita

-Bien - dijeron las ppgz caminando hacia vestidores

-Escuchenos bien idiotas - dijo Brick enojado

-Si los volvemos a ver con nuestras chicas - dijo Boomer

-Dense por muertos - termino la frase Butch

-Si son vuestras chicas entonces porque no se los demuestran, digo segun lo que me conto Bubbles, ella quiere demasiado a Boomer pero el no se lo demuestra como debe. Supongo que los mismo deben de pensar Blossom y Buttercup - dijo Kit dejando con la boca abierta a los rrbz

-Kit es el tipico chico romantico - explico Kiara

-Ya estamos listas - dijeron las ppgz, Blossom vestia una blusa de manga larga blanca con un pantalon negro ajustado y unos zapatos blancos, Buttercup llevaba un pantalon blanco, una blusa por encima del ombligo del mismo color con un saco abierto tambien blanco, Bubbles llevaba una blusa sin mangas negra, un saco negro abierto, un pantalon ajustado negro y un sombrero negro, Kiara se les unico usando una blusa de tirantes negra, un pantalon rojo a cuadros y botas largas negras de tacon.

Las cuatro comenzaron a bailar con algunos chicos que les pusieron como bailarines de apoyo

_[Blossom] _  
_Hey baby _  
_Tell me your name _  
_I gotta fever for you _  
_I just can't explain _  
_But there's just one problem _  
_I'm a bit old school _  
_When it comes to lovin' _  
_I ain't chasing you _  
_Been waiting _  
_I'm on a roll _  
_You've got to let yourself go _

_[Bubbles] _  
_Whoa _  
_You know that I've been waiting for you _  
_Don't leave me standing all by myself _  
_Cause I ain't looking at no one else _

_[Buttercup] _  
_Hey _  
_Get your back off the wall _  
_Don't you get comfortable _  
_Looking so hot _  
_I think that I might fall _  
_Feeling like it's my birthday _  
_Like Christmas day came early _  
_Just what I want _  
_So when we move _  
_You move _

_[Little Mix] _  
_Hey _  
_Get your back off the wall _  
_Don't you get comfortable _  
_Looking so hot _  
_I think that I might fall _  
_Feeling like it's my birthday _  
_Like Christmas day came early _  
_Just what I want _  
_So when we move _  
_You move _

_[Kiara] _  
_Oh silly _  
_Why you afraid _  
_Don't be a big baby _  
_Quit playing games _  
_And put your arms around me _  
_You know what to do _  
_And we can take it down low _

_[Bubbles] _  
_Whoa _  
_You know that I've been waiting for you _  
_Don't leave me standing all by myself _  
_Cause I ain't looking at no one else _  
_Looking at no one else _

_[Buttercup] _  
_Hey _  
_Get your back off the wall _  
_Don't you get comfortable _  
_Looking so hot _  
_I think that I might fall _  
_Feeling like it's my birthday _  
_Like Christmas day came early _  
_Just what I want _  
_So when we move _  
_You move _

_[Ppgz y Kiara] _  
_Get your back off the wall _  
_Don't you get comfortable _  
_Looking so hot _  
_I think that I might fall _  
_Feeling like it's my birthday _  
_Like Christmas day came early _  
_Just what I want _  
_So when we move _  
_You move _

_[Kiara] _  
_I know that you wanna _  
_But you can't cause you gotta _  
_Stay cool in the corner _  
_When the truth is that you wanna move _  
_So move _  
_I know that you wanna _  
_But you can't cause you gotta _  
_Stay cool in the corner _  
_When the truth is that you wanna move _  
_So move _

_[Bubbles] _  
_Move it baby, whoa _  
_You know that I've been waiting for you _  
_Don't leave me standing all by myself _  
_Cause I ain't looking at no one else _  
_Looking at no one else _  
_Looking at no one else _

_[Ppgz] _  
_Hey! Hey! _  
_I'm ready, hey _  
_Boy come and get me _  
_Don't be scared _  
_Show me what you do _  
_Don't you know a girl _  
_Like a boy who move _  
_Hey! Hey! _  
_I'm ready, hey _  
_Boy come and get me _  
_Don't be scared _  
_Show me what you do _  
_Don't you know a girl _  
_Like a boy who move _

_[Buttercup] _  
_Get your back off the wall _  
_Don't you get comfortable _  
_Looking so hot _  
_I think that I might fall _  
_Feeling like it's my birthday _  
_Like Christmas day came early _  
_Just what I want _  
_So when we move _  
_You move _

_[Ppgz] _  
_I'm ready, hey _  
_Boy come and get me _  
_Don't be scared _  
_Show me what you do _  
_Don't you know a girl _  
_Like a boy who move_

-¡BRAVO! - gritaron todo el publico

_Adivina Quien  
_

_Sora: Gracias Faty-Chan -_  
_Sara: ¿Como que retos feos? ): (Cofcofcofaburridacofcofcof). Como sea. Dijisteis que soy bienvenida? Cool! :D Me encantaria ir (pero cuando sea posible y cuando sea mi turno :) )_  
_Sora: Y a mi tambien me llevarias?_  
_Sara: Claro bobo n.n_  
_Sora: Gracias hermanita n.n _  
_Sara: Bueno:_  
_RETOS RETADORES_  
_Nada de peliculas cursis XD Brick y Kaoru ya han tenido bastante con esas 10 horas de peliculas apestosas (Lo siento por vosotros). Asi que: Para la invitada especial, que cante I want my inocence back de Emilie Autumm. _  
_VERDADES VERDADERAS_  
_Hikaru, la semana que viene tengo tecnologia en el taller, y quiero saber tu opinion:_  
_¿Que harias, si tuvieras a tu disposicion 3 tipos de sierras, 5 cuchillos (kuters), 9 tipos de martillos, 4 tipos de mazas, 8 tijeras, 3 mecheros y a la profe mas irritante (que encima te tiene mania) en el mismo lugar? ):) Yo lo tengo muy claro, pero no se si es suficiente con el muñeco vudu que tengo. -_

_Sora: Sara, no te pases._  
_Sara: Hay ya. En todo caso solo libraria al mundo de un insecto viejo, ruin y pelirrojo teñido._

_Bueno, hoy estamos los dos de muy buen humor, asi que eso es todo._

_ADIOS! :D_

-Los dos son bienvenidos cuando quieran - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermana, alejandola de sus amigos

-Nos encantaria volver a tenerlos aqui - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Ahora comencemos con los retos - dijo Nicole - El primer reto es para... ¿Aniita?

-¿Yo? - pregunto Aniita sorprendida

-Pues eso dice - dijo Hikaru - Asi que Aniita a cantar

-Ok - dijo Aniita tomando el microfono que Hikaru le ofrecia

-Ahora aqui esta Aniita cantandonos I want my inocence

I want my innocence back  
And if you can't give it to me  
I will cut you down  
And I will run you through  
With the dagger you sharpened  
On my body and soul  
Before you slit me in two  
And then devoured me whole

I want my innocence back  
I want my innocence back  
I want my innocence back

I want my innocence back  
And if you can't pacify me  
I will break your bones  
You think I'm bluffing, just try me  
I will never forget  
The words you used to ensnare me  
Till my dying day  
You'll suffer for this, I swear (I swear)

I want my innocence back  
I want my innocence back  
I want my innocence back

And I demand  
You put my heart back in my hand  
And wipe it clean  
From the mess you made of me  
And I require  
You make me free from this desire  
And when you leave, I'd better be the innocent  
I used to be

I want my innocence back  
I want my innocence back  
I want my innocence back

-Aniita cantaste increible - dijeron los mellizos a coro

-Gracias - dijo Aniita rascandose la nuca

-Bien y Sara yo te recomendaria que solo la amenazaras con... ¡Itai! - se quejo Hikaru al recibir el fuerte jalon de oreja que le dio Kiara

-No des malos consejos - dijo Kiara

-Bueno mientras los mellizos arreglan eso seguiremos con la proxima carta - dijo Nicole

-La carta dice: - Aniita comenzo a leerla

_nicole eliana  
_

_buenooo soy nicol soy diferente a la que esta en el fic pero como hikaru soy sadica aveses(bueno tooodo el tiempo) y me gustaria aparecer en tu programa y les dire mi estilo._

_ahora me LLamare eliana ( para no confundir ) mis ojos son de color castaño oscuro mi cabello igual mi cabello es largo como asta el muslo me encanta el chocolate._

_abeses soy una angelita y otras soy sadica. me yevaria bien con kiara-hikaru, mi ficico es como la de burbuja y y soy morena mi estatura es como la de kiara, mi vestimenta es un chort de color morado y mi camisa con detalles de flor de la arco iris mis sapatos son de colores morados_

_bueno ahora los retos( no soy buena con los retos y verdades pero eso no impora)_

_retos: reto a dylan a bestirse de pony rosado con tu-tu_  
_retos: burbuja y boomer que canten la cancion de " tu no eres para mi" si no la conosen buscalo por yotube_

_verdades: burbuja conoses a brat? di con la verdad_

_bueno es lo unico que se me ocurrio asi que bey_

-Oh Dylan - canturrearon Hikaru y Nicole, Josh aprovecho y tomo a Kiara de la cintura sentandola a un lado de el

-Alejense de mi malditos sadicos - dijo Dylan huyendo de ellos

-Veo que Hikaru sigue odiando a Dylan - dijo Oswaldo

-Eso jamas cambiara - dijo Kit

-Eh Tenison yo los ayudo - dijo Josh ayudando a Hikaru y a Nicole a vestir a Dylan

-No dejare que le hagan eso a mi hermano - dijo Kaede

-Ok - dijo Josh cargando a Kaede, alejandola de Dylan, Hikaru y Nicole aprovecharon y se llevaron a Dylan a vestirse con el cosplay

Minutos despues salio Dylan disfrazado de pony rosa con tutu

-Hahaha - reian todos en el estudio exceptuando a Kiara y a Kaede

-Hahaha bien a-ahora van Boomer y Bubbles cantando tu no eres para mi - dijo Hikaru

-Bien como no sabemos quien es el artista ya que hay infinidad de canciones con ese titulo, no pondremos este reto - dijo Nicole - Desde un principio se les aviso que por favor nos enviaran el nombre del artista

-Enserio lo sentimos - dijo Kiara apenada

-Bubbles responde ¿conoces a Brat? - pregunto Aniita

-Solo la he visto una vez - dijo Bubbles

-¿Dylan? - grito Hikaru

-Verdad - dijo Dylan rojo como tomate por la verguenza

-Ahora la siguiente carta - dijo Kiara - dice:

_Obsesin-Pocky23  
_

_¡Dai llegó! ¡Wuuu! Hikaru, mis respetos por lograr traerlo x3_  
_Ahora...les reto a los rojos a entrar a la habitación de Brick (previamente desordenada para tortura de la pelirroja) por...hora y media (¡Muy desordenada, eh! Se vale golpearlo, Momoko:9)_  
_Y...Reto a Boomer a ponerse hielo en los zapatos y a comer una lima (fruta agria) entera:) (¡Culpa a You're Beautiful!)_  
_¡Nos leemos! ¡Chao, chao!_

_-_Eso en verdad que sera problema ya que Brick es DEMASIADO ordenado - dijo Butch con tono burlon

-Entonces vayan tu y Boomer y desordenenla lo mas que puedan - dijo Hikaru recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Brick - Tranquilo despues mandaremos un equipo de limpieza

-Mas te vale - dijo Brick con voz de ultratumba

-Bien volvemos en unos minutos - dijo Butch caminando hacia la salida junto a Boomer

-Dylan ¿por que estas tan rojo? Hombre que te ves bien - dijo Hikaru aguantandose la risa

-En verdad que nunca vas a cambiar eh Hikaru - dijo Kit negando con la cabeza

-Me conoces Kit, sabes que soy exageradamente rencoroso - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa sadica

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE

-Ya volvimos - dijeron Butch y Boomer

-Bien, ahora Brick y Blossom pasenla bien - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Cuidense - dijo Aniita con una sonrisa burlona

Los dos rojos entraron en la habitacion y casi les dio un infarto a ambos al ver que la habitacion de Brick estaba DEMASIADO desordenado. Brick decidio olvidarse por un momento de su habitacion y miro a Blossom, ahi recordo lo que Kit le habia dicho a el y a sus hermanos

-Blossom - la llamo Brick

-¿Que pasa Brick? - pregunto Blossom saliendo de su trance

-¿A ti te gusto el amigo de Kiara? - pregunto Brick un poco molesto

-¿Oswaldo? Me cayo bien pero nada mas de eso ¿por que? - preguto Blossom confundida

-Es que como vi que te la pasabas muy bien con el pues pense... - dijo Brick un poco avergonzado

-Brick ¿estabas celoso? - pregunto Blossom con una ceja alzada

-B-Bueno y-yo - Brick estaba muy avergonzado por haber dudado de Blossom

-Brick crei que ya lo habias entendido - dijo Blossom un poco sonrojada - el que quiero eres tu - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Brick le devolviera la sonrisa.

-Yo tambien te quiero Bloss - dijo Brick un poco sonrojado, al escuchar eso Blossom tambien se sonrojo. Sin darse cuenta ya habian pasado la media hora

-Bien el tiempo termino asi que vuelvan al estudio - dijo Dylan con un tic en la ceja

-Ya vamos - dijeron los rojos caminando el uno junto al otro tomados de las manos

-Eso es amor - dijo Kit con una sonrisa

-Bien ahora Boomer dame tus zapatos - dijo Nicole con sus manos tras su espalda

-Toma - dijo Boomer desconfiando un poco de la conductora asistente

Despues de ponerle hielo a los zapatos de Boomer, tambien le dio una lima (fruta acida). Boomer se puso sus zapatos y comenzo a brincar intentando qsacarse el hielo, y al probar la fruta la boca se le hiso chiquita.

-Boomer - dijo Bubbles preocupado

-Hika-nii ya termina el reto - dijo Kiara con los brazos cruzados

-Bien. Boomer ya no comas la lima y ya puedes quitarte los zapatos - dijo Hikaru con molestia

-Obsesin-Pocky23 ya salimos de vacaciones asi que pronto seran las parodias - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Bien ahora la siguiente carta - dijo Aniita - dice:

_miyu  
_

_genial apareció mi reto jajajaj_  
_nicole no me imagine que te gustara hikaru pero como ambos son sadicos harian buena pareja :)_  
_bueno nicole yo te conozco se que eres muy atenta pero no creo que por la diferencia de estatura y las facciones de la cara te dieras cuenta de quien era hikaru y quien era kiara, ademas si es por eso bombo y brick se abrian dado cuenta de ello hace mucho so los mas listos_  
_RETOS _  
_reto a nicole a decir como los diferencio pero se muy sincera (con detector) y a decir porque estabas jugando con hikaru y kiara a quien es ¿hikaru-kun?_

_bien reto a hikaru y nicole a tener una cita no romántica (si se torna romántica no es problema mio) sino que vallan al parque de diversiones suban a todas las atracciones y para que se conozcan mas que vallan a la casa del terror ( aun que dudo que esos 2 se asusten mas bien ellos asustaran a las personas de hay adentro jajajaja)_

_reto a kiara que mientra que nicole y hikaru estan en su cita ella pele con kaede y le de muchos electroschok (quien es enemiga de mi amiga lo es mía también)_

_VERDADES_  
_que sientiero en su cita nicole y hikaru (con detector)_  
_como te sentiste kiara mientras electrocutabas a kaede_  
_kiara te gustaria que nicole salga con hikaru (piensa que tu ya saliste con dylan)(con detector)_

_NO PUEDEN DECIR QUE NO ARAN LOS RETOS_

-En realidad Blossom y Brick si nos hubieran descubierto una vez, de no ser porque Hikaru hizo trampa y en vez de ser yo era Dylan - dijo Kiara con su caracteristica inocencia

-Bueno estaba jugando con los mellizos a ¿Quien es Hikaru-kun? Porque Hikaru estaba diciendo que nadie habia sido capaz de diferenciarlos asi que yo le dije que lo lograria - dijo Nicole

-¿Dylan? - preguntaron todos

-Verdad - contesto el asistente mal pagado

-Y la razon por la cual los diferencie fue porque se quien es el Hikaru del cual me enamore - dijo Nicole sonrojada

-¿Dylan?

-Verdad - contesto Dylan

-Ya vez Hikaru ya tiene a alguien, eso significa que Kiara es nuestra - dijo Josh

-...- Kiara estaba cabizbaja, desde ese dia habia cambiado muchas cosas con su hermano

-Ahora Hikaru y Nicole deben tener una cita - dijo Aniita con una mirada picara

-Chicos ¿les puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro - dijeron los tres, Kiara se acerco a ellos y les susurro algo

-Pero ¿por que...? - pregunto Kit

-Solo haganlo por favor - pidio Kiara

-¿ahora? - pregunto Josh

-No, al final del programa - dijo Kiara sonriendo amablemente

-De acuerdo - dijo Oswaldo algo decepcionado

-Bien entonces vamonos - dijo Hikaru quien fue seguido por Nicole, al salir todos vieron que Kaede estaba esposada a un tubo para que no fuera tras ellos y matara a Nicole, despues viraron a ver a Kiara quien no tenia expresion alguna en su rostro

-Mientras Nicole y Hikaru estan fuera Kiara y Kaede deben pelear y darse electro shocks - dijo Aniita

-Paso - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo lo que hiso que todos se quedaran con cara de O.O

-No se supone que ustedes dos se odian - pregunto Aniita

-No tengo ganas de pelear con la gata - dijo Kaede con rabia

-Y yo no tengo ganas de dejar calva a Kaede - dijo Kiara sin mostrar expresion en su rostro

-Pero aqui dice que no pueden negarse - dijo Aniita

-Bien entonces - Kiara electrocuto a Kaede lo cual hizo que comenzaran a discutir aunque poco despues las dos se aburrieron de pelear

-Kiara quieres que nos vayamos de aqui? - pregunto Kit tomando la mano de Kiara

-No, esta bien - dijo Kiara forzando su sonrisa

Mientras Hikaru y Nicole estaban en el parque de diversiones, se habían subido ya a todas las atracciones, por ultimo habian escogido ir a la casa del terror donde justamente habian asustado a todos, en vez de que los asustasen a ellos. La habian pasado muy bien, regresaron al set donde la tension se podia cortar en el aire

-Ya volvimos - dijeron los dos sadicos

-Bienvenidos - dijo Aniita - Bien ahora las preguntas... Hikaru Nicole ¿que sintieron en su cita?

-Fue muy increible - dijo Nicole emocionada

-¿Dylan? - grito Aniita

-Verdad - dijo Dylan

-¿Y tu Hikaru?

-Pues me la pase bien aunque extrañe un poco sentir que alguien se aferraba a mi brazo en la casa del terror - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa melancolica

-¿Dylan?

-Verdad - grito Dylan

-Kiara ¿como te sentiste mientras electrocutabas a Kaede? - pregunto Aniita

-Me aburri, es mas divertido molestarla o hacerla pasar verguenzas - dijo Kiara

-¿Dylan?

-Verdad

-Kiara ¿te gustaria que Nicole salga con Hikaru? - pregunto Aniita, todos ansiaban esa respuesta,

-Da igual - dijo Kiara sin dar mucha importancia aunque aferrandose fuertemente a la mano de Josh - Hikaru sabe que hacer con su vida, yo no soy nadie para decirle con quien debe y no debe salir

-...- Todos hasta Hikaru se habian sorprendido de la respuesta aunque nadie pudo ver como una solitaria lagrima habia rodado por la mejilla de la peli blanca quien no alzaba para nada el rostro, haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera el rostro

-Bien ahora la siguiente carta - dijo Aniita intentando quitar ese momento incomodo - dice:

_Una-demente-suelta  
_

_Lamento no haber aparecido tanto tiempo..._  
_TENÍA QUE CUIDAR A SAMY (mi sierra eléctrica)_  
_Se había descompouesto..._  
_Mi imaginación está escasa..._  
_Así que sólo quiero pedir que..._  
_DURANTE UNA HORA LOS RRB TENGAN QUE BESAR A..._  
_(no a las PPG)_  
_A KIARA, NICOLE Y LA INVITADA DEL DÍA..._  
_Ellos pueden elegir a quién..._

-¡¿NANI?! (¡¿QUE?!) - gritaron los rrbz, las ppgz, las conductoras, Hikaru, los asistentes y el publico

-Tendran que hacerlo - canturreo Kaede con una sonrisa malvada

-Entonces - dijeron los rrbz

-Pido a Kiara - dijo Brick

-Yo a Nicole - dijo Butch

-Entonces yo con Aniita - dijo Boomer

-¡Esperen! - grito Kit - Kiara, ¿vos habeis recibido vuestro primer beso?

-No - dijo Kiara

-Entonces... - Kit beso a Kiara quitandole su primer beso - asi sera mas comodo para vos

-O/O - Kiara estaba MUY sonrojada y Hikaru estaba MUY enojado

-Ahora si podeis seguir - dijo Kit

-Aqui vamos - dijeron los rrbz

-¡NO PUEDO! - gritaron todos

-Entonces - Kaede tomo el control de electro shocks y los elesctrocuto a todos en especial a Nicole por haber salido con Hikaru - Ahora si pueden seguir con la proxima carta - dijo muy feliz

-Juro que esta me la pagas - dijo Kiara con aura asesina pero despues recordo que ya habia perdido su primer beso y se sonrojo de sobremanera O/O

-Kit te arrepentiras - dijo Hikaru

-B-Bueno la siguiente carta dice: - Nicole comenzo a leerla

_Nadiemaslocakyo  
_

_Hola soy la que dijo _  
_Hooooooliiis bitches _  
_Bueno yo no ... Como decirlo yo quiero decirlo ... No entiendo como funcionan las fichas y quisiera que me dejaran en el programa/fic al igual que nicole ... Bueno por sí Acasuso me pongo: pelo castaño oscuro tez normal? Ojos marrones y yo soy bueno como mis AMIGOS ME DESCRIBEN: bipolar, ósea un momento triste y al otro riendo como psicópata pero me considero buena y otaku yyyyy me encantan los CUCHILLOS Y LAS TIJERAS yyyy el romance aunque admito que soy ALGO (cofcof prevertida cofcof) rara?_  
_Bueno y verdadis verdosas_  
_Chicas como y cuándo se enamoraron de los rrbz?_  
_Kiara y hikaru : se aman como pareja? ( con detector de mentiras y shock eléctrico muajajaja) _  
_Y ahora retos rojos_  
_Que hagan que kaede se vaya de el set por 2 capítulos y si no que se vista como payasO no payasita sino payasO._  
_Que por fis se los pido con el corazón existente que CREO QUE TENGO que traigan a cody, micht, ( no se cómo se escribe) y dexter y que las chicas y los invitados vayan a un motel con habitaciones con sus respectivas parejas, por 5 días, y que los rrbz vean con cámaras lo que pasa sin poder hacer nada_  
_Pd: no pueden decir que no o sino la chica demente _  
_Los amo kiara y hikaru ! Ppgz, rrbz, daylan, kaede, nicole y ... Los amo igual mente. Y amo sobretodo a hikaru, me gusta su actitud, pero no soy fan ni lo amo ni nada así que chicas ( kiara, kaede y creo que Nico, no se preocupen) _  
_Bye espero que me estabilicen en el programa y lo que envíe _  
_Que tristeza ...:... Bueno chiao... Y que no se les muera un amigo como a mi ... Pero mantén gana ánimos... Eso espero_  
_Bueno esa se me ovido poner que me llamo Agus (Agustina) y quisiera compañerO mmmmm ... Voy a ver si algún amigo quiere serlo_

-Bueno veremos si podemos arreglar el que tambien seas conductora - dijo Hikaru ya un poco mas tranquilo

-La primera pregunta es chicas ¿como y cuando se enamoraron de los rrbz? - pregunto Aniita

-Supongo que nos dimos cuenta cuando comenzamos a hacer el programa junto a Kiara y Hikaru - dijeron las ppgz

-Parece que la hicimos de cupidos - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Kiara y Hikaru ¿se aman como pareja? - pregunto Nicole un poco molesta

-¿Por que todos preguntan lo mismo? - preguntaron los mellizos

-Porque en verdad lo parece - dijo Oswaldo

-Asi que respondan ya - dijo Josh

-B-bueno nosotros no nos queremos de esa manera - dijeron Hikaru y Kiara

-¿DYLAN? - gritaron todos

-...- Dylan se quedo en shock al ver el resultado

-¡Kaede se ira del programa por dos capitulos! - grito Kiara sacando a todos de intriga, Hikaru aprovecho eso y se llevo a Dylan lejos de ahi, despues de haber roto la maquina

-No lo hare - dijo Kaede

-Ok, entonces te vestiras de payaso - dijo Kiara con el cosplay de payaso

-Bien me vestire de payaso - dijo Kaede con cansancio caminando hacia los vestidores

-Ahora les presentamos a Mitch, Cody y a Dexter - dijo Aniita

-¡¿QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUI?! - preguntaron totalmente sorprendidas las chicas

-El reto es que ustedes seis deben irse a un motel durante cinco dias y los rrbz no pueden hacer nada para impedirlo - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa malevola

-¡No lo haremos! - dijeron los ppgz

-Es eso o la chica demente - dijo Nicole

-Tranquilos no pasara nada - dijo Blossom abrazando a Brick

-Cuidense - dijeron los rrbz

-Si - dijeron las ppgz

En el motel, las chicas aprovecharon y se vengaron de sus ex por todas las cosas que les habian hecho, les habian jugado bromas, los habian humillado frente a la demas gente, los habian "desenmascarado" (osea habian dicho que salian con mas de una a la vez) bueno todas menos Bubbles quien se la pasaba platicando con Cody quien aun seguia siendo su amigo de la infancia. Blossom y Buttercup si hbian hecho todo lo posible por dejar a sus ex en ridiculo. Asi se pasaron los cinco dias, entre purs bromas, humillaciones, platicas y demas.

Las tres volvieron al set muy contentas, al volver ahi estaban los rrbz esperandolas, los tres con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nos alegra que ya hayan vuelto - dijeron los rrbz cada uno caminando hacia su respectiva novia, al estar cerca de ellas cada uno le dio un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

-Los extrañamos mucho - dijeron las chicas

-Y nosotros a ustedes- dijeron los rowdy

-Kiara ponemos tu plan en marcha? - pregunto Josh

-No, tal vez despues - dijo Kiara con la mirada baja

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos si nos necesitais ya sabeis que podeis llamarnos Kiara - dijo Kit besando la mano de esta

-Arigato - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Bien esto es todo por hoy - dijo Nicole

-Agradecemos a Aniita por habernos acompañado hoy - dijo Kiara

-Nos veremos en la siguiente emision - dijo Hikaru

-No olviden dejarnos sus reviews - dijeron los tres


	15. La Confesión

**No puse al personaje de Atziry porque hubo dos personas que me pusieron exactamente lo mismo (Guest y angelsdemon29) necesito que me aclaren si lo van a cambiar o que paso por favor... bueno sin mas que decir aqui esta el cap**

**D! Ppgz no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, el juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?" tambien pueden aparecer varias de sus escenas del club**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversion :)**

**ACLARACION: Los que me hayan mandado las fichas iran apareciendo en los cap, segun el orden de quienes me hayan mandado las fichas, no todos pueden aparecer en el mismo cap...**

***accion***

_**cartas**_

**pensamientos**

**-dialogos-**

* * *

-Kiara me puedes explicar ¿Por que tus malditos amigos siguen aqui? - pregunto Hikaru enojado al ver que Kiara estaba sentada en una silla con sus tres amigos rodeandola

-Ellos insistieron en quedarse - dijo Kiara intentando levantarse

-Pueden quedarse con tal de que no interfieran - dijo Hikaru sacando a su hermana de enmedio de esos tres

-Hola - dijo Nicole entrando al estudio

-Hola - la saludaron los mellizos

-Hola Nicole - dijeron los rrbz y las ppgz

-Hola chicos - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa

-Eh Nicole-san... - la llamo Kiara

-¿Que sucede? - pregunto Nicole

-¿Si sabes quien es la invitada de hoy? - pregunto Kiara

-No ¿quien es? - pregunto Nicole

-Es faty-chan - dijo Kaede entrando al estudio junto a Dylan y Faty-chan

-Mierda - dijo Nicole ocultandose tras de Kiara

-Tranquila Nicole-san estamos juntas en esto, ne? - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Crei que estabas molesta por que ayer sali con Hikaru - dijo Nicole apenada

-Para nada. Yo les quiero mucho a ti y a Hikaru, tu te has convertido en la hermana que siempre quise - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa inocente

-Pienso lo mismo - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa

-Bien chicas hora de empezar - dijo Hikaru viendo como Faty-chan asesinaba a Nicole con la mirada

-Si - dijeron las dos a coro

Comenzamos en 5...

-Hoy estas algo inquieta - dijo Hikaru viendo a su hermanita

-Es por lo de Nicole-san y Faty-chan - dijo Kiara viendo como se miraban ambas chicas

4...

-Si, eso a mi tambien me preocupa - dijo Hikaru

-¿Te preocupa mucho Nicole? - pregunto Kiara

3...

-La verdad me preocupa que se pueda armar un lio aqui - dijo Hikaru

-Ya veo - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

2...

-¿Kiara sientes algo por Kit? - pregunto Hikaru

-No, aunque me haya quitado mi primer beso. La verdad no senti nada cuando me lo dio - dijo Kiara con simpleza

-Watashi wa ureshi (me alegro) - dijo Hikaru

1...

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa... Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafio! - gritaron los mellizos al unisono - Nosotros somos sus conductores Hikaru y Kiara Tenison con el acompañamiento de Nicole

-Hola a todos - grito Nicole muy alegre

-Nuestros participantes... los Rowdyruff Boys y las Powerpuff Gils Z - dijeron los mellizos muy alegres - Es momento de conocer a nuestra invitada especial de hoy - dijeron apuntando hacia una chica de cabellos rubio cenizo medio oscuro ondulado hasta antes de la cintura, ojos claros marrón-miel, rostro que aparenta que tiene menos años de tez blanca, Estatura media-alta, ni gorda ni flaca, Cuerpo bien desarrollado llevaba puesto un vestido corto celeste y una campera neko color negra y azul

-¡ELLA ES FATY-CHAN! - gritaron los mellizos cuando la nombrada entro en el escenario

-Bienvenida Faty-chan - dijo Kiara con su sonrisa de siempre

-Te lo agradezco Kiara - dijo Faty-chan sonriendo a la peli blanca

-Ahora Faty-chan leenos la primera carta - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-Antes de eso ¿que le hiciste ayer a Dylan? - dijo Faty-chan con una mirada que daba miedo

-Tranquila Faty-chan, Hikaru solo me dio algo de dinero - dijo Dylan

-Bien entonces - dijo Faty-chan tomando la carta - la primera carta dice:

_isa loves music_

_hola a todos!, bueno soy nueva aquí así que les dejare los retos aquí_  
_reto a Dylan a que se vista del conejo de pascua pero en color rosa y se suba a lo alto de un edificio y grite: ESTOY TAN LOCO, QUE VOY A SALTAR DEL EDIFICIO!, cuando llegue la policía o los bomberos o lo que sea, Dylan te aconsejaría que corrieras si no quieres acabar en un manicomio { Arturo, Regina, Dark y Good: a veces te pasa de malvada, Yo: callense y déjenme terminar de escribir " amenzando a los demás con sierra eléctrica",Arturo,Regina,Dark y Good: y también de sadica " quitándome el arma", Yo: dejen de interrumpir, para que continue con los retos,Arturo, Regina, Dark y Good: esta bien _, Yo: Kiara siento que tengas que ver ( leer) eso, es que mi querida contraparte Arturo , mi querida amiga Regina y mis queridas Dark y Good que son la conciencia mala y buena no me dejan escribir tranquila, bueno continuemos} reto a Blossom y Brick a que se vallan a un hotel por una hora a ver que pasa ( coff,coff,coff,soy un poco pervertida,coff,coff,coff) reto a Kaede a tirarse de un precipicio,( tranquilos que pongan un trampolín a bajo, Dylan no puede interferir) reto a Hikaru a ser bueno con Dylan y a ser malo con Kaede ( no puedes negarte), bueno Kaede lamento ponerte eso Kaede-san es que no me caes bien y no me gusta que trates mal Kiara, no me odies, bueno Kiara te voy a poner mi ficha aquí: soy buena persona y a veces sadica, tengo cabello castaño que me llega hasta abajo de los hombros y ojos de igual color, lo que uso es unos pantalones de mezclilla, blusa morada, zapatos color morado y cabello amarrado a una coleta y uso un gran lazo morado en forma de moño ( soy fan de Blossom) y también me preguntaba si podía llevar a mi contraparte Arturo es igual a mi ojos y cabello del mismo color que yo y trae una gorra morada y uniforme de los RRBZ ( es fan de Brick por eso usa gorra y es fan de los RRBZ por eso el uniforme) es que me a estado suplique y suplique que me harte y le dije que si,A y Kiara si lo de Hikaru y Nicole te entrisecio mato a Nicole con mi sierra eléctrica y mis demás armas ( soy un poco rencorosa y sadica), bueno adiós, chao, chao._

-Bueno como ya habiamos dicho pueden inscribirse por lo menos dos personas asi que si puedes traer a Arturo pero deberas esperar tu turno - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

-Y no es necesario que maten a Nicole, yo la quiero como si fuese mi hermana - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Rayos - murmuro Faty-chan

-Se ve que tu me adoras - dijo Nicole con una venita en la cabeza (-_-*)

-Vaya que si - dijo Faty-chan con sarcasmo

-Dylan - canturrearon Nicole y Hikaru con un disfraz de usagi (conejo) rosa

-Si quieren hacerle algo a Dylan tendran que pasar sobre nosotras - dijeron Kaede y Faty-chan

-Rayos yo no les puedo hacer nada - dijo Hikaru con molestia (a pesar de ser muy sadico no es capaz de pegarle a una mujer :3)

-Kiara ayudame - pidio Nicole

-Gomene Nicole-san pero Dylan me agrada y no quiero que le hagan pasar verguenzas - dijo Kiara con un chocolate en la boca

-Pff bien entonces Dylan queda libre de este reto - dijeron Hikaru y Nicole con cansancio

-Les dije que los protegeria - dijo Faty-chan

-Bien ahora Blossom y Brick deben irse a un hotel por una hora - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa burlona

-Vamos - dijo Brick dandole la mano a Blossom la cual lo acepto y ambos se fueron caminando tomados de la mano hasta llegar al hotel. Una vez ahi subieron a su habitacion.

En el set todos los estaban todos viendo que pasaba en la habitacion, Hikaru como siempre tapo los ojos de Kiara para que no viese aunque en un descuido Josh se acerco a ella y la llevo donde ellos para distraerla en lo que eso pasaba.

En la habitacion del hotel los rojos no hacian nada mas a parte de ver una pelicula, los dos acostados en la cama y tambien habian pedido servicio a la habitacion (todo a cuenta de Hikaru) la hora paso y los dos volvieron al estudio

-¿Enserio? ¿$1500 dolares en servicio a la habitacion? - dijo Hikaru enojado

-Tomalo como nuestra pequeña venganza - dijo Brick sentandose junto a Blossom

-!"#$%&%$# - murmuro Hikaru por lo bajo hasta que sintio como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda

-No te enojes Hika-nii - dijo Kiara con ojos de gatito irresistible

-*suspiro* No estoy molesto pero es demasiado en una hora - dijo Hikaru

-Entonces yo te ayudo a pagar - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Eso si que no. Jamas te pediria algo asi ademas es menos de la cuarta parte de lo que me pagan por hacer el programa - dijo Hikaru acariciando la mejilla de su hermana

-Ahora Kaede tendra que hacer salto en bungee - dijo Nicole con un arnes en sus manos

-Oh yo lo quiero intentar - dijo Kiara emocionada

-Si la gata lo puede hacer entonces yo tambien - dijo Kaede tomando el arnes

-Tu no lo haras - dijo Hikaru - Es demasiado riesgoso

-Onegai - rogo Kiara

-No - dijo Hikaru

-¿Te sentirias mas tranquilo si yo la acompaño? - pregunto Josh

-Si, Nii que Josh me acompañe, asi el me cuida - rogo Kiara

-Si algo le llega a pasar a mi hermana juro que tu te mueres - dijo Hikaru apuntando a Josh

-Tranquilo, cuidare de ambas, tanto Kaede como a Kiara - dijo Josh

-Por si no te sentis seguro yo os acompaño - dijo Kit

-Asi me siento un poco mas tranquilo - dijo Hikaru

-Cuiden bien de mi hermana - dijo Dylan

-Si - contestaron los amigos de Kiara

En un precicpicio muy alejado de la ciudad estaban los cuatro chicos

-Bien los cuatro saltaremos a la vez - dijo Josh asegurando bien el arnes de Kaede

-Si - dijo Kiara muy emocionada (a esta niña si que le gusta la adrenalina)

-Asegura bien todos los arneses Josh - dijo Kit

-El tuyo ya esta bien asegurado, solo me falta revisar bien el de Kiara - dijo Josh acabando de asegurar el arnes de Kaede y pasando a asegurar el de Kiara - Bien ya esta ¿Listas?

-Si - dijo Kiara

-Yo me estoy arrepintiendo - dijo Kaede

-Vamos Kaede nosotros os cuidaremos por si algo os pasa - dijo Kit con una sonrisa - si te sentis insegura entonces toma mi mano

-Si - dijo Kaede tomando la mano de Kit

-¿Listos? - pregunto Josh

-Si - dijeron los tres

-Ahora - dijo a lo que todos se lanzaron, Kiara se solto de ellos y salto sola

-¡KIARA! - grito Josh

-¡BUNGEE! - grito emocionada la peli blanca al rebotar, despues al volver a estar cerca del agua se solto y nado un poco, despues los demas le siguieron

-Kiara lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso - dijo Josh

-Lo siento tenia que hacerlo - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Bien ahora todos ay que volver al canal - dijo Kit ayudando a Kaede a subir a la lancha que los recogio

Ya en el canal estaban Hikaru y Dylan llevandose de lo mejor (o eso aparentaban por el reto), al ver que sus hermanas volvieron rapidamente fueron a ver si estaban bien

-Kiara ¿estas bien? ¿te paso algo? ¿te lastimaste? - preguntaba Hikaru sin parar

-Nii estoy bien no te preocupes - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Me alegro dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

-No sabia que te gustaran los deportes extremos Kiara - dijo Butch

-Gustarme, los adoro - dijo Kiara

-Y esa es la razon por la cual a mi padre casi le da un infarto - dijo Hikaru

-Bien ahora es momento de la siguiente carta - dijo Nicole - y es... de Faty-chan

-Nicole-san si quieres yo la leo - dijo Kiara con una toalla en su cabeza

-Gracias - dijo Nicole

-Dice:

_faty-chan  
_

_waaa regresaste bien ya pensaba que tenia que buscar el equipo especial para encontrarte jajaaj_  
_waaa estoy cansada ayer fuimos haber una peli con mis amigas y nos olvidamos el documento.._  
_y terminamos viendo lluvia de hamburguesa 2 la venganza de las sobras (esta bueno graciosa) jajaj_  
_bueno lo digo y listo TE ODIO NICOLE por estar separando a los mellis_  
_kiara-chan, kaede-chan y yop te ayudaremos contra Nicole jajajJAJAJJAJ_  
_estoy viendo que emmm se están interesando en dylan y los digo de una DYLAN ES MIO NO SE ATREVAN A HACERCARSE listo n.n_  
_mmmmreto a hikaru a actuar como loco si mas loco de lo que esta y gritar en medio de la ciudad sus peores secretos con la maquina esa de la verdad _  
_y hikaru espero que no le allas hecho nada a dylan por eso de si quieres a kiara mas que de una hermana o sufrirás porque soy mas rencorosa que voslisto creo que es todo bye bye n.n_

-Hehe nosotros tambien fuimos al cine pero nosotros vimos En llamas, la segunda parte de los juegos del hambre - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa - Y como ya habia dicho, yo quiero mucho a Nicole y la verdad si llegase a pasar algo entre mi hermano y ella estare bien

-¿Dylan? - pregunto Josh

-Mentira - susurro Dylan para que solo escuchasen los amigos de Kiara

-Pff secretos, yo no tengo secretos - dijo Hikaru

-Dylan - gritaron los rrbz

-Miente - grito Dylan

-*suspiro* bien lo hare - dijo Hikaru

-Nii no tienes que hacerlo - dijo Kiara con inocencia

-Yo creo que si - dijo Faty-chan - Es eso o la chica demente

Todos fueron al centro de la ciudad donde Hikaru sostenia un alto parlante (o megafono) y dijo:

-Hola a todos, yo soy Hikaru Tenison, seguro me conocen por el programa Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z Verdad o Desafio... bueno a mi me desafiaron a gritar mis secretos en publico asi que aqui voy - dijo Hikaru aclarandose la garganta

-Hikaru no tienes que hacerlo - dijo Nicole

-Nii sino quieres no lo hagas - dijo Kiara

-En realidad Jena no me gusto nunca, yo modifique el detector de mentiras - dijo Hikaru por el alto parlante - Trato mal a Dylan, no solo porque salio con mi hermana y le destruyo el corazon sino que me daban celos de que Kiara le prestase mas atencion que a mi

-Nii... - murmuro Kiara

-Ademas estoy enamorado de...

-¡SUFICIENTE! - grito Kiara - Nii vamos devuelta al canal, onegai

-Si Hikaru, ya has dicho suficiente - dijo Nicole

-Bien - dijo Hikaru - Gracias a todos por su atencion

Todos volvieron al canal, aun intrigados por saber de quien estaba enamorado Hikaru

-Continuemos con la proxima carta - dijo Kiara - Faty-chan ¿podrias leerla por favor?

-Claro - dijo Faty-chan tomando el sobre - la carta dice:

_blossomxbrick041999  
_

_Como Rayos Evitan la Mejor parte _  
_Yo quería saber D':_  
_Bueno que Mas da_  
_Verdades _  
_Kiara cual es tu chico ideal y con el detector de mentiras, y ojo con que misteriosamente se dañe o no nos digan _  
_Retos_  
_Rrbz cual seria La mejor broma que han echo en sus vidas y si les gustaría repetirla_  
_ppgz deben hacer una broma mejor que la de los rrbz hicieron _  
_y para hikaru , me gustaría que por un capitulo no seas sádico si no como kiara_  
_y los demás digan como les parecio_  
_Bueno eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió _  
_Ah! y dylan debe decirnos cual fue el resultado de la respuesta de los mellizos; hikaru ,kiara no vale amenzar o que pase otro accidente, por que saben seria muy misterioso no creen_  
_chao_

-Esperen ¿yo? ¿dejar de ser sadico? - dijo Hikaru - Eso seria alterar el orden de las cosas

-Hikaru yo puedo torturarlos y lo sabes - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa malevola

-De eso no me preocupo pero ¿ser como mi linda neko? - pregunto Hikaru

-Solo se amable, dulce y gentil - dijo Kiara - asi como me tratas a mi, trata a los demas

-Lo intentare pero no prometo nada - dijo Hikaru

-Bien ahora, Kiara ¿como seria tu chico ideal? - pregunto Faty-chan

-ano(bueno)... etto(este)... ya se que sea dulce y bueno conmigo, que me cuide, que a pesar de todo siempre me apoye, que siempre me saque sonrisas cuando este triste y que jamas se aleje de mi lado - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa inocente

-Kiara eres tan dulce - dijo Josh con una sonrisa, despues le susurro algo a su oido haciendo que Kiara se sonrojara

-Bien ahora a los rrbz ¿cual seria la mejor broma que han hecho en sus vidas? ¿quisieran repetirla? - pregunto Hikaru

-La mejor broma... cuando mojo nos creo, que entramos en el restaurante y lanzamos sapos, gusanos y mas cosas a la comida y a las personas - dijeron los rrbz - y si nos gustaria repetirla

-Ahora las ppgz deben hacer una broma mejor que esa - dijo Nicole

-Estan locos eso arruinaria nuestra reputacion - dijeron las ppgz

-Bien entonces hagamos la rueda del infontunio - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

-¿La que? - preguntaron las chicas

-Veran en esta rueda hay escritos varios desafios, asi que solo tienen que girarla y el que les toque lo tendran que hacer - explico Nicole

-Ahi ay retos creados por Kaede, Dylan, Hikaru y por mi - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Bien, espero nos toque uno de Kiara - dijo Blossom

-Preferiran los de Dylan - dijo Hikaru

Las chicas giraron la rueda la que se detuvo en uno de los retos de Kiara

-Su reto es - dijo Faty-chan - hacer paracaidismo

-Yo voy con ustedes - dijo Kiara

-Tu amas la adrenalina ¿verdad? - dijo Hikaru

-Si - dijo Kiara

-Ire con ustedes - dijo Josh

-Esta bien - dijeron las ppgz

Ahora vemos a las chicas en un avion apunto de saltar, ya tenian puestos los paracaidas, todos los fans estaban casi que les daba el paro cardiaco al ver como las chicas se lanzaban, los cinco se tomaron de las manos y siguieron cayendo hasta que Josh les hizo la señal de que abrieran el paracaidas. Todas se estaban divirtiendo mucho, por fin volvieron al set donde los rrbz y Hikaru se abalanzaron contra las chicas

-¿Estan bien? ¿les paso algo? - estaban haciendo miles de preguntas

-Estamos bien - decian las chicas con cansancio

-Si, Josh es muy bueno en los deportes extremos. Sabe todo lo que se necesita para hacerlos - dijo Kiara

-Por primera vez me alegro de que estes aqui spider - dijo Hikaru

-Ahora... - Faty-chan, Oswaldo, varios guardias del stuff y los rrbz amarraron a Hikaru y a Kiara (aunque no se muy bien el porque a ella) - Dylan tienes que decirnos ¿cual fue el resultado de la respuesta de los mellizos?

-Lo siento pero le prometi a los mellizos guardar el secreto hasta la tumba - dijo Dylan

-Pff bien - dijo Faty-chan - ahora la siguiente carta

-¡Nos sueltan! - grito Hikaru a lo que Dylan lo desato - gracias

-La siguiente carta es de... Tatiana - dijo Kiara

_Momoko123_

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMHOLAMMMMMMMMMMM_

_RETOS_  
_-QUE BOOMER CUIDE A UNA MANADA DE ADILLAS FEROSES(O.o)_  
_-QUE BUTTERCUP SE COMPORTE COMO TODA UNA MODELO(ESO INCLUYE EL MAQUILLAJE, LA ROPA, COMO HABLAN, ETC)_  
_-QUE YO APARESCA Y LE PATEE EL TRASERO A DYLAN Y A KAEDA(TODO POR USTEDES MELLISOS x3)_  
_-QUE HIKARU SE BUELBA EL DOBLE DE SADICO QUE YA ES xP(TE ADORO HIKARU)_  
_-QUE TODOS SEAN ESCLAVOS DE HIKARU POR 1/4 DE CAPITULO _  
_-QUE HECHEN A KAEDA DEL PROGRAMA (* .*TE DOIO*. *)_

_BUENO NO SE ME OCURRE NADA MAS _  
_TE ADORO HIKARU XD_

_HASTA LA PROXIMA_

_-_Oh Boomer - dijeron Hikaru y Nicole enseñandole una manada de ardillas feroses, ambos abrieron la jaula y dejaron escapar a las ardillas quienes fueron calmadas por el rubio. Al parecer le agarraron cariño

-Son muy lindas - dijo Boomer jugado con todas

-Buttercup debes comportarte como una modelo - dijo Nicole nerviosa

-No lo hare - dijo Buttercup

-Buttercup ahi no especifica que clase de modelos asi que seras modelo de ropa deportiva - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa a lo que Buttercup tambien le sonrió. Buttercup se fue a cambiar y salio con un pantalon deportivo verde oscuro y una playera verde limón

-¿Enserio? - dijo Hikaru mirando a Kiara

-¿Que? Ahi no especifica que clase de modelo - dijo Kiara

-Bien ahora el siguiente reto es para Hikru - dijo Faty-chan - y dice que se tiene que volver el doble de sadico de lo que ya es - Muchos en el set palidecieron al escuchar eso

-Y aqui esta una de nuestras invitadas de antes... ¡Tatiana! - gritaron los mellizos

-Hola - saludo a los mellizos y a los rrbz y a las ppgz

-Cumple lo que querias - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola

-Hecho - dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo. Despues de eso se abalanzo sobre Dylan y Kaede, golpeandolos a los dos, electrocutandolos y haciendoles mil cosas

-Mientras Tatiana termina su reto seguiremos con el proximo - dijo Hikaru - Y es que todos en el set deberan ser mis esclavos por lo menos por un cuarto de cap

-¡NO! - gritaron todos con miedo

-Pff ni que les fuera a hacer que - dijo Hikaru con una daga en su mano

-Confiscada - dijo Kiara quitandole la daga

-Bueno aun asi no les pienso hacer nada - dijo Hikaru - no es divertido pero aun asi traiganme algo de Vodka

-No - dijo Kiara cruzandose de brazos

-Un tequila

-No

-Un whisky

-No

-Un carton de cervezas

-No

-Cinco cervezas

-Solo tres - dijo Kiara haciendo un puchero - sabes que no me gusta que tomes

-Ten - dijo Boomer

-Bien ahora... Kaede tiene que irse del programa - dijo Kiara

-¿Que te parece si lo dejamos a votacion del publico? - pregunto Nicole

-Me parece buena idea - dijo Kiara

-Bien, ustedes el publico pueden votar si Kaede se va o se queda - dijo Hikaru

-Ahora... Tatiana-san ¿ya terminaste? - pregunto Kiara

-Si - dijo Tatiana sacudiendose las manos, Dylan y Kaede terminaron todos golpeados y algo quemados

-Llamen a los paramedicos - dijo Kiara

-Bien nos vemos otro dia Tatiana - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

-Adios - dijo Tatiana

-Bien ahora la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru - y dice:

_Adri _

_Hola a todos! Me encanta su fic y como en esta las chicas se fueron en una cita con unos chicos guapos entonces le voy a hacer justicia a los chicos. _  
_Mis retos son estos:Que vayan 3 chicas super hermosas y que sean modelos al set,q vayan a una cita con los chicos (La mas bonita con Boomer es mi favorito)y que loas chicas vean todo y que Boomer le cante Cover girl de Big time Rush a Burbuja,solo esos retos_  
_Las verdades:Chicas que sintieron cuando vieron a sus chicos con otras chicas,Boomer que harías si Burbuja se fuera con Cody y te dejara y Burbuja como canta Boomer y que sentistes cuando te la canto_

-Creo que ya se a quien llamar - dijo Hikaru

-¿A quien? - pregunto Kiara con inocencia

-Ya veras - dijo Hikaru

Un rato despues la puerta del set comienza a sonar (Bien a todos los que leyeron nuestro fic de "Los Agentes" sabran quienes son estas chicas :3)

-Recuerdan a nuestras antiguas acompañantes... Christine y Aly - grito Hikaru apuntando a las dos chicas que acababan de entrar, Christine era de pelo castaño con las puntas de color morado, tez blanca, ojos cafe claro, buen cuerpo, medio alta, vestia un pantalon blanco con una blusa morada oscura con las mangas caidas mostrando sus hombros y clavicula, y unos tacones morados. Aly era de pelo negro con las puntas plateadas, tez bronceada, ojos pardos, buen cuerpo, un poco mas alta que Kiara vestia un pantalon negro, una playera gris con unas letras que decia "I'M FINE WITHOUT U" y unos tenis grises

-¡Aly! ¡Christine! - Kiara corrio a abrazar a sus dos mejores amigas

-Hola - dijeron las dos

-Ellas son nuestras ppg - dijo Hikaru mirando a las ppgz

-¿Por que lo dices? - pregunto Blossom

-Porque Aly es muy parecida a Bubbles en cuanto que es fan de la moda, Aly es identica a Buttercup porque le encantan los deportes y no le gusta ser tan femenina y aunque no lo crean, Kiara es muy parecida a Blossom, no solo por el amor a los dulces sino que cuando se lo propone es una lider - dijo Josh

-...- las tres se quedaron sorprendidas

-Pero aun falta una - dijo Nicole

-A de eso me encargo yo - dijo Oswaldo

Despues de una llamada aparece una chica de pelo negro con las puntas azul oscuro, ojos azules oscuro (un poco mas oscuros que Boomer) de tez blanca, de muy buen cuerpo y muy bonita, vestia una playera negra sin mangas, un pantalon de mezclilla rasgado y unos tenis converse azul oscuro

-¿Elena? - preguntaron las tres chicas

-Hola - contesto sin muchos animos la que respondia al nombre de Elena

-E-Elena ¿C-como has...? - Hikaru se callo al ver como una silla le era arrojada a la cabeza

-¡MALDITO! ¡IDIOTA! ¡INFELIZ! ¡INFIEL! ¡TE ODIO! - Gritaba Elena lanzandole mil cosas a Hikaru

-E-Elena se que lo nuestro no termino bien pero...

-ME ENGAÑASTE CON UNA MALDITA ZORRA - Gritaba mas que furiosa siendo detenida por Josh, Oswaldo y Kit

-Eso no es cierto, tu y yo ya habiamos terminado cuando comence a salir con Jacqueline

-¡MENTIROSO! ¡PUDRETE! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE "#$%&$#"$ !

-O.O Elena por favor calmate y hasme un favor - pidio Kiara

-¿Cual? - pregunto Elena recobrando la compostura, Kiara le susurro algo al oido a lo que Elena asintio

-Bien, chicos ellas seran con las que saldran - dijo Kiara - Bueno Aly ira con Butch, Christine con Boomer y Brick con Elena

-Ok - dijeron los rrbz caminando junto a las chicas mientras que en el set detenian a las ppgz para que no fueran tras ellos

Christine y Boomer habian ido a caminar por la ciudad a platicar sobre cualquier tema, ambos lo pasaban muy bien, Brick y Elena tambien iban platicando (o mas bien Brick le iba sacando informacion acerca de Hikaru para ver que usaba en su contra), Elena estaba desahogandose de lo lindo con el y Aly y Butch se la pasaron en el parque compitiendo para ver quien de ellos era el mejor (ven identica a Buttercup)

Todos volvieron al set donde apenas entraron, Hikaru se escondio tras Kiara ya que Elena era el triple de sadica de lo que era Hikaru. Entraron y justamente Elena s abalanzo sobre Hikaru pero se detuvo al ver que Kiara estaba frente a el

-Bien yo me voy si me necesitan llamenme - dijo Elena saliendo del estudio

-Miedo - dijo Brick con una sonrisa burlona

-Creeme si yo soy sadico ella es el triple o quizas mas sadica - dijo Hikaru

-Bien ahora cantando Cover Girl Boomer - dijo Kiara emocionada por tener a sus mejores amigas ahi

-Para ti Bubbles - dijo Boomer antes de empezar a cantar

I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when  
you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl

You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side,  
when everything's okay  
And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you,  
just the way you're made

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you're just not good enough  
You're so wrong, baby

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl

-¡BRAVO! - gritaban todos en el publico

-Boomer - dijo Bubbles corriendo a abrazar a su novio y a darle un ligero beso en los labios

-Ahora las verdades chicas ¿que sintieron cuando vieron a sus chicos con otras chicas? - pregunto Faty-chan

-Enojo, celos, y sobretodo frustradas por no poder evitarlo - dijeron las ppgz

-Boomer ¿que harias si Bubbles se fuera con Cody y te dejara? - pregunto Nicole

-La dejaria irse, si ella fuera feliz con el yo no la detendria porque la amo y quiero que sea feliz - dijo Boomer

-¡AWW! - dijeron todos en el publico y las chicas

-Jamas me alejare de ti Boomer - dijo Bubbles abrazandolo un poco mas fuerte

-Bubbles ¿como canta boomer y que sentiste cuando la canto? - pregunto Kiara limpiandose las lagrimas que le habia ocasionado las palabras de Boomer

-Canta hermoso y me senti muy feliz de tener a alguien como Boomer a mi lado - dijo Bubbles dandole un beso en la mejilla a Boomer

-¡AWW! - dijeron todas las chicas del estudio (se incluye al publico)

-Bien ahora pasemos a la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru aburrido de tanta cursileria

_Una-demente-suelta  
_

_¿Por qué los RRBZ se pusieron TAAAN cursis?_  
_Osea, están celosos, pero..._  
_¿Hace falta toodo el rollo?_  
_¿Por qué no simplemente se dan un tiro?_

_Bueno, yo pido que..._  
_HIKARU TENGA LA SEGUNDA CITA CON NICOLE, MIENTRAS KIARA TIENE UNA CON DYLAN..._  
_Y en eso que los RRBZ entren en una sala de torturas automatizada durante una hora..._  
_Y que las PPGZ se vistan de los RRBZ y salgan a la calle a hablar con las fans de los chicos..._  
_Lo último, que toodos se vistan de frutas (no sé, ellos eligen) y que bailen y canten el baile del caballo, de PSY_

-U-una C-cita? - preguntaron Kiara Y Dylan incomodos

-Supongo que saldremos de nuevo Nicole - dijo Hikaru

-S-si - dijo Nicole un poco sonrojada

-Supongo que una salida como amigos no sera nada malo - dijo Dylan incomodo con la situacion

-Si, no creo que sea algo malo - dijo Kiara

-Ese momento de incomodidad cuando tienes que salir con tu ex-novio por culpa de alguien - dijo Aly

-Vaya que si - dijo Christine

-Hikaru puedo hablar contigo? - pregunto Aly

-Claro Aly - dijo Hikaru caminando con ella, no se escucha nada de su conversacion hasta que Aly le suelta una cachetada MUY fuerte a Hikaru el cual tiene cara de confusion

-Ahora si pueden irse - dijo Aly

-Ok - dijeron los cuatro saliendo del estudio

-Ahora los rrbz deben ir a la sala de torturas automatizada durante una hora - dijo Faty-chan

-Bien Kiara nos pidio que cubrieramos a Hikaru y a ella asi que nosotras seguiremos conduciendo el programa - dijeron Aly y Christine

-Si no regreso quiero que torturen a Hikaru de la peor forma - dijo Brick

-Si no regreso Bubbles quiero que sepas que has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado - dijo Boomer escuchandose un AWW por parte del publico

-Si no vuelvo con vida golpeen al mono idiota por mi - dijo Butch

Los tres entraron a la sala de torturas donde comenzaron a gritar

-Bien ahora las ppgz deben vestirse de los rrbz y hablar con sus fans haya afuera - dijo Aly

-Bien - dijeron las tres chicas caminando hacia los vestidores

-Y ustedes ¿por que no condugeron el programa desde un principio? - pregunto Josh

-Habiamos estado ocupadas con algunas materias, sino hubiesemos ayudado un poco - dijo Christine

-Estamos listas - dijo Blossom quien estaba identica a Brick ya que le habian puesto una peluca y unas lentillas de color rojo, Al igual que Blossom Bubbles y Butercuo necesitaron las lentillas. Despues las tres salieron a platicar con sus fans. Una hora mas tarde las chicas entraron agotadas y los rrbz salieron de la sala de torturas con un tic en el ojo, palidos y murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Mientras ellos habian hecho eso, Hikaru y Nicole habian ido al parque a platicar, y Dylan y Kiara fueron a ver una pelicula para quitar la incomodidad. Al volver vieron a los chicos en posision fetal murmurando cosas incomprensibles, palidos y con tics en el ojo izquierdo. Las chicas estaban vestidas de los rrbz y Faty-chan y Kaede estaba jugando poker con Aly y Christine

-Ah ya volvieron - dijo Aly poniendo las cartas en la mesa - gane

-Pff - bufaron molestas las demas

-Bien ahora que cumplimos los retos sigamos con la proxima carta - dijo Hikaru - dice:

_angelsvampire29  
_

_hola que onda wow brick que te viera bien borracho igual boomer y butch xD_  
_1 .rrbz que demuestren que tanto las aman alas ppgz _  
_2. ppgz modelen pasarela que se vean sexy ._  
_3. butch que haga un deporte extremo,_  
_4. que todos vean la pelicula rapido y furioso 3 que digan que les pareció _  
_5. ppgz y rrbz que hagan algo pervetido xD_  
_bye bye_

-¿De que manera? - preguntaron los rrbz

-Con una cancion - dijo Kiara

-Ok - dijeron los tres poniendose en posicion (Amor del Bueno - Reily)

_Brick_

_Como un cuchillo _  
_en la mantequilla _  
_entraste a mi vida _  
_cuando me moria _

_Boomer_

_Como la luna _  
_por la rendija _  
_asi te metiste _  
_entre mis pupilas _

_Butch:_

_Y asi te fui queriendo a diario _  
_sin una ley,sin un horario _  
_y asi me fuiste despertando _  
_de cada sueño,donde estabas tu _

_Rrbz:_

_(Coro:) _  
_Y nadie lo buscaba _  
_y nadie lo planeo asi _  
_en el destino estaba _  
_que fueras para mi _  
_y nadie le apostaba _  
_que yo fuera tan feliz _  
_pero cupido se apiado de mi.. _  
_...se apiado de mi... _  
_...se apiado de mi... _

_Brick_

_Como la lluvia _  
_en pleno desierto _  
_mojaste de fe mi corazon _  
_ahogaste mis miedos _

_Boomer:_  
_Como una dulce voz _  
_en el silencio _  
_asi nos llego el amor _  
_amor del bueno_

_Butch: _

_Y asi te fui queriendo a diario _  
_sin una ley,sin un horario _  
_y asi me fuiste despertando _  
_de cada sueño,donde estabas tu _

_Rrbz:_

_(Coro)_

-Eso es amor - dijeron las chicas del publico, algunas golpeando a sus novios por no ser asi

-Es hora del modelaje - dijo Nicole

-Ya que - dijeron las ppgz con excepcion de Bubbles quien estaba muy feliz

Las tres salieron modelando diferente ropa, shorts cortos, blusas de tirantes, sin mangas, pantalones pegados a la pierna, mini faldas y demas cosas a lo que los rrbz estaban casi babeando

-Butch - lo llamo Hikaru - Tierra a Butch responde - Hikaru se canso y fue por el alto parlante - ¡BUTCH!

-¿Que? - pregunto el rrbz verde aun sin prestarle mucha atencion

-Tienes que hacer algun deporte extremo - dijo Hikaru

-¡YO VOY! - dijo Kiara emocionada

-Y yo tambien - dijo Josh - ¿que les parece si hacemos... motocross?

-¡No! - dijo Hikaru - Conozco a Kiara y se que es capaz de hacer un salto mortal

-Bien entonces haremos parapente - dijo Josh

-Si - dijo Kiara emocionada - Vamos Butch - dijo jalando al aun babeante rrbz verde

Al llegar a la playa de Nueva Saltadilla, Kiara subio a Butch en el parapente, Josh comenzo a conducir el yate y el parapente se fue elevando en los cielos (es algo parecido al ala delta). Despues de el siguio Kiara quien estaba totalmente emocionada

-Esa niña es adicta a los deportes extremos ¿verdad? - pregunto Butch

-¿Por que crees que yo se todo de esto? - dijo Josh con simpleza a lo que Butch lo miro confundido - para cuidar de ella, digamos que su padre nos contrato a Oswaldo, Kit y a mi para cuidarla

-¿Son sus guardaespaldas? - pregunto Butch

-Se podria decir que si, aunque ella y Hikaru no lo sepan - dijo Josh

Termino el recorrido y volvieron al canal

-Por favor Josh otra vez - rogaba Kiara

-Tienes que trabajar Kiara - dijo Josh

-Bien ahora que ya volvieron es momento de ver rapido y furioso 3... - dijo Hikaru

-¡Si! - grito Kiara de alegria (las peliculas de rapido y furioso las adoro)

-Comenzo la pelicula y todos estaban viendola algo interesados, pasaron toda la pelicula entre gritos, risas, llanto (por la muerte de Han) y muchas cosas mas

-Estuvo increible - dijo Butch

-Vaya que si - dijo Brick

-Yo quiero practicar el drift - dijo Kiara emocionada

-No - dijo Hikaru

-Jum - dijo haciendo un leve puchero

-Todos ¿que pensaron de la pelicula? - pregunto Aly

-Increible - dijeron todos

-Yo quiero manejar igual que Toreto y que Han *.* - dijo Kiara emocionada

-No - dijo Hikaru

-Jum - dijo Kiara haciendo un puchero y cruzandose de brazos dandole un toque infantil

-Ahora los rrbz y las ppgz tienen que hacer algo pervertido - dijo Christine

-Es eso o la rueda - dijo Hikaru

-La rueda - dijeron las chicas

-Pff ya que - dijeron los rrbz

Giraron la rueda y salio un reto de Kaede

-Electrocutar a Kiara - dijo Aly con una mirada preocupada

-Eso si que no - dijo Hikara

-Bien la volveremos a girar - dijeron las chicas, despues salio un reto de Dylan que era

-disfrazarse de maids y mayordomos y ser esclavos de Hikaru por dos cap - dijo Blossom asustada

-Esto sera interesante - dijo Hikaru - ahora chicas, chicos a cambiarse

-Mientras hacen eso pasemos a la siguiente carta - dijo Nicole - dice:

_miyu _

_hola nicole me acaba de contar que ya estaba el nuevo cap y me encanto _  
_bueno kiara lo siento por el mal momento que pasaste asi que en compensación dylan tiene que darte una dotación de chocolate de un año ( pero por lo que me di cuenta en el cap te durara 1 hora o menos -.-u) puedes avergonzar como quieras a kaede aparte sera tu esclava por todo el cap :)_

_reto a que todos los del programa digan a la persona que aman con total sinceridad (con detector para todos) y que besen a esa persona _

_reto a las chicas a decir a quien la persona que mas quieren después de los rrb sin contar ellas y su padre claro_

_reto a hikaru y nicole a besarse (claro solo si ellos quieren) es tu gran oportunidad nicole seria tu primer beso con la persona a la que quieres_

_que sintieron al decir a la persona que amaban en vivo y en directo _

_NO PUEDEN DECIR QUE NO_

_-_¡CHOCOLATE! - grito Kiara con estrellitas en los ojos de lo emocionada que estaba

-Creeme miyu le durara maximo media hora - dijo Hikaru con una gotita en su cabeza -_-U

-Miyu te adoro - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Kaede tendra que ser mi esclava

-Y no se puede negar, sino se ira con la chica demente - dijo Nicole apuntando la sala de tortura... digo castigos

-Ya que - dijo Kaede

-¿Y por que a ella no le pusieron la rueda? - pregunto Faty-chan

-Porque cuando hicimos la rueda quedamos en que los que la hicimos no podemos girarla porque nos pueden tocar nuestros propios retos, fue un trato que hicimos los cuatro - dijo Hikaru

-Ahora el siguiente reto es que... Hikaru y Nicole se besen solo si ellos quieren - dijo Faty-chan. Josh fue donde Kiara y la hizo que se fuera donde el y Kit para que no viese el beso

-Nicole gomene (lo siento) demo (pero)... no quiero ilusionarte. Pienso que deberias guardar tu primer beso para alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos. Enserio lo siento, espero puedas perdonarme - dijo Hikaru cabizbajo

-Tranquilo, y espero podamos seguir siendo amigos - dijo Nicole

-Si - dijo Hikaru, Kiara que habia escuchado todo fue a abrazar a Nicole, Kiara sabia lo que era que el chico que te gustaba te rechazara, asi que fue a consolar a Nicole y a subirle los animos

-Bien, ahora todos en el programa debemos decir quien es la persona a la que amamos con total sinceridad - dijo Nicole

-Yo vigilo en detector - dijo Oswaldo quitando a Dylan de ahi

-Empecemos por los rrbz - dijo Faty-chan

-Blossom - dijo Brick con una sonrisa dulce

-Bubbles - dijo Boomer con un ligero sonrojo

-Buttercup - dijo Butch con una sonrisa pervertida

-Supongo que las ppgz sienten lo mismo por ellos - dijo Hikaru a lo que las chicas asintieron - Bien ahora nuestra invitada de hoy

-Dylan - dijo Faty-chan con una sonrisa

-F-faty-c-chan - murmuro Dylan sonrojado hasta las orejas

-AWW - dijo el publico

-a mi... Hikaru-kun - dijo Kaede

-¿Enserio? - dijeron todos con sarcasmo

-A mi tambien me gusta Hikaru - dijo Nicole

-Ahora faltan los mellizos - dijeron Kit y Josh

-B-bueno a-a m-mi... - Kiara estaba muy nerviosa - s-sumimasen demo no puedo

-Tranquila no tienes que decirlo - dijo Hikaru - y yo tampoco puedo

-Ok - dijo Faty-chan electrocutando a Hikaru y Kaede a Kiara

-¡AH! - gritaron los dos Tenison

-Ahora la siguiente pregunta es para las chicas y dice ademas de los rrbz y sus padres ¿quien es la persona que mas quieren? - pregunto Faty-chan

-Pues a nuestros amigos - dijeron las tres - hablamos de chicos y chicas

-Lo de los chicos no nos agrado - dijeron los rrbz

-Yo la leo - dijo Hikaru - Dice:

_Adivina Quien _

_Sara: Ok, esto no puede ser._  
_Sora: T-tranquila Sara n-n"_  
_Sara: No! Primero la Carolina, luego Talia y sus primas y ahora esto. ¡No puede ser!_  
_Sora: P-pero-_  
_Sara: ¡Pero nada!_  
_(Esto no lo puede leer Kiara)._

Kit le puso unos audifonos a Kiara con la musica a todo lo que da para que no escuchase el resto de la carta

_Sara: ¡Hikaru y Nicole, por el amor de dios! Kiara esta muy mal. Hikaru, sabes perfectamente que me caes mejor imposible y qie te admiro, ¡Pero hasta un hamster con problemas mentales se daria cuenta de que le estas haciendo mucho daño a tu hermana! No os ofendais, pero ya os vale. ¡Me da exactamente igual que tengais algo, o lo que sea! ¡Aclaradle a Kiara que NO, es asi! Hacedme caso, u os aseguro que la acabareis perdiendo._  
_VERDADES VERDADERAS_  
_No hay_  
_RETOS RETADORES_

_ESTE ES PARA FATY-CHAN! (No se en que cap aparecera, pero es para ella). _  
_Yo tambien te quiero mucho, &% %. _  
_Sora: Sara esa lengua._  
_Sara: Si, bueno. Primero: ¡Como se te ocurre que yo le haria nada a Sora, lunatica! Y segundo: Quiero que te vistas de perra (la que tu creas que eres) y que Nicole te pasee._  
_Sara: ¡Adios!_

_Sora: Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermana, es que hoy no ha tenido el mejor dia: Ha suspendido 3 examenes, ha tenido una gran pelea con 4 chicas 2 años mayores (a mi casi me da algo cuando me entero, y casi las mato, cosa rara en mi), y hay... Bueno, una chica que tiene "ciertos sentimientos" por mi. Etto... Nos encantaria salir en el programa, estaria genial ser conductores (si vosotros quereis, claro n.n). Y, perdona Faty-Chan. Tu me agradas bastante, pero no me gusta nada que odies a mi hermana. Tambien siento no haber podido dejar rewiew despues de que a Sara se le hubiese pasado el mal humor, pero estamos acostumbrados a dejar rewiew nada mas leer el cao. Adios! :)_

_-_Mi hermana... - Hikaru viro a verla y la vio tarareando una cancion

-Y no solo eso Hikaru - dijo Kit - Kiara ayer nos pidio que la ayudaramos a irse del programa

-¿Que? - dijo Hikaru sorprendido

-Kiara queria renunciar al programa pero despues de hablar con vos se olvido de eso - dijo Kit

-Me alegro - dijo Hikaru - No se que haria sin mi pequeña neko

-Bueno continuad con vuestro programa - dijo Kit

-Hai - dijo Hikaru

-¿Como que me tengo que vestir de perro? - pregunto Faty-chan enojada

-Asi es, tu seras el perro y yo te llevare a pasear por la ciudad - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa burlona

-No lo hare - dijo Faty-chan

-Entonces gira la rueda - dijo Nicole

-Lo hare - dijo Faty-chan. Giro la rueda la cual se paro en Dylan

-Dice: disfrazarse de... hada princesa - dijo Nicole con molestia

-Prefiero eso - dijo Faty-chan caminando hacia vestidores

-En verdd que no fuiste capaz de poner otra cosa - dijo Hikaru

-Lo siento pero yo no soy sadico como ustedes - dijo Dylan

-Sara, gracias por hacerme ver que mi hermana sufre, soy algo distraido y nunca me doy cuenta cuando algo pasa - dijo Hikaru apenado - Por cierto eres mi idola y yo suspendi dos materias

Sale de vestidores Faty-chan con un vestido celeste, unas alas de hada, una varita y una tiara en la cabeza

-Pff - bufo Nicole molesta por el reto tan sencillo

-Bien ahora la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru - Kiara leela tu

-¿Eh? - dijo quitandose los audifonos

-Que leas la proxima carta - dijo Hikaru

-A claro por cierto un saludo a Sara y a Sora - dijo Kiara - ahora si la siguiente carta es de miyu

_Nadiemaslocakyo _

_Hola yo soy yo ... Agus_  
_Bueno supere lo de mi amigo muerto..._  
_Y que les parece esto... JAJAJAJA ..._  
_Retos rojos ( que nadie se copié de lo que pongo)_  
_Rrbz, tienen que entrar a un cuarto con hikaru,kiara,daylan,kaede,nicole,la chica demente, que sea oscuro,que todo el mundo de vueltas y que paren ( con los ojos serrados) y caminen para darse un beso por 5 minutos. Si los ppgz y rrbz no lo hacen chica demente, kaede y daylan tendrán que ir a la calle y decir " llamen a la policía! " con un disfras, pero el más vergonsoso. Y si kiara no lo hace no dulces por todo el año, y hikaru bueno tendrá que dejar que los amigos de kiara estén con ella._  
_Kaede, kiara, las admiro y voy a hacer un reto que las beneficie a las dos... Para qué no me odien yo las amo!_  
_Kiara hable lo que quieras q kaede, y kaede lo mismo ... Ósea mutuamente _  
_Verdades verdosas_  
_Que kiara y hikaru digan si hay alguna relación más haya de mejores amigos o hermanos y que amarren a hikaru y que nadie se interponga por la respuesta._

_Oigan si se les ha muerto un amigo no lloren que el/ella no quisiera eso, eso me paso y lo vi, yo no creo que mi amigo le gusté que yo el resto de movida este llorando por que el se ha muerto y eso si fue una gran persona..._

_Besos, _  
_Agus o Nadiemaslocakyo_

-Ok ya escucharon asi que todos al cuarto o sino tendran una completa humillacion, sin dulces, y con los amigos de Kiara rondando por aqui - dijo Faty-chan

-De todos modos planeabamos quedarnos - dijo Kit

-Entren - dijo Faty-chan encerrandolos en el cuarto, todos cerraron los ojos a excepcion de los chicos que no querian besar a los hombres, comenzaron a girar y caminaron hasta que besaron a alguien, en el monitor no los mostraba bien, ya que habian olvidado encender la vision nocturna de las camaras. Al salir todos se habian quedado con la duda de a quien habian besado (exceptuando a los rrbz, Hikaru y Dylan quienes habian tenido los ojos abiertos)

-Ahora pasemos al siguiente reto - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa - Kiara puedes hacerle lo que quieras a Kaede y lo mismo va para Kaede, osea Kaede puede hacerle lo que quiera a Kiara.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a pelear rodando por el piso intentando vencer a la otra

-Ahora - los rrbz se abalanzaron contra Hikaru y lo amarraron a una silla

-¿Pero que mier...? - pregunto Hikaru

-Kiara y Hikaru - dijo Faty-chan haciendo que Kiara y Kaede dejasen de pelear - ¿ay alguna relacion mas haya de mejores amigos o hermanos?

-No - dijeron los dos

-Dylan - gritaron todos

-Verdad - dijo Dylan

-Bien ahora pasemos con la ultima carta que es de miyu - dijo Kiara antes de desatar a su hermano - dice:

_miyu_

_que hikaru se le declare a la persona que mas le gusta _  
_pero claro que sean sentimientos reales de amor ( ya sea nicole o kiara )( en verdad quiero salir de la duda quien te gusta de ellas 2 se que kiara es tu hermana pero nicole también la quiere mucho y también le duele que ella este triste lose me lo dijo es un poco reservada en eso, yo pienso que quiera a kiara igual o mas que tu ya que la ve como su hermana ella solo tiene hermanos y siempre quiso una hermana tierna como kiara)_

_SI esta pregunta es muy difícil no la contestes pero en verdad me gustaría saber se que kiara y nicole son fuertes_

-Bueno como dije antes yo veo a Nicole como si fuese la hermana sadica con la que puedo hacer travesuras que jamas tuve... y en verdad lo siento si te ilusione o algo, no soy muy bueno cuando se trata de cosas del corazon - dijo Hikaru apenado

-Nicole-san yo tambien te quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve - dijo Kiara abrazando a su amiga

-Gracias - dijo Nicole con lagrimillas en sus ojos

-Entonces ¿quien te gusta Hikaru? - pregunto Brick

-P-pues se que sera raro demo... yo estoy... no soy bueno en estas cosas - dijo Hikaru

-Solo di a la chica que os gusta lo que vuestro corazon os diga - dijo Kit esperando la respuesta ansioso al igual que los demas

-Ok - dijo respirando profundamente - y-yo e-estoy e-enamorado d-de

Ay por dios ya dilo - dijo Dylan ya harto

-Me premites que esto no es facil de admitir - dijo Hikaru molesto y rojo como tomate

-Nii ¿estas bien? - pregunto Kiara viendo a su hermano todo rojo - ¿te estaras enfermando? - dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de su hermano

-Kiara tu inocencia es incomparable - dijo Josh

-Ya dilo - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa

-A m-mi m-me... ok esto no sera facil, digo, ¿para que sadomasoquista es facil admitir lo que siente? - dijo Hikaru

-Ay dios santo - dijeron todos ya exasperados por la actitud de Hikaru

-Nii si no quieres responder no lo hagas - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Tengo que decirlo de una vez porque sino ya no sere capaz de hacerlo de nuevo - dijo Hikaru abrazando a Kiara - s-se q-que esto es raro p-pero t-te q-quiero

-Yo tambien te quiero nii - dijo Kiara con su caracteristica inocencia

-Explicale bien sino no va a entender - dijo Oswaldo

-Kiara y-yo t-te q-quiero m-mas q-que c-como u-una h-hermana - dijo Hikaru sin poder verla a los ojos

-...- y Kiara por fin entendio el mensaje

* * *

**Espero el cap les haya gustado, no estaba muy convencida con el final pero aqui esta, espero les guste. No olviden de votar por si quieren que Kaede se vaya o se quede. Bien nos leemos un beso adios :)**


	16. La Respuesta

**AVISO: TODOS LOS QUE NOS DEJEN FICHA POR FAVOR DEJENLO EN EL CAP 9... :) SE LOS ENCARGO GRACIAS! :)**

**El estudio valio la pena pase el examen :D**

**D! Ppgz no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, el juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?" tambien pueden aparecer varias de sus escenas del club**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversion :)**

**Unico dia de la aparicion especial de las Powerpunk Girls y los Rowdyright Boys **

**ACLARACION: Los que me hayan mandado las fichas iran apareciendo en los cap, segun el orden de quienes me hayan mandado las fichas, no todos pueden aparecer en el mismo cap...**

***accion***

_**cartas**_

**pensamientos**

**-dialogos-**

* * *

-N-nii - Kiara seguía en shock por la confesión

-Kiara... s-si t-tu no sientes lo mismo no q-quiero q-que... - Hikaru fue silenciado por un ligero beso en los labios

-N-nii y-yo también te quiero - dijo Kiara roja como tomate

-¡Por fin! - dijeron todos

-¡Cierren la boca! - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermana por la cintura

-Chicos ya nos retrasamos con el programa - dijo el director

-Bien hora de comenzar - Dijo Hikaru

-P-pero no deberían tu y Kiara festejar por su reciente confesión - dijo Boomer nervioso

-No sería lo mismo si no hiciéramos el programa - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-COMENZAMOS EN 5...

-No sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que tu también me quieres - dijo Hikaru sonriendo dulcemente

4...

-Yo también soy muy feliz al saber que me correspondes nii - dijo Kiara con un ligero sonrojo

3...

-Te amo mi linda neko - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermana

2...

-Yo también te amo nii - dijo Kiara sonrojada hasta las orejas, Hikaru se acercó a ella y depósito un ligero beso

1...

-Chicos - los llamo Dylan - ya estamos al aire

-Sentimos eso - dijo Kiara separandose bruscamente de Hikaru, esta estaba MUY sonrojada

-Habla por ti - dijo Hikaru con una enorme sonrisa

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa... Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafío - Gritaron los mellizos abrazados - Nosotros somos sus conductores Hikaru y Kiara Tenison... con el acompañamiento de Nicole

-¡Hola a todos! - grito Nicole

-Nuestros participantes las Powerpuff Girls y los Rowdyruff Boys Z - dijeron apuntando a los chicos - Y ahora conoscamos a la invitada de hoy...

-¿Por que a ustedes nunca los presentan? - pregunto Faty-chan

-Porque nosotros somos los asistentes - dijo Dylan

Por la puerta del estudio entro una chica de ojos color castaño oscuro, cabello igual castaño oscuro largo asta el muslo, tez morena y la misma estatura que Kiara vestia es un chort de color morado y mi camisa con detalles de flor de la arco iris mis sapatos son de colores morados

-Ella es... ¡Eliana! - Gritaron los mellizos apuntando a la invitada de hoy

-¡Hola! - dijo Eliana entrando al estudio

-Bienvenida Eliana - dijeron los mellizos a coro

-Gracias por invitarme - dijo Eliana con una sonrisa

-Bien con respecto a la votacion sobre si Kaede se va o se queda - dijo Hikaru a lo que Kiara rogaba porque se fuera - Es... un empate

-Rayos - murmuro Kiara por lo bajo

-Pff tan cerca - dijo Nicole

-En sus caras malditas arpias - dijo Kaede

-Ahora si - Kiara se iba a abalanzar sobre ella pero fue detenida por Hikaru

-Aun asi haremos otra votacion - dijo Nicole - Fans del publico deberan volver a votar por si quieren que Kaede se vaya o se quede

-Por favor que se vaya - murmuraba Kiara a lo que Hikaru le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Bien ahora es momento de comenzar - dijo Hikaru

-Eliana lee la primera carta por favor - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Claro - dijo Eliana tomando el sobre - dice:

_Adivina Quien __  
_

_Sara: Wow, en serio? Muchas gracias, Hikaru. Tu tambien eres mi idolo (junto con Jeff The Killer). Y yo, quiero que se valla._  
_Sora: Sara! No seas mala, que se quede._  
_Sara: Que se valla._  
_Sora: No, que se quede._  
_Sara: Que se valla._  
_Sora:Que se quede._  
_Sara: Hay ya un voto que si y otro que no!_  
_Sora: Si, sera lo mejor._  
_Sara: Aleluya! Hikaru, por fin te confesaste! Felicidades, hombre *palmada en la espalda*. Ya iba siendo hora. Ahora solo queda ver la reaccion de Kiara. A demas, mi hermano y yo somos unos grandes fans del incesto. (sobre todo el twincest :) )_  
_Sora: Pero... Sara, no habra respondido ya Kiara para cuando pongan este comentario? _  
_Sara: Que mas da!_  
_VERDADES VERDADERAS_  
_Sora: Bueno, Kiara-Chan. Si no respondiste aun, pordrias reponderle a Hikaru? :)_  
_RETOS RETADORES_  
_Que los chicos vallan a un concierto de One Direction, JB y Aurin (creo que era asi, esque no los aguanto XD)_  
_Y que las demas vallan a un concierto de ACDC, Marilyn Manson, Sex Pistols, Gorillaz y Led Zepelin :D Ce_

-Bien como ya dije yo tambien quiero a Hika-nii mas que como un hermano - dijo sonrojandose hasta las orejas

-Ahora los chicos deben ir a un concierto de... One Direction, JB y Aurin - dijo Nicole

-Asco - dijeron los mellizos a coro (sin ofender a las fans de ellos es que sinceramente no soporto esa musica)

-¡¿Por que nos torturan de esa manera?! - preguntaron los rrbz llorando dramaticamente

-Mis mas sinceras condolencias - dijo Hikaru apenado

-Y las chicas deben ir a un concierto de AC/DC, Marilyn Manson, Sex Pistols, Gorillaz y Led Zepelin - dijo Nicole

-Sara tu si sabes de musica - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-¡¿Por que a ellas les toco las mejores bandas?! - preguntaron los rrbz lloriqueando

-Ni idea - dijo Nicole

-Bien ahora chicos al concierto - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola (se ve que esta feliz -_-)

Los chicos fueron al concierto de JB, One Direction y Aurin, donde estaban siendo golpeados por las miles de fans de los artistas, los chicos estaban que querian abalanzarse sobre los artistas y matarlos a golpes pero sabian que eso seria muy peligroso, por todas las fans presentes.

Mientras las chicas estaban en un concierto de puro rock, Buttercup lo disfrutaba y mucho ya que adoraba ese genero de musica, Blossom y Bubbles tambien lo pasaban bien a pesar de no estar tan acostumbradas a ese genero de musica.

Los conciertos dieron fin y los seis volvieron al canal, Hikaru tenia tres reproductores de musica con audifonos, los cuales los rrbz se apresuraron a ponerse para escuchar el genero que tanto les gustaba, rock.

-Pobres - dijo Hikaru

-Bien mientras los chicos se recuperan sigamos con la proxima carta - dijo Nicole

-La siguiente carta dice: - Kiara comenzo a leer pero de pronto uno de los muros del estudio es destruido, lo unico que se logra ver son tres siluetas, de entre el polvo aparecieron tres chicas, una de ellas era de anaranjado y una falda roja y rosa a cuadros, cabello amarrado con varios lazos rojos cuadriculados zapatos con un pequeño tacon, unas calcetas grises y ojos rosa rojizo, otra era de cabello dorado largo que le llegaba a la cintura ondulado y una playera negra y azul que le llega al ombligo, una falda negra, tres pulseras en su muñeca izquierda y unos zapatos con tacon y sin calcetines y la ultima era de cabello azabache, ojos verde primavera vestia un vestido negro con un cinturon verde tierra mallon negro y unas botas negras con tacon. Hikaru puso tras de si a Kiara, a Nicole y a la invitada de hoy

-Las Powerpunk Girls - dijeron todos sorprendidos y un poco asustados

-Hikaru y Kiara Tenison - dijo Berseck con una sonrisa de lado - los conductores de uno de los programas mas famosos

-Llegan tarde - dijo Hikaru con molestia

-Lo sentimos pero la puntualidad no va con nosotros - dijo Brat con sorna

-De eso me doy cuenta - dijo Hikaru con una mirada fria

-¿Que esperan para continuar? - pregunto Brute con sorna

-Bien, lamentamos el pequeño inconveniente - dijo Hikaru con molestia

-Ahora si la siguiente carta - dijo Kiara - dice:

_isa loves music__  
_

_WTF!, no me lo puedo creer hikaru esta enamorado de Kiara no me lo puedo creer * me desmallo* ( Dark,Good,Regina: Ana!,Arturo: lo siento por eso Kiara es que eso la sorprendio mucho y cuando se sorprende tanto como ahora pasa esto, lo siento, lo bueno es que medio los retos asi que continuemos) reto a kaede a jugar la rueda y que le toque un reto de hikaru_  
_reto a las ppgz que pelen contra las powerpunk girls ( no pueden negar o sino chica demente , esta permitido que los rrbz ayuden a las ppgz)_  
_reto a que traigan a randy y que baile con blossom uha cancion romantica de tu eleccion ( brick no puede interferir, cuando acabe la cancion brick puede matar a randy) _  
_reto a dylan,kaede y nicole a tirarse del edificio haciendo el deporte extremo que mas me gusta y se llama caida libre ( nadie puede interferir y kiara no puede hacer esto,es por tu propio bien y para que a hikaru no le de un paro cardiaco)_  
_reto a los rrbz a que sea ayudantes de hikaru por 1/3 cap_  
_bueno eso es todo,chao,chao_

-Kaede tienes que girar la rueda - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa malevola

-Segun el trato que hicieron - dijo Faty-chan - Ni Kaede ni Dylan ni Hikaru ni Kiara pueden girar la rueda

-Tiene razon - dijo Kiara haciendo un puchero

-Bueno pasemos al siguiente reto - dijo Hikaru - es que las powerpuff girls deben pelear contra... las powerpunk girls

-...- todos voltearon a ver a las chicas y se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado

-Esto sera sencillo - dijo Berseck con una sonrisa ladina

-Esta permitido que los rowdyruff boys ayuden a las powerpuff girls - dijo Kiara un poco aliviada

-Sigue siendo muy sencillo - dijo Brute

-Veremos si es verdad - dijo Buttercup con sorna

Las seis chicas volaron hacia el cielo para no dañar a nadie en el estudio (o mas bien las powerpuff girls volaron hacia arriba siendo seguidas por las powerpunk girls) las seis peleaban con mucho afan para demostrar que equipo era mas fuerte. Los demas estaban desde el estudio viendo como peleaban

-Vamos chicos ay que ayudar - dijo Brick

-¿Que estas loco? - dijo Butch con sarcasmo - que no sabes que si te metes en una pelea de chicas terminaras peor. Creeme hermano, dejalas que se cansen ya despues volveran solas

-¿No te importa si algo le pasa a Buttercup? - pregunto Boomer

-Si me preocupa pero es peligroso meterse en ese tipo de peleas - dijo Butch

-Es verdad lo que dice Butch - dijo Hikaru - Si con una pelea de chicas "normales" es peligroso, imaginate con chicas super poderosas

-Ves - dijo Butch mirando como se peleaban

Paso MUY buen rato hasta que las seis estaban agotadas, un ultimo ataque basto para que las seis cayeran agotadas en el suelo del estudio

-¿Y? ¿Quien gano? - preguntaron todos a lo que las seis chicas bufaron molestas

-Oh Blossom - canturrearon Hikaru y Nicole

-Esas voces no me agradan - dijo Blossom cansada

-Mira quien esta aqui para bailar contigo - canturrearon Hikaru y Nicole mostrandole a Blossom que Randy estaba esperandola y Brick estaba amarrado con cadenas de pies y manos

-¿Como que bailar? - pregunto Blossom incorporandose lentamente

-Asi es, es uno de los retos. Tienes que bailar una cancion lenta con Randy y Brick no puede interferir hasta el final le puede hacer lo que quiera - dijo Hikaru

-Lo hare - dijo Blossom con cansancio ganandose una mirada molesta de Brick - perdon pero estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de que me toque algun reto de Hikaru en la rueda

-Bien pero pobre de ti - dijo apuntando a Randy - si te llegas a propasar con MI chica

Randy no le tomo importancia y tomo la cintura de Blossom con una mano, la musica comenzo y ambos comenzaron a bailar el vals

_Se que duele tanto recordar _  
_Que sientes ganas de llorar _  
_Pero o quiero hablar mirándote la espalda _

-Blossom - la llamo Randy

-¿Que? - pregunto la pelirroja

_Ya nos queda solo un poco más _  
_La historia está por terminar _  
_Y no quiero sentir que nos valió de nada _

-¿Por que no aceptaste salir conmigo? - pregunto Randy

-Porque mi corazon ya le pertenecia a otro

_No hubo nada que me amara tanto _  
_Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto _  
_Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor _

-¿Le pertenece al tipo que esta amarrado? - pregunto Randy con voz molesta

-Si - dijo Blossom

_Por esos días llenos de sueños _  
_Por las sonrisas que no volverán _  
_Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar _  
_Seamos cuerdos un momento _  
_Por los recuerdos... _

Brick miraba la escena molesto pero al ver la expresion de frialdad de Blossom se tranquilizo un poco

_Yo se que aquí la vida seguirá _  
_Que alguien más encontraras _  
_Y que lo nuestro sera un rastro del pasado _  
_Ve hay tanto que no estuvo bien _  
_Y solo por última vez _  
_Hagamos vida que esto aún no ha terminado _

-¿Por que el y yo no? - pregunto Randy cada vez mas molesto

-Porque el como el ladron que es, robo mi corazon - dijo Blossom con una ligera sonrisa - Yo le quiero demasiado

_No hubo nadie que me amara tanto _  
_Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto _  
_Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor _

-Ya estoy harto - dijo Randy forzando a Blossom a besarlo

_Por esos días llenos de sueños _  
_Por la sonrisa que no volvera _  
_Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar _  
_Seamos cuerdos un momento _

Brick al ver la escena se moleto tanto que llego a romper las cadenas, asustando a todos en el set

_Por esos días llenos de sueños _  
_Por la sonrisa que no volvera _  
_Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar _  
_seamos cuerdos, un momento _  
_Por los recuerdos_

Brick separo bruscamente a Blossom de Randy, la abrazo por la cintura y despues golpeo fuertemente a Randy en el estomago haciendolo caer, se separo de Blossom y volvio a golpear a Randy en la cara, lo golpeo varias veces hasta dejarlo inconsciente

-Le adverti que tu solo eres mia - dijo Brick besando a Blossom a lo que ella correspondio el beso, se separaron lentamente, se miraron y sonrieron

-Ahora el siguiente reto es que Dylan, Nicole y Kaede deben hacer el deporte extremo de caida libre - dijo Faty-chan palideciendo

-¡YO VOY! - dijo Kiara emocionada

-La carta dice que no puedes ir y que nadie puede interferir - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita, la cual hiso un puchero

-Demooo... Yo quiero ir - decia Kiara haciendo un ligero puchero

-Esta vez no Kiara - dijo Hikaru besando su mejilla

-Pff - dijo Kiara molesta - Demo que la caida libre no es desde un avion?

-De hecho asi es - dijo Josh acercandose a ellos con los equipos de seguridad - vamos

Los cuatro estaban en un avion esperando a que Josh terminara de asegurar los equipos de seguridad

-Listo - dijo Josh - ¿Estan listos?

-Si - dijeron nerviosos. Los cuatro se lanzaron del avion sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Abrieron los paracaidas y llegaron sanos y salvos a tierra. Volvieron al canal donde las powerpuff y las powerpunk discutian

-Volvimos - dijo Josh

-Por fin - dijo Hikaru ya harto de escuchar las peleas

Ahora los rrbz deben ser los ayudantes de Hikaru por 1/3 de cap - dijo Kiara

-¡N...! - los rrbz fueron interrumpidos por Hikaru

-Creanme querran serlo por hoy - dijo Hikaru con complicidad

-¿Por que? - pregunto Brick

-Kiara lee la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru

-Hai - dijo Kiara - dice:

_miyu  
_

_nicole no te des por vencida _  
_quiero que vallan al programa rowdyright boy (bash, blake, breaker) son los mejores amigos de nicole quiero que vallan para que la consuelen (a nicole antes le gustaba blake y el a ella no se que paso hay)_  
_de paso que los chicos le den celos a hikaru osea que estén muchooooooooooo con nicole_

-¡Espera! - dijeron los rowdyruff boys - vendran...

En el set entraron tres chicos, uno era de cabello era anaranjado, lo lleva amarrado en una coleta con un paleacate (bandana), ojos carmesi, llevaba una camisa negra de botones con una raya centrada roja, usa un pantalon blanco, unos zapatos negros, calcetas blancas y un brazalete plateado; el otro era de cabello azabache, ojos verdes, su cabello lo lleva peinado para atras con puntas loadas, llevaba una camisa de botones negra con una raya centrada verde oscuro, usa un pantalon blanco, zapatos negros, calcetas blancas y un brazalete plateado; y el ultimo era de cabello dorado, ojos azul rey, su cabello lo lleva peinado del lado derecho, una camisa negra a botones con una raya centrada azul oscuro, pantalon blanco, zapatos negros, calcetas blancas y un brazalete plateado

-Y aqui estan los Rowdyright Boys - anuncio Nicole MUY emocionada

-Hola Nicole - dijeron los tres abrazando a la conductora asistente

-Cuenta con nosotros para ayudarte en lo que sea que planes - dijeron los rowdyruff boys

-Con que tu eres el que le rompio el corazon a Nicole - dijo Blake con una mirada de odio dirigido a Hikaru

-Como dije ayer yo solo veo a Nicole como una... - Breaker golpeo fuertemente a Hikaru dejandolo en el piso

-¡HIKARU! - grito Kiara corriendo a ayudarlo

-Eres un maldito - dijo Bash intentando golpearlo nuevamente pero una patada en su cara lo hiso caer

-...- Kiara habia defendido a su hermano que seguia en el piso - No permitire que le hagan daño a MI Hikaru

-Y nosotros tampoco lo permitiremos - dijeron los Rowdyruff Boys - despues de todo Hikaru se hiso como parte de la familia

-Chicos no es necesario que golpen a Hikaru - dijo Nicole intentando calmarlos

-Como quieras - dijeron los rowdyright

-Nii - Kiara lo ayudo a levantarse

-Estoy bien, e recibido golpes mas fuertes de parte de Kiara - dijo Hikaru intentando provocar a Breaker

-Nii no busques problemas por favor - pidio Kiara

-Solo por ti mi linda neko - dijo dandole un ligero beso en la frente

-Eliana por favor sigue con la proxima carta - pidio Kiara

-Claro - dijo Eliana - dice:

_blossomxbrick041999__  
_

_Kiaaay!_  
_Yo sabia que habia Algo _  
_Quede en shock, solo era una corasonada , pero vaya que el resultado... *desmallo*_  
_Inner: bueno, como veran se desmallo, del shock asi que continuare yo nos gusto el capitulo de hoy , hikaru te veias tierno en tu confesion, hay que admitirlo asi que me gustaria como acab esto._  
_Verdades _  
_Kiara Que sentistes Con la confesion de tu hermano " con el dectector de mentiras"_  
_Rrbz , ppgz y demas personas del elecon se lo esperaban o ya lo estaban suponiendo_  
_Bucth cual es tu peor secreto Algo que sea Muy pero muuuuy Vergonzoso_

_Y para salir de la incomodidad mis retos ya que la otra esta ya saben a lo que me refiero_  
_Retos_  
_Que brick se vista y se comporte como un nerd Gomen _

_Bueno Esto fue todo por hoy Se despide la inner y La desmallada_

-Kiara ¿que sentiste con la confesion de tu hermano? - pregunto Faty-chan a lo que Kaede buo molesta y Nicole bajo la mirada, siendo consolada por los rowdyright boys

-B-bueno primero me sorprendi porque crei que a el le gustaba Nicole - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa melancolica - pero cuando me dijo que me queria mas que como a una hermana no pude evitar ponerme feliz, de saber que era correspondida

-¿Dylan? - pregunto Faty-chan con un ligero sonrojo

-Verdad - dijo Dylan tambien un poco sonrojado al ver a Faty-chan

-Todos los del elenco ¿se lo esperaban o ya lo estaban suponiendo? - pregunto Hikaru

-Bueno pues por una parte sospechabamos ya que en los ultimos dias habian estado muy raros - dijo Blossom

-Nosotros ya nos los esperabamos - dijeron los amigos de Kiara

-¿Por que siguen ellos aqui? - pregunto Hikaru

-Ellos quisieron quedarse - dijo Kiara

-Con que se mantengan alejados de MI linda neko, estoy bien - dijo abrazandose a su hermana

-Ahora Butch ¿cual es tu peor secreto? Algo que sea muy pero muy vergonzoso - pregunto Eliana

-Ahora vengo - dijo Butch

-¿A donde vas? - preguntaron los mellizos

-Con la chica demente - dijo tranquilamente entrando a la sala de torturas donde duro diez minutos, despues salio palido con la ropa desgarrada y algunas cortadas

-O eres muy valiente o muy idiota - dijo Hikaru sorprendido

-Yo pienso que las dos - dijo Buttercup

-Pero soy tu idiota - dijo Butch con una sonrisa ladina

-Ahora el reto es que Brick se disfrace y comporte como nerd - dijo Eliana

-Pongale algo que no sea - dijo Butch comenzando a reir junto a Boomer

-Idiotas - dijo Brick golpeando a los dos - Y prefiero la rueda

-Bien girala - dijo Hikaru abrazando a Kiara

Brick giro la rueda y le toco una de los retos de... Hikaru

-Dice: golpear a Dylan - dijo Brick - Ok

Brick se acerco a Dylan y solo le dio una patada donde no se debe patear

-Oh - se escucho por parte de todos los hombres presentes, Faty-chan y Kaede corrieron donde Dylan a ayudarlo a levantarse y a llevarlo a otro lado

-Eso le debio doler - dijo Bash

-Bueno - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa - la siguiente carta dice:

_MIYAKOYBOOMER_

_Eso me lo esperaba._  
_Bueno mis retos son:Que al set lleguen las powerpunkgirlsz y se pelen con las chicas por los chicos y la que gana se queda con el q le guste por 1 capitulo (si ganan las PPGZ se quedan como estan),que Butch vaya a la casa de Mitch y lo golpee como quiera_  
_Verdades: Que Brick diga que le gusta de Berserk,Blossom sentiste celos cuando Brick dijo lo que le gustaba de Berserk,Kiara a ti tambien te gusta Hikaru_  
_Ya eso es todo_

-¿Otra vez? - dijeron las powerpuff

-¿Que? ¿acaso nos tienen miedo? - pregunto Brat con sorna

-Nosotras no le tememos a nadie - dijo Buttercup

Las chicas volvieron a pelear, mano a mano sin usar ningun arma. Duraron un muy buen rato asi, hasta que las powerpuff girls dejaron a las powerpunk girls en el suelo

-¿Decian? - pregunto Buttercup con sorna

-Bien eso significa que los chicos se quedan con las powerpuff girls - dijo Hikaru sonriendo - Butch el siguiente reto te fascinara

-¿Que es? - pregunto curioso

-Que vayas a casa de Mitch y lo golpes de la forma en la que tu gustes - dijo Hikaru con malicia

-Me agrada la idea - dijo Butch levantandose y caminando hacia la salida. Hikaru le habia dado un mapa de como llegar. Al estar ahi toco varias veces, la madre de Mitch se asomo

-Si diga - dijo la madre de Mitch

-¿Esta Mitch? - pregunto Butch

-Si permiteme - dijo la madre de Mitch. A los pocos segundos salio Mitch

-¿Que? - dijo de mala gana

-O solo vine a cobrar venganza de lo que le hiciste a MI Kaoru - dijo Butch golpeando repetidas veces a Mitch hasta que lo dejo en el suelo sangrando de la nariz, con un labio roto y una brazo lastimado. Butch salio corriendo de ahi antes de que la mamá de Mitch llamase a la policia. Llego al estudio jadeando del cansacio

-Bien hecho - dijo Hikaru dandole una botella de refresco

-Si ya lo sabia - dijo Butch aceptando la botella de refresco

-Ahora vienen las verdades - dijo Eliana

-Brick ¿que te gusta de Berseck? - pregunto Nicole

-Su caracter, sin duda - dijo Brick sonriendo

-¿Dylan? - grito Hikaru

-Verdad - dijo Dylan

-Solo te gusta su caracter por que es parecido al tuyo - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

-Blossom ¿sentiste celos cuando Brick dijo lo que le gustaba de Berseck? - pregunto Kiara

-Si - murmuro enojada la pelirroja

-Me encanta verte celosa - dijo Brick dandole un ligero beso a Blossom

-Kiara ¿a ti tambien te gusta Hikaru? - pregunto Eliana

-Hai - dijo Kiara con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Bueno ahora la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru con una enorme sonrisa - dice:

_blossybrick11_

_Me quede boquie abierta cuando hikaru le dijo eso a kira _

_bueno aqui los retos:_  
_que blossom y brick bailen muy pegaditos la canción de el ritmo no perdona de daddy yanke_  
_que butch y bellota canten la canción de NO,NO,NO de thalia y romeo santos_  
_que burbuja y boomer agan una competencia de cocina y los jueces devaran ser kaede y dylan a le pueden poner todo mlo que quieran. _

_verdades:_  
_kiara que sentistes cuando hikaru te dijo que te queria mas que a una hermana_  
_brick si dexter o randy pretenden o te quitan a blossom de nuevo que les harias _  
_butch si mitch estuviera en este mismo momento enfrente tuyo que le arias _  
_burbuja que sentirias tu si boomer se fuera con otra_  
_( todas con detector de mentiras a y si no cumplen los retos los tiene que electrocutar_

-Brick, Blossom hora de bailar - dijo Hikaru, comenzo a sonar la musica y los dos comenzaron a bailar MUY pegados el uno del otro. Hikaru le puso unos audifonos a Kiara y le vando los ojos, eso si la tenia abrazada por la cintura.

Da-ddy Yan-kee

Oh

A que te pego (Ponlo ahí)  
A que te pego (Sigue ahí)  
A que te pego (Ahí ahí)  
A que te pego yo (Ohh)

A que te pego (Ponlo ahí)  
A que te pego (Tu sigue ahí)  
A que te pego (Ahí ahí)  
A que te pego yo (Ohh)

A que te pego (Ponlo ahí)  
A que te pego (Ma sigue ahí)  
A que te pego (Ahí ahí)  
A que te pego yo (Ohh)

A que te pego (A que te pego)  
A que te pego (A que te pego)  
A que te pego (Tu sigue el juego)  
A que te pego yo…

Persíguelo, persíguelo, persíguelo aquí en la zona  
Persíguelo, persíguelo, persíguelo juguetona  
Persíguelo, persíguelo que el ritmo no perdona  
(Que…!) No perdona  
(Que…!) No perdona

Ponle bajo y que azote la batería,  
ritmo bestial que te pone bien al día  
suena el timbal ra ca ca ca tan tan  
cuerpo chamboneando ra pa pa pa pan – pan

Alarma, porque esta prendida la azotea  
fuego en la jigotea pa que suelte a dorotea

El fuego del caribe no hay quien lo esquive  
el mundo entero el Reggaeton se vive (No pare)

Prende, prende, prende, prende, prende, ese mahonn  
prende, prende, prende, prende, prende, préndelo  
prende, prende, prende, prende, prende, ese mahonn  
prende, prende, prende, prende, prende, préndelo

Échale pique, échale pique,  
doctor Daddy tiene la cura si tu quieres que te medique Maayy  
Échale pique, échale pique,  
hasta abajo guayando hebilla, esto es sencillo no te compliques

Persíguelo, persíguelo, persíguelo aquí en la zona  
Persíguelo, persíguelo, persíguelo juguetona  
Persíguelo, persíguelo que el ritmo no perdona  
(Que…!) No perdona  
(Que…!) No perdona

Dembow 24-7 respiro,  
esto me lo vivo y de la calle me inspiro  
seguimos perrienado, en la cima vacilando,  
legitimo el flow por eso de fecha no expiro

Las nenas en el mundo están moviéndose,  
los de la nasa me llamaron reportándose  
que hay un ritmo pegajoso, súper contagioso  
que pone a las gatas sueltas y a los perros rabiosos

Prende, prende, prende, prende, prende, ese mahonn  
prende, prende, prende, prende, prende, préndelo  
prende, prende, prende, prende, prende, ese mahonn  
prende, prende, prende, prende, prende, préndelo

Persíguelo, persíguelo, persíguelo aquí en la zona  
Persíguelo, persíguelo, persíguelo juguetona  
Persíguelo, persíguelo que el ritmo no perdona  
(Que…!) No perdona  
(Que…!) No perdona

Persíguelo, persíguelo, persíguelo aquí en la zona  
Persíguelo, persíguelo, persíguelo juguetona  
Persíguelo, persíguelo que el ritmo no perdona  
(Que…!) No perdona  
(Que…!) No perdona

Óyeme yo soy mas libre que Uds…  
Daddy …  
Mundial…  
Daddy…  
Que es lo que es…  
The Big Boss…  
Oye musicólogo estas muy acelerado matatan baja, baja velocidad…  
Menes…  
Oye…  
Los de la nasa…  
Vamos pa la rumba, vamos pa la rumba…

Vamos pa la rumba…

El máximo líder…  
Da-ddy Yan-kee .com

-Ya separence que pareciera como si te la fueses a violar - dijo Nicole con burla

-Lo haria pero como ay audiencia - dijo Brick con una sonrisa ladina ganandose una mirada interrogante de Blossom

-Es broma - dijo Brick abrazandola

-Ya puedes ver - dijo Hikaru quitandole la venda de los ojos y los audifonos

-Ahora con ustedes Butch y Buttercup cantando No, No, No de Thalia y Romeo santos - dijo Eliana emocionada

_(Butch) _  
_Yo sé que las palabras se las lleva el viento _  
_que por las veces que he mentido _  
_es muy dificil que creas en mí _  
_Quién no se ha equivocado y por error _  
_ha herido un corazón _  
_pues que tire la primera piedra _  
_esta noche me arrodillo por tu amor _

_Perdón te fallé y no fue esa mi intención _  
_por unas noches de aventura _  
_hay un dilema entre tú y yo _  
_Fui infiel, lentamente me consumo en el dolor _  
_que me parta un rayo si te miento _  
_arrepentido en mi interiooor. _

_[Buttercup] _  
_No soy aquella niña la que ayer robaste un beso, _  
_el arcoiris que alumbraba mis mañanas _  
_ha perdido su color. _  
_Cuando se pierde la confianza de quien amas _  
_ya no hay nada no hay razón _  
_por continuar esas novela _  
_si el guión se trata de traición. _

_¿Perdón?, ¿de qué? no me vas a convencer _  
_por tantas noches de amargura,la soledad en mi habitación _  
_me fuiste infiel, no te hagas el loco la víctima soy yo _  
_que me parta un rayo si te perdono adolorida en mi interior. _

_Coro: _  
_Nooooooo, No te alejes de mi. _  
_No, no, no. Mi Corazoncito no palpita sin ti _

_(Butch) _  
_demasiado sin sabores, _  
_Voy en busca de amores lejos de tiiiii. _

_Noooooo, Necesito un nuevo amor y compasión _  
_No,no,no. Que me cure la herida y el dolor _

_(Butch) _  
_Renuncio a tu abandono, _  
_en este mundo quedo solo sin tu amooor.. _

_ay ay ay, aay! _

_(Butch) _  
_Apunta pero no dispares. no, no no me desampares. _  
_lloro porque soy el culpable _

_[Buttercup] _  
_La misma canción y el verso, siempre me dices eso _  
_pero ya el daño está hecho. _

_ay, ay, ay, , ay, ay _

_(Buttercup) _  
_¿Aló? _  
_(Butch) _  
_mi amor. por favor perdóname. te lo suplico _  
_Buttercup) _  
_Siempre me dices lo mismo. No puedo, me duele. _  
_(Butch) _  
_Te estoy hablando con sinceridad, por favor no me dejes. _  
_(Buttercup) _  
_Tu me rompes el corazón, todo el tiempo es igual _  
_(Butch) _  
_te amo, te amo. por favor no te vayas. _  
_(Buttercup) _  
_Yo también te amo pero... pero no. _

_Coro: _  
_Nooooooo, No te alejes de mí. _  
_No,no, no. Mi Corazoncito no palpita sin tí _

_(Buttercup) _  
_Son demasiado sin sabores, _  
_Voy en busca de amores lejos de tiiiii! _  
_ay alejate de mi... _

_Noooooo! Necesito un nuevo amor y compasión _  
_No,no,no. Que me cure la herida y el dolor _

_(Butch) _  
_Renuncio a tu abandono, _  
_en este mundo solo quedo solo sin tu amor..! _

_ay, ay, ay, , ay, ay. _

_(Butch) _  
_Apunta pero no dispares. no, no no me desampares _  
_lloro porque soy el culpable _

_[Buttercup] _  
_La misma canción y el verso, siempre me dices eso _  
_pero ya el daño está hecho. _

_(Butch) _  
_Apunta pero no dispares. no, no no me desanpares. _  
_lloro porque soy el culpable _

_[Buttercup] _  
_La misma canción y el verso, siempre me dices eso _  
_pero ya el daño está hecho._

-¡BRAVO! - grito el publico emocionado

-Los dos cantan increible - dijeron los mellizos

-Gracias - dijeron los dos

-Ahora habra una competencia de cocina entre la pareja de los azules - dijo Eliana - los dos cocinaran cualquier platillo utilizando los materiales que quieran y los jueces seran Dylan y Kaede

-Vayan a prepararse - dijo Nicole muy alegre de tener ahi a sus tres mejores amigos

-Nii - lo llamo Kiara - ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, no te preocupes - dijo Hikaru - me recupero mas rapido cuando tu me cuidas

-H-Hikaru... - susurro Kiara sonrojada

-Creimos que dejarian sus escenitas - dijo Brick

-Na - dijeron los mellizos

Despues de una hora de preparacion los dos rubios salieron con dos postres, uno era un pastel de fresa y el otro uno de chocolate. Kaede y Nicole probaron ambos

-A mi me gusto el de Bubbles - dijo Dylan

-Y a mi el de Boomer - dijo Kaede

-Entonces es un empate - dijeron los dos al unisono

-Vaya que cocinan bien - dijeron los mellizos con una rebanada de pastel cada uno (Kiara de chocolate y Hikaru de fresas)

-Ahora vienen las verdades - dijo Nicole

-Kiara ¿que sentiste cuando Hikaru te dijo que te queria mas que como a una hermana? - pregunto Eliana

-Espera - dijo Blake - Osea que le rompiste el corazon a Nicole solo porque estas encaprichado con tu hermana

-Yo amo a Kiara y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar - dijo Hikaru de forma seria

-¿Dylan? - pregunto Kaede esperanzada

-Verdad - dijo Dylan sonriendo

-Para mi que tu solamente te encaprichaste con ella - dijo Breaker - Seguramente ni si quiera la quieres - en eso un fuerte puñetazo se estrello contra la mandibula de Breaker

-Uy esto se esta poniendo bueno - dijo Brute con una sonrisa de lado

-Nunca te atrevas a decir que mis sentimientos hacia MI Kiara son falsos - dijo Hikaru con un aura asesina - Pero ni para que me ensucio las manos si ustedes jamas lo entederian

-Nii basta, onegai - suplico Kiara

-Hai - dijo Hikaru acariciandole el rostro de forma tierna y con una mirada que todos desconocian en Hikaru

-Pasemos con la siguiente verdad - dijo Eliana

-Brick si Dexter o Randy pretenden o te quitan a Blossom de nuevo ¿que les harias? - pregunto Nicole cabizbaja

-A ellos los torturo hasta matarlos y a Blossom la secuestraria hasta que se volviera a enamorar de mi - dijo Brick con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Dylan?

-Verdad

-Tu si que eres romantico - dijo Blossom molesta

-Butch si Mitch estuviera en este mismo momento enfrente tuyo ¿que le harias? - pregunto Hikaru abrazando posesivamente a Kiara

-Primero lo humillo publicamente, despues lo golpearia y por ultimo... lo segiria golpeando - dijo Butch con simpleza

-Bubbles ¿que sentirias si Boomer se fuera con otra? - pregunto Kiara

-Me sentiria muy triste pero si el fuera feliz a su lado no importaria. Ya que si el es feliz yo igual - dijo Bubbles ganandose un beso de parte de Boomer

-Bien sigamos con la proxima carta - dijo Hikaru

-Dice:

_Jek-Scarlet__  
_

_Lamento no haber dejado comentario en el capítulo anterior. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que habían actualizado. _

_Bueno, ¿Qué decir? Kiara es demasiado inocente._  
_Oh, por, Dios. ¿Incesto? (o suena tan mal)._

_Bueno, solo tengo un rato y es para los chicos (RRB)._  
_Los reto a realizar una escena romántica (ya que se está con amor de hermanos, ¿por qué no?). Pero no amor fraternal, no, amor prohibido. Los dejo a su imaginación (no pueden meter a nadie más en su actuación, solo los chicos._

_Bueno, eso. Continua._

-Si, Kiara siempre a sido muy inocente - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa dulce que se borro al releer la carta, entonces su expresion cambio a una de burla - C-chicos

-¿Que? - dijeron los rowdyruff

-Tienen que hacer una escena romantica entre ustedes, sin meter a nadie mas. Pero no de amor fraternal sino que de amor prohibido - dijo Hikaru aguantandose las ganas de reir

-O.o - cara de todos los presentes

-Osea un amor prohibido como el de ustedes dos? - pregunto Boomer apuntando a los mellizos

-Asi es - dijo Hikaru

-Pregunta - dijo Nicole a lo que todos la miraron - ¿Quien seria el dominante de ustedes tres?

-Pff es obvio que yo - dijeron los tres al unisono

-Bueno lo que sabemos es que sin duda Boomer seria el dominado - dijo Brick a lo que Butch asintio

-Eso no es verdad - dijo Boomer molesto

-Claro que si, nosotros somos los mayores y tu el menor - dijo Butch

-Eso no tiene nada que ver - dijo Boomer

-¿Quieres ver? - dijeron Brick y Butch al unisono acercandose peligrosamente a Boomer

-Hahahaha ok ya no lo soporto hahaha - reia sin parar Hikaru, Dylan, las powerpunk girls, los rowdyright boys y para hacerles el cuento corto, todos en el estudio incluyendo a las powerpuff girls

-Solo giren la maldita rueda y ya - dijo Hikaru tomandose el estomago que ya le dolia de tanto reir

-¿Por que no se nos ocurrio desde un principio? - dijo Brick con una venita en la cabeza (cof cof culpa a la autora cof cof)

Los tres giraron la rueda la cual les salio en Dylan que era vestirse de kuma (oso) y molestar a Hikaru durante todo el programa hasta que ya no lo soportara mas

-Esto sera divertido y peligroso - dijeron los tres caminando hacia vestidores

-Boomer no te confies peligro y te violen ahi dentro - dijo Hikaru riendo toda via

-Nii - lo regaño Kiara

-Gomen - dijo Hikaru - bueno en lo que los chicos vuelven, seguiremos con la proxima carta

-La siguiente - dijo Nicole - dice:

_Guest __  
_

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ... Cofcofcof...JAJAJAJAJA _  
_Hikaru que fue esa confesión, me muero, aunque seas sádico tienes que tener romanticismo, y tengo que admitir que no quiero tener problemas pero, ESA DECLARACIÓN FUE PATÉTICA!_

_Ya bueno, me levantaron los ánimos y muchos después del amigo mío que esta muerto, oigan voy a hacer retos que tengan que ver con cosas que a mi me pasan y humillaciones._  
_RETOS ROJOS_  
_Que kiara se suba a un deporte extremo( el más extremo de todos ) _  
_Que hikaru la de un beso en la boca a kiara Y a las ppgz( hikaru como se supone que no puedes ponerte la rueda eso me ayudo, QUE NADIE INTERFIERA) _  
_Bombón quiero que te beses apasionadamente con dexter y quiero que cortes por 0,5/4 del cap ( soy buena ) tu manía por los dulces y que no comas ninguno_  
_Que buttercup se vista de modelo, eso si de modelo sexy de biquini con estampados rosas y femeninos, y que no te comportes ruda ni nada sino como kiara pero siempre alegre y nada de cosas de deportes, sea señorita ( ninguna de rueda es eso o la chica demente o el cuarto de tortura, ósea no tienen opción) buttercup yo soy como tu pero quiero retarte ya que te gustan los retos y ganar te quiero hacer más fuerte._  
_Que añadan a Dexter, Mitch, y algún chico guapo y ardiente para bubbles ya que cody es amigo así que no sería lo mismo y que actúen como pareja lujuriosa por 5 caps_  
_Kaede y kiara no me odien pero aquí va:_  
_Que se pongan el traje más vergonsoso y que hagan lo que nonca harían ( no pueden decir rueda ni nada de no esta PROIVIDO POR PARTE DE MUA CLARO)_  
_VERDADES VERDOSAS _  
_Oigan alguna vez les hapasado a alguno de los que están ahí ( no público) que se les ha cruzado un fantasma o algo paranormal ( a mi me susurraron, así que se dirá que si) _  
_Hikaru que sentiste al decirle la confesionis a kiara, además de ponerte rojo como tomate de la vergüenza_  
_Esto va para hikaru,daylan, y los rrbz, que sentirían si su amada persona esté haciendo cosas pervets con otro chico, además de estar furiosos, celosos y etc. ( díganme quisieran unirse no?! O me equivoco_

_Oigan no quiero que nadie este mal con migo, es que quiero divertirme y ponerle como donde vivo pero no donde nací, SASON_  
_Y bueno miles de besos a ustedes y que tengan lindo día _  
_Otra cosa quisiera saber cuando sería mi turno de quedarme en el programa como nicole o kaede y más _

_Pd: creo que dirán que estoy loca pero lo diré sin vergüenza y con curiosidad como mi nombré lo dise, pero " en su programa quisiera ser agente secreto bipolar con capacidad de ver fantasmas" _

_Les mandó millones de besos sigan con su show y kiara mantén ánimos y no te salgas del show que sería muy raro sin vos._

_Chasis con amor , _  
_Agus ooooo_  
_Nadiemaslocakyo_

_-_Se que mi declaracion fue patetica pero es que no sabia como decirlo - dijo Hikaru sonrojado a lo que Kiara le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Y tranquilos que no me ire del progrma nunca - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa dulce

-Ahora los retos son... Kiara debe hacer un deporte extremo - dijo Eliana

-¡SI! - grito Kiara emocionada - hare ala delta

-Antes de que te de un ataque Hikaru - dijo Josh - yo me encargo de cuidarla

-Mas te vale - dijo Hikaru con voz tenebrosa

Kiara y Josh salieron del estudio y se dirigieron hacia una de las montañas donde podrian hacer el ala delta. Los dos subieron juntos en ella y volaron por un buen tramo, a los dos les gustaba la adrenalina. El paseo termino y volvieron al canal donde Kiara no veia a Hikaru por ningun lado

-¿Donde esta Hika-nii? - pregunto Kiara

-Con la chica demente - dijeron todos a lo que Kiara palidecio y rapidamente fue a sacarlo, al entrar vio a Hikaru jugando poker con la chica demente, pero Hikaru si tenia varias heridas en el cuerpo

-N-Nii - lo llamo Kiara

-Ya volviste - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa - te gane

-No puedo creer que seas tan masoquista - dijo la chica demente sacandolo de ahi

-Si siempre me dicen eso - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

-¿Q-que hacias ahi adentro? - pregunto Kiara aun palida al ver todas las heridas de Hikaru

-Es que mi reto era besar a las powerpuff girls y me negue, asi que por eso entre - dijo Hikaru ofreciendole el chocolate a Kiara

-Demo... - su oracion fue acallada con un beso que le dio Hikaru

-Esa era la otra parte del reto - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-Nii deberia de revisarte un medico, estas sangrando mucho - dijo Kiara preocupada

-Si asi te sientes mas tranquila - dijo Hikaru caminando donde los paramedicos

-En verdad que es sadomasoquista - dijeron todos

-Pero asi lo quiero - dijo Kiara con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Kiara eres tan Kawai - dijo Bubbles

-Hehe n.n - dijo Kiara rascandose la mejilla - bueno ahora Blossom tienes que besar apasionadamente a Dexter

-Me niego - dijo Blossom

-Tienes que hacerlo

-No lo hare, dejare los dulces si quieren hasta por dos caps pero no pienso besar a Dexter - dijo Blossom

-ok ese sera tu castigo - dijo Hikaru

-Buttercup - la llamo Kiara - tienes que vestirte de modelo...

-de biquini... - continuo la oracion Nicole

-Y actuar como Kiara termino la frase Eliana

-Y no tienes opciones - dijeron las tres - ni la chica demente, ni la rueda, ni el jueg de quien es quien

-Te retaron para hacerte mas fuerte Butter - dijo Hikaru afilando una daga

-Bien - dijo Buttercup de mala gana - lo hare

-Ahora añadiremos a Dexter a Mitch y a otro chico guapo para que sean las parejas de las powerpuff girls por 5 caps - dijeron nerviosas Eliana, Nicole y Kiara

-¡NO! - dijeron tanto las powerpuff gilrs como los rowdyruff boys

-No tienen opcion - dijo Hikaru aun afilando su daga - pero si se sienten mas comodas les pondremos de parejas a Kit, Oswaldo y a Josh

-Por nosotros no ay problema - dijo Oswaldo

-Si no os preocupeis depues de todo solo es actuacion - dijo Kit

-Ademas los cinco caps se pasan rapido - dijo Josh

-Pobres de ustedes si se intentan propasar con ellas - dijeron los rowdyruff boys

-Nosotros respetamos a las chicas que pertenecen a otros tios - dijo Kit

-Mas les vale - dijo Butch

-Ahora Kaede y Kiara deben ponerse el cosplay mas vergonzoso y deben hacer lo que nunca harian - dijo Eliana nerviosa

-Ok - dijo Kiara caminando rumbo a los cosplays. Kaede la siguio sin decir nada, minutos despues Kiara salio vestida de maid con una falda demasiado corta y Kaede salio con un cosplay de perro

-Esto es humillante - dijeron las dos

-La falda esta muy corta - dijo Kiara intentando bajarse la falda

-Ahora deben hacer lo que nunca harian - dijo Nicole

Las dos chicas pensaron unos minutos y despues Kaede dijo

-me caes bien Tenison - dijo Kaede con mucho pesar - siempre te busco pelea porque me siento celosa de que tu siempre obtienes lo que quieres

-Tu tambien me agradas Kaede solo que no soportaba la idea de que me fueses a quitar a Hikaru - dijo Kiara apenada, despues intio una chaqueta en sus hombros y un beso en la mejilla

-Cubrete - dijo Hikaru a lo que Kiara sonrio pero despues lo dejo caer al piso - Kiara te dije que te cubrieras

-No - dijo Kiara - yo quiero lucir el cosplay

-¿De cuando aca tu me desobede...? Estas haciendo lo que jasmas harias ¿verdad? - pregunto Hikaru

-Hai - dijo Kiara apenada

-Aun asi cubrete que te puede dar un aire - dijo Hikaru volviendole a poner la chaqueta

-Ai shiteru (te amo) - dijo Hikaru a lo que Kiara se sonrojo

-Ahora las verdades - dijo Nicole

-Alguna vez les ha pasado a alguno de los que estan ahi que se les ha cruzado un fantasma o algo paranormal - pregunto Eliana

-No - contestaron todos menos los mellizos

-A nosotros de niños - dijo Hikaru - nuestro bisabuelo habia fallecido unas semanas y en la casa donde el vivia, se escuchaban sus bastones que cruzaban el pasillo

-Tambien nuestros padre llegaron a ver una sombra - dijo Kiara

-Recuerdo que Kiara se asustaba y corria conmigo para que la protegiera - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

-Andan demasiado acaramelados - dijo Butch

-Hikaru - lo llamo Eliana - ¿que sentiste al decirle la confesion a Kiara?

-Bueno por primera vez tuve miedo, miedo de que Kiara me rechazara, me sentia nervioso, aliviado de por fin haberlo dicho y molesto porque me estaban presionando - dijo Hikaru mirando a Dylan y a los rrbz

-Ahora Hikaru, Dylan y los rrbz ¿que sentirían si su amada persona esté haciendo cosas pervets con otro chico, además de estar furiosos, celosos y etc. ( díganme quisieran unirse no?! O me equivoco?

-Te equivocas - dijeron los cinco

-Primero los separo - dijo Brick

-Despues la alejo un poco - dijo Boomer

-Luego me giro hacia el imbecil que se atrevio a ponerle una mano encima - dijo Butch

-Luego lo amenazo - dijo Dylan

-Y por ultimo lo golpeo hasta que quede inconsciente - dijo Hikaru

-Esos si que son novios celosos - dijo Eliana

-Ahora la siguiente carta - dijo Kiara - dice:

_blue nayade__chapter 15 . 4h ago_

_O•O pero que rayos yo lo sabia _  
_ok faty chan solo quiero deirte que Dylan es mio / u / solo mio y no lo comparto ok bueno solo les dre yo lo sabia sabia que a hikru le gusaba u pequena hermana ok bueno lo primero es es una bonificacin de $5000 para hikaru una dotacion de 2 anos de chocolate pra kiara y blossom bueno ahora los_  
_reos:_  
_reto a brick a decrles a los papas de blossom que estan saliendo con su hija lo mismo tambien para boomer y butch ten en cuenta butch que toda la familia de buttercup es luchadora ( cofcofcofchifladacofcofcof) _  
_reto a nicole a hacer motocros y kirara pede ir con ella _  
_reto a kiara a practicar drif con las chicas _  
_verdades:_  
_hikaru que fue lo que le hiciste a elena para que rompieran_  
_bubbles si tuiersas que escojer entre n volver a diseñar ropa o no volver a ver a boomer _  
_bueno eso es todo pero falta algo a si _  
_hikaru debe decir con que personas se besaron en el cuarto oscuro todos ya que tu tenias los ojos abiertos _  
_bueno adios _  
_pd: este noes mi perfil solo utilizoel de mi hermana porque lo dejo abierto o soy natsumi elizabet :P _  
_pd 2 : TE AMO DYLAN_

-EL ES MIO - Dijo Faty-chan abrazando a un MUY sonrojado Dylan

-natsumi elizabeth te adoramos - dijeron los mellizos y Blossom

-Ok vamos rosadita - dijo Brick

-¿A donde? - pregunto Blossom

-A decirles a tus padres que estamos saliendo - dijo Brick con una sonrisa

-Bubbles ¿crees que sea el momento de conocerlos? - pregunto Boomer

-Yo pienso que le encantaras mucho a mi abuelita - dijo Bubbles arrastrando a Boomer

-Bien ya es momento - dijo Butch

-Espero tengas seguro - dijo Buttercup

-Tranquila se que puedo con ellos - dijo Butch

Brick y Blossom (que se destransformo al llegar) se dirigieron con la familia Akatsutsumi, ahi los recibieron los padres y la hermana menor de Momoko

-Buenas tardes - dijo Brick

-Buenas tardes joven - dijo el padre de Momoko

-Momo dime ¿quien es este joven tan apuesto? - pregunto la madre de Momoko

-B-bueno el es Brick y el...

-Soy su novio - dijo Brick tomando la mano de Momoko

-N-novio - dijo el padre de Momoko atonito

-Ay Momo que alegria - dijo la madre de Momoko

-Momoko tiene novio, Momoko tiene novio - canturreaba una y otra vez Kuriko (creo que asi se llama la hermana de Momoko)

-¿Desde cuando? - pregunto el padre de Momoko

-Hace varios dias que salimos - dijo Brick

-Muchacho te dire esto de una vez - dijo el padre de Momoko - Si haces sufrir a mi hija te mueres

-No se preocupe por eso señor, yo en verdad quiero a su hija - dijo Brick sonriendole a una MUY sonrojada Blossom

-Entonces no ay de que preocuparse - dijo el padre de Momoko

CON LOS AZULES

Ambos rubios llegaron a la casa Gotokuji dode fueron recibidos por la abuelita de Miyako

-Pasen niños pasen - dijo la abuela de Miyako

-Gracias señora - dijo Boomer respetuosamente

-¿Tu eres un amigo de mi Miyako? - pregunto la ancianita

-En realidad abuela, Boomer es

-Su novio - dijo Boomer - soy el novo de Miyako

-...- la abuelita se sorprendio de la noticia pero despues les sonrio muy contenta a los dos - me alegro mucho por ustedes

-De hecho señora vine para pedirle permiso de salir con su nieta - dijo Boomer

-Eres muy respetuoso, y ademas apuesto. Claro que puedes salir con Miyako - dijo la ancianita - solo cuida bien de ella por favor

-Lo hare con gusto

CON LOS VERDES O.O

Butch y Kaoru llegaron a la casa de los Matsubara donde los recibio la madre de Kaoru

-Kaoru hija que bueno que volviste - dijo la madre de Kaoru

-En realidad mama solo vengo a decirles algo - dijo Kaoru un poco nerviosa - ¿Donde estan Papá, Dai y Sho?

-Si, estan mirando las luchas en la tv - dijo la madre de Kaoru - ¿Quien es tu amigo?

-Mamá el es Butch el es...

-Soy el novio de su hija - dijo Butch sonriendole a la madred e Kaoru, pero al escuchar la palabra "novio" el padre y hermanos de Kaoru rapidamente aparecieron donde ellos

-Creo que escuche mal - dijo el padre de Kaoru - ¿tu dijiste que eres el novio de mi hija? - dijo con un tic en el ojo

-Asi es señor es un placer el... - Butch era dominado por una llave en el cuello

-¿Te crees lo suficientemente bueno para mi hija? - pregunto el padre de Kaoru

-La verdad - Butch de un movimiento se safo del agarre y le aplico una llave al brazo al padre de Kaoru - si me creo lo suficientemente bueno para su hija

Nuevamente las posiciones se invirtieron y Butch quedo en el piso con el padre y hermanos de Kaoru encima de su espalda

-Ok ya me harte - dijo Butch dejandolos a todos en el piso con un movimiento que Hikaru le habia enseñado

-Bien muchacho me agradas - dijo el padre de Kaoru - si eres capaz de luchar contra nosotros tres eres un buen partido para mi hija asi que tienes el permiso de salir con ella

-Gracias señor - dijo Butch sonriendo

Los seis volvieron al canal muy felices de que los padres de las chicas los hayan dejado salir con ellas. Al volver vieron que estaba todo tranquilo, Hikaru y Kiara estaban platicando, las powerpunk girls se habian quedado dormidas, los rowdyright boys estaban platicando con Nicole

-Volvimos - dijeron los seis

-Veo que les fue bien con los padres de las chicas - dijo Hikaru

-Si - dijeron los tres yendose a sentar con sus chicas a un lado de ellos

-Ahora Nicole tiene que hacer motocros - dijo Eliana

-¡YO VOY! - dijo Kiara emocionada - tengo casi un mes sin ir

-Tu no iras - dijo Hikaru

-Aqui dice que si Kiara quiere, puede ir - dijo Eliana

-¡SI! - grito Kiara emocionada

-Josh acompañala - pidio Hikaru

-Si - dijo Josh

En el motocross de nueva Saltadilla habian muchos competidores muy bueno que hacian toda clase de trucos, Kiara apenas se subio en la moto arranco, hizo miles de saltos mortales con la moto, Nicole la seguia de cerca haciendo alguno que otro truco, Josh solo las seguia sin hacer ningun truco. Kiara adoraba el motocross por eso hacia miles de trucos. Termino el tiempo y tuvieron que volver

-¡OTRA VEZ! - decia Kiara con inocencia

-En verdad que eres adicta a la adrenalina - dijo Hikaru

-Ahora Kiara tiene que practicar drift con las chicas - dijo Eliana

-Josh - dijo Hikaru

-Ya se, ya se - dijo Josh

Dos horas pasaron antes de que volvieran de hacer drift donde casi chocaban a las chicas pero de buena suerte no lo hicieron, al volver ya todos estaban mas calmados al ver a las chicas sanas y salvas

-Ahora tocan las verdades - dijo Nicole

-Hikaru ¿que fue lo que le hiciste a Elena para que terminaran? - pregunto Eliana

-Era extremadamente celosa, no podia pedirle la hora a alguien porque luego luego se enojaba y comenzaba a lanzarme cosas a la cabeza - dijo Hikaru - despues la termine en persona pero se hiso la desentendida, lo volvi a hacer tres veces hasta que me harte y se lo envie por celular y eso fue lo que paso

-¿Dylan?

-Increible pero verdad - dijo Dylan

-Bubbles si tuvieras que ecoger entre no volver a diseñar ropa o no volver a ver a Boomer ¿que preferirias?

-A Boomer - dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa dulce

-Ahora Hikaru debe decir con quien se beso cada quien - dijo Nicole

-Bueno Brick, Butch y Boomer besaron a las ppgz, la chica demente beso a su cierra electrica la cual le debo pedir prestada - lo ultimo lo susurro - Dylan beso a Nicole, Kaede a la pared y yo bese a Kiara

-Tramposo - dijeron todos

-Ni se hagan que ustedes tambien tenian los ojos abiertos - dijo apuntando a los rrbz - Dylan tambien pero se arrepintio y los cerro

-Ahora la siguiente carta - dijo Nicole - dice:

_angelsvampire29__  
_

_hola _  
_PPGZ Y RRBZ ENTREN AL CUARTO OSCURO QUE DUREN 10 MINUTOS _  
_PPGZ VAYAN LA PLAYA USEN BIKINI Y SE DIVIERTAN ( QUE LOS RRBZ VEAN COMO SE DIVIERTEN LAS CHICAS ) _  
_RRBZ USEN UNIFORME DE LAS PPGZ _  
_COMO A KIARA LE GUSTA LO EXTREMO, HAGA DEPORTE EXTREMO _  
_QUE LOS RRBZ MOLESTEN A MOJO_  
_LOS MANDO SALUDOS BYE BYE_

-Bien ahora los rowdyruff boys y las powerpuff girls deben ir al cuarto oscuro por diez minutos - dijo Hikaru abrazando y cubriendo a Kiara que aun llevaba el sugerente cosplay

-Sera todo un placer - dijo Butch

Los seis entraron en el cuarto oscuro donde las camaras no se podian activar en vision nocturna

-DYLAN - grito Hikaru

-Mande - dijo Dylan

-No sirve la vision nocturna de las camaras del cuarto oscuro - dijo Hikaru molesto

-No se que paso, ayer si servian - dijo Dylan revisando varios controles

Diez minutos despues salieron los seis con la ropa desacomodada, al igual que su cabello

-Veo que la pasaron bien - dijo Hikaru con burla

-Asi es - dijeron los rrbz

-Bien ahora el siguiente reto es para las ppgz - dijo Kiara - Iran a la playa - exclamo alegre la peli blanca

-Si - dijeron los ppgz. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron del canal rumbo a la playa de nueva saltadilla, ahi jugaron voleybol playero, se broncerom y se la pasaron de lo mejor mientras en el estudio los rrbz, vestidos con el uniforme de las chicas, intentaban escaparse del estudio para ir donde las chicas pero eran detenidos por las cadenas que los apresaban en las sillas

-Haremos lo que sea pero por favor dejenos ir - rogaba Butch

-No - decia Hikaru sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Kiara ven y regaña a tu novio - dijo Boomer haciendo un puchero

-Que bonito se escucha eso - dijo Hikaru sonriendo ampliamente

-Gomen chicos pero una vez que se entretiene con algo es dificil apartarlo de eso - dijo Kiara

Las chicas regresaron riendo, al entrar vieron a sus novios amarrados a una silla y con sus trajes puestos

-Por que los chicos estan amarrados - pregunto Blossom

-Es que no podian interferir - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa, el cual solo llevaba puesto el pantalon y los zapatos, de la cintura para arriba solo tenia puestas las vendas

-Y por que traen nuestros uniformes - pregunto Buttercup

-Ese era su reto - dijo Kiara

-Ahora el siguiente reto es para Kiara la que debe hacer algun deporte extremo - dijo Nicole

-SI - grito emocionada Kiara corriendo para jalar a Josh

-Primero cambiate - dijo Hikaru viendo el cosplay

-Cierto - dijo Kiara corriendo a cambiarse

-Te encanta verla con ese cosplay verdad - dijo Butch con picardia

-Callate - dijo Hikaru

Kiara volvio con su ropa normal que consistia en una blusa sin mangas blanca, una chaqueta por encima del ombligo negra, un pantalon negro pegado a la pierna y botas negras, en su cabello una diadema negra que contrastaba mucho con el color de su cabello

-Lista - dijo Kiara

-Bien vamos - dijo Josh - Que quieres hacer

-MOTOCROSS - dijo Kiara emocionada

-Otra vez - dijo Josh

-Si - dijo Kiara con emocion

-Para mi que un dia de estos Josh se va a secuestrar a Kiara - dijo Butch molestando a Hikaru

-Esto es por el maldito reto de que me tienen que molestar hasta hartarme verdad - dijo Hikaru con fastidio

-Y el premio al mas inteligente es para... - Brick tambien habia comenzado a molestar a Hikaru

-Os advierto algo - dijo Kit

-Que - preguntaron los rrbz

-No hagais enfadar a Hikaru porque en verdad no querran verlo asi - dijo Kit

-Na - los rrbz ignoraron la advertencia y comenzaron a molestar a Hikaru

-Seguramente en este momento la a de estar ayudando a su bir a su moto - dijo Butch

-Tomandola de la cintura para que no se caiga - dijo Boomer

-Acercandose peligrosamente a ella - dijo Brick

-Confio en MI pequeña neko - dijo Hikaru

-Pero recuerda que Kiara es muy inocente - dijo Brick

-Tal vez Josh intente algo con ella - dijo Boomer

-No se tal vez robarle un beso - dijo Butch

-Ok ya me harte - dijo Hikaru tomando el control de electro shocks y electrocutando a los tres

-AH - gritaron los rrbz

-Os adverti de esto - dijo Kit

-Ahora por que no mejor van a molestar al mono idiota - dijo Hikaru

-Prestanos una manguera, unas bombas apestosas y... tres pistolas de paintbol - dijo Brick

-Dylan traeles lo que pidieron - dijo Hikaru chasqueando los dedos

Aqui esta - dijo Dylan entregandoles las cosas

-Ahora volvemos - dijeron los rrbz

-Que piensan hacer con eso - pregunto Nicole

-Ni idea - dijo Hikaru

Los rrbz fueron a casa de mojo y tocaron la puerta varias veces

-Que quieren - grito mojo - hijos mios han vuelto

-Asi es mono idiota aunque no nos hubieramos ido de no ser porque tu le diste permiso a los mellizos Tenison de secuestrarnos y de forzarnos a participar en su programa - dijo Brick enojado

-Aunque por un lado te lo agradecemos ya que ahora tenemos novias y los mellizos se hicieron como si fueran parte de la familia - dijo Boomer

-Pero por el otro lado dejaste que un maldito sadomasoquista nos electrovutara y torturara - dijo Butch

-Asi que es hora de nuestra venganza - dijeron los rrbz

Mojo palidecio al instante, los rrbz le arrojaron las bombas apestosas

-Mama deberias darte un baño hueles horrible - dijo Boomer

-Ademas de que estas todo manchado - dijo Brick

-De donde - pregunto mojo

-De... aqui - dijeron disparandole con las pistolas de paintbol o pintura, llenandolo de pies a cabeza de pintura

-AH - grito mojo al sentir las balas de pintura

-Ahora si mama necesita un baño - dijo Brick con malicia

-Ay que ayudar a mama esta toda adolorida - dijo Boomer con fingido pesar

-Hecho - dijo Butch sacando la manguera y rociando por completo a mojo

-AH - grito mojo

-Adios mama - dijeron los rrbz corriendo rumbo al canal y dejando a mojo empapado y oliendo horrible

-NIÑOS - Grito mojo aun en el piso

Los chicos volvieron al estudio, habian llegado al mismo tiempo que Kiara y Josh. Los cinco entraron al estudio donde vieron a los rowdyright boys peleando con Hikaru

-NII - grito Kiara al ver que algunas de sus heridas se vollvian a abrir

-Hikaru - dijeron los rrbz corriendo a ayudar a Hikaru

-Estoy bien - dijo Hikaru - a eso llaman golpear, por favor hasta Kiara pega mas fuerte que ustedes

-Pagaras - dijo Breaker dandole un golpe aunque de repente su golpe fue deviado

-Alejense - dijo Kiara tomando la muñeca de Breaker

-Os advierto Kiara tiene muy mal caracter cuando se enoja o cuando intentan lastimar a Hikaru - dijo Oswaldo

-No creo que sea tan peligrosa - dijo Berseck

-Si les dijo Dylan que tanto Hikaru como Kiara son maestros de algunas artes marciales - pregunto Josh

-...- Hikaru y Kiara se separaron de ellos y se abrazaron

-Nii ve a que te rebicen no quiero que te desangres - dijo Kiara preocupada

-Si, tu continua con el programa - dijo Hikaru dandole un leve beso a Kiara

-Bien la proxima carta - dijo Kiara

-La siguiente dice. - Nicole comenzo a leer

_Momoko123 __chapter 15 . 4h ago_

_ME HE VUELTO SADICA O.O_  
_NAA ES BROMA, SIEMPRE SERE COMO KIARA, XD_  
_BUENO._

_RETOS:_  
_-QUE BOOMER SE VISTA COMO UNA BARBIE, Y BUBBLES SEA SU KEN(SI SE LLAMA ASÍ)(no pregunten de donde saque esta idea porque no tengo ni la más cuarta idea )_  
_-que BLOSSOM SE CORTE EL PELO HASTA LOS HOMBROS, Y HAGA ALGUNA ARTESANIA CON EL PELO CORTADO(es enserio )_  
_-QUE BUTTERCUP, SE VUELVA PEOR DE SADICA QUE HIKARU(O.o)_  
_-QUE TODO EL SET SE VISTA DE DULCES ECEPTO BLOSSOM( a ver que pasa o.O) ELLA LES PUEDE ASER CUALQUIER COSA XD_

_BUENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA XD_  
_!VIVA TODAS LAS QUE SE LLAMAN TATIANA¡ XD(POR DONDE VIVO NO HAY MUCHAS QUE DIGAMOS )_

_BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA_

-Oh Boomer, Bubbles - canturrearon Eliana, Nicole y Hikaru mostrandoles los cosplays de Barbie y Ken

-no me vestire de mujer - dijo Boomer

-No seas quejica y vistete - dijo Hikaru

-Toda via que ayudo a defenderte y ¿asi lo agradeces? - pregunto Boomer molesto

-Tienes razon... bueno supongo que yo no puedo hacer nada - dijo Hikaru

-Pero nosotras si - dijeron Eliana y Nicole

-Pedimos rueda - grito Boomer corriendo hacia la rueda jalando a Bubbles junto con el

-Bien entonces que gire - dijo Hikaru

La rueda comenzo a girar deteniendose en Hikaru

-Dice: cuidar a Tora - dijo Boomer

-No hablaras de ese Tora ¿o si? - pregunto Josh palido

-¿Quien es Tora? - pregunto Bubbles

-Es el gatito de mi hermana - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa que daba miedo - aun es muy pequeño pero ay que tener cuidado porque muerde a los desconocidos

-Traigan a mi Tora - dijo Kiara emocionada

Varios de los de seguridad trajeron una pequeña jaula donde se escuchaba un ronroneo. Los guardias estaban asustados pero aun asi abrieron la jaula de la cual salio un pequeño gatito blanco atigrado osea con rayas mas oscuras

-¡TORA! - dijo Kiara corriendo a abrazar a su gatito

-¿Kiara tiene a un tigre de mascota? - pregunto Blossom asustada y abrazandose fuertemente a Brick

-No es un tigre, es un gato, Kiara lo encontro en uno de sus paseos en moto, lo encontro solo y herido, volvio a casa con el y ahi lo curo y desde ese entonces Tora no se aleja de ella. - dijo Hikaru acariciando al pequeño Tora

-¿Y por que lo llamaron Tora? - pregunto Bubbles

-Porque Tora traducido al español significa tigre - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Y por que tigre - pregunto Buttercup

-Si lo hacen enojar o le hacen algo a Kiara o a mi lo sabran - dijo Hikaru

-Ok -dijo Butch golpeando en el estomago a Hikaru a lo que Tora se le fue encima rasguñandolo completamente - AH QUITENMELO

-Tora - lo llamo Kiara a lo que el gato salto a los brazos de Kiara

-Bien ustedes dos tendran que cuidar de Tora, lo cual no creo que represente un peligro siendo ustedes dos los que lo cuidan - dijo Hikaru

-Portate bien, ne Tora? - dijo Kiara a lo que Tora ronroneo

-Ahora Blossom debe cortarse su cabello hasta los hombros - dijo Faty-chan

-Prefiero la descarga electrica - dijo Blossom

-Ok - dijo Hikaru electrocutandola

-¡AH! - grito Blossom lo cual asusto a Tora e hizo que rasguñase a Boomer y saliera corriendo rumbo a Kiara y Hikaru

-Blossom asustaste a Tora - dijo Hikaru fingiendo enojo aunque lo que queria era reirse

-Perdoname - dijo Blossom quemada

-Ahora Buttercup debe volverse peor de sadica de lo que es Hikaru - dijo Eliana con miedo

-Eso si me dara risa - dijo Hikaru cargando al pequeño Tora

-Lo intentare - dijo Buttercup

-Ahora todos en el set deben disfrazarse de dulces a excepcion de Blossom - dijo Nicole

Todos se fueron a poner los cosplay de dulces, a Blossom le habian vendado los ojos para que no viese, cuando ya estaban todos disfrazados, Blossom comenzo a perseguirlos a todos. Todo mundo huia de ella, a 4excepcion de Buttercup que fue la que la persiguio con una cierra en las manos por todo el set

-Ja! sabia que eso me daria risa - dijo Hikaru quitandose el cosplay

-Bien ahora que tenemos a Blossom controlada y ya todos nos quitamos los disfraces sigamos con la siguiente carta - dijo Kiara quitandole el cosplay de dulce a Tora (n.n)

-Bien la siguiente dice:

_faty-chan  
_

_listo ya no aguanto mas tengo que dejar una carta_  
_hikaru yo sabia que gustabas de kiara porque leí tu diario (cofcofmentiracofcof)_  
_sora lo siento no quise decir eso no odio a tu hermana tantito_  
_kyaaa me confesé a dylan que dirá estoy nerviosa_  
_kaede-chan voto a que se quede _  
_como que me querían vestir de perro _  
_que suerte tuvieron fueron a ver esa peli yo también la quería ver_  
_reto a _  
_kiara-chan y kaede-chan a hablar civilizadamente sin paliarse o insultarse _  
_seguro que si hablan se va a hacer amigas _  
_emmm algo mas creo que no hay no me acuerdo _  
_bueno ya esta creo que es todo... AH si _  
_lo repito DYLAN es MIO n.n_  
_y también cuando me entere que tenia que salir con kiara en una "cita" mi sonrisa desapareció_  
_es verdad :( _  
_bueno espero el próximo cap n.n_

-En primera yo ni si quiera tengo diario - dijo Hikaru molesto - y en segunda la que tiene es mi hermana

-Nii - lo regaño Kiara

-Gomen, gomen - dijo Hikaru

-Ahora el reto es para Kiara y Kaede que dice que tienen que hablar civilizadamente, sin pelearse, sin insultarse ni nada por el estilo - dijo Nicole nerviosa

-Hablare con ella si suelta al tigre - dijo Kaede nerviosa

-Nii cuida un rato de Tora, ne? - dijo Kiara con dulzura

-Claro - dijo Hikaru tomando a Tora entre sus brazos

-Has de cuenta que Tora es el hijo tuyo y de Kiara - dijo Brick con burla

-Tora ataca - dijo Hikaru con una sadica sonrisa a lo que Tora salto de sus brazos y se abalanzo sobre Brick

-¡Tora dejalo! - grito Kiara a lo que Tora volvio donde Hikaru

-Bien hecho - dijo Hikaru acariciandole la cabeza

Kiara y Kaede estaban en una habitacion solas, mirandose a los ojos, no sabian que decir la una a la otra

-Entonces - Kiara fue la primera en romper el silencio - ¿Te agrado o me odias?

-Sere sincera - dijo Kaede - me agradas pero aun asi no puedo evitar ponerme celosa, digo siempre consigues lo que quieres, en la escuela siempre concigues los primeros lugares en las materias (historia real n.n), querias conducir este programa junto a tu hermano y lo conseguiste

-Eso fue porque me esforce - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa - la verdad es que puede que siempre obtenga lo que quiero pero es porque me esfuerzo hasta que lo consigo. La verdad tu tambien me agradas pero tenia miedo de que te llevases a mi hermano de mi lado

-Yo sentia lo mismo cuando saliste con Dylan - dijo Kaede

-Lo siento - dijo Kiara

-Yo igual - dijo Kaede - Pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte

-¿nani? - pregunto Kiara

-Si siempre te esfuerzas en conseguir lo que quieres ¿Por que ibas a renunciar a Hikaru-kun?

-Porque su felicidad es la mia - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Tenison, creo que este es el inicio de una buena amistad - dijo Kaede

-Hai - dijo Kiara sonriendo

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitacion conversando animadamente

-Ok esto es raro - dijo Hikaru preocupado - Dylan dime que tu lo entiendes porque yo no

-Yo tampoco tengo ni la menor idea - dijo Dylan atonito al verlas platicar tan animadamente

-Yo sabia que ellas se llevarian bien - dijo Faty-chan sonriendo

-Ok se altero el orden - dijo Nicole

-No sean exagerados - dijo Kaede

-La verdad tenemos los mismos gustos y muchas cosas en comun - dijo Kiara

-Eso no significa que dejare que me venzas Kiara - dijo Kaede con una mirada retadora

-Si no lo hicieras me aburriria - dijo Kiara riendo levemente

-Bien ahora continuemos con la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru

-La siguiente dice: - comenzo Eliana a leerla

_Una-demente-suelta__  
_

_Nop, Kaede no me cae taaaan mal..._  
_Que se quede..._  
_Pero a cambio que se vista del mismo disfraz del día que Dylan (¿podría ser un monito multicolor?)_

_También quiero que hagan una carrera, PPGZ vs. RRBZ..._  
_Que tenga que utilizar tacones de 50 cm. con ropa empapada, y en medio del frío Ártico, en un camino de cemento lleno de canicas... No se vale caminar de manos ni arrastrar los pies ni nada por el estilo TIENEN QUE CORRER, y sin utilizar sus poderes... Los tres participantes tienen que llegar a la meta para ganar... LOS PERDEDORES ENTRAN CON LA CHICA DEMEEENTE (osea yop) Y los ganadores... Mmmm, no sé... Nada, se salvan..._

-Aqui estan los tacones de 50cm, y el helicoptero privado nos esta esperando afuera - dijo Hikaru poniendose una chaqueta abrigadora

-Vamos - dijo Kiara - sirve y practico un rato el snowboard

-No - dijo Hikaru

-Jum - dijo cruzandose de brazos y haciendo un puchero

-Berrinchuda - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermana - Vamos

Todos subieron al avion, todos a excepcion de los rrbz y las ppgz se pusieron ropa abrigadora para el frio artico. Una vez ahi los rrbz y las ppgz se pusieron los tacones y salieron solo con un pantalon abrigado, unas orejeras, bufandas, guantes y un sueter de lana. Hikaru sonrio con malicia y mojó a los seis de pies a cabeza

-¡¿QUIERES QUE NOS DE HIPOTERMIA O QUE?! - Gritaron los seis temblando del frio

-Esas son las indicaciones del reto - dijo Hikaru encongiendose de hombros - y recuerden los perdedores iran con la chica demente, por cierto no se vale caminar con las manos, ni arrastrar los pies y tampoco pueden usar sus super poderes. Los tres participantes tienen que llegar a la meta para ganar sino pierden

-¡¿Nos quieren matar o que?! - gritaron los rrbz

-La carta la envio la chica demente, asi que si tienen algun problema resuelvanlo con ella - dijo Hikaru a lo que los seis palidecieron - Bien ahora es momento de comenzar, ¿esta la pista preparada?

-Si - dijeron Dylan y Kaede

-Antes de empezar ¿donde esta Kiara? - pregunto Blossom

-Se arrepintio de venir, digamos que no se lleva muy bien con el frio - dijo Hikaru

-¿Se quedo sola? - pegunto Bubbles

-No, estan ahi con ella Aly y Christine. Les pedi que fuesen a cuidarla - dijo Hikaru - Bien en sus marcas... listos... ¡FUERA! - grito Hikaru a lo que los seis comenzaron a correr o por lo menos a intentarlo, las chicas que tenian mas experiencia con los tacones iban un poco adelantadas pero las canicas en la pista las hicieron caer repetidas veces. Los rrbz iban mucho peor, al no saber caminar el tacon se caian a cada rato, y las canicas no ayudaban mucho que digamos. La carrera se prolongo hasta que por fin las chicas lograron llegar a la meta, claro depues de muchas caidas.

-¡Las ganadoras son las POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! - grito Hikaru - mis mas sinceros pesame chicos

Todos volvieron al estudio donde vieron a Kiara y a Tora dormidos en un sofa, Aly y Christine estaban viendo la television sentadas en dos sillones individuales

-Hola - susurraron Aly y Christine - se quedo dormida hace nada

-Y con mi chaqueta puesta - dijo Hikaru acercandose a Kiara - pequeña ya volvi

-N-nii? - pregunto Kiara despertandos y tallandose uno de sus ojos para despertarse, lo cual le dio un toque muy tierno

-Bien nosotras nos vamos. Chane (adios) - dijeron Aly y Christine

-Chicos pasen - dijo Hikaru abriendo la sala de torturas

-¿Perdieron? - pregunto Kiara bostezando

-Si - dijeron los tres con aire de derrota

Veinte minutos, veinte largos y tortuosos minutos en los cuales los chicos se quedaron con la chica demente. La puerta se abri o y de ella salieron los tres DEMASIADO palidos,

-Traigan algo dulce - dijo Kiara a lo que Dylan les dio unos dulces a los tres para que les subiera el azucar

-¿Como soportaste estar ahi? - pregunto Butch a Hikaru

-Soy sadomasoquista amigo ¿que esperabas? - dijo Hikaru ayudandolos a levantarse - Ahora descancen un poco que de verdad estan muy debiles

-Ahora si aqui esta la ultima carta - dijo Kiara - dice:

_Obsesin-Pocky23__  
_

_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Epic)_  
_¡Kiara, Hikaru, aleluya! ¡Por fin salió la verdad a la luz! Bueno, al menos la parte de Hikaru._  
_No sé si dejar retos ._._  
_Bueno, les reto a todos a asistir a un baile elegante de disfraces. Pero que ninguno pueda reconocer al otro, a ver si son capaces de volver a conocerse, pero de otra manera. _  
_¡Nada más, me voy! ¡Chao, chao!_

-¿Un baile de disfraces? - preguntaron todos

-Eso dice - dijo Hikaru

-Nii y si los llevamos a la mascarada que papa hara esta noche - pregunto Kiara

-Es una buena idea - dijo Hikaru

-Aqui esta la direccion - dijo Kiara

-El reto es que volvamos a conocernos pero de otra manera, asi que hagan como si no nos conocieramos - dijo Hikaru - eso si iran en grupos, Kiara diles quien con quien

-Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru y Nicole - dijo Kiara

-Bien - dijeron las tres

-Brick, Butch y Boomer - dijo Kiara

-si - dijeron los tres

-Kaede, Faty-chan, Dylan y Eliana - dijo Kiara

-Bien - dijeron los cuatro

-Todos vayan a sus casas, vistance formales de no ser asi no los dejaran entrar, tambien no olviden llevarse su antifaz - dijo Hikaru

-Llegen con los grupos que les indicamos - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Bien nosotros nos vamos. Los vemos a las siete - dijeron los mellizos saliendo de ahi llevandose a Tora con ellos

-Bien chicos todos vayan a sus casas y nos vemos en la mascarada - dijo Dylan

Todos fueron a sus casas a cambiarse. Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru y Nicole buscaban los vestidos que se pondrian, los rrbz asaltaron una tienda para conseguir los trajes de gala, Dylan rento un traje y Kaede, Faty-chan y Eliana fueron a comprar los vestidos que usarian. Mientras los Tenison eran perseguidos por todas las maids de su hogar las cuales intentaban hacerlos que se vistieran ya que ya era muy tarde. Los dos estaban escondiendose de las maids para hacerlas enojar. Todo era idea de Hikaru obviamente.

La hora al fin llego, todos los invitados fueron a la casa de los Tenison cofcofmansioncofcof los primeros en llegar del elenco fueron las ppgz, entraron y vieron la casa-mansion con mucho asombro, los siguientes en llegar fueron Dylan, Faty-chan, Nicole y Kaede. Dylan, Kaede y Faty-chan no se impresionaron por la casa de los Tenison ya que ya la habian visto varias veces, los ultimos en llagar fueron los rrbz que estaban casi queriendo robar todo lo de ahi pero al pensar en lo que Hikaru les haria decidieron no hacerlo.

Momoko llevaba un vestido rosa pastel corto de un solo tirante, con unos tacones plateados, su pelo lo llevaba suelto y su antifaz era igualmente rosa pastel, Miyako llevaba puesto un vestido azul celeste corto, llevaba un antifaz del mismo color, con unos tacones tambien plateados pero con diferente estilo, llevaba el pelo suelto en bucles con unos pasadores con forma de burbuja, Kaoru llevaba un vestido verde jade corto, con su antifaz del mismo color, su pelo lo llevaba lacio con dos pasadores en forma de estrella, sus tazones tambien eran plateados pero su tacon era mas pequeño que el de sus dos amigas. Faty-chan llevaba un vestido azul un poco mas oscuro que el de Miyako tambien corto, unos zapatos de tacon negros, su cabello ondulado iba suelto con un antifaz negro, Kaede llevaba un vestido fucsia corto, unos tacones fucsias, un antifaz del mismo color, Nicole llevaba un vestido plateado, unos tacones tambien plateados, un antifaz del mismo color y su cabello tambien estaba suelto, Eliana llevaba un vestido morado, unos tacones negros, un antifaz morado y su largo cabello iba suelto.

Los chicos iban todos de traje, Brick traia un traje rojo con una corbata negra, Boomer un traje azul oscuro y una corbata gris, Butch un traje verde oscuro con una corbata blanca, Dylan llevaba un traje gris una corbata negra. todos con el antifaz tambien de su respectivo color. Todos estaban en diferentes partes del salon. En las escaleras aparecieron todos los Tenison. Estaban los padres y el hermano mayor de los mellizos. El padre de los mellizos dio el anuncio de que la fiesta daba comienzo.

Hikaru iba vestido con un traje completamente negro con una corbata blanca y Kiara iba vestido completamente de blanco, solo que en su vestido a la altura de la cintura llevaba un liston negro con un moño del mismo color, ambos con un antifaz de su color.

-En verdad que se ven bien - dijo Momoko

-Vaya que si - dijo Miyako

-Entonces se supone que volveremos a conocernos todos - pregunto Kaoru

-Esa es la idea - dijo Nicole viendo a los mellizos

-Hola - las saludo una chica de antifaz azul oscuro

-Hola - saludaron las chicas

-Creo que no nos conocemos - dijo una chica de antifaz fucsia

-Al parecer no - dijo Momoko

-Yo soy Nicole - dijo una chica de antifaz plateado - Ellas son mis amigas, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru

-Nosotras somos Faty-chan, Kaede y yo soy Eliana - dijo la chica de antifaz morado

-Un placer - dijeron las chicas

-No creen que los mellizos se acoplan a la perfeccion - dijo Kaede

-En verdad que si - dijo Momoko

-Señoritas - dijeron siete chicos muy apuestos

-Muchachos - dijeron las chicas

-Creo que no os conocemos - dijo un joven que parecia español - Sois amigos de los Tenison

-Son conocidos - dijo Faty-chan

-Y ustedes - pregunto Kaede adivinando quien era

-Somos amigos amigos de Kiara Tenison - respondio un chico que parecia igualmente epañol, solo que este era de tez morena

-Nosotras solo la conocemos por la escuela - dijo Faty-chan

-Nosotras igual - dijeron las ppgz y Nicole

-Y cuales son sus nombres - pregunto Momoko

-Nosotros somos Oswaldo Kit y yo soy Josh - dijo Josh

-Nosotros somos Brick, Butch y Boomer - dijo Butch

-Y yo soy Dylan - dijo el del antifaz gris

-Un placer - dijeron las chicas

-Miren ahi vienen los mellizos Tenison

-Kombawa - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Disfratan de la velada - pregunto el mellizo vestido de negro

-Es muy elegante - dijo Butch con una sonrisa arrogante que le devolvio Hikaru

-El vals esta apunto de empezar Hika-nii - dijo Kiara

-Ya voy - dijo Hikaru - Por favor pasen a la pista

-Me premite - dijo Brick a Momoko

-Claro - dijo Momoko algo sonrojada

Todos los chicos sacaron a bailar a las chicas. Cada quien con su pareja de los rrbz y las ppgz, Dylan saco a bailar a Faty-chan, Kit saco a bailar a Kaede, Josh a Nicole y Oswaldo a Eliana. Los mellizos bailaban al compas

-Crees que fue buena idea - pregunto Hikaru a Kiara

-Nii son nuestros amigos - dijo Kiara con dulzura

-Bueno en eso tienes razon - dijo Hikaru - de no ser por ese programa tu y yo no estariamos juntos

-H-Hai - dijo Kiara sonrojada

-Ya viste - dijo Hikaru apuntando a las parejas

-Parece que se divierten - dijo Kiara

-Me alegro - dijo Hikaru comenzando a bailar con Kiara mirandola a los ojos, todos estaban viviendo momentos muy romanticos en la mascarada. Un secreto mas que descubrian de los mellizos, todos estaban divirtiendose mucho, ya que en un principio la musica era lenta pero despues comenzaron a poner musica moderna con la cual podian bailar mejor. Esa noche fue muy divertida para todos.

* * *

**EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE HECHO...**

**EL REVIEW DE PPGXRRBphibyy no lo puse en este cap por que el cap me quedo demasiado largo. Agradezco a todos su paciencia y lo bueno fue que pase mi examen con muy buena calificacion...**

**Nos leemos chao n.n**


	17. Chapter 17

**GOMENE lo siento no había podido actualizar por asuntos familiares :'( **

**D! Ppgz no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, el juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?" tambien pueden aparecer varias de sus escenas del club**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversion :)**

**ACLARACION: Los que me hayan mandado las fichas iran apareciendo en los cap, segun el orden de quienes me hayan mandado las fichas, no todos pueden aparecer en el mismo cap...**

***accion***

_**cartas**_

**pensamientos**

**-dialogos-**

* * *

_-_La mascarada estuvo increible - dijo Blossom

-Vaya que si - dijo Buttercup

-Todo era tan elegante y tan lindo - dijo Bubbles con estrellitas en sus ojos

-Lo que si tengo una duda - dijo Brick

-¿Cual? - pregunto Boomer

-Si los mellizos son ricos ¿para que hacen este programa? - dijo Brick a lo que todos lo miraron confundidos - Ya tienen dinero suficiente para toda su vida entonces ¿por que trabajan?

-Por ordenes de mi padre - dijo Kiara la cual asusto a todos

-¡AH! - gritaron todos

-¿Ahora que hice? - pregunto Kiara ladeando ligeramente la cabeza

-Kiara casi nos matas de un infarto - dijo Butch con su mano en su pecho

-No sean exagerados - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermana - ¿Y? ¿Que les parecio la mascarada?

-HERMOSA - dijeron Blossom y Bubbles

-Nos alegra que se la hayan pasado bien - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Su familia si que sabe hacer fiestas - dijo Dylan entrando junto a Kaede, Faty-chan y Nicole

-Este año la organizo mi hermano - dijo Hikaru

-No sabiamos que tenian otro hermano - dijo Boomer

_-_Es el mayor - dijo Kiara - por lo tanto siempre esta ocupado con la escuela

-¿Que edad tiene? - pregunto Nicole

-veintidos - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Hora de comenzar - dijo el director

-Bien vamos - dijo Hikaru

-Comenzamos en 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa - gritaron los mellizos abrazados - Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafio, nosotros somos sus presentadores Hikaru y Kiara Tenison con el acompañamiento de Nicole

-¡Hola a todos! - grito Nicole alegremente

-Nuestros concursante las Powerpuff Girsl Z y los Rowdyruff Boys Z - dijeron los mellizos sonriendo

-Conoscamos a la invitada de hoy - dijo Nicole señalando la puerta del estudio una chica de cabello lasio pelo largo color castaño cafe vestia unos shorts y pantalones de mezclilla , botas negras largas con tacón

-¡Atzyri! - gritaron los mellizos apuntando a la invitada del dia

-Hola - saludo Atzyri (angelsdemon29)

-Bienvenida Atzyri - dijeron los mellizos

-Gracias - dijo Atzyri

-Bien comencemos - dijo Nicole - Y como siempre la invitada del dia lee la primera carta

-Ok - dijo Atzyri - dice:

_PPGZXRRBZ0_

_Que Brick revele si tiene o no algún hermano mayor y si tiene cuantos son_

-¿Brick tienes algún hermano mayor? - Preguntó Hikaru

-No - contesto Brick

-¿Dylan? - Preguntó Hikaru

-Miente - dijo Dylan

-¡AH! - Grito Brick por el electro shock que recibió - Bien ya si tenemos hermanos mayores

-¿Cuántos? - Preguntó Hikaru

-9 - dijo Brick (información obtenida del fic de PPGZXRRBZ0 "La familia de los Rowdy y de las ppg")

-Bien ahora sigamos con la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru

-La siguiente dice: - Atzyri comenzo a leerla

_PPGXRRBphibyy _

_:O o por dios te pasaste hikaru...bueno hoy me acompaña mi gemela que me pidio mucho(y cuando digo mucho es muchisimo) hacer las verdades(no la culpen si dice algo inocente)_  
_¿?: olle por que esta eso alli... como sea ola soy karla un placer se que faby los iso darse un asco iuu bueno me toco hacer las verdades eso de que le pedi es una mentirota*haciendo pucheros*_  
_verdades:_  
_hikaru,kiara cuantos años tienen?(faby: con detector-karla: fabiana!...bueno igual)_  
_boomer que es la cosa mas importante que tienes(faby: si boomer que cosa*sonrisa maliciosa*-karla: faby no seas asi si el quiere que no lo diga-faby: aguafiestas)_  
_ppgz y rrbz han tenido yeso(karla: nosotras si en la mano que escribimos cada una ahora yo soy diestra y faby surda)_  
_hablano de eso con que mano escriben_  
_y... tienen una cancion que los identifique(karla:yo si es una nueva y antes de esa no tenia es libre soy de martina stoesstel- faby: les comente que mira disney,cartoon network y tooncast no sigamos)_  
_retos:_  
_(faby: mi parte favorita-karla:pero tu me dijiste que no tenias mucha inspiracion-faby:con la poca que tengo hare algo)_  
_chicoos quiero que todos sin esepcion se vistan de mujer si o si(karla: no crees que es...-faby:noo gracias a ti descubrieron mi nombre mama estaba hebria cuando me puso el nombre-karla: fue papa-fabi: caya)_  
_boomer me caes bien pero como que me gusta humillar y no creo que sepas paracaidismo sin usar tus poderes asi que as paracidismo y si tu paracaidas se traba al suelo caes _  
_y si te lastimas mucho tendras a la mejor enfermera bubbles(faby: cortesia de karlita)_  
_butch tu tendras que actuar como bubbles(fabby e karla:¡sin molestarla!)_  
_brick tienes que ser el esclavo de...kaede no puedes decir que no aa y a blossom comprarle muchoooos dulces si dices a esta no butercupp te golpea muuuuchas veces (karla:pobre brick quedara en bancarrota...mmm... o en el hospital)_  
_faby: creo que eso es todo_  
_karla:*con una sonrrisa inocente* cambiando de tema a nosotras nos gustaria estar en el programa a mi para conocerlos*cambia su expresion a una muuy preocupada* y a faby torturarlos_  
_faby y karla: chaituu_

-Hikaru, Kiara ¿que edad tienen? - pregunto Nicole

-Dieciseis (16) - dijeron los dos - los cumplimos en septiembre

-¿Dylan?

-Verdad

-Boomer ¿que es la cosa mas importante que tienes? - pregunto Atzyri

-Y dice cosa, no dice persona - dijo Hikaru sonriendo con burla

-N-no tengo nada en especifico - dijo Boomer nervioso

-¿Dylan? - pregunto Hikaru

-Mentira - dijo Dylan

-Boomer eres un mentiroso, ¿por que no les dices que lo que mas quieres es ese ridiculo peluche? - dijo Butch con burla

-Eso es mentira - dijo Boomer cruzandose de brazos

-En realidad no - dijo Dylan

-Ya Boomer hablales de una vez de tu paluche al que llamas pulpi - dijo Butch con burla (no recuerdo si era asi el nombre del peluche de Boomer o era octi)

-Eso no es verdad - grito Boomer

-Segun esto si - dijo Dylan

-Lo mas preciado que tienes es un peluche? - pregunto Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-...- Boomer murmuraba por lo bajo varias maldiciones

-Otra cosa que tiene en comun con Bubbles - dijo Buttercup - ella tambien tiene un peluche en forma de pulpo

-Vaya que son tal para cual - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona hasta que sintio como le jalaban la oreja - ¡Itai!

-No seas malo con ellos - lo regaño Kiara

-Ok - dijo Hikaru a lo que Kiara lo solto, despues Hikaru le dio un beso en los labios a lo que Kiara se sonrojo de sobremanera

-Ey tortolos estamos haciendo un programa ¿recuerdan? - dijo Butch con burla

-Callate o te obligo a disfrazarte de mariquita (el insecto) - dijo Hikaru a lo que Butch se callo

-A los rrbz y a las ppgz ¿alguna vez han tenido yeso? - pregunto Atzyri

-Si - dijeron los seis

-¿Con que mano escriben? - pregunto Nicole - Pregunta ¿por que nos hacen estas preguntas?

-Derecha - dijeron Brick, Boomer, Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup

-Izquierda - dijo Butch

-¿Tienen alguna cancion que los identifique? - pregunto Atzyri

-Esto se convirtio en un interrogatorio - dijo Hikaru

-Nii - lo regaño Kiara

-No - dijeron los rrbz

-nosotras tampoco - dijeron las chicas

-Bien ahora los retos - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malvada

-Hikaru no creo que te agrade este reto - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Eh? - dijo Hikaru confundido

-Aqui dice que TODOS los chicos SIN EXCEPCION tienen que vestirse de mujer - dijo Atzyri tambien queriendose reir

-¡No! - dijeron todos los hombres

-Ay chicos solo es un reto - dijo Nicole

-No - repitieron los chicos - preferimos mil veces estar en el cuarto de tortura

-Ok - dijo Nicole empujandolos a todos en la sala de tortura

-¿E-Estaran bien? - pregunto Kiara preocupada

-Si, despues de todo son hombres - dijo Nicole con simpleza

Una hora despues salieron los chicos palidos asustados y diciendo cosas incoherentes a excepcion de Hikaru quien fue sacado por la fuerza de ahi

-Pff aburrida - dijo Hikaru sin camisa y con muchas mas heridas que ayer

-N-Nii - Kiara palidecio al verlo asi

-Tranquila estoy bien - dijo Hikaru acariciandole la mejilla

-D-demo... tus heridas - dijo Kiara aun mas preocupada

-Ire con los paramedicos si asi estas mas tranquila - dijo Hikaru

-Hai - dijo Kiara

-Bien el siguiente reto es para Boomer que dice que tienes que hacer paracaidismo sin usar tus poderes - dijo Atzyri

-Ok - dijo Boomer

-Ire contigo Boomer, despues de todo el programa tiene que asegurarse de que ninguno de sus concursantes muera - dijo Josh a lo que Kiara sonrio

Ambos Josh y Boomer estaban en el avion, Josh le dijo a Boomer como abrir el paracaidas, Boomer se lanzo y siguio las instrucciones de Josh al pie de la letra, el paracaidas se abrio y llego sano y salvo a tierra. Los dos volvieron al estudio

-Ahora Butch tendras que actuar como Bubbles - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Osea actuar dulce, amable y bueno - dijo Nicole tambien con una sonrisa burlona

-Ya que - dijo Butch molesto

-Cambia tu actitud - dijo Hikaru molestando a Butch el cual sonrio fingidamente

-Brick seras mi esclavo - dijo Kaede con una sonrisa arrogante

-Y comprarle MUCHOS dulces a Blossom - dijo Atzyri - y si dices que no Buttercup te golpeara muchas veces

-Comprare los dulces - dijo Brick molesto

-Ya quedo en bancarrota - dijo Hikaru

-Bien ahora la siguiente carta - dijo Nicole

-La siguiente dice: - Kiara comenzo a leerla

_Una-demente-suelta_

_Aaaáaaaa_  
_Yo quería que en mi reto alguien se caig_  
_Se congele..._  
_Y MUEEEEEERA!_

_Ahora, mi reto es que..._  
_Mmmmmm..._  
_Esta vez nada cruel..._  
_SÓLO QUE TOOOOOODOS SE LANCEN DE UN PRECIPICIO SIN PROTECCIÓN_  
_NO PUEDEN UTILIZAR SUS PODERES..._  
_Y COMO LOS TIENEN NO MORIRÁN_

-Chica demente tu nos vas a terminar matando un dia de estos - dijeron los rrbz

-Ni modo chicos aho... - Hikaru se callo cuando vio a los productores entrar

-Esto no es bueno - dijo Kiara caminando hacia ellos junto a Hikaru

-¿Quienes son ellos? - pregunto Butch

-Son los productores del programa - dijo Dylan sacando un pequeño reproductor con el que escuchaba todo lo que decian, Kaede y Dylan se pusieron los auriculares para escuchar

-¿Que sucede haya? - pregunto Boomer

-Al parecer los productores estan regañando a Hikaru y a Kiara por los desafios que arriesgan sus vidas - dijo Dylan

-Segun escuchamos, los shocks electricos, la chica demente y los retos secretos estan bien, con tal de que no arriesguen su salud - dijo Kaede

Los productores se fueron, dejando a los Tenison continuar con el programa

-¿Y? ¿Que dijeron? - pregunto Nicole

-Nos digeron que si volviamos a poner retos demasiado peligrosos cancelaran el programa - dijeron los mellizos a coro

-Entonces...

-Lo sentimos pero de ahora en adelante no pueden poner retos que sean demasiado peligrosos - dijo Hikaru con pesar dirigiendose al publico

-Es una orden directa, sino cancelaran el programa - dijo Kiara cabizbaja

-¿Que le vamos a hacer? - dijeron los rrbz y las ppgz aliviados

-Ahora la proxima carta - dijo Hikaru con pesar

-La siguiente dice:

_faty-chan_

_que bueno que hallas sacado bueno nota n.n te felicito cambiando de tema_  
_como que dylan beso a Nicole.. agárrenme que la mato _  
_JAJAJA siempre quise decir eso me da gracia esa frase _  
_eemm te perdono _  
_la próxima vez que vallan a tocar un solo pelo de dylan o de boomer acá alguien va a salir lastimado o mejor muerto jajajaj_  
_bueno los retos son:_  
_-que blossom, kiara y kaede visiten la fabrica de chocolate wonka (con estas tres creo que la fabrica desaparece)((por la dudas de la peli Charly y la fabrica de chocolate))_  
_-y que la demente suelta, hikaru, Nicole y kaede construyan la mejor casa de brujas/terror jajaj para que todos TODOS vallan y no se pueden negar ni salir del reto no se acepta un NO COMO RESPUESTA_  
_me gusto el cap espero la próximo n.n_

-No me sorprende de mi hermana - dijo Hikaru - ella siempre saca buenas notas

-¿Como querias que supiera que era Dylan? - pregunto Nicole - teniamos los ojos cerrados y no sabiamos donde estaba cada quien

-Ya tienes defensora Dylan - dijo Hikaru con burla

-Asi es - dijo Faty-chan abrazando a Dylan

-Ahora si los retos - dijo Hikaru - Kiara, Blossom y Kaede iran a la fabrica de chocolates wonka. Pobres ya quedaron en bancarrota

-OYE - dijeron las tres

-Saben que tengo razon - dijo Hikaru - Kit, Oswaldo y Josh por favor llevenlas

-Claro - dijeron los tres saliendo del estudio con las chicas

-Ahora chica demente sal de la camara de torturas - dijo Hikaru sonriendo malvadamente

-¡¿Que quieres?! - pregunto molesta la chica demente con su cierra en las manos

-Tu, Nicole, Kaede y yo tenemos que hacer una casa de brujas - dijo Hikaru sonriendo malvadamente - pero como Kaede no esta la haremos nosotros tres

-Eso si me agrada - dijo la chica demente

-Pero recuerda que nada que pueda dañar fisicamente a los chicos - dijo Hikaru con pesar

-Pff ya que - dijo la chica demente

Los tres comenzarona crear la casa del terror en uno de los pasillos del estudio. Unas horas mas tarde las chicas volvieron con MUCHOS (DEMASIADOS) dulces

-Ya volvimos - dijeron los seis

-¿Hika-nii? - lo llamo Kiara al ver que el estudio estaba totalmente vacio, escucharon varios gritos y corrieron de donde se escuchaban los gritos, de un pasillo volvian, Dylan, Faty-chan, Atzyri, los rrbz y las dos ppgz restantes palidos

-¿Que paso? - pregunto Kaede al ver a Dylan y Faty-chan tan asustados

-Tienen que entrar ahi - dijo Brick saliendo del shock

-¿Para que? - pregunto Kaede desconfiada

-Solo entren - dijo Buttercup

-Diganos para que - dijo Blossom tambien desconfiada

-Estan atacando a Hikaru ahi dentro - dijo Butch a lo que Kiara entro casi corriendo, seguida de Kaede, Blossom y los chicos

Al entrar vieron que todo estaba oscuro, de pronto se aparecieron sus peores miedos frente a ellos, gritaban del horror, corrieron pero parecia un laberinto sin salida, vieron a una demente con una cierra, a un asesino con un cuchillo en la mano, y a una chica que tenia un cuchillo atravesado, y muchas mas cosas que hicieron a todos palidecer, el asesino con el cuchillo se acerco a ellos con intensiones de matarlos pero Kiara salto a sus brazos temblando del miedo, todos palidecieron aun mas al ver que Kiara hacia eso

-Nii onegai basta - dijo Kiara temblando levemente, todos se enfadaron demasiado con el sadomasoquista que estaba tras de todo esto

-Sabes odio que me reconoscas tan facilmente - dijo Hikaru quitandose la mascara y correspondiendo el abrazo que le daba su hermana

-Un dia de estos la dejareis traumada por tanto susto - dijo Kit molesto por haber caido en la trampa de Hikaru

-Gomenasai Kiara - dijo Hikaru acariciandole los cabellos para calmarla

-Baka - dijo Kiara aferrandose mas a su hermano

-Bien terminamos el reto - dijo Hikaru a lo que Nicole y la chica demente salieron

-Sabiamos que habiamos visto ese cierra electrica en algun lugar - dijeron Kaede y Blossom

Todos volvieron a la parte principal del estudio

-Bien ahora vamos con la siguiente carta - dijo Atzyri ya mejor despues del traumante paseo por la casa del terror

-La siguiente carta dice: - Nicole comenzo a leerla

_angelsvampire29_

_hola que onda parece que se divirtieron muxo _  
_bueno no se me ocurre nada nuevo pero bueno veamos mmmmm.._  
_ppgz y las chicas hagan pasarela de fotos que usen ropa sexy de playa lo que sea que pongan salgan una revista de moda ( no lo hacen con la chica demente) _  
_que todos vean una película de terror de conjuro, exorcista, payaso y de chucky ( no se vale dormir ) _  
_buttercup y blossom cante la canción de Shakira & Beyonce - Beautiful Liar que use la misma ropa del video y bailen _  
_ppgz y rrbz hagan un proyecto de embarazo si son muy bueno de eso espero que los rrbz que si saben como vienen los bebes xD que respondan eso dure y que duren 1 hora con eso _  
_bueno los vemos bye bye_

-las chicas deberan hacer pasarela usando ropa sexy - dijo Hikaru

-No - dijeron todas

-El castigo es la chica demente - dijo Butch con una sonrisa laciva

-Haremos la pasarela con los cosplays - dijo Blossom de mala gana

-La pena que me da su caso - dijo Niccole a un lado de Atzyri, Kiara, Faty-chan y Kaede

-Ustedes tambien tienen que participar - dijo Brick con una sonrisa burlona

-No - dijeron las cuatro

-Lo siento chicas es eso o la chica demente - dijo Boomer

-Preferimos eso - dijeron Nicole, Kaede, Faty-chan y Atzyri

-Y tu Kiara - pregunto Hikaru

-Lo hare - dijo Kiara yendose a cambiar

-...- las chicas se fueron de mala gana a cambiarse junto a las ppgz

De una en una fueron saliendo las siete chicas, la primera fue Blossom con una cosplay muy sugerente de bombera, la siguiente fue Bubbles con un cosplay de enfermera, despues Buttercup con un cosplay de policia, despues salio Kiara con un cosplay de gatita, todos muy cortos y muy sugerentes. Termino la pasarela y rapido se fueron a cambiar

-Eso fue humillan... - Blossom no acabo de hablar ya que vio a Brick, Butch y Boomer sangrando por la nariz y a Hikaru medio embobado

-Pervertidos - dijeron las ppgz, Kiara no entendio el porque les dijeron eso, solo fue a abrazar a su hermano. Despues de que ellas terminaran la pasarela salieron Kaede, Nicole, Faty-chan y Atzyri de la sala de torturas

-Por eso no quisimos participar - dijo Nicole apuntando a los rrbz que estaban sangrando de la nariz

-Bien ahora el siguiente reto es que tenemos que ver una pelicula de terror todos - dijo Hikaru a lo que Kiara se aferro a el - Tranquila estare ahi contigo

-Hai - dijo Kiara sonriendo. Todos entraron a la sala de audiovisual, y comenzaron a ver la pelicula del conjuro, los unicos que no la veian eran Hikaru y Kiara ya que el mayor queria distraer lo mas que pudiera a su hermanita para que no se asustara. La pelicula dio fin y todos salieron de ahi, algunos asustados, otros emocionados, otros aburridos y dos demasiado acaramelados

-Bien como los tortolos estan muy distraidos - dijo Nicole - Veamos cual es el siguiente reto es que Blossom y Buttercup canten Beautiful liar de Beyonce y Shakira

Las luces se apagan y dos reflectores apuntan a Blossom y a Buttercup

Ay  
Ay  
Ay (Nobody likes to be played)  
Oh, Beyonce, Beyonce  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira

(Hey!)

He said, I'm worth it, his one desire  
(I know things about him that you wouldn't wanna read about)  
He kissed me, his one and only  
(This) Beautiful liar  
(Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found out about)

You'll never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer  
Have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry

(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (Ha ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

I trusted him  
But when I followed you  
I saw you together  
(I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again)  
I walked in on your love scene  
Slow dancing  
(You stole everything how can you say I did you wrong)

We never know  
When the pain and heartbreaks over  
Have to let go  
The innocence is gone

(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (Ha ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
And I wish I could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame

(Hey!)

Ay, Beyonce, Beyonce  
Ay, Shakira, Shakira  
Oh, Beyonce, Beyonce  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira  
(Hey!)

(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (Ha ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

-BRAVO - Gritaba el publico emocionado

-Lo hicieron muy bien chicas - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Gracias - dijeron los dos

-Ahora los rrbz y las ppgz deberan hacer un proyecto de bebes - dijo Hikaru con burla

-Osea como - preguntaron los seis

-En parejas tendran que cuidar de algo que represente ser un bebe osea ustedes seran los padres - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Ok pero que sera nuestro bebe - pregunto Blossom

-Esto - dijo Hikaru mostrando tres bebes mecanicos

-Es enserio - pregunto Butch

-Si - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa - y da gracias a Kiara de que no los puse a cuidar a nuestras mascotas

Los tres comenzaron a cuidar a los bebes mecanicos, los cuales eran iguales a los bebes reales, lloraban, comian y hacian sus necesidades. Brick y Blossom se la pasaban atiendiendo por turnos al bebe, Butch y Buttercup se la pasaban discutiendo ya que no entendian porque lloraba tanto el bebe, Boomer y Bubbles eran la pareja mas tierna ya que ambos cuidaban del bebe juntos. Durante toda una hora estuvieron cuidando a los bebes, ya estaban cansados de cuidarlos. La hora termino y por fin los bebes se apagaron ya que estaban programados a solo durar una hora

-Por fin - dijeron los verdes

-Somos libres - dijeron los rojos

-Fue lindo cuidar del bebe - dijeron los azules

-Bien ahora la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru - dice:

_Obsesin-Pocky23_

_¡Laaaaaaaaargamente hermoso!:'D_  
_Yo, como siempre, haciendo que el capítulo se extienda más de lo que ya xd_  
_Ahora...mmm...las ideas se me van ._._  
_Reto a que inyecten a Kaoru, Momoko y Boomer con una dosis de (Inserte producto artificial aquí) que haga que olviden todo ( ¡Todo, dije! Excepto como hablar, caminar ...y esas cosas xd) por unas cuantas horas, nada más - (La invitada del día debe intentar hacerlos creer que sus personalidades son otras, digo "intentar" porque seguro que los Rowdys -los que quedan- y Miyako tratarán de evitarlo:3)_  
_¡Chao, chao! ¡Y suerte a los mellizos por su nueva (y muy esperada) relación! (Espero que para cuando llegue este Review todo siga bien ._.)_

-Hehe gracias - dijo Kiara sonrojada

-Nosotros seguiremos juntos por mucho tiempo - dijo Hikaru abrazando a Kiara y dándole un beso en la mejilla - Ok Dylan traigan el pierde memoria

-Aqui esta - dijo Dylan entregandole las inyecciones a Hikaru, otros miembros del stuff amarraron a Blossom, Buttercup y Boomer

-¿P-para que es eso? - pregunto Blossom con miedo

-Ustedes no se preocupen, esta vez esto no es nada peligroso - dijo Hikaru con la aguja en las manos

Hikaru se acerco a los tres que estaban amarrados y les inyecto una minima cantidad del pierde memoria

-Con eso sera suficiente para unas horas - dijo Hikaru poniendo las inyecciones en su lugar - Ahora Atzyri debes hacerles creer que son otras personas

-Lo intentare - dijo Atzyri

-¡MALDITO SADOMASOQUISTA! ¡¿QUE LES HICISTE?! - Gritaron Brick y Butch MUY enojados

-Solo les inyecte una pequeña porcion del pierde memoria - dijo Hikaru sin mucho interes

Los tres reaccionaron y miraron a todas partes

-¿Donde estoy? - pregunto Blossom

-¿Quienes son ustedes? - pregunto Boomer

-¿Por que estamos amarrados? - pregunto Buttercup

-Hola - dijo Atzyri - Yo soy Atzyri

-¿Te conozco? - preguntaron los tres

-Si, yo soy su amiga de toda la vida - dijo Atzyri a lo que Brick girto:

-No es verdad, ignorenla ella miente - grito Brick furioso

-¿Quien es el? - pregunto Blossom

-Solo es Brick - dijo Atzyri sin tomar importancia al asunto

-¿Quienes somos nosotros? - preguntaron los tres

-Ustedes son Momoko - apunto a Buttercup - Kaoru - apunto a Blossom - Y tu eres Bash

-Miente - dijeron Bubbles, Brick y Butch

-Tu eres Momoko - apunto a Blossom - tu Kaoru - apunto a Buttercup - y tu eres Boomer mi... novio - dijo Bubbles totalmente sonrojada

-Es verdad - dijo Brick - Boomer tu eres nuestro hermano menor, el rowdyruff boy azul

-No les hagan caso los dos mienten - dijo Atzyri - Tu Bash eres el rowdyright azul

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡EL ES UN ROWDYRUFF BOY! - Gritaron a la par de enojados Brick y Butch, de lo que no se daban cuenta era de que Boomer ni les prestaba atencion ya que miraba embobado a Bubbles

-¿Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto Boomer viendo a Bubbles

-M-Miyako - dijo Bubbles sonrojada

-Eres muy bonita Miyako - dijo Boomer

-Bash que no entiendes que ellos nos estan mintiendo - dijo Momoko

-Si Bash mejor ignoralos - dijo Kaoru

-Ven me hacen mas caso a mi - dijo Atzyri

-Tu eres Momoko - dijo Brick a la que se creia Kaoru - tu eres mi novia

-Y tu eres Kaoru - dijo Butch a la que se creia Momoko - y eres MI novia

-Bien en lo que ellos solucionan el quien es quien lo mejor sera continuar - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-¿Quien es el? - preguntaronlos tres

-Un maldito sadomasoquista - respondieron Brick y Butch

-Eso si es verdad - dijo Atzyri - se llama Hikaru, no se fien mucho de el

-Te escuche Atzyri - dijo Hikaru molesto

-Hikanii no te enojes - dijo Kiara abrazandolo

-¿Quien es ella? - preguntaron de nuevo los tres

-Ella... es Kiara - dijeron Atzyri, Brick y Butch

-En ella si pueden confiar - dijo Atzyri

-Es muy buena persona - dijo Bubbles

-Al parecer te quieren mas a ti que a mi - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Por que sera? - dijo Kiara sarcasticamente besando la mejilla de su hermano

-¿Que te parece si seguimos? - pregunto Hikaru

-Hai - dijo Kiara - la siguiente carta dice:

_isa loves music_

_Hola a todos, que bueno que ya Hikaru se confesó bueno mucha suerte para los dos en su relación bueno vamos con los retos,reto a faty-chan y a Dylan a darse un beso francés ( Faty-chan te estoy dando una oportunidad para que le demuestres a Dylan todo lo que sientes por el solo con ese beso), reto a los RRBZ a qué hagan todo lo que Hikaru quiera por todo el cap, reto a las chicas a ir a la playa y que también hagan esquí acuático, los chicos pueden ver pero no pueden interferir, reto a los rowdyrigth boys y a los rowdyruff boys a ir con la chica demente por una hora ( nadie puede interferir y nada de rueda, quien es quien),reto a las powerpunk girls y a las powerpuff girls a una carrera de obstáculos en la Antártida y no pueden traer nada para abrigarse, el primer equipo que gane, gana un día en la playa con los rowdyruff boys y las perdedoras van con la chica demente (nadie puede interferir)_

-Ahora de nuevo aqui con nosotros ¡Los Rowdyright Boys y las Powerpunk Girls! - gritaron los mellizos

-¿Por que justo ahora? - dijeron los dos rrbz y Miyako

-¿Nos extrañaron? - preguntaron las powerpunk girls

-La verdad no - dijo Hikaru con sorna

-Ellos son tus hermanos Bash - dijo Atzyri

-Miente - dijeron los rrbz - el es Bash tu eres Boomer

-¿Por que dice que es Bash? - pregunto Blake

-Porque ese maldito sadomasoquista le inyecto algo a mi hermano y a Blossom y a Buttercup - dijo Brick molesto

-Fue un reto - dijo Hikaru encogiendose de hombros

-¿Que pasaria si hago esto? - dijo Butch tomando la inyeccion y acercandose a Kiara que comia muy animadamente un chocolate

-Si la llegas a tocar, aunque sea un solo cabello juro que te mueres - dijo Hikaru con voz de ultratumba lo cual hiso estremecer a todos del miedo

-Lo siento pero es nuestra venganza - dijo Brick agarrando a Kiara del brazo e intentando inyectarla, mas no pudo ya que algo le salto a la cara y lo rasguño por completo

-Bien hecho Tora - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola

-Tora ¡sit! - grito Kiara a lo que Tora salto a sus brazos y los guardias del stuff les quitaban las inyecciones a Brick y a Butch

-Bueno ahora que las inyecciones fueron destruidas, Faty-chan, Dylan por favor pasen aqui conmigo - dijo Hikaru sonriendo - No les hare nada malo

-Para que esten mas seguros Kiara ve donde Hikaru - pidio Nicole

-Hai - dijo Kiara con Tora en sus brazos

-¿Que sucede? - preguntaron los dos a lo que Hikaru le susurro algo a Kiara la cual fue donde Dylan mientras que Hikaru iba donde Faty-chan. Los dos ya estando al lado de ellos los empujaron para que se besaran en los labios, lo cual resulto muy bien

-El reto es que se den un beso frances - dijo Hikaru sonriendo, a lo que Dylan y Faty-chan se besaban, cuando el aire les falto se separaron, se miraron y sonrieron

-Esta ve si les gusto la sorpresa de Hikanii, ne? - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Si - dijeron los dos sonriendo

-Para que vean que no siempre soy malo - dijo Hikaru fingiendo enojo

-Desde que Kiara y tu salen dejaste de ser malo, sino me hubieras hecho la vida imposible - dijo Dylan

-Eso no es cierto - dijo Hikaru

-Nii... es verdad - dijo Kiara sonriendo nerviosamente a lo que Hikaru hizo pucheros - berrinchudo

-Bueno dejemonos de niñerias y continuemos - dijo Nicole - Ahora los rrbz deben de obedecer a Hikaru durante el resto del cap

-¡No obedeceremos las ordenes de ese maldito sadomasoquista! - gritaban Brick y Butch muy enojados cuando Hikaru se acerco a Boomer y le dio algo parecido a una pastilla

¡¿Que fue lo que le diste?! - grito Miyako acercandose a Boomer quien quedo inconsciente

-Me harte de que estuvieran molestando asi que le di el maldito antidoto - dijo Hikaru abrazando a Kiara desde atras. Boomer desperto y dijo

-¿Que me paso? - pregunto Boomer

-Boomer ¿sabes quien soy? - pregunto Miyako

-Si, tu eres Miyako, mi novia - dijo Boomer sonriendo

-¿Y nosotros quienes somos? - preguntaron sus hermanos

-Son un par de idiotas que tuvieron que ser mis hermanos - dijo Boomer sarcasticamente a lo que Brick y Butch sonrieron

-Ya volvio nuestro pequeño idiota - dijo Butch

-Ahora los tres tienen que obedecerme - dijo Hikaru sonriendo malevolamente

-Pff ya que - dijeron los tres

-Ahora las chicas iran a la playa y los chicos pueden ver pero no ir - dijo Atzyri a lo que Nicole presiono un boton dejando amarrados a TODOS los chicos.

-¿Por que me amarraron a mi tambien? - pregunto Hikaru alzando una ceja

-Porque aqui dice que las chicas iran a la playa y los chicos pueden ver pero no interferir - dijo Nicole

-Osea que secuestraran a mi hermana - pregunto Hikaru intentando liberarse

-Si - dijeron todas jalando a Kiara

-Gomene Hikanii - dijo dandole un leve beso antes de ser jalada por las demas

-Cuidenla - grito Hikaru a lo que todos le gritaron un si como respuesta

-Antes de irnos los rowdyright boys y los rowdyruff boys iran con la chica demente una hora - dijo Atzyri a lo que los del stuff llevaron a los seis chicos donde la chica demente

Pasaron por los menos unas dos horas antes de que las chicas volvieran, durante ese tiempo los chicos miraban como las chicas se divertian, hacian esqui acuatico y MUCHOS por no decir DEMASIADOS chicos las miraban totalmente embobados, incluso algunos se habian atrevido a invitarlas a salir, lo cual estaba haciendo enfurecer cada vez mas a los chicos que casi se querian arrancar las manos para poder ir a golpear a aquellos que se les acercaban. Muchos chicos apuestos se acercaban y las invitaban a tomar algo, la mas nerviosa de todas era Kiara ya que sabia que los chicos eran demasiado celosos y sobretodo que estaban viendo eso

Por fin las chicas volvieron platicando sobre todos los chicos que las habían invitado a salir, Kaede platicaba animadamente con Kiara del chico que habia invitado a salir a Kiara

-ehem - carraspearon los chicos a lo que las chicas los miraron un momento y despues siguieron platicando

-K-Kaede - la llamo Kiara

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto Kaede

-N-no creo que seguir hablando de eso sea buena idea - dijo Kiara con miedo al ver que su hermano al igual que los demas chicos los desamarraban

-Pff te preocupas demasiado - dijo Faty-chan

-D-demo... - la interrumpio Hikaru

-¿Y? ¿Se divirtieron? - pregunto Hikaru obviamente molesto

-N-nii no te enfades - dijo Kiara

-No estoy enfadado, por lo menos no contigo - dijo Hikaru sin quitar su expresion de molestia

-B-bueno sigamos con los retos - dijo Nicole nerviosa al ver a Blake enfadado - Ahora las powerpuff girls z y las powerpunk girls deberan hacer una carrera de obstaculos en la Antartida sin nada que las abrige, el equipo ganador gana un dia en la playa con los rowdyruff boys y las perdedoras van con la chica demente

-Bien - dijeron las seis

Todos se subieron al helicoptero (a excepcion de Kiara quien se quedo sola en el estudio con la chica demente y Tora) y viajaron hacia la antartida, durante el vuelo se sintio el ambiente MUY tenso ya que los chicos seguian molestos. Al llegar vieron que la pista de obstaculos ya estaba lista, las seis se pusieron en sus puestos temblando por el frio

-En sus marcas... listos... ¡fuera! - grito Hikaru a lo que las chicas comenzaron a correr, primero saltaron las vayas, despues escalaron un muro, luego patinaron en hielo (algunas se cayeron varias veces) y se columpiaron sobre in lago de agua helada. Al final ganaron las powerpuff girls todo gracias a Kaoru que las ayudo en muchas cosas

-Bien hora de volver, y las chicas tendran un dia libre con los rrbz pero eso sera despues - dijo Hikaru sonriendo - y las powerpunk girls iran con la chica demente

Todos volvieron y al volver vieron a Kiara platicando animadamente con la chica demente quien tenia la cierra electrica a un lado. Cuando vieron que todos entraron la chica demente se levanto y fue hacia la sala de torturas donde entraron las powerpunk girls

-Nii ¿sigues enfadado? - pregunto Kiara con inocencia

-No - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermana - pero a la proxima no te dejare ir

-cofcofcelosocofcof - murmuraron varios de los chicos

-Ahora la siguiente carta - dijo Nicole - dice:

_Adivina Quien _

_Sora: En ese caso creo que podemos llegar a llevarnos estupendamente, Faty-Chan. n.n_  
_Sara: Pero sin pasarse, eh _  
_Sora: Tranquila, celosilla. En fin, nos alegramos por vosotros :) Ya nos figurabamos esto._  
_Sara: Bien, eso era. Y... Mi hermano y yo... podriamos ser presentadores/conductores, o eso? :D No es obligatorio, pero estaria cool._  
_Sora: Sin presiones n-n_  
_VERDADES VERDADERAS_  
_Sora: Todos, menos el publico: A quien amais? Dylan, Kaede, Nicole, la chica demente y la invitada (o invitados) tambien cuentan. n.n_  
_Sara: Detector pls_  
_RETOS RETADORES_  
_Sara: Meted en un cañon a Dylan (lo siento bro XD Bueno, en realidad no), que lo lanceis a España conmigo, para llevarlo a Japon para conocer a TODOS los vocaloids (versiones yandere) y que le hagan lo que quieran (con mi ayuda y con la de Hikaru, si quiere). NO INTERFERENCIAS!_  
_Sora: S-sara O.O"_  
_Sara: Yep?_  
_Sora: Que eres algo... Bruta, no crees?_  
_Sara: Tantos años juntos, y me lo dices ahora?_  
_Sora: Tienes razon. Pero yo igual te quiero._  
_Sara: Y yo a ti hermano. Eso fue todo. Adiooooooos! Ah! Y que Dylan se vista de..._  
_estrellita fugaz (?) en el reto n.n_  
_Sora: Perdonanos, Dylan -.-"_

-Sara, Sora ustedes nos han caido de lo mejor - dijeron los mellizos

-¿Por que sera? - dijo ironicamente Brick sabiendo que Hikaru y Sara eran igual de sadicos y que Sora y Kiara eran igual de tranquilos

-Y son bienvenidos cuando quieran - dijeron los mellizos abrazados

-Ahora las verdades - dijo Kiara - A todos menos el publico ¿a quien aman? se incluye esa pregunta a Kaede, Dylan, Nicole, la chica demente y la invitada del dia

-Bueno yo a nadie por el momento - dijo Atzyri

-¿Dylan?

-Verdad

-Yo al principio me gustaba Hikaru-kun pero ahora creo que me gusta K-Kit - dijo Kaede sonrojada

-¿Dylan?

-Verdad - dijo Dylan celoso

-Bueno nosotros a nuestras chicas - dijeron los rrbz

-Si eso ya lo sabemos, tambien sabemos que las ppgz aman a los rowdyruff - dijo Hikaru

-Yo estoy confundida - dijo Nicole - ya desisti a Hikaru pero no se si me gusta Blake o Dylan

-El es MIO - dijo Faty-chan abrazando a Dylan

-A mi me gusta F-Faty-chan - dijo Dylan sonrojado

-A mi Kiara - dijo Hikaru besando a su hermana

-Y yo a Hika-nii - dijo Kiara muy contenta

-Ahora el reto - dijo Hikaru - Oh Dylan

-Esa voz no me agrada - dijo Dylan

-Te tienes que vestir de estrella fugaz... y NO pueden haber interferencias - dijo Hikaru al ver que Faty-chan le iba a decir algo

-No me pagan lo suficiente para esto - dijo Dylan caminando hacia la sala de cosplays (recien construida) cuando salio, salio disfrazado de estrella fugaz, rapidamente los rrbz lo metieron a un cañon

-Ahora iras directo a España - dijo Hikaru muy alegre

-Nii ¿no crees que es algo peligroso? - pregunto Kiara intentando ayudar a Dylan

-Mmm no - dijo lanzando a Dylan fuera del estudio, volo hasta llegar a España donde lo estaba esperando Sara

-Po fin - dijo Sara molesta de esperar - Ahora vamonos a Japon a ver vocaloid version yandere

-Sara no crees que sera algo peligroso - pregunto Sora

-Mmm no - dijo Sara arrastrando a Dylan a un avion. Llegaron a Japon para conocer a todos los vocaloids version yandere los cuales golpearon a Dylan dejandolo muy lastimado

-Sabia que esto no resultaria bien - dijo Sora viendo al pobre Dylan

-Bien hora de devolverlo al programa - dijo Sara metiendo a Dylan a un cañon

-Sara de por si esta muy lastimado, el viaje lo herira mas - dijo Sora preocupado

-No creo - dijo Sara disparando a Dylan el cual volo hasta llegar al estudio

-Ahh - gemia del dolor Dylan

-Pobre - dijeron todos

-Llevenlo con los paramedicos - dijo Kiara a lo que los guardias del stuff se lo llevaron

-Sara sigo siendo tu fan - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-Bien sigamos con la proxima carta - dijo Atzyri - dice:

_blossybrick11_

_les dejare unos retos muy pervers_

_reto a boomer butch y brick que salgan con unas chicas muy pero muy sexys (hikaru tus amigas no)y tienen que ir a un antro y bailar muy pegaditos (las chicas no pueden interferir hasta el final hay les pueden hacer lo que quieran a las otras chicas)_

_verdades_  
_chicas que sintieron al ver a los chicos con otras chicas bailando muy pegaditos_  
_chicos que sintieron al estar con otras chicas que no sean sus novias_

_genial no soy pervertida solo tengo una mente muy loca y plis ponganme en su programa _  
_que quiero abrazara a brick (hasta dejarlo morado o sonrojado)_

-Ok entonces no podre llamar a Christine ni a Aly... - Hikaru se puso a pensar y después dijo - Ya se a quien llamar

-¿Te refieres a...? - Preguntó Dylan

-Exacto - dijo Hikaru sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Hika-nii a quien vas a llamar? - Preguntó Kiara con inocencia

-Ya veras - dijo Hikaru. Comenzó a llamar y después de un rato aparecieron tres super modelos con las cuales los chicos estaban babeando

-Tiffany, Jane, Andy tiempo sin verlas - dijo Hikaru saludando a las modelos

-Bonjour Hikaru - dijeron las tres

-¿Para que nos llamaste? - Preguntó Tiffany sonriendo

-Necesitó que me hagan un favor - dijo Hikaru que era abrazado por las tres modelos

-Pidenos lo que gustes - dijo Jane

-... - TODOS estaban agarrando a Kiara para que no matara a las modelos

-Tora attacks the models - dijo Kiara apretando los puños, a lo que Tora salto pero Hikaru la atrapó

-Chicas por favor haganme ese favor - dijo Hikaru con Tora entre sus brazos

-Nos deberas una Hikaru - dijo Andy guiñandole un ojo a Hikaru

-Chicos ellas serán sus citas - dijo Hikaru

-Con gusto - dijeron los rrbz

Los seis fueron a un antro y bailaron reggaetón muy pegados. Las ppgz estaban que casi destruian todo el estudio para poder ir donde los chicos, estaban DEMASIADO enojadas. Después de un rato los chicos volvieron junto a las modelos, todos entraron riendo

-Ahora si pueden hacerles lo que quieran - dijo Nicole liberando a las ppgz que se abalanzaron contra las modelos pero Hikaru las electrocuto

-¡AH! - Gritaron las ppgz

-Lo siento pero si algo les pasa a las modelos me matan - dijo Hikaru

-Gracias Hikaru - dijeron las modelos besando la mejilla de Hikaru

-Ya no lo soporto - dijo Kiara con un paralizador, se acerco a las modelos y las electrocuto dejandolas inconscientes - Mucho mejor así - dijo sonriendo tiernamente

-Tus cambios de humor me dan miedo - dijo Boomer

-Siempre me dicen lo mismo - dijo Kiara con cara de confusión

-Kiara - la regaño Hikaru

-Jum - dijo Kiara cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero

-Chicas ¿Qué sintieron al ver a los chicos con otras chicas muy pegaditos? - Preguntó Nicole

-Con ganas de matarlos - dijo Momoko

-Tanto a ellos como a ellas - dijo Kaoru

-Chicos que sintieron al estar con otras chicas que no sean sus novias - preguntó Atzyri

-Como en los viejos tiempos - dijeron Brick y Butch

-Se sintió demasiado conocido - dijo Boomer

-En verdad que ustedes cuatro parecen hermanos - dijo Kiara enojada

-¿Hikaru era igual? - Preguntó Momoko

-Peor - dijo Kiara enojada - Nicole lee la siguiente carta por favor

-Claro - dijo Nicole - la siguiente carta dice:

_miyu _

_que los rowdyright boys o al menos blake para hacerle compañía a nicole siiiiiiii_

_que dylan diga que sintió al besar a nicole y que diga si siente algo por ella _

_que blake diga si siente algo por nicole aun si o no y si es si que diga por que y que se le declare_

_que faty-chan y nicole hablen civilizadamente sin pelear ni nada, haber si se hacen amigas _  
_ya que por lo que vi todos los fanfic favoritos de faty-chan son los mismos de nicole _  
_no solo eso si no que nicole tambien sale en algunos de ellos ya que quienes lo escriben son sus amigos de fanfic (ejemplo de los que sale son reinas y me matarías si te cuento)( en ellos sale con su verdadera actitud) ademas ella no te tiene mala por algo que le hiciste sino por que tu le tomaste mala y eso ni yo ni ella sabemos por que_

_-_Bueno en primera, estaba oscuro y aunque entre con los ojos abiertos, los cerré antes de girar, no sabía ni con quien tope - dijo Dylan

-¿Qué sentiste al besar a Nicole? Y ¿Qué sientes por ella? - Preguntó Atzyri

-Solo la veo como amiga y pues fue raro porque estaba mareado - Contesto Dylan

-Blake ¿sientes algo por Nicole? - Preguntó Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - Preguntó Blake un poco sonrojado

-Solo responde - dijo Kiara

-No tengo por que contestar - dijo Blake

-Ok - dijo Hikaru electrocutando a Blake

-¡AH! - Grito Blake

-Ahora Nicole y Faty-chan deben hablar civilizadamente para ver si se pueden hacer amigas - dijo Kiara sonriendo

Ambas chicas fueron a una habitacion para platicar mejor.

-Entonces...- intento hablar Nicole pero la interrumpió Faty-chan

-Mira yo no tengo nada en contra tuya - dijo Faty-chan - Se que nos llevaríamos bien si también tratases bien a Kaede y... que te alejes de Dylan, el es MIO

Dicho esto las dos chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron donde los demás.

-Ahora la siguiente carta - dijo Atzyri - dice:

Momok_o123 chapter 16 . 9h ago_

bueno primero que nada:

HOLA A TODOS

RETOS (RAROS)  
- QUE TODOS(HE DICHO TODOS) LOS HOMBRES ADOLECENTES NIÑOS, ETC... DEL SET COMAN ROPA INTERIOR DE MUJER... PERO SUCIA(MUAJAJAJAJJAJA O.O)  
-QUE TODAS(HE DICHO TODAS ) LAS MUJERES, NIÑAS, ADOLESENTES. ETC... COMAN TODA LA ROPA DE VESTIR DE UN HOMBRE... PERO TIENE QUE ESTRA SUDADA XD.  
LOS RETOS LOS TIENEN QUE CUMPLIR, PORQUE SINO APARESERA MI YO SADICO(OSEA TATIANA) Y LOS ELECTROCUTARA, GOLPEARA, AMENAZARA, ROMPERA, ETC... JUNTO CON LA CHICA DEMENTECLARO ;D...  
ESTOS RETOS SON PARA TODOS LOS DEL SET, ASÍ QUE... HAGANLO O SINO ... YA VERAN... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA O.o

BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA :D(BIPOLAR)

-Preferimos que vengas a golpearnos - dijeron todos

-Me alegra que dijeran eso - dijo la chica demente saliendo de la sala de torturas -Ahora aquí con nosotros esta Tatiana

-Esto nos dolera ¿verdad? - Preguntaron los rrbz

-Y mucho - Dijo Hikaru

Las dos chicas se abalanzaron contra todos los cuales comenzaron a huir a excepción de Hikaru que se quitó la camisa

-¿Para que te quitas la camisa? - Preguntó la chica demente

-Para no ensuciar mi playera favorita de sangre - dijo Hikaru el cual fue jalado por Kiara para que corriera

-En verdad eres un sadomasoquista - dijo Brick

-Si - dijo Hikaru sonriendo burlonamente Las dos chicas lograron alcanzar a varios y los electrocutaron, golpearon y muchas cosas más. Cuando se aburrieron Tatiana se fue y la chica demente se fue a la sala de torturas.

-Ok esas dos juntas lastiman demasiado - dijo Brick ayudando a Momoko a levantarse del piso

-Vaya que si - dijo Boomer ayudando a Miyako

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? - Preguntó Hikaru el cual había protegido con su cuerpo a Kiara

-Hai demo... nii estas más herido que yo - dijo Kiara viendo el cuerpo herido de su hermano

-Prefiero que me lastimen a mi que a ti - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermana

-Bueno ahora en lo que nos revisan a todos, Kiara al ser la menos lastimada lee la siguiente carta - dijo Nicole

-Hai - dijo Kiara - la siguiente dice:

natsumi elizabet chapter 16 . 5h ago

holisss mellizos y blossom yo tanbien los adoro por cierto faty-chan Dylan es MIO ok me encanto la parte del baile quedo muy linda bueno hoy no rtengo mucha inspiracion ya que mi oni-chan no fue a la universidad y me estuvo molestando todo el dia - uff pero bueno tengo unos retos  
retos:  
reto a butch a vestirse de niña exploradora y vender galletas en la calle  
reto a las todos a jugar un partido de futbool que los equipos sean elegidos al asar y el equipo que pierda debe ser esclavo por 2 caps del equipo ganador  
reto a nicole y a faty-chan a tener una pelea de box ( porfa nicole dale una paliza a faty-chan n-n porfa )  
reto a dylan de vestirse de principe hay se veria tan guapo haaaaaaaa  
entonces eso es todo y solo es una advertencia para faty-chan si te le vuelves a hacercar a dylan desearas entrar a la habitacion de la chica demente por tu cuenta bye bye

-Pff Dylan ve a ve a cambiarte - dijo Hikaru con pesar

-Voy - dijo Dylan caminando hacia la sala de cosplays

-Oh Bu... ¿Donde está Butch? - Preguntó Hikaru

-Con la chica demente - Dijo Brick

-Dijo que primero muerto antes que disfrazarse de niña exploradora - dijo Boomer

Veinte minutos pasaron cuando Butch salio totalmente lastimado de la sala de torturas

-ah - gemia Butch del dolor

-¡Momento de jugar fútbol! - Gritaron los mellizos a coro

-Los capitanes de los equipos serán Butch y Kaoru - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-Bien - dijo Butch recuperándose mágicamente

-Los equipos serán de cinco personas - dijo Kiara

-Primero escogen las damas, así que Kaoru eliges primero - dijo Hikaru

-Escojo a... Hikaru - dijo Kaoru sonriendo arrogante

-¿A mí? - Preguntó Hikaru confundido

-Si, el otro día te vi jugar y debo decir que me sorprendes - dijo Kaoru

-Bueno yo escojo a... Dylan - dijo Butch

-Kaede - dijo Kaoru

-Blossom - dijo Butch

-Brick - dijo Kaoru

-Boomer - dijo Butch

-Josh - dijo Kaoru

-Faty-chan - dijo Butch

-Kit - dijo Kaoru

-Oswaldo - dijo Butch

-Bien hora de empezar - dijo Kiara sonriendo

Todos fueron a una cancha de fútbol, ahí todos se acomodaron. El partido dio comienzo, ambos equipos eran muy buenos y estaban muy parejos debido a los capitanes. Mas sin embargo el equipo de Kaoru metió el primer gol gracias a Hikaru. El partido continuó mucho más, iban empatados 7-7 el siguiente gol definiría al ganador. Tanto Butch como Kaoru eran demasiado orgullosos como para dejarse vencer, ambos prácticamente luchaban para vencer, el equipo de Butch tenía el balón, estaban apunto de anotar cuando Kit le quito el balón a Oswaldo, Kit lo paso a Kaede, está corrió hasta pasárselo a Kaoru quien anotó el gol ganador

-¡SI! - Gritaron todo el equipo de Kaoru

-¡NO! - Grito el equipo de Butch

Todos volvieron al set

-Ahora el siguiente reto es que Faty-chan y Nicole tengan un torneo de box - dijo Hikaru

-Bien - dijeron las dos

Ambas se pusieron los guantes de boxeo y subieron al ring que había salido del suelo. Las dos comenzaron a pelear cuando la campana sonó. Era una pelea pareja, ambas se golpeaban con mucha fuerza. Pero al final termino en empate.

-Bien hecho chicas, ahora sigamos con la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru

-La siguiente dice:

Nadiemaslocakyo chapter 16 . 5h ago

Hola yo otra vez  
Agus no pudo poner su nombre pero super  
Yo piso no se sí la mascarada sigue pero si sigue quisiera que ubieran tres fans que pansaran de forma pervert de las chicas superpoderosas y que las raptarán y que esa noche ocurra algo que no permite poderes ni la fuerza a los rrbz.

Y si no sigue bueno que pase no?  
Retos rojos  
Que una bruja hechizad a bombón y que traigan a dexter. Que ella no crea en nadie más que en dexter po claro 24 horas y que después nadie cuente lo sucedido y claro brick puede interferir pero no logrará nada. Y no se pueden más opciones es eso o un reto de la chica de mente que adoró.  
Que los rrthb z salgan con las chicas po una sola noche sin cámaras y que occuran cosas lujuriosas  
Oigan hagan que los chicos vean un espectro y lo acose

Verdades verdosas  
Chicas que sentirían al saber que las sean acosando espiritualmente, por la ventana y con cámaras, he incluso en el baño? Es más que sea un reto  
Butch que es lo MÁS VERGONSOSO que te ha pasado, no se pueden opciones nisiquiera la chica demente  
Pd: oigan los amo a todos ustedes me traen alegría  
Pd2: no se pueden rechazar nunca mis retos y verdades ni con alguna opción si o si, alguna ves lo cambiare pero por ahora nooooo

Con amor,  
Agus o Nadiemaslocaquekyo

-Bien como no sabemos donde encontrar una bruja, usaremos un método más científico - dijo Nicole mientras era revisada por un medico

-Traiganlo - dijo Hikaru sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Qué vas a hacer? - Preguntaron todos

-Ahora aquí con nosotros... ¡Dexter! - Gritaron los mellizos

-¡¿Qué hace el aquí?! - Preguntó/grito Momoko

-Solo es parte del reto - dijo Hikaru sonriendo burlonamente - Momoko ¿gustas un chocolate?

-Si, gracias - dijo Momoko tomando el chocolate pero antes de poder probarlo Brick se lo quitó y lo comió

-No quiero que te vuelva a hacer algo - dijo Brick antes de quedarse inconsciente

-Demonios esto resultará mal - dijo Hikaru viendo a Brick

-¿Qué le diste? - Preguntó Butch viendo a su hermano

-En vez de un hechizo, ese chocolate era para hacer caso a Dexter por 24 hrs y no tiene antidoto - dijo Hikaru - Ese era el reto

-Vaya que resultará mal cuando se le quité esa cosa - dijo Butch

-Aceptaré las consecuencias - dijo Hikaru

-Dices que Brick Him hará todo lo que yo le diga? - Preguntó Dexter

-Si - dijo Hikaru sin hacerle caso

Brick comenzo a despertar, miro hacia todos lados sin saber que ocurría

-Brick ¿que tal estas? - Preguntó Dexter con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Estoy bien - dijo Brick tomándose la cabeza

-Oye Brick hazme un favor y golpea a tus hermanos - dijo Dexter con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Claro - dijo Brick abalanzandose sobre sus dos hermanos e intentando golpearlos

-Brick no lo hagas - Dijo Boomer

-Somos tus hermanos idiota - dijo Butch esquivando sus golpes

-Hikaru ¿hasta cuando se le quitará esa porquería? - Preguntaron los rrbz verde y azul

-Mañana - dijo Hikaru

-Para de una vez, Brick - dijo Momoko

-Yo solo sigo órdenes de Dexter - dijo Brick

-Dime que lo grabaste - dijo Butch a lo que Boomer asintió

-Bien el siguiente reto es que los rrhtbz y las ppgz salgan una noche sin camaras - dijo Nicole

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Brick? - Preguntó Momoko

-El efecto se quitará hasta mañana, no ay manera de que el efecto pase antes - dijo Hikaru

-Bien entonces vayan - dijo Atzyri sacando a las ppgz y a los rrhtbz

-En lo que las chicas vuelven ay que hacer que Dexter no le de ordenes a Brick - Dijo Boomer

-¿Cómo lo haremos? - Preguntó Butch

-Tendremos que trabajar en equipo - dijo Boomer - ¿nos ayudas? - Preguntó Boomer mirando a Hikaru

-Será un gustó golpear a ese cerebrito - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Bien vamos a por el - dijeron los tres

-Brick no dejes que esos tres me hagan nada - dijo Dexter

-Como ordenes - dijo Brick protegiendo a Dexter hasta que los cuatro sintieron frio, como si algún espíritu hubiese pasado frente a ellos

-¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Butch

-No tengo idea - dijo Brick

Después de sentir esa extraña presencia, las chicas llegaron junto a los rrhtbz, todos despeinados, con una que otra marca

-Hijos de ¢#%*\$©#% ¿Qué les hicieron a nuestras chicas? - Gritaron los rrbz verde y azul

-N-nada - dijeron los rrhtbz asustados por las auras asesinas de los rrbz verde y azul

-Chicas ¿qué sentirían al saber que las estan acosando espiritualmente? - Preguntó Nicole enojada

-Sería raro - dijeron las tres

-Butch ¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que te a pasado? - Preguntó Kiara

-Y tienes que responder -Dijo Atzyri - Esta vez no ay opciones

-*suspiro* Bien lo más vergonzoso fue que un día al estarme vistiendo, me estaba abrochando el pantalón y sin querer el cierre me pellizco - dijo Butch enojado

-Dices que te diste una pillada con el cierre del pantalón justo ahí? - Preguntó Hikaru

-Si - dijo Butch avergonzado

-Dylan?

-Verdad y auch - dijo Dylan

-Amigo eso si que es vergonzoso y doloroso - dijo Hikaru

-Bien esto ha sido todo por ahora - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Nos veremos la próxima - dijo Hikaru

-Adiós - dijeron los mellizos al unísono

* * *

**Yo: Hola a todos**

**Hikaru: Seguro se preguntarán el porque no pusimos esto en el programa de hoy**

**Kiara(yo): Bueno la razón es que estamos preparando el cap especial de la parodia del Ouran highschool host club**

**Hikaru: Y estamos viendo quienes serán los personajes**

**Yo: Los gemelos hitachiin seran interpretados por nosotros**

**Hikaru: Pero aun nos falta escoger los personajes de Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai y por esta vez cuatro de las fans interpretarán de las clientas del Host club. **

**Yo: Haremos una votación y ustedes podrán elegir quien interpreta a quien**

**Hikaru: Eso es todo**

**Yo: Nos leemos. Adiós**

**Los mellizos: Descanse en paz Paul Walker, actor de Rápido y Furioso **


	18. 200 reviews

**D! Ppgz no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, el juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?" tambien pueden aparecer varias de sus escenas del club**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversion :)**

**Para laa parodia de Ouran HIgh School Host Club aun nos falta escoger los personajes de Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai y por esta vez cuatro de las fans interpretarán de las clientas del Host club. **

**Hikaru: Los Rowdyright Boys ya no apareceran :)**

**Kiara: Nii - lo regaña**

**Hikaru: Solo Blake puede quedarse**

**ACLARACION: Los que me hayan mandado las fichas iran apareciendo en los cap, segun el orden de quienes me hayan mandado las fichas, no todos pueden aparecer en el mismo cap...**

***accion***

_**cartas**_

**pensamientos**

**-dialogos-**

* * *

-Hola chicos - saludaron los mellizos al unisono

-Hola - saludaron todos

-Y ese milagro que llegaron temprano - pregunto Brick con sarcasmo

-Tuvimos que salirnos de casa antes de que alguien - miro a Hikaru - comenzara a decirle muchas cosas a mi padre - dijo Kiara

-¿Te peleaste con tu padre? - pregunto Dylan

-Nada de otro mundo - dijo Hikaru con simpleza

-Eso es lo peor que a el no le importa en lo absoluto - dijo Kiara con cansancio

-Oye el se lo merecia, mira que intentar meterte en un colegio para ricos y alejarte de las personas que quieres no es justo - dijo Hikaru

-Y agradezco que intercedas por mi pero tampoco debiste gritarle todas esas cosas - dijo Kiara con cansancio

-¿Que le gritaste? - pregunto Butch

-Ja! de todo - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa arrogante

-Muchachos comenzamos en 5...

-Ya es hora - dijo Hikaru

4...

-Ya que - dijeron todos

3...

-Que buenos animos - dijo Hikaru con sarcasmo

2...

-No son masoquistas como tu, nii - dijo Kiara sonriendo divertida

1...

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa... Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafio - dijeron los mellizos al unisono - Hoy por fin llegamos a los 200 reviews

-Y esta vez estamos juntos - dijo Hikaru - Y esta vez no dejare que te separes de mi - dijo esposando a Kiara con el

-El dia de hoy nos acompaña - dijo Nicole señalando la puerta donde entraba una chica de pelo castaño ojos cafeses piel blanca y mas o menos delgada y de pelo largo que vestia falda a cuadros roja con negro unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacon una blusa strapli negra en el pelo una coleta de lado - Alexa

-Hola - saludo Alexa

-Bienvenida Alexa - dijeron los mellizos

-Gracias por invitarme - dijo Alexa sonriendo

-Gracias a ti por venir Alexa-san - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Bien como es costumbre la invitada del dia lee la primera carta - dijo Hikaru

-Claro - dijo Alexa tomando la prrimera carta - la primera carta dice

_Una-demente-suelta _

_Ok..._  
_LO DE LOS PRODUCTORES ESOS DE CUARTA ES INJUUUUUSTO_  
_Bueno..._  
_Como todos acptaron eso no puedo hacer nada __  
_¿O sí? w_  
_Bueno, entonces..._

_Que toooodos los chicos se vistan como..._  
_Etto..._  
_COMO CONEJOS según su color favorito..._  
_Que bailen la canción esa (por demás irritante)_  
_DEL OSITO GOMINOLA..._  
_Mientras las fans más desquiciadas están cerca de ellos..._  
_Haciéndoles lo que quieren (no me incluyan, que yo odio a tooodos)_  
_Mientras tanto las chicas tienen que vestirse como pandilleras (Kaoru no, ella como bailarina de ballet)_  
_E ir a gritar por tooooda la ciudad lo enamoradas que están..._  
_De sus ex-novios..._  
_Mientras los chicos las observan mientras bailan..._

-Yo pienso lo mismo - dijo Hikaru molesto - Por cierto no es justo que me corras cada vez que entro

-De verdad eres masoquista - dijo Butch con ironia

-Les sorprende? - pregunto Dylan

-Bien comencemos con los retos - dijo Hikaru haciendo un leve puchero - Rrbz a cambiarse

-Pero...

-Sin peros a cambiarse... o ¿quieren discutir sus retos con la chica demente? - pregunto Hikaru con una sonrisa malvada

-N-no hace falta! - dijeron los rrbz corriendo al salon de los cosplays

-¿Tenemos que cumplir los retos a fuerza? - pregunto Blossom

-No tenemos opciones? - pregunto Bubbles

-Cuando son retos de la chica demente... - Hikaru se puso en pose de pensar - No

-Pff - bufaron las tres molestas

-Ahora ustedes tambien vayanse a cambiar - dijo Nicole

-Ya que - dijeron las tres

-Esto sera divertido - dijo Hikaru

Los chicos salieron vestidos de usagis (conejos) cada quien de su respectivo color

-Nii - lo llamo Kiara

-¿Que pasa pequeña? - pregunto Kiara

-Aqui dice que TODOS los chicos deben hacer el reto - dijo Kiara - Y que TODAS las chicas deben hacer el otro reto

-Osea ¿que nos tenemos que disfrazar de usagis? - preguntaron Hikaru y Dylan

-Si - dijo Kiara - y nosotras nos tenemos que vestir como pandilleras a excepcion de Buttercup que se tiene que vestir de bailarina de ballet

-Mierda - dijo Hikaru enojado

-A cambiarse - dijeron los rrbz con burla

Los chicos y las chicas que faltaban fueron a cambiarse sin muchos animos (a excepcion de Alexa). Rapidamente salieron Dylan y Hikaru disfrazados de conejos, Hikaru de negro y Dylan de gris. Las chicas (casi todas) salieron con ropa de cuero, bandanas en sus frentes y diferentes cosas mas. Y Buttercup salio con un cosplay de bailarina de ballet rosa

-En verdad no puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto - dijo Dylan rojo de la verguenza

-Ahora que entren las fans - dijo Alexa con una sonrisa malvada

Todas las fans (cofcofperverscofcof) de los chicos entraron al estudio, todas con corazones en los ojos al ver a los chicos disfrazados de conejos

-Ahora los chicos bailaran la cancion de osito gominola y las fans pueden hacerles lo que quiera - dijo La chica demente con una sonrisa malevola

Las fans se abalanzaron sobre los chicos, abrazandolos saacandoles fotos, intentando arrancarles los cosplays

-POBRE DE LA QUE LLEGUE A TOCAR A MI HIKARU - dijo Kiara muy enojada a lo que todas las chicas se les erizo la piel al ver la tan sombria mirada

-Vamonos Kiara - dijo Kaede evitando que Kiara matase a las fans de su hermano

(ESTRIBILLO)  
Yo soy tu gominola  
yo soy tu gominola  
osito gomi gomi gomi  
gomi gominola  
yo soy tu gominola  
yo soy tu gominola  
osito gomi gomi  
dulce gomi gomi  
gomi gominola oeo

Las chicas ya estaban en el centro de la ciudad con sus altos parlantes, todas suspiraban con pesadez

Gomi gomi gomi  
gomi gominola (x 2)

-Bien ya es momento - dijo Nicole con desgano

Baile, and gomi fiesta  
Baile, and gomi fiesta  
Breding and gomi fiesta  
fiesta pop (x 2)

-Lo haremos todas juntas, ne - dijo Kiara intentando sonreir sin lograr a hacerlo completamente

(ESTRIBILLO)

pa pa virovirovirulo  
pa pa virovirovirulo  
tres besitos dulces (x 2)

-Uno... dos... tres - contaron antes de gritar las chicas

Gomi gomi gomi  
gomi gominola (x 2)

Baile, and gomi fiesta  
Baile, and gomi fiesta  
Breding and gomi fiesta  
fiesta pop (x 2)

-Estoy enamorada de... Dexter - dijo Blossom sin animos

En el estudio Brick estaba que explotaba del enojo

-Estoy enamorada de... Cody - dijo Bubbles con una mirada arrepentida

Boomer al contrario de su hermano sabia que Bubbles lo amaba a el asi que se relajo e intento alejar a sus fans

-Estoy enamorada de Mitch - dijo Buttercup con una mirada de odio

(ESTRIBILLO)

Tres besitos dulces  
los amos del can-can  
no tenemos pelo  
y cantamos un refrán

-Estoy enamorada de Hikaru - gritaron a la vez Kaede y Nicole mirandose y mirando a Kiara quien intentaba controlarse

Blake y Kit no estaban muy contentos con esa confesion

-Estoy enamorada de... Dylan - dijo Kiara con miedo de la reaccion de su hermano

A Hikaru lo rodeaba un aura de odio y maldad

Pa pa virovirovirulo  
pa pa virovirovirulo  
pa pa virovirovirulo  
tres besitos dulces (x 2)

-Ay que volver antes de que las fans violen a los chicos - dijo Nicole

Gomi gomi gomi  
gomi gominola (x 2)

(ESTRIBILLO) (x 3)

fiesta pop (x 4)

Las chicas llegaron rapidamente y vieron como las fans salian de ahi y los chicos unicamente habian logrado salvar su ropa interior

-En verdad que las fans son pervertidas - dijo Dylan asustado

-Demasiado - dijo Boomer tan bien asustado

-... - las chicas estaban furiosas pero se calmaron al recordar lo que habian gritado en el centro de la ciudad

-Continuemos - dijo Kiara intentando controlar su alter ego malvado - la siguiente carta dice.

_Adivina Quien _

_Los dos: ¿En serio? ¡Que genial!_  
_Sara: Yo tambien sigo siendo tu fan, Hikaru! :)_  
_Sora: Bueno, nos alegramos mucho de que nos dejeis :D_  
_Sara: Estabamos leyendo esto de camino a clase mientras leiamos como posesos XD_  
_Sora: Esa eras tu._  
_Sara: Ah... Y por que te miraban rari a tu tambien?_  
_Sora: Em... La verdad es que me miraban con pena n-n"_  
_Sara: ¡Pero seran hijos de-_  
_Sora: ¡Sara esa boca!_  
_Sara: Solo hiba a decir hijos de playa :I_  
_VERDADES VERDADERAS_  
_Sara: Dexter eres tonto o te lo haces? Okno. Dylan, no te traumarias por los vocaloids, no? ¡Si son unos amores de personas (robots)! Hikaru, si Kiara nunca hubiese sido tu hermana, ¿Crees que os podriais haber conocido, y enamorado? Y, una pregunta para todos, ¡¿Hay alguien a parte de mi que cree que todo este mundo es un producto de la imaginacion de cada quien y que en realidad estamos encerrados en un psiquiatrico por nuestras alucinaciones en un mundo gobernado por monos y chuches?!_  
_Sora: Em... Me parece a mi que si O.O_  
_Sara: Tu deja que respondan :)_

_Sora: Bueno eso era. Nos vamos que tenemos clase de Tecnologia! (Nuuuu D':)_

_-_hehe a mi me miran igual cuando voy caminando junto a Hika-nii - dijo Kiara con una gotita de sudor cayendo por su cien

-Pff - bufo Hikaru

-Nii ponte ropa - dijo Kiara MUY roja

-Esta bien - dijo Hikaru caminando tranquilamente rumbo a los vestidores

-Sera idiota - murmuro Kiara aun muy sonrojada

-Bien ahora comencemos con las verdades - dijo Alexa - Dylan no te traumaste con lo de los vocaloids version yandere

-No, Hikaru es mucho peor - dijo Dylan con cara de traumado

-Hikaru si Kiara nunca hubiese sido solo tu hermana ¿crees que se podrian haber conocido y enamorado? - pregunto Nicole

-Pues yo creo que las personas estamos destinadas a conocernos asi que tal vez si nos hubiesemos conocido y al ver visto su caracter tan dulce y noble yo creo que si me hubiese enamorado de ella - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita que estaba sonrojada y con una timida sonrisa

- ¡¿Hay alguien cree que todo este mundo es un producto de la imaginacion de cada quien y que en realidad estamos encerrados en un psiquiatrico por nuestras alucinaciones en un mundo gobernado por monos y chuches?! - pregunto Alexa

-Yo pienso lo mismo a veces - dijo Hikaru en pose de pensar

-Eso es practicamente ilogico - dijo Brick a lo que Blossom asintio

-La verdad no - dijeron los demas

-Solo Hika-nii piensa de esa forma, ne? - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Hai - dijo Hikaru sin dejar de abrazar a Kiara

-Es que es el unico loco - murmuro Butch a lo que Hikaru lo fulmino con la mirada

-Esperamos verlos pronto - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Bien la siguiente carta - dijo Nicole - dice

_faty-chan_

_wiii y yo pensé que me tenia que hacer agente secreto para poder encontrarte_  
_(aunque esa idea no es taaan mala de hacerme agente) cambiando de tema_  
_no te sientas avergonzado boomer porque yo tenia una muñeca llamada celeste_  
_(porque tenia el pelo celeste y un vestidito del mismo color) _  
_y un día cuando nos mudamos se me perdió y.._  
_nunca la volví a ver BUAAAAAA_  
_AH me encanta el cosplay yo me uno la próxima en vestirme n.n_  
_NOOOOO como pudimos perder WAAA el partido WAAAAA_  
_AH como que mandaron a dylan con sara a Japón para ver a los vocaloid versión Yandere están locos_  
_de no a verme invitado ellos iban con los Yandere y yo con los normales y len-kun n.n_  
_emmm AH casi me olvido_  
_el reto es:_  
_que todos coman dulces enfrente de kiara, blossom y kaede y ellas no pueden comer solo mirar_  
_yo, yo, yo, YO QUIERO SER HARUHIIIIII_  
_ah y espero que todo valla bien con tu family n.n_  
_espero no haberme olvidado de nada..._  
_bueno espero el próximo caaaap n.n_

_-_No podemos hacer el programa tan seguido por unos problemas - dijo Hikaru - Pero bueno continuemos con el reto pero a mi no me gusta lo dulce asi que paso

-A Hika-nii le empalagan los dulces, ne? - dijo Kiara quien era amarrada por Hikaru quien al termino le dio un casto beso en los labios

-No entiendo para que nos amarran - dijo Blossom

-Si no lo hacemos son capaces de abalanzarse sobre nosotros y quitarnos o mas bien arrancarnos todos los dulces - dijo Brick

-Claro que no - contestaron las tres chicas

-Lo que digan - dijo Butch comenzando a comer un chocolate al igual que los demas. Todos agarraron un chocolate y lo comieron lentamente disfrutando de su sabor

-...- a las tres chicas ya les habia dado un tic en el ojo

-C-chicos creo que deberiamos parar - dijo Dylan al ver el rostro sombrio de su hermana

-Por primera vez concuerdo con Dylan - dijo Hikaru

-¿Que acaso le tienen miedo a las chicas? - pregunto Butch de forma burlona

-No pero no resistiran mucho mas - dijo Dylan

Dicho y hecho las tres chicas lograron safarse de su agarre y se abalanzaron sobre los chicos y les arrebataron los dulces.

-Se los advertimos - dijeron Hikaru y Dylan

-ah - gemian de dolor todos mientras que Kaede, Blossom y Kiara se habian dividido los dulces en partes iguales

-Bueno aun no esta decidido quien sera Haruhi ya que casi nadie a votado - dijo Hikaru

-Bien continuemos - dijo Alexa

-La siguiente carta - dijo Nicole - dice:

_Guest _

_aaaaaaaa me sigue encantando su programa hikaru y kiara _  
_y estos son mis retos:_  
_ya que los chicos se la pasaron de marabilla saliendo con las modelos quiero que las chicas incluyendo a kiara inviten a unos bailarines ovio que sin desnudarse completamente solo con boxer extremadamentes sexis que primero esten disfrasados de lo que QUIERAN las chicas para luego quitarse la ropa asta llegar a los boxer pero que bailen seximente a las chicas y los chicos estaran sentados amarrados con cadenas viendo tambien el expectaculoY USTEDES NO SE PODRAN BENGAR ESTO TE PASA HIKARU POR INTERUMPIR LA BENGANZA DE LAS CHICAS¡ pero sino lo aseptan los chicos el castigo sera que las chicas esten 72 ohoras completas con la chica demente , crelleron que los meteria a ustedes? JA se que lo mas importante para ustedes son las chicas jajaj sin importar lo que les pase a ustedes o me equivoco ?_  
_y el segundo reto:_  
_que las chicas sean muy malas, muy coquetas, y se vistan de una manera extremadamente sexi de negro para que agan las cosas que no se atrvian de aser antes como lo opuesto de ellas y bueno eso es todo adios chicos XD ME ENCANTA SU PROGRAMAA Y PERDON CHICOS PERO SOY MUY BENGATIVA JAJAJ XD_

_-_¡Ni de chiste traeran a unos estripers! - gritaron los rrbz y Hikaru

-Lo siento pero un reto es un reto - dijo Nicole sonriendo macabramente - a menos que quieran que las chicas vayan durante 72 horas con la chica demente

-¡¿Y nosotras por que?! - preguntaron las ppgz y Kiara con miedo

-Dice en el reto que si los chicos se niegan a aceptar, en vez de ellos LAS CHICAS se irian 72 hrs con la chica demente - dijo Alexa

-Bien solo por las chicas - dijeron los rrbz y Hikaru sentandose de mala gana en unas sillas donde los amarrarian con cadenas

-Traigan a los estripers - dijo Nicole a lo que entraron tras chicos MUY guapos cada quien con un cosplay muy sugerente. Uno traia uno de polica, otro de bombero y el ultimo de doctor

-Etto... - dijo Kiara nerviosa - yo paso

-Lo siento pero un reto es un reto - dijo Nicole sonriendo macabramente

-A veces me das miedo Nicole-san - dijo Kiara

-Ya te dije que solo me digas Nicole - dijo Nicole con cansancio

Los estripers se acercaron a las chicas y comenzaron a bailarles, las ppgz por venganza gritaban cualquier cosa al azar lo que hacia que los rrbz estuvieran cada vez mas enojados. Duraron bailando casi media hora, cuando tenian solo los boxers hicieron una reverencia y se fueron

-Otra, otra, otra - canturreaban las ppgz

-No habra otra - dijeron los cuatro chicos MUY enojados

-Aburridos - dijeron las ppgz

-Ya nos sueltan? - pregunto Hikaru molesto

-No pueden hacerle nada a los estripers - dijo Alexa

-Pff - bufaron molestos los chicos - ya que

-Bien - entre Nicole, Alexa y Kaede los desataron, los cuatro fueron donde sus respectivas novias. Los rrbz estaban con las miradas sombrias y las ppgz los miraban con burla

-Nii - lo llamo Kiara con algo de miedo a lo que el la tomo de la cintura abrazandola posesivamente

-Eres mia y de nadie mas ¿oiste? - dijo Hikaru

-Hai - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa muy tierna - demo... tu tambien eres mio Hika-nii

-Por supuesto - dijo Hikaru sonriendole con dulzura a su hermanita

-Ahora es la segunda parte del reto - dijo Alexa - Las chicas deben ser muy malas, coquetas, se vistan de una manera extremadamente sexi de negro para que hagan las cosas que no se atreverian de hacer antes como lo opuesto de ellas

-Solo las ppgz? - pregunto Hikaru

-dice las chicas - dijo Nicole - supongo que son las ppgz y Kiara, ya que ellas fueron las que participaron en el reto anterior

-¿Nani? - pregunto Kiara un poco exaltada

-Espera - dijo Blossom - Eso significa que Kiara tiene que ser como...

-Hikaru? - pregunto Brick terminando la oracion de Blossom

-Al parecer - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa siniestra

-Demo... - Kiara intento rechazar el reto pero fue llevaba por Kaede a los vestidores

Despues de un rato salieron las cuatro chicas, Blossom llevaba una mini falda, una polera con las mangas caidas dejando ver su clavicula y unos tacones negros, Bubbles llevaba una mini falda, una polera de tirantes y unos botines de tacon, Buttercup llevaba una polera ceñida al cuerpo de manga corta, un short y unos tenis negro y por ultimo Kiara llevaba una mini falda, una polera sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo, unas botas de tacon que le llegaban a mitad del muslo y en su cabello una diadema negra

-... - los chicos estaban que babeaban por las chicas (:L) las cuales los ignoraban olimpicamente (recordemos que es parte del reto)

-¿K-Kiara? - Hikaru miraba embelesado a su hermana menor

-¿Que pasa, _Hika-nii_? - esto lo dijo muy cerca de Hikaru, rozando sus labios con los de su hermano sin llegar a besarlo

-Ay dios santo ¿que le han hecho a Kiara? - pregunto Dylan asustado

-Mas bien ¿que le han hecho a Hikaru que tiene cara de idiota? - pregunto Butch al ver a Hikaru embobado

-Nii - lo llamo con voz lastimera - ¿Te parece si seguimos con el programa?

-H-Hai - dijo Hikaru sin dejar de mirarla embelesado

-Nicole como mi hermano esta totalmente fuera de si lee la siguiente carta - dijo Kiara con tono arrogante y chasqueando sus dedos como si le dijera que se apresurara

-Creo que prefiero a la Kiara buena y dulce - murmuro Nicole por lo bajo - la siguiente dice:

_nicole eliana_

_holaaaaaaa bueno gracias por invitarme me preguntaría si me dejarían estar de nuevo en su programa si ustedes quieren u.u y tengo un amigo que quisiera partisirpar se llama nacos_  
_bueno los retos( repito no soy muy buena con los retos)_

_RETOS_

_retos: que nicole cante smile hd ( no se que artista es pero se que lo canta pinkie pay no se como escribirlo n.n U)_

_reto: butch y brick digan sus peores temores y verguensas ( o si no andreina una amiga y yo LAS TORTURADEMOS! ! _

_verdades_

_verdad: blake y chica demente quiero que digan quien le gustan_

_eliana: bueno eso es todo..._

_nacos: bey bey n.n_

_eliana: ehy! ò.ó_

_nacos: perdon XD_

-Bien Nicole ya oiste asi que apurate - dijo Kiara que en el fondo estaba totalmente arrepentida

-En verdad me cae mejor la Kiara buena - dijo Nicole queriendo matar a Kiara

My name is Pinkie Pie (_Hello!_)And I am here to say (_How ya doin'?_)I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your dayIt doesn't matter now (_What's up?_)If you are sad or blue (_Howdy!_)'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smileYes I doIt fills my heart with sunshine all the whileYes it does'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smileFrom these happy friends of mineI like to see you grin (_Awesome!_)I love to see you beam (_Rock on!_)The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (_Hoof bump!_)But if you're kind of worriedAnd your face has made a frownI'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grinYes I doBust it out from ear to ear let it beginJust give me a joyful grin, grin, grinAnd you fill me with good cheerIt's true some days are dark and lonelyAnd maybe you feel sadBut Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that badThere's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhileAnd that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smileI really am so happyYour smile fills me with gleeI give a smile I get a smileAnd that's so special to me'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beamYes I doTell me what more can I sayTo make you seeThat I doIt makes me happy when you beam, beam, beamYes it always makes my dayCome on every pony smile, smile, smileFill my heart up with sunshine, sunshineAll I really need's a smile, smile, smileFrom these happy friends of mine**  
**Come on every pony smile, smile, smileFill my heart up with sunshine, sunshineAll I really need's a smile, smile, smileFrom these happy friends of mine**  
**Yes the perfect gift for me (**[Choir]** Come on every pony smile, smile, smile)Is a smile as wide as a mile (Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine)To make me happy as can be (All I really need's a smile, smile, smile; From these happy friends of)Smile, smile, smile, smile, smileCome on and smileCome on and smile

-Brick , Butch ¿cuales son sus peores miedos y verguenzas? - pregunto Kiara con una sonrisa burlona (se nota que es hermana de Hikaru)

-Yo ya dije mi peor verguenza - dijo Butch

-Es verdad - dijo Nicole

-Brick - dijo Alexa con una sonrisa

-Mi peor verguenza fue cuando este idiota - apunto a Butch - me bajo los pantalones a mitad de un parque

-Ja! esa vez estaba que moria de la risa - dijo Butch

-Y despues Brick te intento matar - dijo Boomer con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ahora sus peores temores - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa burlona, ideanticas a las de su hermano (el cual seguia idiotizado digo embelesado)

-No tenemos - dijeron los dos sonriendo

-Dylan - pregunto Hikaru sin dejar de mirar a su hermana

-Mentira - dijo Dylan a lo que los electrocutaron

-Pero no habian dicho sus peores temores en otro cap - pregunto Nicole

-Creo que si - dijo Kiara - bueno ya no tienen que decirlo

-Ya nos electrocutaron de todos modos - dijeron los dos rrbz molestos

-¿Algun problema? - Kiara los miro con seriedad lo que hiso que a los chicos se les helara la sangre

-No - dijeron los dos rrbz un poco nerviosos

-Ahora Blake (el unico rrhtbz que Hikaru dejo que se quedara) y chica demente ¿quien les gusta? - pregunto Alexa

-A mi no me gusta nadie - dijo la chica demente limpiando su cierra

-Y a ti Blake? - pregunto Nicole

-¿A mi? Nadie - dijo un poco nervioso

-¿Dylan?

-Mentira - dijo a lo que electrocutaron a Blake

-Di la verdad - dijo Hikaru volvindo a ser el mismo

-Bien me gusta... N-Nicole - dijo Blake un poco sonrojado

-Ya lo suponia - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Bien sigamos con la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru - la siguiente dice:

_isa loves music _

_Hoooooooooooolllllllllllaaaaaaaaa!, mugre Dexter de &$%#" &$,( Arturo: Ana esa boca, Yo: no es mi culpa es ese Dexter de &%/#"%$ /%$& , por haber echo que Brick fuera su marioneta, Arturo: *suspiro* esta bien y que descanse en paz Paul Walker, Yo: bueno sigamos con los retos)_  
_ voy a ser justicia a Blossom, que le den a Dexter un chocolate de el que se iba a comer Blossom, haci Dexter estará bajo las ordenes de blossom( blossom te pudes vengar de dexter por tratar a brick como su marioneta y de todo lo que te hizo) y también te pido que valla al programa solo para golpear el trasero de ese #$$%" %$ de dexter , reto a la invivitada del dia a que salga con cualquiera de los chicos ( nadie puede interferir), reto a que inyecten a brick butch y bubbles algo para que se olviden de todo, menos como caminar , comer , hablar , etc. ( solo les estoy haciendo justicia) y la invitada del dia tiene que convercerlos que sus personalidades son otras,reto a todos a que se tiren de un precipicio o el edificio mas alto del mundo sin protección ( ppgz y rrbz no pueden usar sus poderes y nada de protección y hikaru y kiara no pueden hacerlo) ah! antes de que se me olvide blossom si dexter les hace algo a ti o a brick me avisas para que lo lastime o mejor que lo mate ( recuerden tengo una parte sadica ) adiós, chao,chao_

-Bien traigan a Dexter y el chocolate - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa macabra

-A alguien mas le gusta este caracter en Kiara? - pregunto Hikaru embelesado

-Osea que prefieres a la Kiara mala que a la buena? - pregunto Blossom

-Eso jamas - dijo Hikaru - mi linda neko me enamoro con su dulzura y bondad, aunque me guste este caracter en ella jamas cambiaria el caracter de mi pequeña neko

-Nii - dijo Kiara abrazandolo fuertemente y sonriendo timidamente (bipolar) - Yo tampoco te cambiaria nunca

-Me alegra saberlo - dijo Hikaru correspondiendo el abrazo

Los guardias del stuff trajeron a Dexter amarrado y lo obligaron a comerse el chocolate. Minutos despues ya estaba a las ordenes de Blossom

-Dexter pidele disculpas a Brick por haberlo tratado como marioneta - dijo Blossom

-Brick lamento el haberte tratado como marioneta - dijo Dexter con enojo ya que su orgullo seguia presente pero no podia desobedecer

-Bloss ponle algo peor - dijo Brick

-Dexter entra con la chica demente - dijo Blossom riendo malvadamente a lo que Dexter entro

-Ahora Alexa puede salir con cualquiera de los chicos - dijo Hikaru

-Escojo a Brick - dijo Alexa emocionada

-Ea bien con tal de que mantenga su distancia - dijo Blossom

Ambos, Alexa y Brick salieron del estudio. Fueron a un parque donde compraron helados (tuvo que comprarlos Alexa ya que Brick esta en bancarrota T.T) despues de platicar un rato y pasear por el parque los dos volvieron

-Bien ahora que volviste Brick podemos seguir con el proximo reto - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malvada pero sin soltar a su hermanita. Los guardias lo tomaron y lo sujetaron fuertemente en lo que Hikaru lo inyectaba junto a Butch y a Bubbles

-¿Que les van a hacer? - pregunto Blossom preocupada

-Lo mismo que les hicimos a ustedes - respondio Nicole con simpleza al ver inconscientes a los tres chicos

-Alexa tu deber es hacerles creer que son otras personas - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa malevola (ahora si parcian mellizos)

-¿Como que creer que son otras personas? - preguntaron exaltados Buttercup, Blossom y Boomer

-Asi es - dijeron los mellizos con una malevola sonrisa

-Ahora si parecen hermanos - dijo Blossom

Los tres chicos empezaron a despertar y vieron todo a su alrededor

-¿Donde estoy? - preguntaron los tres

-Hola soy Alexa - dijo Alexa con una idea macabra

-¿Te conocemos? - preguntaron los tres

-Si, de hecho somos los mejores amigos - dijo Alexa

-¿Quienes somos nosotros? - pregunto Butch

-Tu eres Brick el lider de los rrbz - dijo Alexa apuntando a Butch - tu eres Butch el rrbz mas rudo - dijo apuntando a Brick - y tu eres... Brat la powerpunk girl azul

-Miente no le hagan caso - grito Blossom - les esta mintiendo

-Claro que no todo lo que he dicho es verdad - dijo Alexa

-Claro que no - dijo Buttercup enojada

-Tu eres Brick - apunto al verdadero Brick - tu Butch - apunto al nombrado - y tu eres mi novia Bubbles

-¿T-tu n-novia? - pregunto Bubbles sonrojada

-Si, tu eres mi novia. Yo soy Boomer - dijo Boomer - y ustedes dos por desgracia son mis idiotas hermanos

-MIENTE - grito Alexa - el no es nada suyo

-Claro que si - dijo Boomer enojado - ese par de tarados son mis idiotas hermanos y ella es mi novia

-Es verdad - dijo Blossom - tu eres MI novio. Brick soy Blossom tu novia - apunto a Brick

-Pero yo soy Butch - dijo Brick confundido

-Ella te miente tu eres mi novio Brick - dijo Blossom haciendo un leve puchero

-Y ella es tu novia Butch - le dijo Boomer a Butch apuntando a Buttercup que peleaba con Alexa - Es Buttercup la ppgz verde

-¿Esa preciosura es MI novia? - pregunto Butch con una sonrisa laciva

-Si - dijo Boomer

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo tu eres mi novio, idiota - dijo Buttercup un poco sonrojada

-Escuchen maldito par de sadicos devuelvanle la memoria a mis hermanos y a mi novia - dijo Boomer mas que enojado

-Mmm - Hikaru se puso en pose de pensar - no

-Kiara ¿como te sentirias si Hikaru te olvidara? - pregunto Boomer

-Nii dales el antidoto - pidio Kiara con ojitos de gatito irresistible

-No - dijo Hikaru

-Onegai - pidio de forma sugerente lo que hizo que inconscientemente Hikaru le diera el antidoto a Boomer - Arigato nii - dijo dandole un ligero beso en la mejilla

-Tramposa - dijo Hikaru cruzandose de brazos a lo que Kiara rio divertida por el berrinche que hacia su hermano

Boomer se acerco y les dio el antidoto a los tres, por un momento se quedaron inconscientes y despues volvieron a reaccionar

-Brick, Butch ¿quien soy? - pregunto Boomer

-Un pequeño idiota - dijeron los dos al unisono sonriendo con burla

-Por lo menos - dijo Boomer con una ligera sonrisa - Bubbles ¿me reconoces?

-Claro que si Boomer. Dspues de todo eres mi novio - dijo Bubbles un poco sonrojada

-Pff aburridos - dijo Alexa quien apenas empezada a divertirse

-Ahora el proximo reto es que todos a excepcion de nosotros - dijo Kiara - tienen que saltar de un edificio sin proteccion

-Por mas que quisiera - dijo Hikaru con pesar - los productores nos prohibieron poner en riesgo a los chicos asi que tendran que llevar proteccion

-Bien vamos entonces - dijo Josh el cual ya era el encargado de la seguridad en los deportes extremos

Todos ya estaban en un edificio muy alto, se iban a lanzar y Josh los esperaria abajo con un colchon de aire que evitaria que se estrellaran en el piso. Se fueron lanzando por parejas, cada uno fue cayendo sano y salvo. Pero Butch y Buttercup casi caen al piso, de no ser por que pusieron una malla. Despues de tan extrema aventura volvieron al set

-¿Estan bien? - pregunto Kiara preocupada

-Si, tranquila - dijeron los verdes

-Me alegro - dijo Kiara suspirando aliviada (ella si los quiere n.n)

-Bien ahora si la proxima carta - dijo Hikaru

-La siguiente - dijo Alexa tomando el sobre - dice:

_blossybrick11_

_hola bueno como yo soy fan de todas las pelis de rapidos y furiosos y mas de paul walker que descanse en paz quiero que vena todas las pelis de rapidos y furiosos menos reto tokio hay no sale paul waker bueno y plis ponganme en su programa a y pongan y mi otro reto y el reto que puse aqui es que vena todas las pelis de rapidos y furiosos_

_-_¡¿Por que Paul Walker?! - decian los mellizos deprimidos, una apunto de llorar

-Bien en su honor veremos las peliculas de rapido y furioso a excepcion de Tokio Drift - dijo Hikaru

-El era mi inspiracion junto a Vin Diesel que sigue vivo y espero que dure mucho mas - decia Kiara con algunas lagrimas (bipolar)

-Bien todos a la sala - dijo Nicole

Pasaron todos y estuvieron TODAS y cada una de las peliculas de rapido y furioso. Los mellizos eran los mas emoionados con esas peliculas. Por fin terminaron de ver la ultima y salieron

-Alexa en verdad que tenemos cosas en comun - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Lo se - dijo Alexa sonriendo

-Bien ahora pasemos con la siguiente carta - dijo Nicole - dice:

_Jek-Scarlet_

_El fic es super divertido._

_No sé me ocurría nada para algún reto, así que solo retare a los chicos a ponerse el traje de las chicas (como ya hicieron en un episodio (los RRB al fin salieron de closet)), y bailen la macarena sobre una mesa en un bar, mientras la gente les arroja globos de agua (o cualquier sustancia que ustedes deseen) y las chicas que traten de tirarlos de la mesa._

_Solo eso. Excelente fic. Saludos a todos._

-Ya oyeron chicos - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola que tambien tenia su hermanita

-Ustedes dos dan miedo - dijo Blossom

-Lo sabemos - dijeron al unisono

Los rrbz fueron a cambiarse ya que les tenian miedo a los mellizos. Salieron ya con los uniformes de las chicas, Hikaru los guio hasta un bar cerca de la zona donde varios de los ebrios se los comian con la mirada y Hikaru queria reirse de ellos pero se contuvo

-Muy bien señores - dijo Hikaru - todos pueden lanzarles globos de agua o vino a los chicos y si logran derribarlos se los llevan

-¡¿QUE?! - dijeron los tres

-No le hagan caso a mi hermano - dijo Kiara entrando al bar ya con otras ropas (porque si seguia con esa ropa tan sugerente eran capaces de violarla, las ppgz tambien ya se habian cambiado) - solo pueden mojarlos, no pueden tocarlos y mucho menos llevarselos

-Todos los que sean homofobicos pueden lanzarles globos de agua a estos tres - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-En verdad te encanta molestarlos ¿verdad? - pregunto Kiara

-Si - dijo Hikaru abrazando a Kiara

Los hombres (la mayoria, no todos) eran homofobicos. Asi que tomaron los globos de agua y comenzaron a lanzarselos en lo que los tres rrbz bailaban la macarena arriba de las mesas con expresion de pocos amigos. Las ppgz les lanzaban cosas un poco mas pesadas para que se cayeran. movian las mesas intentando tumbarlos y demas cosas. Ya despues de mucho rato las chicas lograron hacer que se cayeran de las mesas y cayeran en toda el agua del piso

-Bien gracias por su cooperacion - dijo Hikaru saliendo del bar

-Hikaru ¿cuando me pagaras los doscientos dolares con los que compraste el vino? - pregunto el cantinero a lo que Hikaru le hacia señas de que se callara ya que ahi estaba Kiara

-¿Vino? - pregunto Kiara molesta

-Ups - dijo Hikaru rascandose la mejilla

-Nii - lo regaño Kiara

-Mejor vamonos - dijo Hikaru lanzandole el dinero al cantinero

-Tu jamas te vas a componer ¿verdad Hikaru? - pregunto Kiara molesta

-Cuando me dices Hikaru significa que estas muy molesta y eso no es bueno - dijo Hikaru intentando hacer sonreir a Kiara la cual le dio la espalda y entro al canal

-Podemos continuar? - pregunto Kiara enfadada

-Claro - dijo Alexa - la siguiente carta dice:

_faty-chan_

_no waaaaaa no pude ser el comentario numero 200 :( pero FELICIDADEEESSS por llegar a 200 review n.n_  
_y por eso reto a las chicas hacer muchos dulces (tortas, chocolates, etc.) para festejar n.n_

-Gracias - dijeron los mellizos al unisono, al parecer tenian muy buena sincronizacion

-Ya oyeron chicas - dijo Hikaru quien intentabaacercarse a Kiara la cual lo evitaba

-Vamos chicas yo las ayudo - dijo Kiara caminando a la cocina del stuff

-¿Por que se enojo Kiara? - pregunto Dylan

-Porque el estupido cantinero me dijo que le pagara los vinos - dijo Hikaru molesto

-¿Y eso que? - pregunto Butch

-Kiara odia que beba - dijo Hikaru

-Por eso se enojo - dijo Brick

-Si, y ahora lo dificil va a ser que me perdone - dijo Hikaru

Las chicas salieron de la cocina cada quien con un pastel diferente. Todos comieron los pasteles muy sonrientes. Al acabar continuaron con el programa.

-Ahora si la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru - dice:

_aPPGXRRBphibyy_

_karla:pobre brick quedo en bancarrota_  
_y boomer salto _  
_faby:que bueno que ya nos quitaron el yeso no pelirroja con tus horribles ojos verdes_  
_karla: tu te enojas por que butch te cae mal y tiene los mismos ojos que los nuestros si mal recuerdo eres igual a mi solo que usas tu pelo suelto y yo dos coletas_  
_Faby:callate y vamos con..._  
_VERDADES:_  
_Si los chicos (RRBZ) fuerran chicas y las chicas (PPGZ)fueran chicos se llamarian como su contraparte_  
_Butch si butercup fuera como kiara la seguirias amando(karla:aver si asi faby lo respeta)_  
_brick que se siente quedar en bancarrota_  
_boomer como se sintio saltar_  
_bubbles cuanto te gusta comprar ropa (faby: esta es mia-karla: de seguro quiere torturar a alguien cargando muuchas bolsas)_  
_Retoos:_  
_(faby: ya se que hacer y oo chicas el primero estan invitadas si quieren)_  
_-Mi querida hermana es adicta a comprar ropa y a mi no me gusta cargar muuchas bolsas asi queee- chicos(RRBZ) cargaran tooodaaaa las bolsas de mi hermana (karla: tratare de no comprar mucho comprare poquito lo juro o por lo menos lo intentare)_  
_Chicos (todos) cargen a caballito a quien mejor les caiga(faby e karla: su novia si quieren)_  
_dylan y kiara que besen perritos rabiosos (y vacunense antes)_  
_Bubbles tendra que correr en una rueda gigante de hamster (faby:sus amigas igual) _  
_***************************************eso es todo karla y faby fuera paz_  
_(para cuando lleven el primer reto asegurense de que no digan que no mejor dicho en ninguna pueden desir no)_

-Rrbz, ¿si fueran mujeres creen que se llamarian como su cantra parte? - pregunto Kiara

-No lo se - dijo Brick

-Tal vez - dijo Boomer dudoso

-Uno nunca sabe - dijo Butch - seguro el mono idiota nos hubiera puesto otros nombres

-Si es lo mas posible - dijeron los tres

-PpgZ ustedes ¿creen que de haber sido hombres se hubiesen llamado como sus contra partes? - pregunto Hikaru

-Pues no lo se - dijo Blossom

-Tal vez no - dijo Bubbles

-Nuestros padres nos hubiesen llamado de otra forma seguramente - dijo Buttercup a lo que Blossom y Bubbles asintieron

-Butch si Buttercup fuese como Kiara la seguirias amando? - pregunto Nicole

-Pues si, no ay otra persona que me llame la atencion como lo hace Butter, aun que lo que mas me gusta es su caracter duro y poco femenino - dijo Butch sonriendo

-Idiota - dijo Buttercup sonrojada

Brick ¿que se siente quedar en bancarrota? - pregunto Alexa con una sonrisa divertida

-Horrible - dijo Brick

-Boomer ¿como se sintio saltar? - pregunto Hikaru

-Pues fue divertido despues de todo - dijo Boomer en pose de pensar

-Bubbles ¿cuanto te gusta ir de compras? - pregunto Kiara

-MUCHO - dijo Bubbles emocionada - jamas me pierdo una rebaja

-Muy bien vamos al centro comercial - dijo Hikaru a lo que las chicas se emocionaron con excepcion de Buttercup y de Kaede

Llegaron al centro comercial y todas comenzarona comprar MUCHAS cosas a lo que los rrbz y los chicos (las conductoras los incluyeron) cargaban todo lo que las chicas compraban junto a Karla. Karla, Bubbles, Blossom y Kiara eran las que corrian de tienda en tienda comprando diferente ropa (olvide decir que soy adicta a las compras ) los rrbz llebavan a sus novias de caballito, Hikaru igual, Dylan llevaba a Kaede y Nicole era llevabada por Blake. Por fin despues de unas interminables horas de compras todos volvieron al set no sin antes despedirse de Karla. Dejaron las bolsas en la sala de cosplays y siguieron con el programa

-Por eso nunca voy cuando Kiara va de compras con mama - dijo Hikaru acostado en el piso - A papá y a mi nos toca cargar todo si vamos

-Imaginate cuando voy con Blossom y con Bubbles - dijo Buttercup

-Bien el siguiente reto es que Dylan y Kiara besen a perros rabiosos - dijo Alexa

-¡No! - dijeron Hikaru y Kaede

-Lo de la seguridad va tambien para los asistentes y los conductores - dijo Hikaru

-¿Que sucede? - pregunto Dylan

-Su reto es besar a un perro rabioso cada quien - dijo Nicole

-Prefiero que a mi me hagan lo que sea - dijo Hikaru - con tal de que no le hagan nada a mi pequeña neko

-Nii - dijo Kiara sorprendida por su actitud - Bueno entonces nos toca shock electrico, no es justo que nos libremos de esta asi de simple

-Kiara tiene razon asi que haganlo - dijo Dylan a lo que los rrbz los electrocutaron

-¡AH! - gritaron los dos

-Kiara - dijo Hikaru ayudando a Kiara a levantarse

-Dylan - dijo Kaede ayudando a Dylan

-Hora de la bola de hamster - dijo Nicole encerrando a las ppgz en las ruedas de hamster

Las tres chicas comenzaron a correr, las primeras en cansarse y dejar de correr fueron Blossom y Bubbles, Buttercup duro mucho rato mas. Despues de un tiempo las dejaron salir sin problemas

-Vamos con la siguiente carta - dijo Kiara - dice:

_Nadiemaslocakyo_

_Yooooooooooo Agustina_  
_Quiero que me pongan en el programa como la chica demente pero claro como el espía que ve fantasmas y bipolar o camaleooooonnn JAJAJAJA ... JA_  
_Yo no se sí en le programa especial pueden poner retos..._  
_Reto rojo tipo anime( ouran host)_  
_Los hermanos besen a haruhi._  
_Honey encuentre una noviecita_  
_Yyyy que haruhi se casé con... Como se llama el Rubio ese... El creído de carácter molesto y estúpido... A sí creo que tamaki_  
_Verdades verdosas tipo anime(ouran host)_  
_Que sintieron todos al ver y sentir la boda con beso y todo_  
_Que es lo más lindo que les ha pasado_

_Y si no han puesto retos y verdades para el especial esto:_  
_Retos rojos_  
_Bombón se la novia de uno de los rrghtbz y que seas lujuriosa por una semana todo_  
_Que miyako bese, con beso francés a...mmmmmmm... Ya se yo sólo quiero diversión y los amo así que no me odien... But haciendo y deporte extremó con kiara sin ayuda de seguridad pero con poderes y kiara... Bueno ella si._  
_Verdades verdosas._  
_Sí ustedes amarán a la persona que más odian que sentirían?_

_Chao Chao,_  
_Nadiemaslocakyoooo. O Agustina y_  
_Yo he pensado y invite a un amigo que raramente tiene casi el mismo nombre que yo y es bueno amable rudo y ama los dulces y creo que acabo de describir a cada uno de los rrbz y las ppgz no? Mmmmmeeee el es bueno el_  
_Agostin super no? El mismísimo nombre solo que en versión masculina bueno me conformo al menos hay alguien que quiera ser mi compañero en los comentarios_  
_Chopchop bye_

-Bueno no vamos a poner retos en el especial - dijo Hikaru - ademas de que Kiara hara de Hitachiin Kaoru

-Hai - dijo Kiara - a pesar de que el sea un hombre me identifico mucho con el por su caracter

-Por su madurez y Hikaru se identifica con Hitachiin Hikaru (que ironia) por lo inmaduro ¿verdad? - pregunto Butch con una sonrisa burlona

-Hai - dijo Kiara riendo levemente

-Se ve que tu me quieres mucho Kiara - dijo Hikaru cruzandose de brazos a lo que Kiara le saco la lengua

-Blossom tendras que ser novia de un rrhtbz - dijo Nicole a lo que Blossom fue a la sala de torturas dando a entender que rechazaba el reto

-Bueno - dijo Hikaru - ahora Bubbles tiene que besar a Butch al estilo frances

-Pobre de ti si la llegas a besar - dijo Boomer con aura asesina

-Solo sera un beso, a menos de que quieras que Bubbles vaya con la chica demente - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa socarrona

Boomer y Buttercup decidieron no ver el momento cuando Butch beso a Bubbles al estilo frances, el beso duro poco ya que los dos se sentian muy incomodos con eso

-Bien ahora el siguiente reto - dijo Kiara

-Bueno entonces Butch y Kiara haran un deporte extremo con Kiara - dijo Hikaru un poco enfadado (notese el sarcasmo estaba MUY enfadado)

-Solo Kiara puede llevar proteccion, Butch puede usar sus poderes - dijo Nicole

-Butch podemos hacer bunjee por favor - pidio Kiara

-Ok - dijo Butch - espera, osea que solo me lanzare al agua

-No llevaras solo la cuerda para rebotar, sin casco, sin proteccion solo la cuerda - dijo Joah

-Bien - dijo Butch

Los tres se dirigieron a un risco, ahi Josh le puso la proteccion a Kiara y le dio la soga a Butch a quien solo le pusieron el arnes para que rebotara. Los dos se lanzaron, rebotaron un par de veces y despues se soltaron cayendo al agua. Salieron del agua y subieron al barco que los llevaria a la orilla. Cuando volvieron al canal vieron que Blossom ya habia salido de con la chica demente

-Que bueno que volvieran - dijo Alexa

Hikaru se acerco tomo a Kiara posesivamente de la cintura y la abrazo

-Ahora la ultima pregunta - dijo Nicole - Si ustedes amaran a la persona que odian ¿que sentirian?

-Nosotras ya lo experimentamos - dijeron las ppgz - nos enamoramos de los rrbz los que eran nuestros enemigos

-Es verdad - dijeron los rrbz

-Y fue lindo - dijo Blossom a lo que las otras dos asintieron sonrojadas

-Mucho en verdad - dijeron los rrbz

-A nosotros se nos haria raro - dijeron los demas

-Bien ahora pasemos con la penultima carta - dijo Hikaru - dice:

_Rocio_

_Hola soy rocio la amiga de fatima vengo a decir que insistió tanto que aqui estoy_  
_voto a que ella gane_  
_ya que estoy aqui_  
_reto a todas las chicas vestirse sexy_  
_si soy la mas pervertida de mi grupo despues viene fatima_

-Otra vez - dijeron las chicas cn cansancio

-Ya oyeron - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malvada a lo que las chicas nuevamente se pusieron las ropas negras que traian unos momentos antes

-Ahora si la ultima carta - dijo Alexa - dice:

_angelsvampire29_

_hola soy amiga de atzyri ella no esta por hora me gusta su programa y gracias ponerla el programa de verdad bueno voy a poner unos siguiente retos son:_  
_a las ppgz que salgan con chicos guapos ( no sean amigos de kiara) _  
_2. reto a las ppgz y los rrbz hagan una locura lo que sea _  
_3. reto a boomer hablar frances que diga algo lindo a bubbles _  
_4. reto los rrbz y mi amiga atzyri bailen pegaditos una reggeton ( ellos tienen que hacerlo y que nadie pueda meterse y que ppgz no hagan nada a ella)._  
_a brick que entre al cuarto oscuro con mi amiga atzyri que ella este vestida de bikini con zapatos de tacones (y que nadie se pueda meter y ellos deben hacerlo, y nada de opciones )_  
_6. reto a rrbz que molesten otra ves a Mojo _  
_7.. que todos vayan una fiesta en noche elegante_  
_bueno es todo por cierto ella no sabe nada de esto menos de la carta jejeje menos no sabe que ella tiene que salir unos retos que puse yo jejejeje _  
_adios_

_-_Bueno supongo que podemos traer de nuevo a Atzyri - analizaban los mellizos - Hecho - dijeron los dos sonriendo

-Pero antes traigan a los chicos - dijo Kiara a lo que aparecieron tres modelos SUPER guapos que las chicas estaban que babeaban por ellos, uno era de ojos verdes y cabello negro, otro era de ojos azules y cabellera castaña y el ultimo era de ojos color miel y cabellera rubia

-Kiara Mirate autour de chaque jour, vous êtes plus belle (Traduccion: Kiara mirate nada más cada día estas más hermosa) - dijo el modelo de ojos verdes y cabellera azabache

-Merci Frederic (gracias Frederic) - dijo Kiara sonriendo al modelo

-Pourquoi vous nous appelez, Kiara? (Para que nos llamaste Kiara) - pregunto el modelo de cabello castaño y ojos azules, llamado Andreas

-Pour m'aider dans mes vérités ou des défis programme. Par ailleurs pourrait parler espagnol (Para que me ayuden en mi programa de verdades o desafios. Por cierto podrian hablar en español) - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa nerviosa por la mirada que Hikaru les mandaba

-Es verdad, lo sentimos - dijo el modelo de cabellera rubia y ojos color miel, llamado Aguste

-K-Kiara s-saldremos c-con ellos - pregunto Blossom embobada por los modelos

-Entonces saldremos con estas hermosas chicas - pregunto Frederic besando la mano de Blossom, a lo que tuvieron que amarrar a Brick junto a los otros dos rrbz

-Pero la carta dice que no deben ser amigos tuyos - señalo Nicole

-No son amigos de ella - dijo Hikaru irritado a lo que todos lo miraron confundido - ellos son los pretendientes de Kiara

-Asi es, nosotros pretendemos a Kiara - dijo Frederic haciendo que Kiara huyera y se escondiera tras de Dylan

-Te dije que no los llamaras a ellos - dijo Kiara

-Son los unicos que se me ocurrieron - dijo Dylan

-Nos vamos - pregunto Andreas

-C-claro - dijeron las ppgz

-De una vez les digo que los franceses son muy romanticos - dijo Dylan con una sonrisa burlona

-No le heches mas leña al fuego - dijo Kiara viendo las expresiones de los rrbz

-Es divertido hacerlos enojar - dijo Dylan

-Y luego dices que mi hermano es masoquista - dijo Kiara

Las chicas fueron llevabadas por los franceses a un restaurante muy caro, los chicos les decian cosas muy lindas para las chicas quienes se sonrojaron. Estuvieron un muy buen rato platicando hasta que terminaron su cena y volvieron al set. Al llegar vieron que los rrbz eran detenidos por cadenas ya que los amarres de antes los habian destruido y casi van donde las chicas y los modelos

-Ahora nosotros nos vamos - dijeron los tres modelos - nous verrons Kiara (Nos volveremos a ver Kiara)

-Hehehe - reia Kiara muy nerviosa al sentir la penetrante mirada oscura de Hikaru - Nicole ayudame

-Ahora el siguiente reto - dijo Nicole interponiendose entre Hikaru y Kiara - los rrbz y las ppgz tienen que hacer una locura

-Ok - dijeron los seis electrocutando a Hikaru quien estaba mas que furioso y lo unico que hicieron fue incrementar su furia

-Chica demente ¿no estara por ahi mi daga? - pregunto Hikaru entrando a la sala de torturas, a lo que los rrbz y las ppgz se escondieron tras Kiara que a la vez se escondia tras Nicole. Hikaru salio con una daga en la mano a lo que todos palidecieron al verlo con su sonrisa sinica, ojos sombrios con un toque de arrogancia y la daga en su mano derecha le daban un aspecto demasiado terrorifico

-N-nii p-por favor c-calmate - intentaba calmarlo Kiara pero en verdad que le daba miedo ver a su hermano asi

-Estoy calmado, no veo porque tendria que estar molesto - dijo Hikaru acercandose a ellos quienes intentaban huir

-N-nii enserio para ya con esto - pidio Kiara saliendo de detras de Nicole

-Crei que seguias enojada - dijo Hikaru cambiando su expresion a uno serio

-Un poco - dijo Kiara - pero no me gusta verte asi - le acaricio la mejilla con su mano a lo que Hikaru beso su mano

-Ai shitteru - dijo Hikaru sonriendo dulcemente

-Je t'aime trop (tambien te amo) - dijo Kiara sonriendo muy contenta

-Bien ahora Boomer tienes que decirle algo lindo a Bubbles - dijo Alexa

-Kiara - le susurro Boomer

-Mande - dijo Kiara

-¿Tu hablas frances verdad? - pregunto Boomer

-Solo un poco - dijo Kiara (estoy aprendiendo :3)

-Traduceme esto - dijo Boomer susurrandole al oido a lo que Kiara comenzo a decirle lo que debia decir

-Eso es todo - dijo Kiara dandole un papelito

-Ok - dijo Boomer quien respiro profundo y despues comenzo a hablar - Bubbles sont les plus belles, fille intelligente et drôle que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je suis si heureux que vous avez accepté d'être ma petite amie et maintenant je veux dire Je t'aime (Bubbles eres la chica más hermosa, lista y divertida que he conocido. Me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado ser mi novia y ahora quiero decirte que te quiero)

Tuvieron que usar un traductor para poder saber lo que Boomer le habia dicho a Bubbles quien al escuchar la traduccion lo abrazo y le dijo

-Yo tambien te quiero Boomer - dijo Bubbles abrazando a Boomer

-Ahora aqui con nosotro nuevamente esta... ¡ATZYRI! - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Gracias pero ¿por que me invitaron esta vez? - pregunto Atxyri

-Porque te retaron y los tienes que cumplir - dijo Hikaru - ahora los rrbz y Atzyri bailaran reggeaton muy pegaditos

-¿Que pero quien...? - decia Atzyri hasta que Kiara le dio la carta

-Eso fue lo que nos enviaron - dijo Kiara

-Ahora a bailar - dijo Nicole encendiendo la musica, los cuatro bailaban muy pegaditos reggeaton, la cancion termino y se separaron

-Ahora Brick y Atzyri tienen que ir al cuarto oscuro mientras Atzyri solo lleva un bikini y unos tacones - dijo Alexa

-No - dijo Blossom enojada

-No puedes interferir - dijo Nicole

-No me interesa, no dejare que MI novio vaya al cuarto oscuro con otra - dijo Blossom enojada y aferrandose al brazo de Brick

-Bloss es obligatorio - dijo Hikaru

-Ustedes son los conductores, pueden cambiar las reglas - dijo Blossom

-Tal vez pero seria hacer excepciones en todo y eso no se puede - dijo Nicole

Blossom despues de mucho rato cedio y dejo ir a Brick al cuarto oscuro donde aun no funciona la vision octurna de estas. Despues de unos momentos salen Brick y Atzyri sin ningun cambio

-¿Que paso ahi dentro? - pregunto Hikaru

-Nada - dijeron Brick y Atzyri

-Le fui fiel a Blossom - dijo Brick a lo que Blossom se le colgo del cuello y lo beso

-Bueno nos vemos despues - dijo Atzyri saliendo del set despues de haberse cambiado

-Rrbz hora de ir a molestar a mama mono - dijo HIkaru dandoles pistolas de paintbol

-Esto sera divertido - dijeron los tres saliendo del set y yendo a casa de mojo donde lo balacearon de pintura dejandolo herido (las balas de pintura si duelen) y todos lleno de pintura. Volvieron al set despues de haber llenado de pintura a mojo y haber destruido su hogar

-Buena ahora el ultimo reto es que todos vayan a una fiesta elegante - dijo Nicole mirando a Hikaru y a Kiara

-Papá no tendra fiesta hasta la proxima semana - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Por lo que dejaremos este reto pendiente - dijo Hikaru

-El proximo cap incluiremos este reto - dijo Kiara

-Lo prometemos - dijeron al unisono - Ahora les pedimos nos ayuden a elegir a los personajes restantes para la parodia del Ouran High School Host Club

-Dejen sus votos - dijo Nicole

-Nos veremos a la proxima - dijeron los mellizos

-Nos vemos adios - dijeron los tres.

* * *

**Hikaru: Bien ya tenemos a Haruhi**

**Yo: Haruhi sera interpretada por Faty-chan que fue la que tuvo dos votos a su favor**

**Hikaru: Aun esperamos que nos ayuden con los demas**

**Yo: Eso es todo**

**Hikaru y yo: Nos leemos adios :)**


	19. Capítulo final

**Yo: chicos lamento subir el cap final hasta ahora pero es que me deprimia y dejaba de escribirlo pero buee aquí esta el cap final**

**D! Ppgz no nos pertenece.**

**En algunos cap tal vez usemos un juego que originalmente pertenece al anime Ouran High School Host Club, para especificar a los personajes de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, el juego se titula "¿Quien es Hikaru-kun?" tambien pueden aparecer varias de sus escenas del club**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversion :)**

***accion***

_**cartas**_

**pensamientos**

**-dialogos-**

* * *

-Hola chicos - saludaron los mellizos entrando en el set tomados de la mano

-Hola - saludaron las ppgz y los rrbz

-Veo que desde tan temprano ya andan de empalagosos - dijo Butch con una sonrisa burlona

-Tienes celos de no poder estar así con Buttercup - dijo Hikaru con burla abrazando la cintura de su hermana

-...- Butch se quedo callado con eso

-Ja! el sadomasoquista te dejo sin palabras Butch - se burlaron los rrbz restantes

-Bien ¿Listos para comenzar? - pregunto Hikaru

-¿Tenemos opcion? - dijo Butch

-No - dijo Nicole entrando al estudio

-Bien a comenzar - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

Comenzamos en 5...

-Nii no se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo Kiara

4...

-Tranquila no a de ser nada - dijo Hikaru sonriendo dulcemente a su hermanita

3...

-Tienes razón tal vez son cosas mías

2...

-Bien ahora...

-A brillar - dijeron al unísono

1...

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa... Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! - dijeron los mellizos al unisono - Nosotros somos sus conductores Hikaru y Kiara Tenison con el acompañamiento de Nicole

-Hola a todos - dijo Nicole

-Nuestros participantes loa Rowdyruff Boys y las Powerpuff Girls Z - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-El dia de hoy tenemos con nosotros a... - en el set entran dos chicos, el chico era de ojos y cabellos castaños vestia una gorra morada y uniforme de los RRBZ y una chica de cabello castaño hasta abajo de los hombros y ojos de igual color, vestia unos pantalones de mezclilla, blusa morada, zapatos color morado y cabello amarrado a una coleta y un gran lazo morado en forma de moño.

-¡Alonso y Ana! - gritaron los mellizos al unisono - Bienvenidos

-Gracias - dijeron los dos

-Muy bien como es costumbre los invitados leen la primera carta - dijo Kiara

-Primero las damas - dijo Hikaru dandole el sobre a Ana

-Bien la primera carta dice:

_faty-chan_

_Me gustooo muchoo no sali hoy que paso_  
_bueno creo que no hay mucho que decir_  
_reto a blosson a actuar como su personaje favorito (creo que era algo asi fe cosmos ) algo asi despues averiguo bien_  
_espero la contiiiii n.n_

-Blossom debes actuar como tu personaje favorito - dijeron los mellizos a coro

-Genial - dijo Blossom corriendo a la sala de cosplays a cambiarse

-Se disfrazara de Jonhy Cosmo - dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup negando con la cabeza

-Adivinaron - dijo Blossom quien salio con el uniforme de Johny Cosmo

-Eso si que es ser otaku - dijo Hikaru

-Dejala yo tambien soy otaku - dijo Kiara haciendo puchero

-¿Enserio? - pregunto Bubbles sorprendida

-No lo pareces - dijo Buttercup

-Es que yo no me disfrazo - dijo Kiara al ver como Blossom hacia todos los movimientos de pelea de Johny Cosmo

-Bien Alonso lee la siguiente carta - dijo Nicole dandole el sobre a Alonso

-Dice:

_Una-demente-suelta_

_Oigan, tengo una idea..._  
_¿Qué tal si charlo en privado con los directores..._  
_Productores..._  
_O lo que sean..._  
_Sobre eso de prohibir retos violentos..._  
_Y eso que dijeron..._  
_Ah, "bello y amado"_  
_(Osea feo y odiado)_  
_Hikaru, la razón por la que no quiero que entres a la sala de torturas es..._  
_QUE LO DISFRUTAS..._  
_La idea es que sufran..._  
_Y a los maricones, digo, los RRBZ, si fingen que les gusta la_  
_sala de tortura..._  
_A ustedes sí les daré "trato especial"..._  
_Bueno, siguiendo con los retos..._

_Quiero que TODOS digan sus miedos más profundos..._  
_Por dos razones, para actualizar mi sala de torturas..._  
_Y PARA QUE ENTREN EN UNA SALA LENA DE ESO DIEZ MINUTOS CADA QUE..._  
_SE PORTEN MAL SEGÚN (esta vez te hago un regalo, idiota)_  
_HIKARU..._  
_Y que me echen en cara todo lo que no les agrada de mí.._

-Pff aburrida - dijo Hikaru con aires de amargura

-Leela completa - dijo Nicole

-Ahora si me agrado - dijo Hikaru sonriendo malevolamente

-Todos tenemos que decir cuales son nuestros peores miedos - dijo Kiara nerviosa

-Que empiecen los mellizos - dijo Nicole

-L-las serpientes - dijo Kiara con miedo

-Perder a Kiara - dijo Hikaru

-Yo también le temo a las serpientes - dijo Boomer

-Perder mi encanto - dijo Butch

-Perder a Blossom - dijo Brick

-Los fantasmas - dijo Blossom

-La chica demente - dijo Bubbles

-Ser enterrada viva - dijo Buttercup

-A las alturas - dijo Dylan

-Igual - dijo Kaede

-Bien todos pasen a las habitaciones - dijo Ana

Cada quien entro en una habitacion, cada uno tuvo que enfrentarse a sus peores miedos. Kiara y Boomer eran rodeados de serpientes, la peli blanca no dejaba de llamar a su hermano para que la ayudará. Hikaru veía como Kiara le decía que ya no quería seguir con el y se iba con otro chico, Hikaru gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de su hermana, lo mismo con Brick solo que en vez de Kiara era Blossom. A Butch le pusieron espejos que reflejaban falsas imágenes de el donde salia horrible. A Blossom le aparecieron muchos fantasmas lo cual la hacia gritar del miedo. A Bubbles la perseguía la chica demente. Buttercup estaba siendo enterrada viva, como si estuviera dentro de un reloj de arena. Dylan y Kaede veían como caían por un precipicio cosa que los dejo pálidos a los dos.

Pasaron los 10 minutos y todos salieron, Kiara corrio a abrazar fuertemente a su hermano, Kiara comenzó a llorar del miedo mientras Hikaru la abrazaba con fuerza. Los rrbz y las ppgz estaban pálidos del miedo pero tampoco les había afectado tanto como a los mellizos.

-Prometeme que jamás te irás de mi lado - dijo Hikaru sin dejar de abrazar a Kiara

-Lo prometo - dijo aferrandose mas a el - Nii tuve mucho miedo

-Yo también - en verdad que los habia afectado

-Bien mientras todos se recuperan continuemos - dijo Alonso

-Bien la siguiente carta dice - dijo Nicole comenzando a leerla

_angelsvampire29_

_Hola todos bueno la verdad lo lamento mucho aparte sobre blossom la verdad no queria hacer el reto de de brick el cuarto oscuro la verdad lo ciento mucho de verdad, voy a poner unos retos_  
_retos:_  
_1. todos hagan un deporte extremo la que sea_  
_2. todos se disfracen navideño_  
_3. rrbz y los chicos cuiden las mascotas de las chicas (osea de las ppgz y las chicas) que duren 40 minutos_  
_4. mi siguiente reto para discúlpame a blossom y las chicas las invito ir al picnik en campo pasarla bien como el otro día y duremos 2 horas, pueden llevar sus mascotas yo llevare al mio (y los chicos tienen que ver no deben ir), bueno las espero haya_  
_bueno los vemos bye bye_

-¿Ya estan mejor? -Preguntó Nicole

-Si - dijeron los mellizos recuperando la compostura

-Bueno ¿qué deporte extremo quieren hacer? - Preguntó Josh

-¡Bunjee! - grito Kiara emocionada

-Ese - dijeron todos

-A no - dijeron Dylan y Kaede

-Lo hacen o chica demente - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Bien - dijeron resignados

Todos fueron a un puente de donde se lanzarian, todos estaban tomados de la mano. Josh terminaba de ajustar los arneses

-Todo listo - dijo Josh

-¡Bunjee! - grito Kiara lanzandose junto a Hikaru quien no la solto para nada

-En verdad que ama la adrenalina - dijeron los rrbz

Las ppgz se lanzaron junto a sus respectivas parejas. Dylan y Kaede no querian saltar hasta que "sin querer" Josh los lanzo haciendo que gritaran del miedo. Todos rebotaron y despues se arrojaron al agua.

Un bote los recogio y los llevo a la orilla. Volvieron al set donde los esperaban, Alonso, Ana y Faty-chan que recien habia aparecido.

-Volvimos - dijeron todos

-Faty-chan que bueno tenerte de nuevo aqui - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Gracias - dijo Faty-chan sonriendole igualmente

-Bien ahora todos nos disfrazaremos de algo navideño - dijo Kiara sonriendo

Todos fueron a disfrazarse, las ppgz se disfrazaron Blossom de una galleta de jengibre (un vestido cafe con las medias a rayas blanco y rojo), Bubbles de mujer de nieve (un vestido blanco, un sombrero negro, guantes negros y bufanda azul), Buttercup de duente (un vestido verde, medias verdes, zapatos negros y el gorrito negro), los rrbz, Brick de Santa claus (el tipico traje rojo solo que ceñido y sin la barba blanca), Boomer de reno y Butch de duende (le pusieron medias :3). Hikaru se disfrazo de diablo (un traje negro con la playera negra con los tipicos cuernitos de diablo y la colita) (le quedo tal cual el disfraz) y Kiara de angel (que ironia). Dylan lo disfrazaron de hada de las nieves (cortesia de Hikaru) y Kaede de duende azul

-Se ven increibles chicos - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-No tanto como tu mi hermoso angel - dijo Hikaru acercandose peligrosamente a Kiara

-H-Hikaru

-¿Por que tengo que usar mallas? - pregunto Butch enojado

-Porque sino no estaria completo el cosplay - dijo Hikaru en tono burlon

-Ahora los rrbz y los chicos deben cuidar de las mascotas de las ppgz y las chicas - dijo Ana

-Nii tendras que cuidar a Tora - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-En verdad pareces un angel - dijo Hikaru con cara de embobado

-Entonces ¿traeran a mi conejito? - pregunto Bubbles

-Y a mi gatito? - pregunto Blossom

-Y a mi perro? - pregunto Buttercup emocionada

-Claro - dijeron los mellizos a lo que los guardias entraron y les entregaron a sus mascotas. Blossom tenia un gatito blanco, Bubbles un conejo y Buttercup un rodwiler

-Mas vale que los cuiden bien - dijeron las ppgz

-Lo haremos - dijeron los rrbz a lo que tomaron a las mascotas, los cuales los atacaron

**40 MINUTOS DESPUES**

-Listo ya pueden tomar a sus mascotas chicas - dijo Hikaru viendo como los rrbz estaban todos rasguñados y con la ropa desgarrada

-Bien el siguiente reto es para las chicas quienes iran con Atzyri a un picnic en el campo para disculparse - dijo Alonso - dice que pueden llevar a sus mascotas y los chicos no podemos ir

-Nos vemos al rato - dijeron las chicas saliendo del set

Todas fueron al picnic donde Atzyri les pidio sus mas sinceras disculpas. Despues de haberla perdonado comenzaron a divertirse de lo lindo con sus mascotas. Los chicos las veian desde el set queriendo estar ahi con ellas. Las dos horas pasaron rapidamente y las chicas regresaron al set

-¿Y como se la pasaron? - pregunto Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita

-Increible - dijeron todas

-Bien leamos la siguiente carta - dijo Hikaru - dice:

_I'm the darkness_

_Hola!,soy yo Isa loves music, sólo que me cambie el nombre porque,además de que me gusta la música, me gusta las cosas de terror, la oscuridad ( a veces), es por que también tengo una parte oscura por eso me lo cambie, pero es el caso sigamos con los retos, Arturo: cuando dejiste que tienes una parte oscura la tienes pero es demasiado oscura, Yo: y justo ahora me tenías que interrumpir,Arturo: te quería ayudar a decir los retos,Yo: esta bien, y antes de que se me olvide que te pasó ayer te veías muy apagado,Arturo: nada, continuemos* si supieras lo que pasaba lo entenderías mi linda neko*, Yo: esta bien?._

_Yo:reto a los RRBZ a qué vallan vestidos de conejos al centro de la ciudad y griten un montón de tonterías ( no pueden negarse, ni chica demente, ni quien es quien)._  
_Arturo: reto a los RRBZ y PPGZ a molestar a Hikaru ( nadie pude interferir, ni pueden negarse,ni chica demente,ni quien es quien y Hikaru puede hacerles lo que el quiera)_  
_Yo: que las chicas canten bad boy de cascada con ropa sexy_  
_Eso es todo a y también para que lo sepan le cambiáremos el nombre a Arturo, ahora se llama Alonso,porque sino todos van a creer que es un amigo de mi escuela y pensarán que me gusta y eso no es cierto y ya estoy esperando con ansias aparecer en el programa,Alonso: yo también._  
_Yo y Alonso: adiós,Chao,Chao_

-Ya oyeron asi que a vestirse de conejos - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa malvada

-No - dijeron los chicos

-O lo hacen por las buenas o lo hacen por las malas - dijo Nicole de forma sombria a lo que los rrbz corrieron al cuarto de cosplays

Salieron los tres vestidos de usagis cada quien de su color.

-Vamos al centro - dijo Hikaru caminando junto a ellos - Kiara vienes conmigo, Ana y Alonso ustedes sigan con los retos

-Si - dijeron los invitados.

Los mellizos llevaron a los rrbz al centro de la ciudad donde empezaron a gritar mil cosas sin sentido.

Cuando Hikaru se aburrio de verlos hacer el ridiculo volvieron al set

-Bien ahora los rrbz y las ppgz deben molestar a Hikaru y este puede hacerles lo que quiera - dijo Nicole

-Kiara te va a dejar por otro - dijo Butch

-Estoy seguro de que un dia seras un niño lloron que solo dependa de su melliza - dijo Buttercup

-Eres un idiota - dijo - Blossom

-Crees que eres el mejor pero en relidad solo eres un lloron - dijo Brick

-...- a los azules les daba miedo decirle algo al presentador pero despues dijeron al unisono - Eres gay

La gota que derramo el vaso en la paciencia de Hikaru quien los electrocuto fuertemente conteniendo sus ganas de matarlos.

-¡AH! - gritaron los seis

-Ahora las chicas deberan catar bad boy con ropa sexy - dijo Hikaru con malicia

Las ppgz van al cuarto de cosplays y salen con ropas ajustadas (Blossom: mini falda, blusa de tirantes y tacones, Bubbles: mini falda, blusa sin tirantes y tacones, Buttercup: mini short con una blusa de un solo tirante y tacones)

-Que empiece la musica - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment time you i would be someone else  
My love turn arround and i felt

Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you in my life again

Won´t you Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you again,  
No I don´t need you again..

(Bad Boy!)

You want me this prommes to say by my side  
But after sometime you just put me aside  
You never thought that a girl coulg be strong  
Now I´ll show you how to grow old

Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you in my life again

Won´t you Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you again,  
No I don´t need you again.

-Muy bien hecho chicas - dijeron los mellizos

-Chicos - los llamo Alonso - Creo que los rrbz tienen una hemorragia nasal

-Traiganles pañuelos - dijo Hikaru

-Tomen - dijo Dylan aun disfrazado de hada

-Vayanse a cambiar antes que estos tres comiencen a babear - dijo Ana

-Si - dijeron las chicas antes de salir corriendo de ahi

-Muy bien la siguiente carta dice: - comenzo Kiara a leerla

_blossbrick11_

_bueno en primer lugar mucgas gracias por dejarme estar en su programa a y soy tu fan hikaru me gusta como eres de sadiaco tambien soy tu fan kiara bueno aki los retos_

_reto a los chicos na tener una carrera estilo rapidos y furiosos menos hikaru solo los rrbz blake y dylan_

_solo eso a y que me dejen ir a su programa otra vez solo unos minutos para darles un beso a cada rrbz tiene que ser en la boca osea de 5 minutos las chicas tienen que aceptar nada de que no las amarran si plis seria un sueño echo realidad besar a a los rrbz_

-Cada dia tengo mas fans - dijo Hikaru viendo como Kiara hacía un puchero - pero de todas mis fans a la que prefiero esta justo frente a mi - dijo tomando el menton de Kiara

-H-Hikaru

-¿Enserio no se cansan de sus escenitas de amor? - pregunto Brick con cansancio

-No - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su MUY sonrojada hermana

-Chicos tienen que tener una carrera al estilo Rapido y Furioso - dijo Alonso - Solo los rrbz, Blake y Dylan

-Ah... yo queria participar - dijo Kiara haciendo un ligero puchero

-Ya lo haras despues - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita

Los chicos salieron de ahi y tuvieron la tan emocionante carrera de autos donde termino venciendo Butch por dos segundos sino hubiese sido un empate con Brick, Boomer venia tras de ellos, despues Blake y al ultimo Dylan

-Ja! Perdedores - decia Butch burlandose de todos

-Solo por dos malditos segundos, sino yo le hubiese ganado - dijo Brick enojado

-Ahora veo porque le gustan tanto estas cosas a Kiara - dijo Boomer

-Veo que se divirtieron - dijo Hikaru

-Chicos sin ofender pero conducen como abuelitas - dijo Kiara

-Claro que no - dijeron los rrbz

-Yo hago la mitad de tiempo que hicieron ustedes - dijo Kiara con sus ojos en blanco

-Demuestralo - dijo Butch

-Cuando quieras - dijo Kiara

-Pero ahora ay que terminar el programa - dijo Hikaru abrazando a Kiara - Ah y Alexa por supuesto que puedes hacer eso... ¡Muchachos amarren a las ppgz!

-Pero ¿por que...? - gritaron las ppgz

-Ahora ven aqui ¡Alexa! - dijeron los mellizos, una confundida y el otro con una sonrisa malevola

-Hola - dijo Alexa saliendo de entre el publico (donde estan los antiguos invitados) - Entonces ¿si lo puedo cumplir?

-Adelante - dijo Hikaru.

Alexa fue donde Brick y lo beso durante cinco minutos a lo que Blossom estaba que rompia las cadenas, Alexa repitio el mismo acto con los otros rrbz y las ppgz restantes estaban que casi destruian las cadenas y demas cosas que las amarraban. Su tiempo termino y se fue

-Gracias Hikaru, fue un placer verlos de nuevo - dijo Alexa

-Igualmente Alexa - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

-Ya sueltenlas - dijo Hikaru

-Bien ahora la siguiente carta - dijo Ana

Dice: - comienza Alonso a leerla

_Nadiemaslocakyo_

_Hola si yo Agus_  
_no se sí ya hicieron el especial pero esto va para el programa normal._  
_Quiero que entiendas hikaru k tu dijiste que algunas personas que no se quiénes son... dijeron que no se podía hacer nada que pueda traumar,herir,horrorizar de manera física o mentalmente por cuestiones de salud. Ello significa y no quiero tener problemas solo defiendo lo que anteriormente dije... que la chica demente no podría hacer nada ósea que nadie trendria opción ahora después de oír los retos de ir con la chica demente.( chica demente te adoro pero lo hago por una razón que es estúpida pero así soy yo así que no se)_  
_Momoko/blossom/bombo o como te llames no quiero tener problemas pero nunca más quisiera que fechases mi reto porque me sentí enojada, triste y ofendida... sólo digo_  
_A lo que me refiero es ( si alguien le resulta injusto me importa una "]*"\$¥£#%]'( ósea si alguien quiere saber " mierda " y perdón si hablo mal pero estoy enojada y en mi colegio soy conocida ,aunque ustedes no me crean, por sacarle de una patada 2 dientes a un niño y me vale un pepino lo que digan) NO PUEDEN RECHAZAR MIS RETOS O VERDADES O VOY PARA ALLÁ Y LOS DESCUARTIZO YYYYYY ya me siento mejor después de desahogar me y no quiero que me culpen sino que yo soy muy sensible ósea que si me enojó ME ENOJO Y EMPIESO A GOLPEAR AUNQUE SEA NIÑA, si me pongo siquiera un pelin triste lloro, y si estoy feliz río como maniática._

_Buenop ya estoy feliz y contenta JAJAJAJA XD_

_Retos rojos:_  
_1. Bombón quiero que leas el reto anterior y lo hagas ... me da flojera copiar y pegar así que tu has el trabajo( te adoro tu eres incluida en mis personajes favoritos así que me sentiría triste si te enojas conmigo)_  
_2. Oh brick, quisiera que ... Bueno tu sabes esas caricaturas cómicas bueno quiero que intérpretes una ... Pero no te lastimes._  
_3. Butch... Bueno que tal si tu te empalagas de dulce hasta que estés satisfecho... Claro que con kaede, momoko, y kiara por que yo no quisiera dejar a unas compañeras del dulce ... Bueno sin dulce. ( puede ser chocolate, pastel, etc. Claro que porfas no se enfermen)_  
_4. Bueno bubbles y bomer (creo que así se escribe ) ummmmmm bueno quisiera que tratasen de dormir en la noche con personas que ronquen muchís y que cuenten que hicieron para tratar de dormir... Ah y tienen que hacerlo en un cuarto claro sin escaparse porque bueno Bosé quedarían como cobardes y bueno un ppgz y rrbz perderían orgullo y no serían llamados héroe o villano... Se pueden ir a acostar desde las 8:35pm hasta las 6:45am._  
_5. Butteeerccccuuuppp, eres Lo mas por eso te digo que sólo cambies tu estilo de ropa de lo más vergonsoso por 2 minutos y durante esos dos minutos puedes gol- a no sí se me olvida nada que pueda dañar... Entonces quiero que asustes a todos para que te gañes el respeto pero no los traumes( yoooooo me traume en un micro con un SÁNDWICH, si quieren saber como adelante pregunten por mi está bien)_  
_Verdades verdosas_  
_1. Momoko que sentirías si se eliminan todos los dulces y animes y mangas y cómics del mundo entero y no puedes hacer uno más en la vida entera?_  
_2. Brick y butch yyyooo enrrealidad no escuche sus miedos y vergüenzas bien así que... podrían repetirlos por mi?_  
_3. Bomer y bubbles que sentirían si les quitaran a su pelichito... Bueno a mi me lo tiraron a la basura cuando tenía 5 y llore y casi le pego a alguien pero me tranquilizo al saber que ... Bueno ya al dormir y tratar de olvidarme de el porque... Bueno se fue a la basura y yo no podía detener al señor de la basura._  
_6. Y buttercup que sentirías si ya no pudieras dejar de ser tu pero ser tu ( ósea ya no puedes dejar de ser poco femenina a ser toda una muñeca, no saber ningún deporte ni las reglas de los mismos y etc. Ósea ser completamente super femenina y adorable)_

_Buenop todis por ahora. Bueno y y Agostin queríamos saber cuand-_  
_Agostin: cuando nosssss tooooccaaaa!?_  
_Agus: cállate deja de joder_  
_El: nop_  
_Yo: ugggggg_  
_El: y que nadie se enoje con ella parece que la molestaron en el colé y está de mal humor y parece que cuando leyó que no habían seguido sus reglas... la perdimos y comienso a ponerse mal y casi rompe el televisor_  
_Yo: tanta información... Eh?_  
_El: mmmmm Chao esperamos estar en su programa_  
_Yo: SIPI DIPI JIPI_  
_EL: serás bipolar no?_  
_Yo: cállate... Recuerden mis reglas y bueno el va a poner algunas pero después por que quiere ver mis errores y corregirlos o añadir caos. Ah si el es ... Bueno le encanta el caos, y molestar a las perdonas igual que a mi pero seguimos queriendo La Paz mundial_  
_El: *se lo creyeron?*_  
_Yo:*creo y espero porque sino esto va a salir mal, como es que eres así de malo con las personas?*_  
_El:*solo soy yo querida*_  
_Yo:*soquete y yo solo sigo instrucciones...*_

-Blossom tienes que ser la novia de uno de los rrhtbz - dijo Nicole

-Bien escojo a... - iba a decir Blossom cuando...

-¡Blake! - dijeron los mellizos

-¡¿QUE?! - grito Nicole

-¿Como estas? - dijeron acercandose al rrhtbz

-Eh?... bien - dijo confundido

-Dinos ¿quien podria ser el novio de Blossom? - pregunto Hikaru

-Pues... no se... ¿Breaker? - dijo dudoso Blake

-Que asi sea... entonces tu seras el novio de Blossom - dijeron los mellizos

-¡¿QUE?! - gritaron tanto Nicole como Blake, Brick y Blossom

-Nicole eres la unica a la que solo una vez ha sufrido - dijo Kaede con una sonrisa maliciosa - hasta Hikaru-kun ha sufrido mas de una vez asi que tienes que hacerlo

-Tu callate - dijo Nicole enojada

-Nii no crees que...

-Shh... tu solo guarda silencio, ne? - dijo Hikaru sonriendole a su hermanita lo cual la hiso sonrojar

-Demooo

-Kiara no podemos rechazar los retos ademas ni que se fueran a quedar asi siempre - dijo Ana

-En eso Ana tiene razon - dijo Faty-chan

-Aun asi...

-Sh - Hikaru la hiso callar poniendole un dedo sobre sus labios

-Bien pero solo por esta vez - refunfuño Nicole

-Ok entonces Blake y Blossom seran novios por un dia - dijo Hikaru abrazando a su muy sonrojada hermana

-Gemene Nicole, intente ayudar - dijo Kiara haciendo un leve puchero

-Esta bien, Kiara - dijo Nicole con cansancio

-Ahora Brick debera hacer una caricatura comica - dijo Alonso

-¿Cual? - pregunto Brick

-No se la que quieras - dijo Alonso

-Bueno entonces necesitare ayuda - dijo Brick - Butch, Boomer ayudenme

-Ok - dijeron los otros dos rrbz. Los tres se dirigen al cuarto de los cosplays y despues salen, Brick vestido de Conejo, Boomer de cazador y Butch de pato (Bueno no se si lo conoscan pero es un sketch de los Looney Tunes, se llama temporada de Caza por si lo quieren buscar)

Sale Boomer a escena caminando a hurtadillas y dice:

-Sh, no hagan ruido estoy cazando conejos - dijo con una escopeta en la mano - Oh miren huellas de conejo - empieza a ir tras las huellas y despues se ve a Butch con el disfraz de pato pero con patas de conejo , llega a un agujero y se las quita.

-Oh Brick, Brick amigo mio alguien vino a visitarte - despues de eso sale corriendo - la supervivencia es del mas fuerte sera divertido observar - sale de escena

-¿Quien llama? - pregunto Brick saliendo del agujero, en eso una "bala" (de pintura) le paso por la cabeza sin llegar a darle - Hey que hay de nuevo viejo - dijo confundido

Boomer le pone la escopeta en la boca y dice: - te he atrapado conejo tonto

Brick sale un poco mas del agujero, se saca la escopeta de la boca y se recarga en ella con un brazo mientras que con su otra mano comienza a comer una zanahoria

-Oye ¿tratas de buscarte problemas con la ley? ¿Que no sabes que no es temporada de caceria de conejos? - dijo Brick de lo mas tranquilo

-¿No lo es? - pregunto Boomer notablemente confundido

-No, es temporada de caceria de patos - dijo Brick

-Eso señor es una sucia mentira - dijo Butch caminando hacia ellos - Es temporada de conejos - dijo frente a Brick

-Es temporada de patos - dijo Brick sin inmutarse

-Temporada de conejos - contesto Butch enojado, Boomer solo los miraba atento

-Temporada de patos

-Temporada de conejos

-Temporada de patos

-Temporada de conejos

-Temporada de conejos - dijo Brick aun sin inmutarse, sabiendo que Butch le diria otra cosa

-Temporada de patos

-Temporada de conejos

-Yo digo que es temporada de patos asi es que... fuego -dijo Butch sonriendo triunfal a lo que Boomer lo apunto con la escopeta y le disparo (una bala de pintura obviamente, muy a pesar de Hikaru)

-Intentemoslo de nuevo e amigo - dijo Butch molesto

-De acuerdo - dijo Brick tranquilo

-Solo que yo comenzare esta vez - dijo Butch

-Correcto - contesto Brick tranquilo

-Temporada de conejos - dijo Butch moviendo la escopeta para que apuntara a Brick

-Temporada de patos - dijo Brick moviendo la escopeta para que apuntara a Butch

-Temporada de conejos - repitio la accion

-Temporada de conejos - se apunto asi mismo Brick

-Temporada de patos ¡Fuego! - dijo Butch a lo que Boomer le disparo otra vez - de acuerdo esta vez comenzaras tu

-Lo que tu digas - dijo Brick tomando la escopeta para que apuntase a el - conejos

-Patos ¡FUEGO! - dijo Butch a lo que Boomer le disparo en la cara (se acaba el sketch) - ¡Oye eso no estaba en el guion!

-Tu fuiste quien se apunto a la cara - dijo Boomer

-Hahaha lo hicieron muy bien chicos - dijo Hikaru con burla

-Ahora el siguiente reto es para Butch - dijo Kiara - dice que debes comer muchos dulces hasta que quedes satisfecho, tambien Kaede-chan, Blossom y yo podemos hacer el reto

-Ok en lo que los chicos acaban de cambiarse ¡Dylan trae los dulces! - dijo Hikaru chasqueando los dedos

-¿De que tipo? - pregunto Dylan

-De todo, pasteles, chocolates y demas - dijo Hikaru a lo que Kiara, Kaede y Blossom se les hizo agua la boca

-Ya volvimos - dijeron los rrbz

-Hora de comer Butch - canturreo Nicole

-¿Que comere? - pregunto Butch

-Dulces - dijeron los mellizos

-ok - dijo Butch con fastidio, no le gustaba mucho lo dulce.

Comenzaron a servirles los diferentes dulces, pasteles, chocolates, etc., etc, hasta que ya no pudieron mas

-Ah mi estomago - dijo Butch

-Ya no comas mas dulces - dijo Hikaru levantando a Kiara de la mesa donde les sirvieron los dulces

-Bu - dijo Kiara haciendo un puchero

-Bien ahora Boomer y Bubbles deben tratar dormir en una habitacion con muchas personas que ronquen mucho - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa burlona - Y no pueden escapar

-Ok

**LLEGA LA NOCHE Y SE VAN A DORMIR**

En la habitacion estaban, Butch, Buttercup (separados obviamente) dormidos, roncaban a mas no poder, aparte de ellos habian mas hombres que roncaban a todo lo que daba. Por fin la mañana llego y los rubios traian ojeras debido al cansancio

-¿Y como durmieron? - pregunto Hikaru ofreciendoles un cafe

-No pudimos dormir en toda la noche - dijo Boomer

-Roncaban demasiado fuerte - dijo Bubbles bostezando

-Bien descansen por ahora - dijo Kiara sonriendo dulcemente a lo que los rubios se sentaron y se quedaron dormidos - Pobres estan muy cansados

-Buttercup tienes que cambiar tu estilo de ropa a uno muy vergonzoso solo por dos minutos - dijo Ana

-Despues tienes que asustar a todos sin traumarlos - dijo Alonso

-Bien - dijo Buttercup caminando hacia el cuarto de los cosplays. Despues salio vestida con un vestido rosa, dos colitas y maquillada. Rapido pasaron los dos minutos que para ella fueron una eternidad y despues se fue a cambiar para aparecer con una mascara de hocky y una sierra electrica comenzando a perseguirlos a todos

-¡Chica demente ya te habia dicho que no hicieras nada como esto! - grito Hikaru a lo que la chica demente salio de la sala de torturas y dijo:

-¡¿QUIEN TOMO A MI SAMY?! - Grito mas que furiosa la chica demente a lo que todos apuntaron a Buttercup quien se la dio pacificamente

-Ahora Buttercup por haberle robado la cierra digo a Samy a la chica demente tendras que entrar en una habitacion con tu peor miedo - dijo Hikaru a lo que la chica demente sonrio con malicia

-No de nuevo - dijo Buttercup con miedo

-Lo siento pero tendras que - dijo Hikaru a lo que la chica demente arrastro a Buttercup a la habitacion

-En lo que vuelve Buttercup contestemos las preguntas - dijo Nicole

-Blossom ¿que sentirias y eliminaran todos los dulces, animes, mangas y comics del mundo entero y no puedes hacer uno mas en la vida? - pregunto Ana

-Me muero simplemente me muero - dijo Blossom con lagrimillas en sus ojos

-Brick, Butch sus miedos y peores verguenzas - dijo Hikaru - Y no me importa que ya las hayan dicho

-Perder mi encanto - dijo Butch - Y lo mas vergonzoso fe cuando un dia al probarme un pantalon me estaba abrochando el cierre y el cierre me pellizco. Comence a llorar en el piso y varias chicas de las que trabajaron ahi me vieron - dijo rojo de la verguenza oyendo las risitas por parte de sus hermano y de Hikaru

-Ahora... va Brick

-Perder a Blossom es mi peor miedo y mi mayor verguenza fue... - penso un momento - en una fiesta estaba con una chica platicando hasta que el imbecil de Butch y Boomer me bajaron los pantalones y salieron corriendo

-Hahahaha ¡clasico! - dijeron Butch y Boomer riendo a mas no poder

-Ok - dijo Hikaru reprimiendo sus carcajadas - Boomer, Bubbles ¿Qué sentirían si les quitaran sus peluches?

-Ja! la vez que le escondimos su peluche a Boomer casi llora - se burlo Butch a lo que Brick comenzo a reír

-¡Claro que no! - Grito Boomer enojado

-Sólo respondan a la pregunta - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa burlona

-Me sentiría muy mal ya que tengo octi desde siempre - dijo Bubbles

-Yo también me sentiría muy mal - dijo Boomer ignorando las risas de sus hermanos y de Hikaru

-¡Ite! - dijo Hikaru recibiendo el jalón de oreja que le dio su hermanita

-No te burles - dijo Kiara soltando su oreja

-Bien Buttercup ¿Cómo te sentirias si dejaras de ser tu y te hicieras totalmente femenina? - Preguntó Hikaru abrazando a Kiara

-Sería raro, estaría totalmente asqueada - dijo Buttercup

-Bien pasemos ahora...

En eso dos guardias entraron al set y les dieron una carta

_Guest chapter 18 . Dec 6, 2013_

_He leído tu fic, y déjame decirte que incumple muchas reglas._  
_Hay entradas que NO están permitidas en Fanfiction y aquí van unas: 1. No historias: Listas, bloopers (errores), ENCUESTAS, DESAFÍOS, notas de autor, etc._  
_2. Cualquier tipo de entrada interactiva tales como: elige tu aventura, en segunda persona/basadas en ti mismo, PREGUNTAS y RESPUESTAS, etc. _  
_3. Copiar un trabajo previamente publicado (esto incluye letras de canciones) que no estén en el dominio público._  
_También está el hecho de que hay faltas de ortografía y hay una regla que dice lo siguiente: Revisar la ortografía de historias y poemas. No hay excusa para no realizar esta tarea. Si no tienes un procesador de textos que tenga el corrector ortográfico, usa el buscador Google para encontrar uno online._  
_Las faltas pueden llegar a ser molestas. Al igual que la popular "Mary Sue" (Kiara) y el encantador "Gary Stu" (Hikaru), que se entienda que uso el sarcasmo. Si no sabes quienes son estos dos, existe algo que se llama buscador, ahí darás con ellos._  
_Este fic tuyo, déjame decirte que es altamente reportable._

Todos se miraron y después

-¡Somos libres! - Gritaron los rrbz y las ppgz

Hikaru y Kiara se miraron y sonrieron

-Bueno no nos permiten continuar - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa decaida

-No se preocupen - dijo Kiara sonriendo como siempre

-Todos estaremos bien - dijo Nicole

-Ahora solo nos queda algo por hacer - dijeron los mellizos al unísono

-¿Qué? - Preguntaron los guardias

-¡La despedida! - Gritaron los mellizos sonriendo

-Esto fue Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! Verdad o Desafío - Gritaron los mellizos abrazados

-Agradecemos a todas las personas que siguieron el fic -Dijo Kiara

-Nos veremos en el próximo fic - Dijo Hikaru

-Gracias y hasta pronto - Gritaron los mellizos

...

En un estudio totalmente vacío se encontraba una chica de cabello blanco, ojos grises palido los cuales recorrían el estudio. De pronto encontró una carta en el piso y comenzó a leerla.

_angelsvampire29 _

_bueno gracias x poner el programa de verdad lo agradecer a todos a ustedes la verdad la pase bien n.n y quiero que todos pasamos juntos como es época navideña, que todos lo pasamos de verdad me divertí gracias..._  
_ppgz quiero que sepan que son amigables, genial, buena onda, espero que duren siempre su relacion con los rrbz _  
_rrbz espero que cuiden las ppgz y espero no pongan mas celosos , nada hacerles bromas a ellas ellas son capaces de terminar con ustedes, espero que duren siempre su relación n.n no oliven de invitar su boda... jejeje y que tengan muxo hijos :) _  
_todos lo productores de verdad gracias x todo _  
_les mando saludos y parte de mi amiga _  
_bye bye_

Al terminar de leerla sonrió, un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros veía desde el marco de la puerta a la joven

-Kiara - la llamo con un deje de ternura en su voz

-Nii ¿Cómo me encontraste? - Preguntó Kiara confundida

-Sabía que estarías aquí - dijo Hikaru

-¿Tu también los extrañas verdad nii? - Preguntó Kiara abrazandolo

-Un poco pero estarán bien después de todo hablamos de los rrbz y las ppgz

-Tienes razón

-Ay que irnos ya, Kiara

-Bien - deja la carta en una mesa y sale del estudio tomando la mano de Hikaru

Se cierra la puerta y las luces del estudio se apagan...

* * *

**Bien chicos este es el final del cap por cierto aquellos que quieran hablar pueden agregarme en Facebook... aparezco como Kiara Tenison...**

**Hikaru: nos vemos adiós**


End file.
